Por Siempre Juntos
by Angie CarmonaA
Summary: Los años pasaron y la vida sigue...¿pero habrá pidido Edward olvidar el abandono de Bella? ¿Seguirá su amor vivo o la distancia lo habrá consumido? Después de todo lo que han pasando, en especial Bella, ¿podrán ser felices? Secuela de Junto a ti T2H
1. Chapter 1

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C.**

Bueno, espero q les guste la secuela y muchas gracias a todas las que me siguen en estas locuras q escribo...muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Estaba sentado en su habitual banca dentro de aquella facultad de medicina que había sido casi su refugio durante todo este tiempo; lo triste es que en breve abandonaría el recinto para realizar su internado y servicio social. Su cabello era más corto de lo que solía dándole un aspecto más maduro y le agradecía al cielo haber sufrido los beneficios de la edad que lo hacía ver mucho más varonil que antaño: una espalda ancha, un par de centímetros más a su altura y la loción que emanaba de su piel lo hacían parecer todavía más refinado.

Seguía leyendo aquel libro que en una ocasión Emmett le regaló cuando cumplió 20, lo irónico era que hasta un año después había encontrado tiempo para leerlo. Desvió su mirada gracias a un rayo de sol matutino y suspiró cansado.

– "_Fue difícil dejar de recordarla"_ –concluyó en contradicción a pensamiento iniciando de nuevo su lectura en silencio.

–¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! –la voz de Francis lo había espantado.

–No me digas… necesitas dinero –resopló un tanto fastidiado por la interrupción.

–Si serás menso –se defendió inmediatamente –, aun no es mi hora de comida… como sea, tienes que saber que Elizabeth te está buscando.

–Oh… –suspiró desinteresado.

–¿Sólo "oh…"? ¿Eres idiota acaso? –preguntó con deje molesto –, desde que entramos a la carrera se muere por salir contigo y creo que su obsesión ha aumentado…. De cualquier modo ya te he avisado, tú decides si quedarte aquí tirado o moverte para que no te encuentre.

–Si bueno… gracias Franz –dijo abandonando su libro totalmente –, he pensado y creo que saldré con ella –admitió con un ligero brillo entre la opaques de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Francis lo miró incrédulo y cómo no hacerlo si Edward era un tanto más reservado y loco de lo normal; sin duda nunca acabaría de entender cada decisión que su amigo tomaba.

–A ver… ¿la rechazaste durante tres años y faltando un semestre para terminar la carrera decides hacerle caso? –preguntó con un poco de desconcierto.

–No… solo digo que dejarla con las ganas de salir con un galán como yo podría ser malo para su salud mental –habló queda y sátiramente pasándolo de largo al notar que la susodicha se acercaba.

–¡Edward! –gritó de alegría Elizabeth antes de brindarle un inesperado abrazo.

–Eli… –saludó intentando ser amable con ella –: te queda el blanco –dio un cumplido acompañado por su suave sonrisa.

–Bueno… creo que a ti también –bromeó –, de cualquier modo gracias –se sonrojó –. Te estaba buscando par a invitarte a tomar un café en la tarde, ¿qué dices o me vas a rechazar como siempre?

–Hoy estás de suerte –contestó coquetamente Edward –, paso por ti a las 7.

–Perfecto –anunció alegre –, ya sabes donde vivo –recitó encantada.

–Bueno, tengo clase de Medicina Legal… nos vemos en la tarde –confirmó en despedida antes de tomar su libro y su mochila casi vacía para retirarse.

Se fue del lugar, dejando en el amplio patio tanto a su enamorada como a su mejor amigo; llevaba plasmada un sonrisa en su rostro por lo fácil que había resultado la invitación a Elizabeth, ahora esperaba que su suerte no se esfumara al presentar su examen y es que le aguardaba un largo día.

Elizabeth giró sobre su propio eje con felicidad notando, al fin, la presencia de Francis; sin decir nada y sintiendo que esta era su oportunidad de oro con Edward, lo dejó solo para regresar a la cafetería junto con sus amigas.

Si no hubiera sido porque una de sus compañeras se lastimó el tobillo mientras baja las escaleras del edificio poniente, donde estaban los laboratorios, su mañana hubiera pasado sin pena ni gloria ya que el examen se había pospuesto para la próxima semana. Justo en este momento se encontraba manejando hacia su departamento a un par de minutos de la universidad.  
>Tan pronto como llegó se despojó de sus pertenencias para darse una rápida ducha. Comió dos rebanadas de pan que encontró en su alacena y se dedicó a terminar su lectura recreativa; no se preocupaba por el estudio… ya tendría toda la noche para hacerlo.<p>

Cerca de la hora acordada se alistó dejando en el olvido el uniforme blanco para sustituirlo por un pantalón de vestir negro que hacia juego perfecto con la camisa de tono turquesa que se había puesto. Se había vestido con calma cuidando cada detalle suyo, incluso, había decidido quitarse el anillo que lo ataba a su pasado y aunque declarara ya no recordarlo el pequeño objeto de oro se había convertido en parte de él.

Era la primera vez que salía con una chica en mucho tiempo, estaba ansioso y temeroso, aunque no esperaba que Elizabeth lo supiera. Sin embargo una pequeña parte dentro de él anhelaba que si las cosas funcionaban lo hicieran sin prisa porque tanto tiempo sin darse una oportunidad le ocasionaba que esta ocasión fuera, en cierto grado, compleja. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del apartamento dejando el rastro de su colonia tras él.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de Elizabeth, arribó solo cinco minutos antes de las siete. Tocó el timbre y sin tener que esperar al menos un poco la madre de Elizabeth lo recibió con un grato saludo:

–¡Nos vemos de nuevo! Espero que hayas estado bien –anunció con una alegría que logró incomodarlo.

–Señora… – saludó a la mujer, de unos cincuenta años, que tenia de frente la cual parecía estar siempre demasiado feliz.

–Sabes que puedes tutearme Edward –le dijo abrazándolo cálidamente–. En un momento baja. ¿Gustas pasar? –invitó.

–Muchas gracias, la espero aquí –respondió con una sonrisa declinando la invitación.

–De acuerdo… –concordó vagamente–, al parecer ya no tendrás que esperar –habló al ver a su hija bajando por las escaleras; vestía mezclilla con una blusa verde y un par de tacones que aumentaban su estatura.

–¡Qué puntual! –saludó.

–Bueno chicos, me retiro –se despidió la madre de Elizabeth.

– ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Creo que te debo una taza de café –le recordó Edward tan pronto estuvieron solos.

–No se diga más…

Iniciaron su relajado paso hasta el blanco auto de Edward el cual, por mera cortesía, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Elizabeth entrara. Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro solo una superficial charla les acompañó hasta su destino.

–Nos puede traer dos capuchinos, por favor – ordenó galantemente Edward al joven mesero que les atendía dentro de aquel lugar acogedoramente atiborrado de personas.

El mesero se retiró observando fijamente a la bella rubia que lo había cautivado con ese par de ojos azules que poseía ganándose una sonrisa por parte de ella.

–Parece que le gustaste –comentó divertido al notar el hecho.

–¿Celoso? –pregunto sugestiva.

Edward se río discretamente antes de hablar:

–No… no es eso –aclaró al tiempo que la desilusión aparecía en Elizabeth –, es que simplemente es divertido ver su cara con esa impresión embelesada.

–Mira quién lo dice –soltó jubilosa –, tú estás igual o peor que yo…

Ambos sonrieron al tiempo que su plática fluía entre risas, indirectas y comentarios absurdos solo hasta el momento que Elizabeth tornó la conversación más seria:

–Y qué me dices… ¿tienes hermanos? –se mostró interesada.

–Más de los que quisiera –bromeó dándole el último sorbo a su bebida–; soy el menor. Está Emmett que el mayor y Alice que bueno, siempre se la pasan molestándome.

–A mi me hubiera gustado tener hermanos –declaró –, soy hija única y no ha sido muy divertido –comentó con una sonrisa –, te has de llevar bien con ambos, ¿no?

–Definitivamente, sobre todo con Alice a pesar de que cuándo era chico ella y Emmett me molestaban todo el tiempo –sonrió al rememorarlo–. Desde que me vine para estudiar no los he visto tan seguido…

–Eso debe ser horrible… aunque de seguro los disfrutas al máximo en las vacaciones. Debes de recordar los viejos tiempos cuando se reúnen tus hermanos, ¿no? Ya sabes todas esas bromas –comentó –, ¿y qué están estudiando ellos?

–Alice está estudiando diseño textil y mi mamá la está apoyando para iniciar un pequeña empresa –habló tratando de recordar los últimos planes que su hermana le había mencionado –, y el loco de mi hermano pretende ser contador; se graduó hace un año.

–Se nota que no le tienes mucha fe –dijo en broma.

–No es eso, es sólo que es demasiado infantil –sentenció –. ¿Gustas algo más? –preguntó al notar que la taza de Elizabeth también estaba vacía.

–No, gracias –le regaló una sonrisa–. Y cuéntame más de ti; ¿qué haces los fines de semana? Nunca te veo en la facultad ni en las fiestas.

–Es que nunca estoy –contestó con un deje de broma–. Le ayudo a mi padre en el hospital, aquí en la ciudad.

–Que interesante… es por ello que siembre has ido adelantado –declaró convencida.

–Probablemente –concordó distraído mientras pedía la cuenta –, ¿te parece si caminamos un poco? Hay un parque muy bonito a dos cuadras y te aseguró que te encantará ver la luz de luna.

–Encantada.

Y tan pronto como Edward pagó la cuenta, salieron de la cafetería disfrutando la fresca brisa del anochecer en sus rostros. Llegaron hasta el parque siguiendo su caminata entre una charla amena hasta que decidieron sentarse.

–Debo decirte que siempre pensé que eras más antipático –soltó Elizabeth temiendo molestarlo.

Edward bufó amigablemente por el comentario.

–No te preocupes; ya estoy acostumbrado a que me lo digan –la confortó –, y yo pensaba que eras solo una cara bonita pero durante todo este tiempo, aunque no hablamos mucho, me he dado cuenta que eres una chica muy inteligente y dedicada.

El ambiente se había vuelto un tanto lento entre ambos y las palabras se ahogaban al intentar externarlas; fue ella quien pretendió dar el primer paso tomando suavemente la mano de Edward que, al sentir el contacto, decidió no alejarse dándole más firmeza al agarre. Él tragó saliva sabiéndose nervioso, no sentía que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido mas no pensaba que estuviera listo aún; de cualquier manera intentó acortar la distancia entre ellos dos concentrándose en los brillantes labios femeninos que reflejaban la luna.

A punto de besarse estaban cuando el celular de Edward vibró espantándolo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó después de pegar un ligero brinco por la imprudencia de su celular.

Elizabeth sonrió ocultando su decepción asintiendo en silencio indicándole a Edward que no había problema.

–Gracias –susurró apenado –, es mi padre – informó al ver el identificador.

–_¿Cómo estás hijo?_–saludó Carlisle al tiempo que su hijo abandonaba la banca en la que estaba.

–Bien gracias papá; ¿pasa algo? –preguntó al notar el tono en la voz de su padre.

_–Es sólo que tengo salir de emergencia ¿Puedes venir al hospital? Solo sería la guardia de rutina_–habló esperando una respuesta favorable.

–Estoy con una amiga –aclaró–, pero si no hay problema llego en media hora.

_–Gracia hijo, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco… por cierto_ –dijo antes de terminar la llamada –, _me da gusto que salgas con alguien._

–No es nada formal –dejó en claro aunque sintiéndose absurdo antes de despedirse.

Edward regreso con cara angustiada y decepcionada; en parte por el momento arruinado y otro tanto por la larga noche que seguramente le esperaba.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Elizabeth al ver la expresión de Edward.

–No…es sólo que mi padre sale de emergencia y quiere que vaya al hospital… en verdad lo siento –habló disculpándose más por el hecho del frustrado beso que por su ida.

–No te preocupes –dio una sonrisa decepcionada–. Será otro día… ¿te veo mañana en la escuela?

–No creo –confesó –, será viernes y solo tengo dos clases; no pasa nada si falto–le aseguró–. ¿Nos vamos?

Elizabeth asintió ante el cambio de humor tan repentino de Edward, siguió sus pasos de cerca y en silencio hasta llegar a donde estaba estacionado el auto que la llevó de regresó a su casa. Cuando se despidieron había algo de incomodidad; la noche estaba nublada y parecía que una tormenta caería con furia sobre la ciudad empeorando, probablemente los sentimientos de Edward.

–Es agradable –admitió Edward en soledad manejando hacia el hospital.

Estacionó el auto en el área del personal; justo en el cajón que llevaba su nombre el cual lograba hacerle reír, tan pronto como dejó el vehículo se adentró en el hospital que su padre había construido junto con otros colegas de antaño.

Subió por el ascensor hasta llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de su padre, no fue necesario saludar a su secretaria de consulta privada ya que era demasiado noche como para que ella permaneciera trabajando.

–Me alegra que llegaras –Carlisle saludó al escuchar la puerta de su consultorio abrirse mientras el seguía metiendo sus cosas en su portafolios.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó al ver la cara de emoción y nerviosismo de su padre.

–El bebé ya va a nacer... –informó alegremente esperando que su hijo comprendiera.

–¿Vas a ir para ayudar? –cuestionó tratando de ocultar su interés.

–No, creo que me desmayaría de la emoción –admitió con una sonrisa–, Emmett es él que me necesita; sabes que tu hermano es más nervioso que yo –le recordó –, podemos irnos los dos y dejar a alguien más a cargo si quieres.

–No… no te preocupes, creo que dejaré que mi hermano goce plenamente su momento. ¿Mi mamá y Alice ya saben? –preguntó curiosidad –, ¿Van a ir?

–De hecho ellas me hablaron –le informó – ¿Sabías que están hasta el otro lado del país

Edward negó en silenció con una sonrisa muda.

–Por cierto… ¿te puedes quedar todo el fin de semana? Regreso el domingo en la noche. Cuando te hablé pensé que estaban aquí pero ahora es más tiempo de viaje.

–No hay problema –aseguró meriendo por dentro gracias a la emoción de saber que su sobrino nacería.

–No hemos tenido mucho movimiento. Solo lesiones y casos menores; ninguna cirugía programada y en caso de que surja algo le hablas al Doctor Suárez.

–Tranquilo papá. Sé cómo se maneja esto –intentó tranquilizarlo.

Carlisle dejó su bata en el perchero y, arreglándose un poco el traje, salió de su oficina velozmente. Edward se dispuso a arreglarse: sacó su bata del armario de su padre y se desabotonó dos cuencas de su camisa. Ya sentado comenzó a revisar los papeles que estaban en el escritorio para después hacer el recorrido de rutina antes de que entrara el siguiente turno. El quinto piso, dónde él estaba, era el de pediatría la especialización que tomaría. Dio inicio a la revisión de cada sección iniciando por la propia para terminar 90 minutos después: nada novedoso e inesperado; cómo su padre lo había dicho.

Regresó a la oficina para descansar pero por cualquier cosa que se ofreciera prefirió estar en vigilia jugando con el anillo que no se había podido poner mas tampoco había podido dejar en su departamento guardado. Lo sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón y comenzó a jugarlo entre sus manos hasta que, inesperadamente, sintió el grabado: lo miró detenidamente, cómo si este le fuera a contestar la pregunta que sus ojos albergaban con desesperación.

Suspiró cansado y se levantó del sillón en donde estaba. Bajó a la cafetería por un poco de café, sentándose en la mesa más aislada del transitado lugar, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

–_El numero que usted marco no está disponible, favor de intentar más tarde_–contestó la monótona voz de la grabadora.

Dejó el aparato en la mesa y, de nuevo, comenzó a jugar; ahora con el vaso entre sus manos. Seguía teniendo ganas de llorar, a pesar de los años, no podía olvidarlo por más que él se convenciera de haberlo hecho. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó en ese estado aletargado solo regresó a la realidad cuando su celular sonó.

_–¿Me hablaste?_–se escuchó la voz de Alice después de que contestó

–¿Estás con Rosalie? –preguntó en forma de respuesta.

_–Camino hacia allá, estamos llegando al hospital donde está. Deberías ver a mamá; está demasiado ansiosa –_habló con júbilo.

–Ah… –suspiró cansado–. Me avisan cuando nazca mi sobrino…

–_Tenlo por seguro hermanito_–Alice trató de animarlo.

–Bueno, nos vemos, tengo trabajo –cortó la llamada quedando en soledad.

Abandonó la iluminada cafetería. Decidió que las escaleras serían una mejor idea para llegar hasta su destino que el frío elevador, al llegar a neonatología disminuyó su paso, observando con atención los pequeños cuerpos que descansaban apaciblemente en los cuneros.

Una extraña opresión en su pecho apareció.

–Debe de tener cuatro años –comentó al aire antes de continuar su paso.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando el dolor en su espalda, por dormir en el sillón, lo despertó; irguiéndose cansadamente fue hasta el baño y se mojó la cara obligándose a despertar completamente. Arregló su ropa y cabello para dar la ronda matutina, mas tarde levantó su informe y buscaba en internet algo interesante con lo cual distraerse. Estaba concentrado enfrente del monitor gracias a un video cuando el teléfono sonó:

-¿Bueno? –saludó.

-Buenos días doctor –siempre le llamaban así aunque aun no lo era oficialmente–. Hay un caso de traumatismo severo, ¿puede localizar al doctor Suárez? Al parecer no está en su oficina y no podemos localizarlo.

-En seguida lo encuentro –afirmó–, bajo en un momento.

Terminó la llamada y Edward tecleó un número privado del doctor para darle avisó sobre el caso posteriormente bajó a toda velocidad para darle el primer vistazo al niño recién ingresado.

Los accidentes solían pasar, sobre todo los automovilísticos que, en algunos casos, dejaban a personas en condiciones mortales además del pesadísimo tráfico que dejaban en las calles de una ciudad a una hora tan temprana.

-¡Genial! –bufó con ironía al ver el embotellamiento frente ella.

-¿_Etas enoada_mamá? –preguntó inocentemente un pequeño de cuatro años desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-No cariño, es sólo que se nos hizo tarde –explicó amable mientras lo veía por el retrovisor.

El pequeño de ojos verdes no entendió el concepto de "tarde" así que prefirió seguir jugando con su peluche favorito. Su alegría se notaba en el brillo de sus esmeraldas resaltadas por largas pestañas. Poseía un cabello del mismo tono que su madre con la pequeña diferencia de un par de rizos se formaba, casi voluntariamente, en su cabeza al tiempo que la blancura de su piel terminaba por resaltar sus rasgos de manera maravillosa.

-No _quiedo il _–repitió mirando el cielo.

-Tienes que ir bebé, tengo una entrevista de trabajo –explicó mientras el trafico cedía lentamente.

El trayecto duró más de 30 minutos desesperando a Bella ya que iba tarde para su entrevista de trabajo y todavía tenía que pasar a la guardería para dejar a Anthony; seguramente este iba a ser uno de esos tantos días en que las cosas no le salían bien.

Estacionó el auto frente a la puerta cerrada y tocó la puerta de la guardería rogando al cielo que le abrieran:

-Lo sentimos Señora Swan, sabes cuáles son las reglas –habló la directora del lugar al verla con su hijo en brazos.

-No fue mi culpa que hubiera tanto trafico –explicó un tanto alterada.

-Lo siento; el horario de entrada ya pasó hace una hora… me temo que tendrá que llevarse a Anthony con usted hoy.

Bella miró con una sonrisa a su hijo mientras lo cargaba, él la abrazó y se aferró a ella perdiendo el contacto visual con su madre. No tardó mucho para que se rindiera ante la acción de su hijo; hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba todo un día con él ya fuera por los estudios, la casa, la búsqueda de trabajo…o incluso Abraham.

Era un momento que no debía desaprovechar.

-Perfecto –dijo con una sonrisa–. Nos iremos a tomar un helado, ¿verdad?

La carita de Anthony se iluminó de alegría y le regaló un inesperado beso a su madre. Bella le dio la espalda a la directora y el pequeño miró seriamente a la mujer tras ellos y al considerar una distancia prudente le enseñó su lengua en una muestra de desagrado.

_-¿Heado? _–preguntó tan pronto como estuvieron en el carro.

-Todavía no. Es muy temprano y mami tiene que ir a una entrevista, ¿me acompañas? –preguntó con una alentadora sonrisa a lo cual Anthony asintió emocionado -. Vamos, entonces.

Bella despertó de nuevo el motor de su auto. Le tomó quince minutos más en llegar hasta las oficinas de relaciones públicas de Seattle.

Vivía entre Seattle y Madrona, una ciudad no tan grande como la primera, recién se había mudado gozando al fin de su libertad.  
>Era administradora de empresas y espera encontrar un buen trabajo que le permitiera ganar lo suficiente para darle lo mejor a su hijo pero que al mismo tiempo le permitiera estar con él, utópico quizás, pero no perdía la esperanza. Había estudiado una carrera corta, una desventaja, pero confiaba que se le diera la oportunidad para probar sus habilidades.<p>

Llegó a un pequeño edificio tapizado de espejos; cargó a su hijo para entrar y caminó hasta una elegantemente discreta recepción. La secretaria a cargo le pidió se registrara para poder anunciarla a la vez que le recomendaba amablemente dejar a su hijo en la sala para infantes; la estaban esperando desde hace veinte minutos.

A Bella le costaba tanto separarse de su hijo así que lo dejó con temor de perderlo y es que él era lo único que no la hacía olvidar a Edward.

-Juega un poco, mamá no tarda –le animó ante la resistencia que Anthony opuso al ver que le dejaba.

Y aun sin querer quedarse en la colorida habitación Anthony le dio otro beso en la mejilla antes de despegarse de sus brazos.

-Pase por aquí –la recepcionista le indicó el camino después de abandonar la habitación infantil y subir por elevador.

-Gracias –dijo antes de tomar el valor y entrar en la oficina–; buenos días –se mostró segura.

-Señorita Swan… –habló un hombre un tanto mayor–, llega tarde.

-Lo siento señor…

-Licenciado Avendaño –impuso presuntuosamente.

-Tuve un percance –de disculpó distante ante la arrogancia del hombre esperando a que la exhorta para sentarse.

-Por favor –le indicó–. Bien, comencemos… ¿Qué edad tiene?

-20 años…en un par de meses los 21 –aclaró.

-Es muy joven para haber terminado una carrera –comentó fríamente.

-Lo sé, fue una carrera corta –se defendió.

-¿Corta? –preguntó interesado- ¿Por qué decidió hacerla?

-Bueno, asuntos personales… -contestó deseando que no preguntara más.

-¿Qué tipo de asuntos? ¿Dinero? –insistió entrometidamente con un tono que daba la impresión de gozar la incomodidad de Bella.

-Soy madre soltera –informó ácidamente esperando que el licenciado Avendaño se callara; lo cual, tuvo resultado por un par de segundos.

-Bien… –carraspeó-, ha de saber que nuestro trabajo es buscar a la gente correcta para las empresas que nos lo solicitan. En este momento una nueva y pequeña empresa de la industria de la moda nos está solicitando un Administrador de empresas. ¿Por qué cree que merece este trabajo?

Ella pensó su respuesta; había un sinfín de ideas que se le venían a la mente pero todas era demasiado subjetivas como para poder externarlas así que mejor decidió dar un pequeño discurso:

-Merecerlo no, mas considero que soy lo suficientemente hábil y cuento con las ganas de trabajar como para tener derecho a uno oportunidad –habló totalmente segura a pesar de que sus manos temblaban por debajo del escritorio.

-Me agrada tu personalidad –puntualizó-. ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

-Cuatro señor.

-¿Su padre te abandonó? –preguntó interesado inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

-En teoría lo abandoné yo –habló fríamente al notar el tono de voz del hombre frente a ella.

-Curioso –soltó indiferente -, ¿y cómo piensas cuidar de tu hijo si trabajas? –cuestionó arrogante.

-Está inscrito en la guardería; en realidad no me causa mayores problemas. Es un niño muy tranquilo - presumió antes de que la lluvia de preguntas sobre proyectos de trabajo y vida cayeran sobre ella.

Decenas de preguntas más tarde Bella salía del edificio de recursos públicos con una sonrisa de suficiencia y confianza; eran las 11:30 de la mañana.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar? –le preguntó a Anthony quien, emocionado, asintió.

-¿Puedo _pedil_ hot-cates? –preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro –le contestó mientras lo cargaba para cruzar la calle en dirección al restaurante.

Anthony tenía su cabecita recostada en su hombro al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello de su madre.

-Mami… -la llamó con voz baja pero insistente -, ¿_ques_ un papá? –preguntó dejando perpleja a Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿q tal?<p>

Espero les haya gustado y si no ps tamb me lo pueden decir en review! jejeje pero dejen porfa!

Las amo! gracias por leer!

Angie C.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

Hola chicas, espero q se encuentren vien y disculpen mi retraso pero la uni no me dejaba actualizar, ya se que el cap está escrito pero (para quellas que en agluna ocasion ya habian leido la secuela) creo que notaron que hubo un par de cambios en la estructura del fic, son cambios muy ligeros, pero que siento que le darán un mejor aire a la historia. Espero que les agraden las pequeñas modificaciones que le hago y bueno, ya saben que acepto cualquier sugerencia :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

El pequeño tuvo que esperar hasta estar dentro del restaurante para poder recibir una tentativa; Bella lo bajó y se puso en cuclillas frente a él, lentamente le beso la frente antes de verlo directamente a los ojos antes de hablar:

–Un papá es… –dudó en contestar–, es alguien que cuida nosotros y además nos quiere mucho.

Anthony abrió su boquita tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta en su limitado vocabulario para hablar de nuevo.

–¿Tengo uno? –soltó mirando fijamente a su madre con aspecto serio.

La sangré se le congeló a Bella; respiró hondo, desvió la mirada y habló:

–No cariño…–comenzó angustiada–, no lo tienes aquí; él está un poco lejos y no puede estar con nosotros en este momento.

Dicho eso Bella recobró su compostura antes de que una lágrima se le derramara. Despeinó a su hijo para después llevarlo hasta la mesa que les habían asignado para poder tomar su desayuno que pasó sin más en aquel concurrido restaurante mientras que en un hospital de la misma ciudad se preparaba un quirófano de urgencia para atender a un hombre herido de gravedad.

–¿Ya está listo? –se escuchó la voz de Edward preguntar a una enfermera.

–Sí Doctor… todos están dentro –anuncio viendo como Edward trataba de retrasar, con sus manos, la hemorragia en el estomago del joven paciente.

–¡Vamos! –anunció.

Varias enfermeras iban a la par con Edward hacia el quirófano. Su blanca bata se tornaba guinda de las mangas y el dorso, entró sólo con un cubrebocas. No duró mucho dentro del esterilizado lugar cuando ya se encontraba frente a la entrada del quirófano tratando de quitarse el fluido de su piel debido a que no llevaba la vestimenta adecuada para la situación.

–Doctor–le habló una enfermera que pasaba a prisa–, lo buscan en la oficina de su padre.

–Gracias Lucia–le dedicó una amable sonrisa emprendiendo su camino.

Se quitó la bata ensangrentada para no llamar la atención, siguió su hasta el elevador sintiéndose un poco mejor al comprender que sólo cuando ayudaba a los demás volver a ser él mismo. No tardó en llegar al quinto piso solo para notar que Jasper estaba esperando por él.

Su hermano, aunque no de sangre, vestía de traje con un portafolio en mano con un semblante algo atribulado.

–¿Todo bien? –fue el escaso saludo de Edward al estar a su lado.

–Perfecto–se saludaron de mano –, ¿qué tal tú?

–Solo con un pequeño incidente –señaló la bata que traía en su antebrazo con un tono divertido–. ¿Pasas?

–Claro –aseguró amable.

Edward lo invito a entrar a la oficina antes que él. La oficina en si era grande pero demasiado acogedor para estar dentro de un hospital; las paredes poseían un tono marrón que contrastaba con las varias imágenes y adornos que Carlisle había puesto dentro del lugar con el escritorio al fondo y un sillón frente a él. No había por qué hacer formalidades así que ambos se sentaron en el pequeño sillón a un costado de la entrada.

–Tengo algo que darte antes de irme para alcanzar a Alice – habló primeramente antes de sacar dos sobres maltratados de su saco de casimir.

Edward los miró atento tratando de descubrir lo que era aquello que Jasper le daría; uno se encontraba abierto y otro permanecía intacto, lo cual le inquieto más.

–Sé que nunca las quisiste –le recordó–, tanto Emmett como Alice me lo comentaron, pero ninguno de nosotros puede seguir conservándolas, te pertenecen y creo que es necesario que las leas pa…

–Si sabes que no me interesan, ¿para qué me las das? –preguntó molesto sin perder de vista los viejos sobres.

–Son tuyas –le recordó insistente–, bien sabes que accidentalmente Emmett leyó la primera carta y la verdad pensamos que también deberías leerlas… si quieres tirarlas está bien, pero hazlo tú; Ni Alice, Emmett, tu mamá, yo o cualquier persona tiene que hacerlo, a ti te corresponde hacerlo.

–Jasper, por favor no…

–Déjame continuar –lo interrumpió–, hay muchas cosas que no podemos comprender, sobre todo las razones que nos parecen ilógicas pero debes de entender que no puedes seguir huyendo así. Tienes que enfrentar lo que te pasa, porque estoy más que seguro, por el anillo que llevas, que no has podido olvidarla.

Edward no sabía cómo defenderse. Miró instintivamente su dedo anular reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haber guardado el anillo en su pantalón como últimamente solía hacerlo. De cualquier modo, negándolo o no, lo que Jasper le decía era cierto.

–Tengo pongo tiempo –interrumpió el pensamiento de Edward–, mi vuelo sale en dos horas y sólo vine a dejártelas por dos razones; Alice me lo pidió y porque pienso que en verdad te hacen falta.

Edward se limitó a mirarlo extrañado ante su comentario pidiendo un respuesta en el silencio.

–No me preguntes, sólo léelas –insistió al tiempo que se levantaba en aras de retirarse para dejar la intriga impregnada en el aire.

Le extendió las cartas a Edward mas al ver que este no las tomaba decidió dejarlas sobre el negro sillón. Irguiéndose se arregló el traje y se despidió antes de salir del consultorio cuando el reloj marcaba las doce del día.

Y se quedó así; perplejo e inmutable incapaz de poder moverse aunque le hubiesen necesitado. Se encontraba pensado y recordando, ¿acaso no podía dejar su pasado a tras? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil poder olvidar y seguir adelante?  
>No tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que, sin saber la razón, se vio obligado a tomar los pedazos de papel con la necesidad de guardarlos; escogió uno de los cajones del escritorio como escondite y por si aun no fuera suficiente alzó todos los papeles para depositar las cartas en lo más profundo que este le permitiera.<p>

–Gaby… –habló por el intercomunicador –, voy a salir por media hora, cualquier cosa me localizan en el celular –declaró convencido de que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–No se preocupe Doctor –contestó la enfermera desde el otro lado de la línea.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de aquel edificio con un paso decidió que parecía desesperado. Manejó varias cuadras lejos del hospital hasta encontrar un parque en el cual pudiera relajarse. Aparcó su vehículo junto a un modesto auto blanco cinco o quizá seis años más viejo que el suyo; le echó una ojeada y notó un par de juguetes que llamaron su atención en la parte trasera de este. Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios mientras continuaba examinado el auto. Su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño peluche; un oso para ser exactos. Su corazón dio un vuelco acelerando su pulso al reconocer el peluche, sin pensarlo miró a sus lados con la esperanza encontrar a Bella solo hasta que cayó en cuenta que bien ese peluche podía ser cualquier otro niño y no de Anthony, al fin y al cabo, los hacían por millar.

–Que tonto –se reprimió alejándose del auto para adentrarse en el verdoso lugar.

Mantuvo su paso hasta encontrar la sombra de un árbol en la cual refugiarse y sentir la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro. Activó la alarma de su celular para que sonara en veinte minutos antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Recuerdos. Siempre eran los recuerdos que lo inundaban cada vez que la tristeza llegaba de nuevo a su corazón. Deseaba con toda su alma poder sacarse a Bella de su mente pero por más que trataba no lo lograba al contrario, se enterraba más en su corazón.

Estaba casi adormilado cuando sintió una pelota golpearlo débilmente en su costado. Abrió los ojos de golpe para toparse con un pequeño niño de ojos verdes congelado delatante suyo.

–_Lo sento_–se disculpó temiendo que Edward se hubiera enojado.

–¿Es tuya? –preguntó amable tomando la pelota para regresársela: el niño negó en silencio.

Edward sintió una fuerza sobrenatural que le obligaba a mirar fijamente a la pequeña personita delante del él, observando cada detalle de su infantil rostro tratando de recordar en dónde le había visto antes.

El pequeño, un tanto impaciente, seguía mirándolo deseando que le regresara la pelota para poder seguir jugando con sus amigos.

–Señor… –habló una niña un poco más grande que iba acompañada de otros niños –, ¿nos puede regresar la pelota? –pidió sacando a Edward de sus cavilaciones

–Ten… –balbuceó ido.

–Gracias –contestó la niña mientras el resto salían corriendo para seguir jugando al recuperar la pelota.

Edward se limitó a seguir con la vista el trayecto de los niños y observó cómo corría de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar el plástico inflado. Sobre todo, miraba con detalle cada movimiento del niño más pequeño; su cabello rebelde y la blancura de su piel que combinados con ese suéter café y el pantalón caqui lo convertían en la criatura más tierna que había visto en su vida.

Salió de su trance hasta que la alarma del celular lo regresó a la realidad. Se levantó con pesar, se quitó el pasto impregnado en su ropa y comenzó su paso de regreso a su auto dejando a tras un parque invadido por hiperactivos niños.

–¡Anthony! –se oyó la voz de Bella llamar a un pequeño que de inmediato se paró en seco y corrió hasta encontrar los brazos de su madre –. ¿Te divertiste? –preguntó cargándolo.

–Hice gol –dijo exaltado y orgulloso.

–¿Enserio? –preguntó con asombro emprendiendo su partida.

–¡Sí! –afirmó–. Y…y…y…también corí _musho_–habló con voz entusiasmada.

Minutos después llegaron al auto oyendo al tiempo que el pequeño seguía contando sus aventuras imaginarias, Bella abrió la puerta trasera de su auto para sentar a su hijo en su silla y ponerle en cinturón de seguridad.

Anthony estiró sus pequeños brazos pidiendo a su peluche favorito con un tenue puchero.

–Tranquilo hijo, ahorita te lo doy –le tranquilizó Bella estirándose dentro del automóvil para poder tomar el juguete de su hijo.

–Eddie… –dijo feliz al tener su peluche entre brazos.

Bella se irguió y cerró la puerta al ver a su hijo entretenido. Se sentó en la parte del piloto dispuesta a partir mas su celular le impidió encender el motor.

–¿Bueno? –contestó amable.

_–¿Hablo con Bella Swan?_–se escuchó la voz de un joven hombre al otro lado de la línea.

–Así es, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –sonó un tanto desconfiada al no reconocer la voz.

–Soy Alberto Bruni; Director de la empresa "Access Clothes", está mañana relaciones publicas me ha enviado su currículo y me gustaría tener una entrevista personal con usted para hablar sobre su futuro en nuestra empresa –aclaró con tono afable.

Bella casi olvida respirar por la emoción; nunca pensó que recibiría una respuesta tan rápido.

–¿En-enserio? –tartamudeo emocionada.

–Por supuesto, hoy viernes no puedo pero… ¿qué le parece en próximo lunes a las doce del día? –sugirió.

–Perfecto –dijo sin pensar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–La dirección y toda la información de nuestra empresa le será enviada a su correo electrónico –le informó –. Nos vemos hasta entonces, por cierto… me comentan que tiene un pequeño hijo, no se preocupe si tiene que traerlo contamos con un área especial para niños.

–Oh…claro–captó con letargo–, muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

La llamada culminó después de ello dejando a Bella entusiasmada de sobremanera mientras tanto, en el diminuto aeropuerto de la cuidad, un joven de 21 años cerró su celular para poder entregar su boleto a la conocida azafata que aunque gordita su carisma y hoyuelos en cada mejilla la hacían una persona muy agradable.

–Es un gusto verlo de nuevo –le saludó con entusiasmo.

–Digo lo mismo Andriana –le contestó–, pero sabes que puedes tutearme.

La joven se sonrojó levemente mientras bajaba su mirada y rompía el boleto.

–Buen viaje Jasper – le deseó entregándole su boleto no sin antes darle un vistazo a su nombre –, te veo a tu regreso.

El joven caucásico se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y un tenue gracias antes de abordar el avión con un porte mucho más formal de lo que en realidad era su carácter., físicamente le faltaban un par de centímetros para entrar en el ideal y, a pesar de su complexión delgada, se le notaba el trabajo de gimnasio que combinaba perfectamente con la imagen de un licenciado en negocios internaciones escasamente serio.

Era el medio día del domingo y tanto Carlisle como su hijo seguían en su consultorio terminado de acomodar los expedientes de algunas de sus pacientes. Ambos habían estado en silencio hasta que Edward se animó a romper la mudez:

–¿Alice te dijo cuándo regresa Jasper? –preguntó tratando de ocultar su interés.

–La verdad no… con eso que también tenía un asunto de trabajo por atender. Además, todos estábamos tan emocionados con el nacimiento que, la verdad, ni me acordé de él–contestó distraídamente –, aun no entiendo por qué no quisiste ir.

Edward no pudo contestar ni continuar con la plática ante el comentario de su padre y no fue hasta que este le pidió un folder cuando el nombrado regresó en sí.

–¿Este? –tomó el folder rosa para mostrarlo.

–Por favor –pidió en afirmación.

Le pasó el folder a su padre antes de sentarse en la silla con aire resignado ya que su padre había vuelto la oficina un desastre; expedientes y demás papeles regados por todo el escritorio mientras trataba de ingresar los datos en la computadora.

–Si me hubieras dicho…. –se refirió al trabajo que su padre estaba haciendo –, lo hubiera hecho.

–No era necesario, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza –lo excusó distraído –, por cierto… Emmett y Rose se van a quedar un par de semanas en la casa; tu mamá quiere ayudarles con el bebé, así que mañana en la noche habrá cena familiar.

–¿Enserio se quedarán en la ciudad? –preguntó sorprendido –, pensé que eran alérgicos al esmog y por eso vivían en las afueras –comentó con tono juguetón.

–Sí bueno… yo también pensé lo mismo, pero creo que un bebé cambia las cosas; necesitan ayuda o sino capaz que lo pierden –le siguió el juego a su hijo.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario.

–¿Necesitas que lleve algo? –preguntó refiriéndose a la cena.

–No te preocupes… solo llega temprano para que le ayudes a tu hermana a cocinar –le informó.

Edward lo miró resignado ante las indicaciones que le había dado y es que cocinar no era, en verdad, lo suyo.

–Bueno… –suspiró resignado mientras se ponía de pie–, de ser así y visto que no requieres mi ayuda mejor me voy para adelantar algo de la universidad –justificó.

Se despidió de su padre y salió de hospital con prisa, esperaba llegar temprano a su departamento para llamarle a Jasper, a donde fuera que estuviera, antes de que este se durmiera. Cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía subió los escalones de dos en dos a falta de elevador; debía llegar al cuarto piso lo más rápido posible y cuando por fin llegó abrió la puerta de su apartamento y con la respiración entrecortada marcó el número de Jasper.

El sonido de marcado se repitió una, dos, tres y cuatro veces antes de que contestara la llamada:

–¿Diga? –contestaron con todo adormilado.

–Siento haberte despertado –se disculpó.

–¿Edward? –trató en reconocer la voz –¿Todo está bien? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

–No yo estoy bien… pero sé que sabes algo que yo no, ¿qué es? –demandó firmemente.

Y aunque se reservó de comentarle sobre el presentimiento que le había estado aquejando el fin de semana, en especial el recuerdo el pequeño del parque, el tono que utilizó fue suficiente como para indicarle a Jasper que estaba intrigado.

–Pensé que no ten interesaba –hizo una introducción–. Hemos intentado hablar contigo durante años y nunca nos has escuchado –le recordó.

–No te salgas por la tangente –le advirtió casi molesto.

–No lo hago, pero si quieres saber la verdad es mejor que leas esas cartas antes de que sea demasiado tarde –advirtió amablemente.

–¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? –sonó casi desesperado.

–Lo siento, tengo que irme –se despidió sin dar oportunidad de réplica.

Ante el sonido que indicaba el fin de la llamada Edward se quedó mirando el teléfono como si este le fuera a contesta lo que Jasper dejó incompleto; colocó el aparato en su lugar y decidió tratar de relajarse tomando un vaso con leche antes de entrar a su habitación. Aventó la ropa que traía puesta a una de las esquinas de su cuarto quedándose sólo en ropa interior, se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño pero el exceso de adrenalina e intriga que había en su sangre le impedía cerrar los ojos. Tapó su rostro con su almohada y refunfuñó molestó, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese pequeño que le inquietaba tanto? De cualquier modo era, simplemente, un niño más en la tierra, ¿o no?

* * *

><p>Creo que es todo por hoy, disfruten sus vacaciones y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos...en vdd no esperaba recibir tantos asi que no esta demas decir que me alagan :D<p>

Nos vemos, vesitos y espero sus revirews!

Angie C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

Hola chicas, espero me disculpen el hecho de que estoy actualizando muy esporádicamente... pero en verdad la uni no me deja hacerlo mas rápido, sobre todo porque mañana y pasado tengo exa de anato. Sé que el cap es corto pero les tengo buenas noticias: actualizo primeramente Dios el jueves (este jueves 28 de abril).

Espero les agrade el capo y bueno una de las cosas que cambié es que Bella y Tony no viven en una casa sino que ahora es un departamento :D

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Ese lunes por la mañana se había despertado con una sobredosis de entusiasmo; la joven madre había iniciado su día media hora antes de lo que solía y a pesar de que el desvelo de la noche anterior le reclamaba algunos minutos más de sueño la impaciencia en su interior había alejado de su casa a Morfeo.

Poco después bañarse estaba desesperada; no podía encontrar la combinación perfecta entre la escasa ropa que tenía. Verse bien era crucial para su segunda entrevista de trabajo y era claro que no podía escoger el mejor de sus trajes sastres ya que todos estaban gastados por igual. De un momento a otro su armario se le antojó demasiado grande a pesar de la estreches de la habitación y se giró fastidiada por la magnitud de su guardarropas. Inspeccionó la pequeña habitación antes de fijar la mirada en el pequeño bulto que había dentro de su cama; Anthony seguía tratando de abarcar todo lecho con su pequeño cuerpo.

–Tranquila Bella, esto va a mejorar –se susurró tratando de convencerse sin quitar la mirada de su hijo–, todo es por él…por nosotros dos.

El lugar donde vivían constaba sólo dos diminutas habitaciones en el fondo del departamento junto con un baño aun más deplorable y, una pequeña área que jugaba a ser la cocina y comedor; la sala salía sobrando en aquel lugar y solo un sillón junto a la puerta pretendía sustituirla, contrastaba con la probablemente amarrilla o probablemente blanca pintura gastada del lugar y sin importar el tono que fuera igual desentonaba.

Charlie, su padre, solía ayudarla a pagar la renta y le había regalado el viejo sedán 2005 que manejaba. No le gustaba depender más de él y mucho menos molestarlo, sin embargo ese día les visitaría y había insistido en cuidar de Anthony por el tiempo que la entrevista durara, quizás por ello, su humor estaba más sensible que de costumbre y a descontento suyo tuvo que aceptar la ayuda.

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana el arcaico timbre del departamento sonó; atravesó el desgastado piso de madera con un taconeo impetuoso hasta llegar a la puerta y recibir a su padre con un gesto agradablemente forzado; desde que habían dejado Agua Blanca los problemas y discusiones habían atrofiado su relación familia.

–Traje donas, café y chocolate –anunció con una honesta sonrisa antes de saludarla.

–Gracias –fue su precitada respuesta al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse su saco negro –, pasa… Anthony sigue dormido pero ahorita lo despierto.

La sonrisa de Charlie se borró al notar la indiferencia de su hija, un par de pasos le bastaron para poder llegar a la mesa y depositar lo que llevaba;

–Claro... –suspiró resignado –. ¿Vas retrasada? Yo puedo hacerlo si quieres –se ofreció animado con el fin de limar asperezas –, por cierto… Abraham te manda saludos.

Esperó una respuesta ansiosamente pero ni un simple monosílabo escuchó y cuando buscó a Bella se topó con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba; tan pronto como ella pudo había regresado a su habitación para levantar a su hijo. Resignado decidió sacar las donas y servir las calientes bebidas mientras esperaba que su hija y nieto aparecieran. Se sentó solitariamente hasta el momento en que un animado pequeño le saludó aún vestido en su azulada pijama con ositos y el cabello alborotado, se estremeció ligeramente ya que Anthony lo sacó de golpe de su trance y, aunque Charlie se propusiera tenerle afecto al niño, no lograba evitar que un ligero odio se asomara por sus ojos al recordar que ese pequeño arruinó, no solo, la vida de su hija, sino la suya también si solo encontrara el valor para decirlo; ya que fue él el causante de las múltiples discusiones y el distanciamiento que tuvo con Bella.

–Regreso como a las dos –anunció ella al terminar el improvisado desayuno –, antes de la entrevista tengo que pasar a comprar un par de cosas y ver si hay algún otro trabajo disponible en caso de que no me den este… –comentó tratando de sonar optimista.

–Tranquila hija, seguro te lo darán –fueron las rutinarias palabras que Charlie le dijo y que cualquier otro padre hubiera dicho, solo que cualquier otro padre hubiese evitado la abulia en ellas.

–¿Va ser _musho tempo_? –preguntó casi desesperado Anthony ante la angustia de estar lejos de su madre.

–No cariño –le tranquilizó con la mirada –, solo un par de horas… además te vas a quedar con tu abuelo, ¿recuerdas?

–Sí… –susurró forzada y desganadamente ante la idea.

Estar con su abuelo no era algo que en verdad disfrutara; no porque le maltratara o similar más bien era porque cuando se quedaban juntos su abuelo le esquivaba e ignoraba.

Bella tomó su negro bolso que hacia juego con su traje e impulsaba a que la blusa azul que llevaba resaltara aun más. Se despidió efusivamente de su hijo y de su padre, bueno, de él simplemente se despidió.

Todo le había estado saliendo bien en ese nublado día hasta el momento que llegó a su entrevista en la dirección que el señor Bruni le había enviado; la secretaria del pequeño edificio le hizo esperar varios minutos después de las doce exclusivamente para hacerle saber que ese día no la iban a poder atender.

–Lo siento señora Swan, pero el licenciado me ha informado que tuvo una junta de emergencia así que la espera mañana a la misma hora –dijo con una practicada sonrisa que desilusionó a Bella por completo.

Salió de aquel edificio desalentada y del mismo modo llegó hasta su casa a escasos minutos de la una y media de la tarde. Bajó los víveres que había comprado y trato de poner buena cara frente a su padre e hijo durante el resto de la tarde tan pronto como entró en el departamento… lo malo del asunto es que no se pudo consolar sabiendo que no era la única que padecía en ese lunes y que, en otro punto de la populosa ciudad, alguien más compartía su ánimo.

Por su parte, Edward no había pasado un buena noche ni esta ni las pasadas; ese lunes su insomnio había provocado que se quedara dormido hasta tarde evitando que fuera a sus primeras clases en la universidad. Estaba más aburrido de lo normal; y si por él hubiera sido estaría costado en su cama pensando y atormentándose con las conjeturas que su mente formulaba a cada instante, de no ser porque Elizabeth llegaría a su departamento en poco tiempo seguramente seguiría en pijama. El lugar estaba demasiado ordenado y bien cuidado para ser habitado por un hombre soltero pero era más la disciplina que la voluntad lo que hacía a Edward tener en orden su vida.

Justo estaba recostado sobre el sillón de piel color crema en su sala mientras observaba el techo detenidamente y el su reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando su, no tan deseada visita, tocó a la puerta. Se paró con pesar y caminó aletargado hasta llegar a su entrada. Dibujó una sonrisa ligeramente forzada en su rostro antes de abrirle a Elizabeth para dejarla pasar.

–Hola –la dijo en saludo con un todo que implicaba su entrada al departamento.

–¿Cómo estás? –le saludó entrando mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

–Cansado…el fin de semana fue un poco pesado –cerró la puerta y la dirigió a su sala–. ¿Gustas algo de tomar?

–¿Tienes cerveza? –sugirió Elizabeth.

–Eh… las reservas se acabaron –se excusó con una sonrisa inocente omitiendo el hecho de que tal bebida no era de su agrado–, ¿jugo de manzana está bien?

–Por hoy lo está–dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Un par de minutos después Edward regresó con dos vasos llenos de un castaño líquido en tanto que Elizabeth ya se había instalando para poder iniciar con el trabajo.

–Ten –le entregó el vaso sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

–Gracias –habló con una coqueta mirada que Edward no reconoció–. ¿Te parece comenzamos con la búsqueda casos clínicos?

–Claro –dijo con un fingido interés fingido al tiempo que desacomodaba su cabello con la mano izquierda.

El trabajo consistía en realizar una presentación sobre los trastornos psicoafectivos para su clase de Psiquiatría; no era la cuestión más divertida alguno ya que en mínimo les agradaba la clase mas debían de hacer bien el trabajo esperando aprobar con una calificación que aumentara su promedio.

Comenzaron a trabajar entre bromas, jugo derramado y miles de papeles regados sobre el piso y la mesa de centro de la sala. El trabajo no debería de tomarles más de dos horas pero eran cerca de las nueve cuando notaron que el tiempo había volado gracias al buen rato que estaban pasando; decidieron descansar un rato antes de revisar la presentación por última vez.

–Siento molestarte Edward… pero debo de pasar a tu baño –confesó interrumpiendo la alegría que les rodeaba.

–Ah…sí, no te preocupes –ahogó su risa –, ya sabes: al fondo a la derecha segunda puerta –aclaró levantando su mirada al notar que Elizabeth se había puesto de pie.

–Segunda –repitió infantilmente al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a Edward el cual, tenía su cabello enmarañado debido a las innumerables veces que había pasado su mano entre este.

Él, simplemente la miró con una suave sonrisa mientras Elizabeth se alejaba y pensó que después de todo sería una buena idea tratarla como algo más que amiga.

Elizabeth entró en el baño tras inspeccionar sutilmente el pasillo que la había conducido hasta él; pudo notar la falta de recuerdos y adornos en el departamento de Edward así como la sencillez que tenia para elegir los elegantes muebles que llenaban el espacio. La pulcra habitación estaba demasiado reluciente gracias al blanco azulejo sobre los muros; el lugar era un tanto más amplio de lo normal mas no le sorprendió.

Tan pronto como terminó de lavar sus manos se dispuso a retocarse ligeramente; acomodó su dorado cabello y de su pantalón sacó un labial de pueril tono que utilizaría para resaltar sus labios pero cuando fijo su mirada en el espejó un pequeño objeto la hizo desconcentrarse. Frunció el ceño extrañada al notar que era un anillo; uno discreto y de oro junto a la pasta de dientes que exigía su atención. Indecisa y despistada guardó su labial y decidió tomar la pequeña pieza para inspeccionarla; no era más que sencilla y sin chiste que, junto con su textura lisa, le sugirió solo una idea: compromiso.

–Sólo está jugando –bufó molesta cuando dejó que aquella emoción de desconcierto la inundara.

No pudo mas que aventar el anillo contra el piso al tiempo que un metálico sonido se escuchaba tras la puerta que Elizabeth cerraba. Trató de poner una mejor cara antes de que llegara con Edward disimulando su disgusto. Se sentó sobre el sillón en silencio e ignorando la presencia de Edward reanudó su labor.

–¿Te pasa algo? –cuestionó preocupado él al notar el cambio radical en Elizabeth.

–No, nada… –mintió ensimismada y molesta tratando de no hacer la pregunta que imploraba salir de su boca.

Al parecer ahora entendía el por qué Edward no le hacía caso a ninguna chica; estaba casado. Pero, de cualquier modo, no parecía un hombre casado.

–¿Segura? Te vez…–dudó en qué palabra utilizar –Pálida.

–Sí es sólo que…no la verdad no importa –Elizabeth trató de prestar atención a su computadora.

–Como ti digas –contestó desanimado posando su mirada en el monitor de la computadora.

El tiempo restante que les tomó pulir el trabajo fue demasiado incomodo entre ellos dos. Al diez para las diez terminaron y Elizabeth anunció que se marchaba.

–¿Te quedas a cenar? –preguntó Edward con una tierna sonrisa tratando de retenerla para traspasar la barrera que Elizabeth había impuesto son razón aparente.

–Lo siento, le dije a mi madre que llegaría temprano y ya se me hizo algo tarde–mintió ignorando la alegría que la invitación le había ocasionado.

–Oh…claro –fingió comprensión desalentadamente.

Se irguieron, él del piso y ella del sillón. La escoltó hasta la puerta y se despidió con beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta mañana –fue el tibio despedirse de ella.

–Hasta mañana –suspiró aturdido.

Cerró la puerta sintiéndose sumamente desganado; con pesar y frustración atravesó su departamento ignorando el tenue desastre en su sala y entró a su cuarto para tirarse sobre su cama pretendiendo apaciguar su desconcierto alado de Morfeo.

Era martes y la cita de Bella era a las nueve de la mañana; en el corporativo Access Clothes. A tan sólo quince minutos de la guardería, así que tendría tiempo de sobra para repasar su discurso; estaba nerviosa. Minutos antes de la hora acordada, bajó de su auto y caminó decidida a la recepción esperando que esta vez no le cancelaran. Subió hasta el tercer piso en el pequeño edificio hasta llegar al departamento de Administración y contaduría.

–Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –saludó cortésmente una mujer de tez morena y rasgos amables que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio tan pronto como Bella se acercó.

–Sí, tengo una cita con el licenciado Alberto Bruni –regresó en el mismo tono.

La secretaria la miró extrañada a sabiendas de que en ese lugar nadie llevaba ese nombre, sin embargo su comunicador la interrumpió antes de que pudiera negar la existencia de esa persona.

–Estefanía… –se oyó la voz de un hombre joven – ¿Ya llegó la cita de las 9?

–¿Eres tú? –preguntó en un susurró la nombrada.

Bella contestó con una sonrisa en silencio.

–En un momento pasa señor –le respondió–. Adelante, te está esperando.

Los latidos de su corazón se sentían más fuertes de lo que solían serlo y decidió abrir la puerta con una actitud nerviosa.

El lugar erra una amplia sala con una mesa de tamaño considerable, quizá para dieciséis o dieciocho personas. Al final de la sala, en la silla principal, se encontraba un hombre no más grande que ella, de tez blanca y sonrisa amable que pudo reconocer de su pasado al tiempo que se quedaba congelada en el umbral de la puerta.

Un par de ojos cafés claro se le quedaron mirando insistentemente ante su reacción; la examinó verificando que todo estuviera bien en ella y después del sepulcral silencio carraspeó para sacarla de su trance.

–¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Bella! –habló emocionado poniéndose de pie con total sinceridad y entusiasmo –. ¿No te da gusto verme? –preguntó estando más cerca de ella al notar lo pasmada que seguía.

–Y-yo… –las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca; lo que pasaba no podía ser posible –, N-no sé qué decir… ¿Jasper? –preguntó estupefacta.

Y sí, era Jasper. Jasper el novio de Alice…hijo adoptivo de Carlisle, hermano de Edward. Tenía que ser el mismo; nadie en este mundo tenía esa sonrisa tan sincera como él y sería imposible que ella olvidara o confundiera ese alargado rostro con finos rasgos que él poseía.

–Bueno… puedes empezar con un simple saludo –le sugirió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

Y como lo prometido es deuda, a pesar de que no estoy contenta por mi resultado del exa que; INSISTO, la clave (respuestas) q nos dio los doctores estaba mal ¬¬ Como sea, eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes y bueno he aquí el siguiente cap. Esto les dará un par de respuestas a todas las chicas que no recuerdad o que quieren saber lo que dice la carta de Bella, la primera... me voy porque debo de hacer la cena, nos vemos. :D

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados de frente en dos de las sillas de la gran mesa de reuniones en tanto que la conversación fluía a pesar de que Bella estaba atónita; nunca se esperó volver a encontrar a alguien de Forks mucho menos a él. La temática de su plática había evolucionado hasta llegar al ámbito personal, algo que incomodó a Bella.<p>

–Te fuiste sin avisar –le recordó cuando tocaron ese punto.

–Lo sé…mi padre me obligó y creo que no pude oponerme–confesó avergonzada.

–Fue la muerte de tu madre lo que te impidió luchar, ¿cierto? –afirmó comprensivamente.

–¿C-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó sorprendida.

–Emmett leyó una carta; la primera, por accidente y le contó a Alice, la cual me dijo a mi –reveló con un poco de humor –. Ella nunca pudo ocultarme nada –terminó con su sonrisa.

–Edward… –susurró–, ¿las leyó? –preguntó solo para recibir una negativa silenciosas por parte de Jasper –.No me ha perdonado –su voz se quebró.

–No es eso Bella–le corrigió–, es sólo que no ha podido asimilar tu partida. Él pensaba que ustedes dos tendrían un futuro juntos…

–Cierto, yo…lo arruiné –aceptó al borde del llanto.

–No te aflijas porque no quiero verte llorar Bella, nunca fuimos amigos tan cercanos a pesar de convivir de cerca pero en verdad no quiero que sufras más – dijo acerando su mano a la de Bella en señal de apoyo –, así que mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo está Anthony? –pregunto con una amigable y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

–Creciendo –dijo con falso entusiasmo –Tiene cuatro.

–¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó al aire pensativamente–. ¿Viene contigo? Porque quiero ver a mi sobrino –habló entusiasmado

–No…–balbuceó triste a pesar de la alegría de Jasper–está en la guardería.

–Oh... –sonó desilusionado –, pero lo puedes traer cuando vengas a trabajar –le sugirió.

–Sobre el trabajo, yo…

–No te preocupes por eso, estás empleada –le interrumpió –. De hecho solo necesito que firmes el contrato.

Bella lo miró expectante pensando que sólo lo hacía por compasión

–No puedo Jasper –declaró ante su pensamiento.

–¿Por qué no? –la miró intrigada.

–Sería demasiado…

–¿Personal? –terminó su frase.

–Sí, no quiero que te sientas o se sientan comprometidos a ayudarme de nuevo…bastante hicieron ya –le rememoró.

–Uno; sabes que no es molestia y dos; no es por nosotros –aclaró–; has demostrado que puedes salir adelante, terminaste una carrera y cuidas de tu hijo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en tu vida. Creo que mereces una oportunidad, como tú misma dijiste, para obtener este trabajo.

–No quiero ser un problema –dijo apenada desviando su mirada.

–Y estoy seguro que no lo harás –le debatió convencido regalándole una sonrisa.

–Bella…–le llamó por segunda vez–, si te preocupa que Edward o alguien más sepa que estás aquí, debes estar tranquila. Soy el único que lo sabe.

–Gracias por guardar el secreto –dijo aliviada.

–No es nada, pero no te vas a poder esconder siempre –sentenció–, tarde o temprano Alice notará que trabajas aquí.

–Lo sé –dijo entre risas –de todos modos, no sé cómo puedo agradecerte que me des trabajo.

–Sólo firma y eso será suficiente–le acercó el contrato–. La empresa apenas empieza, no tendrías que quedarte hasta tarde, el niño todavía es muy pequeño y necesita de ti así puedes traerlo cuando no puedas llevarlo a la guardería.

–¿Pero qué pasará cuando Alice me vea? No quiero que le diga Edward, ya sabes cómo es ella… –habló preocupada.

–Eso ya lo veremos cuando suceda, de cualquier yo hablaré con ella cuando sea necesario –la confortó.

Un poco más tranquila por sus palabras Bella decidió aceptar el trabajo que Jasper le ofrecía y que ella necesitaba. Hablaron otro poco de trivialidades entre las cuales salió a flote la futura boda de Jasper y Alice a la cual, ella estaba más que invitada. El evento sería en un par de meses, después de que ambos se graduaran de la Universidad.

–No sabes el gusto que me da verte… de nuevo –Jasper se levantó de su asiento obligando a Bella a hacer lo mismo para poder abrazarla en un fraternal gesto que indicaba el final de su plática.

–Gracias –susurró ella en el acto.

–Tengo que irme –le informó–, ¿te parece si empiezas a trabajar el jueves?

–Sería perfecto –contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos hasta el jueves a las nueve de la mañana. Ve con Estefanía para que te dé tus credenciales y arregle tus papeles. Ten, es el numero de mi celular por si algo necesitas –le dijo entregándole un papel.

–¿Cómo te puedo agradecer todo lo que estás haciendo por mi? –lo miró fijamente sosteniendo el pedazo de hoja.

Jasper guardó silencio y miró a Bella persistentemente.

–Sólo una cosa–comenzó –, si las circunstancias lo permiten… regresa al Edward que te llevaste cuando te fuiste.

–Yo… –no sabía que decir –No lo creo Jasper, seguramente no me ha perdonado por irme de esa forma… no contestó cuando le llamé y tampoco leyó las cartas –le recordó con mirada triste y tono doloso –. Lo más seguro es que me odia –trató de sonar animada.

–No lo creo Bella–le tocó el hombro–. A los 18 años se comenten muchas tonterías y no comprendemos todas las razones a nuestro alrededor…

–Jasper…yo, en realidad no quiero irrumpir en sus vidas, mucho menos la de Edward; él debe de estar enfocado en su carrera, debe de tener novia… ni siquiera sé si está en el país.

Jasper se sonrío comprensivamente. Quiso decirle a Bella que Edward estaba más cerca de lo que ella misma se imaginaba, que aun seguía pensando en ella y que pedían, en gritos silenciosos, su regreso.

El tiempo se había esfumado más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado. Cuando Bella dejó el edificio de "Access Clothes" dispuesta a pasar el resto del día con Anthony era medio día. Jasper, por su lado, iba a termina un par de asuntos en la empresa para poder ocultar a Bella lo mas que pudiera. Estaba terminado de hacer los arreglos pertinentes para su pequeña farsa cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió; era Alice.

–¡Tanto tiempo separados! –gritó emocionada al ver a Jasper.

Él se levantó inmediatamente para recibirla con un amoroso abrazo.

–Te extrañé tanto… –susurró antes de fundir sus labios con los de su amada. Se quedaron así un par de segundos más, hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó ella mientras los guiaba hacía el escritorio y se sentaba sobre la gran pieza de fina madera.

–Demasiado agotador –confesó–, pero creo que tengo buenas noticias.

–¿Te dieron el sí para la alianza con la otra la otra empresa? –preguntó emocionada.

–Más que eso –informó entusiasmadamente.

–¿Más?–dijo con asombro–. ¿Qué es?

–Quieren hacer el traro para vender los diseños en Canadá. Es casi seguro que el siguiente mes tengamos que ir para una presentación sobre la nueva línea de ropa –dijo emocionado.

–¡DIOS SANTO! –Alice comenzó a brincar frenéticamente.

La escena duró varios minutos hasta que ella se pudo controlar. Respiró profundo y se arregló la ropa que comenzaba a perder su orden.

–Por cierto… –habló cambiando de tema–, me dijeron que ya no hay más entrevistas para buscar administrador, ¿ya contrataste? –preguntó curiosa.

–Hace un par de horas –anunció con un brillo en su mirada que Alice no pudo reconocer.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué te hizo contratar a alguien en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó curiosa–. Siempre tardas cerca de un mes para encontrar a la persona "indicada".

–Bueno, no era necesario tanto tiempo en esta ocasión –habló restándole importancia.

–¿Y eso? –Alice en verdad estaba muy intrigada.

–Me dio muy buena espina, cuando la conozcas amarás a nuestra nueva administradora –le dijo convincentemente.

–¿Nuestra nueva Administradora? –preguntó con un deje de celos–. Ya entiendo, fue una mujer y tú estás de coqueto –fingió enojo.

–Me has atrapado –siguió con la farsa.

–¡Dios!– reprochó–. Siempre me haces lo mismo, no puede ser que lo sigas haciendo a pesar de nuestro compromiso –dijo indignada.

Ambos rieron por la broma que ambos habían desarrollado, después de ella Alice esperó a que Jasper apagara su computadora para salir a comer. Dejaron el edificio tomados de la mano, caminaron por las calles un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a su restaurante favorito. Estaban cerca del departamento de Edward, así que se les ocurrió invitarlo; esperaban que estuviera libre para ir a comer con ellos.

–¿Cómo estás hermanito? –preguntó animada Alice tan pronto como Edward le contestó.

_–Llegando de la universidad, ¿todo bien?–_preguntó un tanto preocupado.

–Tranquilo… Sólo quería ver si quieres comer con Jasper y conmigo, estamos en el restaurante francés, ¿recuerdas? El que está cerca de tu departamento, ¿vienes? –esperó que su hermano le diera un sí por respuesta.

–Lo siento… –dijo–, tengo mucho por estudiar.

–Vamos, sólo es una hora… –insistió infantilmente.

–No Alice, mejor otro día…si quieres el fin de semana –negó en tono duro.

–Es un trato –Alice aprovechó la ocasión para comprometer a su hermano a pesar la contestación que este le había dado.

–Es un trato –dijo resignado dando por terminada la llamada con su hermana.

Edward dejó su mochila y varios papeles sobre el sillón. Entró a la cocina casi con desesperación y se preparó un sándwich de lechera. Tomó su celular nuevamente y le llamó a su padre.

El día anterior, sin saber porqué, había nacido en él la necesidad de leer las cartas que Bella le había enviado. Sentía su pecho oprimido por la tontería de desperdiciar tres años con su inseguridad e inmadurez.

Su padre no estaba pero su secretaria contestó su llamada. Le pido que abriera el cajón izquierdo del escritorio de Carlisle y le sacara la carta con la fecha más vieja; pasaría por ella en media hora.

Camino al hospital, el corazón de Edward no dejaba de intentar salirse de su pecho. La adrenalina corría por cada rincón de su cuerpo y la necesidad de tener ese papel en su poder crecía imparablemente. Entró por la carta. Pensaba leerla en ese mismo momento pero decidió que era mejor esperar hasta que estuviera en su departamento.

El hospital no estaba tan lejos pero tardo casi una hora en ir y regresar a su departamento, Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y cuándo por fin estuvo en dentro se sentó en el sillón. Un suspiro salió de sus labios antes sacar la hoja del sobre abierto.

–Veamos qué dices –habló para sí refiriéndose a la carta.

_Edward,_

_Yo…no sé qué decirte. Te extraño._

_Espero no me odies por irme sin avisarte, pero sobre todo, por dejarte esa nota…te juro que no era verdad lo que decía. Mi padre me obligó a escribirla; estaba deshecha porque me dio la noticia de que…bueno, ¿recuerdas a mi madre? Me confesó que ella había muerto hace más de 4 meses._  
><em>No tuve el valor para aceptar las cosas en su tiempo, ni para decirte lo que sentía, pero…tú, bueno…el beso que nos dimos el otro día... En verdad me hizo darme cuenta de que eres más que un excelente amigo para mí. Que te quiero más de lo que puedo decir y que te agradezco infinitamente que cuidaras de mi todo este tiempo sin tener que hacerlo…pero sobre todo, sin pedirme nada a cambio.<em>

_Si es que lees esta carta… ahora sabrás de mis sentimientos y que estoy esperando que no me odies por hacerte creer que no me importabas… Anthony está creciendo demasiado rápido…sus ojos me recuerdan a ti. No sé por qué siento que se parece demasiado a ti… creo que en verdad me gustaría que fuera tu hijo. ¿Recuerdas el osito que le regalaste?, espero que sí. No lo suelta ni un minuto…_  
><em>En verdad no quería lastimarte, espero no haberlo hecho. Mejor te dejo, seguramente ya no quieres leer mis excusas.<em>

_P.D: Te quiero._

Edward se quedó sin aliento. Sabía que Bella no había podido escribir la nota que le había roto el corazón el mismo que día que iba a pedirle que fuera su novia.

Rápidamente se limpió la lágrima fugitiva sobre su mejilla y trató de buscar otra hoja; pero no había nada. Volteó la que tenía buscando un número telefónico, una dirección particular o cualquier rastro que le indicara dónde pudiera estar Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, discualpen los errores que pudiera tener. Nos vemos... por favor! alegrenme el fin de semana dejando un review! MUCHOS! Por mi cumple...va? es la única esperanza que me queda de que algo bueno pudiera pasar el domingo ya que el itinerario que mi familia me ha "propuesto" no se ve nada alentador u_u...<p>

Entonces nos vemos, las kiero mucho y gracias por leer.

Angie C. Cullen


	5. Chapter 5

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

* * *

><p><strong> ¡SIGO VIVA! <strong>

Bueno, espero que la espera nos le haya causado demasiada ansiedad... y es que en verdad me preocupa que les pueda causar eso aunque también, el cierto modo, me alegra porque eso quiere decir que lo que escribo no es tan... malo XD! Jajajaja, mil gracias a todas ustedes por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Muchas gracias :D

**Por cierto... este capítulo, creo yo, es revelador.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Ellos habían insistido tanto en darle todos esos juguetes a Anthony que Bella no se había podido negar. De cualquier modo, ya los habían comprado. El jueves pasado, que Bella llevó a su hijo al edificio de la neófita empresa para que Jasper y, sin saber, Emmett lo pudieran conocer, Anthony había regresado a casa con diez o quince juguetes diferentes, entre ellos carritos y peluches. De primero, ella estaba a punto de matar a Jasper por no evitar que Emmett la viera… pero no pudo. La alegría de verlo había borrado de su cabeza la idea. Como fuera, ambos quedaron de no decirle ni a Alice o Rosalie ni mucho menos al propio Edward que ella estaba ahí.

Ese día era sábado por la mañana, cerca de las 10. Bella tendría que ir a trabajar por un par de horas debido a una emergencia. Aunque se preguntaba cual podría ser la emergencia en una empresa de escasos 13 meses de vida. Según Jasper, debían de ponerse al corriente inmediatamente en el asunto de administración.

Anthony se encontraba jugando en el piso de la recamara de Bella, sobre el frío y blanco piso, con los nuevos juguetes que sus _"íos"_ le habían regalado. Bella estaba por terminar de arreglarse cuando vio a su hijo por el espejo, se veía tan indefenso que se le acongojó el corazón. Estaba tan concentrado chocando sus caritos que no notó cuando su madre se acercó a él para cargarlo. Lo besó espontáneamente la cabeza de su hijo quien sólo la abrazó para después regresarle en beso.

–Te _quelo_ –habló abrazándose al cuerpo de su madre.

–Yo también mi amor –le dijo aspirando su delicado aroma.

Bella lo bajó de sus brazos para pararlo sobre la cama y así, mirarlo casi a los ojos.

–Cariño, hoy tendrás que ir a la guardería… –comenzó mientras le acomodaba su pequeña chamarra verde militar –. Mamá tiene que ir a trabajar.

Anthony estaba a punto de hacer un puchero pero Bella se adelantó:

–Sólo serán cuatro horas… –trató de convencer a su hijo –. Después iremos por un helado.

–¡NO! –chilló brincando sobre la cama al tiempo que retorcía su cuerpo ligeramente.

–Tranquilo amor, ¿a caso no quieres un helado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–_Helalo _si…no _ecuela_ –recriminó casi como adulto.

–Vamos amor, sólo es hoy –suplicó Bella.

No le gustaba ver esa carita de tristeza en su hijo, de por sí, ya era demasiado difícil pasar 8 horas lejos de él entre semana como para hacerlo también en fin de semana. Bella lo cargó de nuevo para bajar a la cocina y desayunar algo ligero. Anthony desistió y no quiso consumir nada, Bella sabía que estaba enojado.

Salieron de la casa con rumbo a la guardería. Dejó a su hijo prometiéndole pasar a las dos de la tarde por él. Él, si poder hacer más, se quedó llorando con su nuevo avión en mano. La maestra le tomó de la mano y lo metió mientras el pequeño se negaba e inundaba sus esmeraldas de cristalinas lágrimas.

Era de esperarse que, por ser sábado, no hubiera tráfico. Bella llegó en menos tiempo del esperado. Subió por el ascensor y saludó a Estefanía, la secretaria.

–Buenos días. Bella –le regresó con una cálida sonrisa.

–¿Qué tal hoy? –preguntó Bella amable.

–El señor Cullen te espera en su oficina. Tiene todos los papeles que necesitas –anunció.

–Gracias– Bella pasó presurosa y con buen ánimo a la oficina de Jasper.

–Hola, Bella –le saludó desde su silla.

–Jasper –llegó hasta donde él estaba y le regaló un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Cómo está mi sobrino? –preguntó animado.

–En la guardaría –informó.

–Debiste de traerlo –le recordó –.Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

–No quiero dar molestias, bastante haces dándome trabajo y pagándome la quincena completa.

–No es nada. Pero hablando de pagos… tu cheque lo tiene Estefanía, se lo pides al final de día.

–Gracias, de nuevo, Jazz –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Muy bien, ahora comencemos… –suspiró –Estos son los papeles, espero que los entiendas… en administración soy un caos, te aseguro que si no llegabas llevaría esto a la quiebra.

–Claro –contestó sonriente y divertida por el comentario.

Jasper le entregó una pequeña pila de diez fólderes un tanto gordos que debía de ser puestos en orden y capturados en la computadora. Bella comenzó con su trabajo mientras Jasper revisaba otro tanto de papeles a su lado. Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, sólo, en dos ocasiones Bella se paró para tomar agua y para ir al baño. Él, con inquisitivos ojos, sólo miraba la entrega que tenía a su trabajo en tanto se comunicaba por mensajes con Alice y Rosalie para avisar que llegaría tarde a la reunión familiar de ese día.

Bella paró de hacer su trabajo ya que un presentimiento la inundó. Él al notar su acción se preocupó.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó al escuchar su gemido preocupado.

–Si… es sólo un presentimiento, nada más –trató de convencerse así misma más que a Jasper.

Un presentimiento. Sólo eso. Pero era Anthony quien le preocupaba. Sentía que algo le había pasado, sin embargo confiaba que todo estuviera bien, de lo contrario, ya le hubieron avisado.

De cualquier manera el llanto doloso de un niño se escuchaba por toda la guardería. Las lágrimas corrían precipitadamente por el pequeño rostro al igual que un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente.

–¡¿Qué pasó? – se escuchó la voz de la encargada de la guardería.

–Se pegó –un niño de cinco años informó.

–Cuando llegamos ya estaba llorando, al parecer corría; no se fijo y se pegó con la mesa –trató de conjeturar la ayudante de la maestra.

–Tranquilo Anthony –trató de calmarlo mientras revisaba la herida –. Tenemos que llevarlo a urgencias, necesita atención.

–Voy por un taxi –habló la una joven maestra.

–Vamos pequeño…–le dijo mientras lo cargaba –No te toques, te dolerá más.

–¡MAMI! –Anthony alargó la palabra todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron. Lloraba amargamente por el intenso dolor que la abertura en su frente le provocaba.

El trayecto al hospital más cercano fue demasiado largo. La directora de la guardería estaba totalmente preocupada. Nunca había tenido un accidente de esa magnitud y no sabía qué explicación le daría a su madre.

Entraron al blanco edificio por la puerta de emergencias. Solicitó una enfermera y de inmediato le quitaron al niño colocándolo en una camilla mientras localizaba al pediatra ya que no estaba el traumatólogo.

Edward estaba en la cafetería, tomando un café para reanimarse. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando su localizador sonó; necesitaba ir a urgencias.

Caminó un tanto presuroso hasta llegar. María, le informó de la situación: niño de tres o cuatro años con una abertura en la cabeza, accidente escolar.

–¿Sigue despierto? –preguntó preocupado.

–Sí y llora mucho –informó.

Edward no tardó mucho en visualizar al pequeño, estaba acompañado de una mujer mayor que dedujo era su madre. Caminó hasta la camilla donde estaba Anthony y se sorprendió al notar que era el mismo niño del parque.

–Buenas tardes, soy Edward… ¿Sabe con qué se pego? –preguntó a la maestra.

–Una mesa… el pico de una mesa –reconoció apenada –. Estaba corriendo, fue un accidente.

–Vaya… –se puso unos guantes para examinar la herida –¿Te duele? –preguntó haciendo presión.

–¡MAMÁ! –se escuchó entre las lagrimas de dolor de Anthony.

–Tengo que limpiar, no es muy profunda, pero alcanzó a lastimar parte de la ceja –concluyó al terminar de revisarlo.

–¿No es grave o sí? –preguntó angustiada.

–Afortunadamente no, lo bueno que la sangre no ha entrado al ojo –la miró en aras de regaño –Le recomiendo que se siente por allá, voy a suturar la herida.

–D-de acuerdo –la maestra estaba más que asustada.

Se retiró con paso indeciso hasta las sillas, a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia. En tanto Edward trataba de hacer que el niño dejara de llorar.

–Ya, tranquilo campeón. No pasó nada –le dijo con voz paternal y una infinita ternura.

El pequeño lo miró con ojos llorosos y con su carita roja.

–_Le-le_ –hizo un puchero con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

–Lo sé, pero no te pasó nada –lo miró fijamente –Ahora de voy poner un curita –mintió –¿Te gustan las paletas?

–S-si –dijo con voz un poco calmada.

Edward le pidió a una de las enfermeras que le trajera un par de paletas para el niño además de todo lo necesario para suturar la herida. Inmediatamente le llevaron lo que pedía en una charola de aluminio.

–Aquí tienes tu paleta –le dijo consiente mientras con la otra mano le despeinaba el cabello.

–_Glacias_ –dijo tomando la paleta y metiéndola a su boca inmediatamente.

–Ahora…vamos a curarte.

Edward comenzó por limpiar la herida y ponerle una pomada a Anthony que fungía como anestesia; no quería que sintiera la aguja entrar y salir en su delicada piel. Edward le suturó con toda el cuidado posible. En realidad Anthony se la pasó mirando el rostro dedicado a su labor de Edward. Casi cuando Edward iba a terminar el niño le agarró la pluma que tenía en la bata y comenzó a jugar con ella.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó con ilusión.

–Sipi –le dijo casi sin rastro de lagrimas.

–¿Cómo te llamas? –sin saber por qué preguntó.

–_Tony_…

En ese momento sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, había algo de emoción en su ser que no sabía de dónde provenía. Quizá solo era coincidencia del nombre…sólo eso.

–De acuerdo, hemos terminado… ¿Te dolió? –preguntó preocupado.

–No… –suspiró tiernamente.

–Perfecto.

Edward le llamó a la maestra para que pudiera levantar la ficha médica. Necesitaba un par de datos llenar el expediente y sería imposible que el niño se los diera.

–Ya terminé –le anunció –Pero necesito que me de algunos datos.

–Claro… –susurró.

Edward tomó una hoja de registro.

–Será breve… ¿Es su madre? –preguntó.

–No, soy la directora de la guardería...

–¿Qué guardería es? –soltó sin mirarla

–Piccolo Mondo.

–Me dice que fue accidente mientras jugaba, ¿verdad? –sugirió.

–Sí…contra el pico de una mesa.

Edward torció la boca en señal de desaprobación por la falta de atención hacia el niño.

–¿Sabe el nombre de la madre del niño? –preguntó con indiferencia.

–N–no, no lo recuerdo… –confesó apenada.

–Muy bien…–suspiró fastidiado por la ineficiencia de la Directora de esa guardería.

–Nombre del niño – al decir esto miró al pequeño y le sonrió paternalmente.

–Completo… ¿verdad? –preguntó indecisa.

Edward rodó sus ojos fastidiado por la absurda pregunta de la Directora. Le adjudicaba la distracción a los nervios del accidente.

–Sí…completo.

–Se llama, Anthony Cullen, pero tiene otro nombre…. –soltó pensativamente.

Edward se congeló al escuchar eso. O su cabeza le acaba de hacer pasar un mal momento, o era una coincidencia o estaba escuchando el nombre que el hijo de Bella, su hijo, debía de portar.

–¿D-disculpe? –trató de comportarse y no alterarse.

–Se llama Anthony Cullen, lo siento, el otro nombre no lo recuerdo –dijo a penada.

–¿Anthony C-Cullen? –se preguntó a sí mismo más que a la señora frente a él.

–Sí… ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó sin poner atención en el pálido rostro de Edward y tampoco notó la falta de respuesta del hombre frente a ella.

–Permítame un momento –dijo Edward, cuando reaccionó, antes de abandonar corriendo la sala de urgencias y subir hasta la oficina de su padre.

Todos en el lugar lo miraron extrañado. ¿Por qué corría? Bien, ni el mismo lo sabía, fue un impulso que sintió al recordar la segunda carta que Bella le envió y que, por su cobardía, no había abierto.

No esperó el elevador, subió los escalones de tres en tres para llegar más rápido hasta la oficina. Entró como una ráfaga de aire feroz y abrió el cajón lo más rápido que sus nervios y la adrenalina le permitían.

La directora seguía esperando a que el Edward bajara y le diera el pase de salida. Se le hacía tarde y Bella pasaría por Anthony dentro de media hora, justo a tiempo para regresar a la guardería. Pidió la cuenta a una de las enfermeras y la pagó para poder llevarse a Anthony con ella. Salieron del hospital y abordaron el taxi al mismo tiempo que Edward comenzaba a leer las primeras líneas de la carta.

_Edward,_

_No sé si en realidad estés leyendo esto…no lo creo. Pensé que si leías la primera carta que te envía recibiría respuesta pronto, pero ha pasado más de una semana y no sé nada de ti. Supongo que no quieres que lo haga…_

_Te extraño…no sabes cuánto. Estoy sola en esta ciudad y me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Anthony, bueno, creo que te extraña mucho. Hablando de él, espero que no te moleste lo que hice…pero, en verdad necesitaba una forma de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Y esta fue la única forma que encontré de darte todo el honor que te mereces…fuiste el ángel que me sacó de las tinieblas y que, sin embargo, abandoné sin decir adiós. Sigo esperando que me perdones… no fue mi intención y lamento no haberte visto por última vez._

_Me gustaría que el destino nos volviera a juntar en el futuro… sé que es difícil porque quizá tu ya no quieras verme… porque tú tienes que seguir y hacer tu vida. Tienes un gran futuro y espero que puedas realizar todo lo que sueñas…que seas un gran médico._

_Adiós, recuerda que te quiero más que a mi vida porque tú me regrésate las ganas de vivir._

_Bella. _

_P.D: Registré al niño con tu apellido… y claro, con el nombre que habíamos quedado llevaría. Puedes verlo en el acta de registro que te envió. No te molestes… _

Las emociones de Edward no podían estar más al límite. Las manos le temblaban y una inmensa emoción hacia que en su cara estuviera impregnada una sonrisa de felicidad. Parecía que la otra hoja se le rebelaba, que no quería ser vista. Pero después de luchar contra el sobre logró sacar la hoja anexa a la carta. La tomó presurosamente. Sin detenerse en el nombre del niño revisó la sección de registro de los padres.

_Nombre del padre: Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Nombre de la madre: Bella Swan._

Casi le da un infarto.

Tuvo que sentarse en la silla de su padre para que sus piernas no le fallaran. Pasó una mano sobre su cabello. Estaba casi en estado de shock. Tomó un último aliento para poder leer el nombre completo del niño: _Edward Anthony Cullen Jr._

Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y su respiración se cortó.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya agradado y que no las haya dejado demasiada "picadas" jejeje... bueno uh... espero actualizar este fin de semana pero... (y mi ego sale a flote), ¿podríamos llegar a los 210 Rr? Jejejeje...<p>

¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Podrá Edward reaccionar a tiempo para poder regresar con Tony en la sala de urgencias? ¿Cuándo y cómo será el reencuentro? Jejeje...Bueno, estas preguntas van para las chikas que es la primera vez que leen el fic, porque el resto... ps ya lo sabe :D Solo hay un par de cambios pero nada (aspectos importantes) se pierde :D

Las kiero mucho!

Angie C.


	6. Chapter 6

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

Muy bien, chicas lo prometido es deuda, este cap viene un poco mas largo que los anteriores y espero lo disfruten. Llegaron a los 211 reviews asi que hoy actualizo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

No es que el departamento en realidad fuera muy grande, y es que no lo era en lo más mínimo. Era la falta de muebles, probablemente, lo que lo hacía ver tan vacío. Vacío, esa era la palabra que la afligía con el recuerdo de Edward. Sin duda había tenido que aprender a vivir sin su presencia y sin su voz. Sin su apoyo y sin toda esa devoción que él le profesara y que, por miedo, no fue capaz aceptar a tiempo lo que él significaba para ella. Así sentía en su interior mas no se quejaba, aceptaba con amabilidad la distancia que tanto su padre como el mismo Edward habían interpuesto, este último al no contestar ninguna de sus cartas o llamadas.

Ese día era domingo por la mañana, estaba algo desalentada por los recuerdos que se colaban en su mente y que le dolían tanto pero justo cuando una lágrima se le iba a fugar mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno el llamado pueril de su hijo la hizo reprimir su dolor.

-¿Qué paso, mi amor? –le preguntó tan pronto como llego hasta su recamara.

El pequeño, arremolinándose entre las sabanas de la deshecha cama, esbozó una inocente sonrisa y la besó entusiasmadamente.

-Te _quiedo _mucho –fue el saludo matutino de Anthony –, _aquestate_ conmigo mami –pidió.

-Yo también te quiero mi vida –le contestó consternada por el gesto de su hijo y aspirando su dulce aroma lo abrazó recostándose con él.

No supo en qué momento el sueño se apoderó tanto de ella como de su hiperactivo hijo, sino hubiera sido porque su celular sonó a eso de las once del día ellos hubieran seguidos dormidos.

-¿Bueno? –contestó adormilada.

-¿Te desperté? –preguntó apenado Emmett al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Emmett! –habló en una nota más alta –, ¿en dónde estás? –preguntó ella avergonzada al recordar que él había quedado de ir a visitarlos ese día.

-A fuera de tu departamento, ya sabes, cuidando la entrada –contestó graciosamente haciendo que una sonrisa se escapara de Bella. Ella se paró inmediatamente de su lecho y caminó hasta la entrada para recibir Emmett.

-Discúlpame… -pidió al momento de abrir la puerta de madera y ver el cuerpo de Emmett recargado contra una pared mientras seguía con el celular en mano.

-Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de lugar –le comentó tanto por la facha del edificio y aun más por la del departamento como tanto porque habían pasado quince minutos y nadie le abría–, pero si no fuera porque mi mamá organiza una comida cada fin de semana ahorita me deberías un par de pizzas o hamburguesas –terminó alegremente mientras entraba al departamento.

-Si…bueno, es que nos quedamos dormidos y se me pasó que ibas a venir hoy… -habló deprisa recogiendo los regados juguetes de Anthony –, ni siquiera pude arreglar decentemente…

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada a comparación de mi habitación cuando era adolescente –le comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Qué pena Emmett! Esto es un caos… de seguro pensarás que soy toda una irresponsable y desobli…

- ¡Bella! –le habló tomándola del brazo para girarla –, respira. A mí no me importa cómo esté el departamento y si bueno, está así de desordenado como dices es porque trabajas y cuidas de un niño de 4 años. No puedes hacer todo a la perfección… además, no es como si fuera Edward y tuvieras que impresionarme... –terminó con una sonrisita jocosa al ver que Bella se sonrojaba al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-Si fueras él de seguro ni siquiera quisieras verme –se adelantó a decir con desconsuelo en sus palabras.

-¡¿Mami? –se oyó la quejumbrosa voz de un pequeño desde la habitación –, ¡¿On tas? -preguntó interrumpiendo su plática.

-En la sala, hijo –le medio gritó solo para que la pudiera escuchar.

Casi instantáneamente un par de presurosos y pequeños pasos hacia la sala se escucharon sobre el piso del departamento.

-¡Tío! –gritó emocionado Anthony al ver a Emmett en la sala.

-¿Cómo estás hombrecito? –le saludó con el mismo gusto tomándolo en brazos.

-Bien –contestó inmediatamente –, ma… tengo _hambe_ –dijo con un puchero.

Anthony vestía un pijama de color azul marino con nueves y traía, colgando de una de sus pequeñas manos, su manta azul cielo y un oso de peluche.

-¿Me acompañas a la cocina? –preguntó Bella al escuchar la demanda de su hijo.

Solo bastó dar un par de pasos dentro del departamento para poder llegar hasta la sofocante cocina; Bella tomó un poco de leche en polvo, agua y el vaso entrenador de su hijo para prepararle la leche en tanto que Emmett jugaba con él.

–¿Quién es tu amigo? –le preguntó al notar que Anthony no había soltado a su peluche.

-¿Él?-preguntó feliz mientras su peluche lo alzaba para que su Emmett le viera

–Sí… ¿cómo se llama? –preguntó casi riéndose por la forma en que Anthony cuidaba de él.

-_Eddie_… -contestó feliz.

Emmett no pudo evitar que su conciencia le remordiera al escuchar el nombre del peluche, estaba sorprendido porque el pequeño decidiera ponerle ese nombre a su peluche… ¿o acaso había sido Bella?

-¿Me lo prestas? .preguntó tratando de seguir normal.

–No…Eddie_ duelme_ –le contestó mirándolo con sus esmeraldas fijamente–. ¡Mami! –gritó Anthony al ver que Bella le tenía lista su leche.

El pequeño extendió sus brazos hacia ella pidiendo en silencio que lo cargara antes de pasarle desayuno líquido.

–Vamos a la sala –Bella habló con una sonrisa en sus labios invitando a Emmett a sentarse en el viejo sillón a lo cual él se negó.

–¿Seguro que no quieres algo de comer? –volvió a insistir mientras recostaba a su hijo en el sillón y lo arropaba con la manta que él mismo traía en mano.

–Gracias Bella, pero no. Alice o Rose me matarían si digo que no tengo hambre cuando estemos en el restaurante –dijo en tono de broma sin despegar su mirada de las fotos –, ya las veo diciéndome que de seguro me fui al puesto de hot-dogs y que me enfermaré por comer porquerías en la calle… -le explicó imaginándose con gracia la escena que tanto su esposa como hermana le harían –, por cierto… Anthony se parece demasiado a ti.

–Lo sé –dijo contenta–. Pero es mucho más inquieto que yo.

–No se nota –comentó con sarcasmo refiriéndose a la herida que el pequeño traía–, de cualquier modo, ¿segura que no fue nada grave lo de su frente?

–Al parecer no, ayer lo llevé con el pediatra, me dijo que no fue nada profundo y que como estaba consciente no era de preocuparse…de cualquier modo, pienso cambiarlo de guardería.

–Sabes que lo puedes llevar a la empresa –le recordó acercándose hasta ella.

–No Emmett, bastante han hecho con darme trabajo y pagarme la quincena completa… ¿Seguro que son 600 dólares? Se me hace mucho.

–En realidad es menos…pero no te preocupes, es sólo para que puedas comenzar bien tu vida aquí…seguramente tienes muchos gastos.

–No debiste… –suspiró bajando la cabeza –, ¿Cómo agradecerlo?

–No tienes que agradecer nada… pero recuerda que tarde o temprano Alice se dará cuenta de que estás aquí.

–Me temo –dijo con un fingido tono de miedo. Ambos rieron.

Anthony se fue quedando dormido entre la plática de Bella y Emmett. Él había queriendo saber cómo estaban aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un pequeño herido en la frente. Hablaron del trabajo, de lo que había sido de sus vidas durante estos años y, aunque ambos sentían que debían de sacar a Edward en la plática, no lo hicieron.

Emmett se despidió al dar la una de la tarde dejando de nuevo sola a Bella quien, seguramente, se dedicaría a arreglar en lo posible su departamento. Había reunión familiar para festejar el nacimiento de su hijo; Brandon Cullen, el nuevo integrante de la familia. Manejaba un poco deprisa; se le había hecho tarde.

Tenía que pasar por Alice y Rosalie a su departamento en el centro de la ciudad, gracias a que Emmett se había tomado el día para ayudarle a buscar algunos muebles para Bella.

Su celular sonó justo cuando le daba la vuelta a la esquina, lo contestó sabiendo perfectamente quién marcada; Alice.

– Amor, tranquila…esto a cinco minutos de llegar –se excusó.

–Si bueno, gracias por lo de "amor", pero no soy Rose –se escuchó la voz de Edward.

–¿Edward? –preguntó confundido –¿A qué se debe tu llamada, hermanito?

–Sí... Te seré sincero; tú yo necesitamos hablar seriamente.

–¿Sobre? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–Bella –ordenó.

Emmett se quedó estupefacto al oír la petición de Edward. Tardó en reaccionar.

–¿Bella? ¿Por qué? –trató de sonar casual.

–No te lo puedo decir por teléfono. Pero estoy seguro que tú y Jasper saben algo que no me han dicho.

–Alucinas hombre –se salió por la tangente.

–Eso ya lo veremos en la tarde –sonó amenazador –Mientras tanto, procura que ni Rosalie ni Alice no te maten por llegar rezagado.

–Gracias por los buenos deseos, nos vemos hasta entonces –dio por terminada la llamada.

Emmett sudó frío. Por alguna razón que desconocía sentía que Edward ya sabía más de lo qué las cartas, esperaba que Jasper lo le hubiera **comentado** nada sobre Bella, porque de ser así no solo le esperaba el reclamo de su hermano menor sino también el de Alice…y con ella; discutir era toda una odisea.

Estacionó el auto enfrente al complejo de departamentos. Entró prácticamente corriendo para poder llegar al cuarto piso olvidándose del elevador. Estaba a punto de sacar sus llaves para abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió desde adentro.

–¿Dónde rayos estabas Emmett Cullen? Tenemos casi veinte minutos esperándote –sonó severo el tono de Rosalie: estaba molesta.

–La visita con el empresario italiano se alargó un poco, lo siento –habló sin respirar.

–¿Segura que era un empresario italiano? Tu agenda no mencionada nada de eso –lo puso en jaque su hermana que se encontraba sentada en el sillón negro de piel que complementaba la minimalista sala.

–Cien por ciento seguro –trató se sonar convincente –Además, ¿por qué habría de mentirles? –le preguntó antes de acercarse a su esposa y robarle un tierno beso, para después cargar a su hijo.

Rosalie se separó del contacto con delicadeza y habló:

–Seguramente te metiste en un Burger King a comer algo, ¿verdad? –le inquirió acusadoramente.

-Tenía hambre… -se quejó cual niño pequeño alegrado que esa fuera la sospecha de Rosalie.

-Contigo no se puede… -suspiró resignada Rosalie –, mejor ya vámonos y trae la maleta del niño –ordenó.

Rosalie salió de su departamento seguida de Alice sin embargo esta se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta esperando a su hermano, necesitaba preguntarle algo sobre Jasper; la duda comenzaba a consumirla y posiblemente su hermano podría ayudarle con ello.

–Emmett… –le llamó la voz Alice con particular tono amable.

El nombrado se giró para verla antes de cargar la pañalera de su hijo y con tono preocupado le correspondió:

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó refiriéndose a la apagada nota de voz –, ¿qué te preocupa?

-Sí… bueno –comenzó algo nerviosa y con una rara timidez en ella –, ¿tú sabes en qué gastó veinte mil pesos…hoy?

Emmett se quedó algo perplejo por la pregunta se su hermana. Y ella, al ver el rostro de desconcierto de él decidió hablar.

-Es que se ha estado comportando algo raro… -suspiró –, el otro día por la noche le llevaron varios mensajes de un número desconocido sobre comprar muebles para el departamento –continuó con deje triste –; creo que me engaña.

Emmett se sintió culpable al ver la tristeza tanto en la voz como en la mirada de su hermana menor; suspiró en autorepresión para no contarle que había sido él quién le había pedido a Jasper comprarle muebles a Bella para su pequeño departamento.

-¿Segura que te engaña? –trató de no verse involucrado ni decir nada comprometedor.

-Es lo que no sé… -susurró –, no estoy segura y solo quería saber si a t te había comentado algo…ya sabes.

-Bueno… -comenzó mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento –, a mi no me ha comentado nada, pero yo lo veo muy normal… y sobre todo emocionado por la boda, no creo que se le ocurra engañarte –la tranquilizó tratando de que ni su hijo ni la pañalera se le cayeran de los brazos.

Alice miró detenidamente a su hermano, buscaba en su mirada la sombra de la mentira sin embargo no encontró ni pizca de algo parecido así que, siguiéndole el paso, decidió caminar a su lado.

-Oye… -le llamó un poco más animada tratando de cambiar el tema –, ¿sabes por qué se le pagó más al administrador de lo que habíamos acordado?

–Fue un adelanto… –improvisó–necesitaba el dinero, Emmett y yo lo platicamos y creímos que no había inconvenientes.

–Pensé que las decisiones las tomábamos los tres…–le recordó.

–Lo sé… pero la chica en verdad necesitaba el dinero –argumentó–. Tiene un pequeño y está enfermo, fue una situación de emergencia.

-Pues Emmett no me comentó nada tampoco–sugirió en tono acusador y sarcástico antes de salir del edificio.

–Bueno –resopló–, es que le dije que yo hablaba de eso contigo, pero se me pasó por completo en estos días.

Emmett sudó frío esperando que su hermana creyera su débil argumento. Él adelantó sus pasos para huir del interrogatorio que Alice le hacía, cuando llegó a su negro auto le entregó a Rosalie a su pequeño hijo mientras él se refugiaba en el lugar del piloto.

El camino fue un poco largo, en parte por los nervios de Emmett, la preocupación de Alice y la ligera molestia de Rosalie por el retraso, ella odiaba llegar tarde. Al llegar al restaurante, veinte minutos después de la hora acordada, notaron que no eran los únicos retrasados: Edward todavía faltaba. Eran cerca de las 3 cuando se habían cansado de esperar y decidieron ordenar.

–¿Tu hijo no piensa venir? –preguntó en broma Emmett a su padre.

–Ayer me dijo que sí venia –recordó algo desairado –quizá esté en exámenes.

–Por Dios… –dijo fastidiado –No hace más que estudiar. No comprendo por qué lo hace si ya sabe todo… ¿tú crees que en verdad no tenga un par de horas para su familia?

–No desesperes hijo –interrumpió Esme al escuchar hablar a su hijo mayor–. Tu hermano no tarda en llegar.

Por suerte, Edward llegó justo antes de que el mesero comenzara a servir la comida; se veía un poco desalineado y ansioso.

–¡Edward! –gritó emocionada Alice al ver a su hermano –, pensé que ya no vendrías.

–Alice… –susurró con la misma emoción pero con un tono de voz más apagado –, ¿cómo has estado?

–Extrañando a mi hermano preferido –de dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Emmett se lo quitara para saludarlo.

Sí, su hermano podría ser un tarado porque siempre llegaba tarde y se la pasaba deprimido, pero ello no le restaba algo de la alegría que le daba verlo.

–¡Vaya! Necesitas una novia, hermanito –habló al notar el lánguido estado y las ojeras de Edward–. Me da gusto verte.

–A mi también, ¿Y mi sobrino? –preguntó después de saludar efusivamente a su madre.

–Está dormido, trata de no despertarlo –le indicó Rosalie al acercarse antes de entregarle un pequeño bulto de color azul con una blanca carita que sobresalía.

–¡Está precioso! –dijo emocionado –Es igualito a ti Rose.

–Gracias Eddie –dijo antes de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa familiar del acogedor restaurante dentro del centro de la ciudad. La decoración no era demasiado cuidada y a decir verdad, estaba descoordinada pero era el lugar preferido de la familia desde que se habían mudado a Seattle**.** El lugar era amplio, con poca gente y decoración costeña. El tiempo pasó en un ambiente demasiado ameno entre bromas y conversaciones serias. Al terminar de comer, cerca de las cinco de la tarde decidieron que era hora de marcharse; pagaron la cuenta y se fueron directo a la casa de Carlisle e Esme, los nuevos abuelos. Edward convenció a Emmett de llevarse tanto a Alice como a Rose en su coche mientras él se iba en el de su hermano para hablar con él y sus padres se marchaban en el su propio auto llevándose a Brandon con ellos.

–Emmett… –susurró Edward –Tenemos que hablar –sentenció.

Él nombrado se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza en silencio mientras seguía manejando en tanto pensaba como comenzar la inevitable plática.

–¿Ya leíste las cartas? –preguntó esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

–Sí… –dijo amablemente Edward.

–¿Y…? –sugirió expectativo.

–Y quiero que me digas qué tipo de relación has mantenido con Bella todo este tiempo y bueno, no sólo tu porque estoy seguro que Jasper también está involucrado–Edward mantenía su mirada en el pavimento de la calle.

–¿A qué te refieres? –la pregunta sobresaltó a Emmett.

–No te hagas… –dijo con tono fastidiado. Edward le interrumpió al notar el tono en su voz

–No sé de qué me hablas en realidad, te lo juro.

–Quieres hacerlo por la manera difícil –suspiró –. De acuerdo, ¿Tu sabias lo que las cartas decían?

–Sólo la primera, fue la única que leí–admitió –. La segunda, como lo viste si ya la has leído, estaba cerrada.

–De acuerdo… –le dio la razón a su hermano–. ¿Por qué me entregaron las cartas justo ahora? ¿Por qué no hace un año? ¿Por qué no dentro de un año?

Edward trataba de insinuar algo que Emmett quería reconocer como sospecha, pero no lo hizo.

–No lo hice antes porque no querías saber nada de Bella, además, consideré que ya era buena hora de que afrontaras la verdad de todo esto ¿Por qué la pregunta? –habló con un extraño tono serio en él.

–Curiosidad… –dijo con desdén –. ¿Seguro que no hay algún otro factor? –volvió a inquirir sospechoso.

-No, no lo hay –le afirmó rápidamente –, y si lo hubiera creo que no lo podría mantener en secreto por demasiado tiempo, pero… ¿sabes? Hay cosas que las personas debemos superar y enfrentar por nosotros mismas; no huyendo de ellas ni siguiendo deprimidos… pero si no lo hacemos; si evitamos esa responsabilidad, la de enfrentarnos a las situaciones difíciles… -respiró profundamente –, también nos estamos excluyendo de la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas y ser felices. Y eso, hermano, es lo que tú has estado haciendo todos estos años.

Emmett estacionó el auto enfrente a la casa de sus padres. Se giró para ver directamente a los ojos a Edward esperando la respuesta de este, sin embargo fue solo el silencio lo que le permitió saber a Emmett que en verdad le había pegado al clavo con sus palabras.

Después de lo que Emmett le había comentado, después de esas palabras que lejos de ofenderlo le recordaron lo cobarde que había sido durante todos esos años, y sumándole a ello estaba el hecho de que había conocido, sin saberlo, a su hijo, Edward había decidido encontrar a Bella a como diera lugar. Con ese pensamiento y todos los sentimientos encontrados la noche no había sido muy favorable para él; de nueva cuenta, no había podido dormir; la imagen de ese pequeño en la sala de urgencias lo atormentaba de sobremanera al igual que el ultimo recuerdo de Bella de hace tres años.

Edward se levantó se metió a la ducha con agua fría para despertarse, tenía que ir a la universidad para su presentación junto con Elizabeth, solo esperaba que esta última se supiera el tema a la perfección ya que no se sentía con ganas de exponer.

–No te ves muy bien Edward, ¿has estado desvelándote? –le preguntó Elizabeth preocupada estando sentados en la clase de Epidemiologia.

–Me ha dado un poco de insomnio –justificó las ojeras que se cargaba.

–¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –preguntó interesada.

Edward pensó un momento; la respuesta era sí, pero no le podía decir a Elizabeth la verdad.

–De hecho… –comenzó –El sábado llegó un niño a urgencias con la frente abierta, creo que lo maltratan -mintió tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

Elizabeth mostró una cara de asombro y temor ante la mentira de Edward. El profesor pidió que guardaron silencio en la clase por lo cual no pudieron continuar con su charla. Las clases se hicieron eternas para Edward. En su exposición le fue bien gracias a que su ahora amiga, le había ayudado demasiado a la hora de hablar al resto de sus compañeros.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuándo Edward no pudo seguir en la universidad; tenía que ir a la guardería. Sin despedirse ni avisarle a Elizabeth se marchó.

Había copiado la dirección de la guardería en un papel que se había maltratado por su insistencia en meterlo y sacarlo de su bolsa. Manejó frenéticamente durante casi media hora, gracias al tráfico, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa con un gran letrero que anunciaba ser una guardería.

La casa estaba pintada con un fondo blanco y sobre este, un sinfín de muñecos y colores; parecía agradable. Tocó el timbre rogando que su plan funcionara.

Tardaron poco más de dos minutos en abrirle. Una joven chica, que no pasaba de los 18 años, se le quedó mirando como tonta al verlo frente a ella. Edward sabía qué efecto podía ocasionar en las mujeres y más, cuando estás eran más jóvenes que él, pero ese no era el punto en todo esto.

–Hola –trató de sonar sereno –Vengo por mi hijo.

Karla, la chica, tardó un poco en reaccionar.

–¿Su hijo? –preguntó sonando tonta –¿Cómo se llama?

Edward dudó un poco, no sabía exactamente si el niño seguía en la guardería o si Bella se lo había llevado y mucho menos como era la forma cotidiana de dirigirse a él.

–Anthony Cullen –dijo con su seductora sonrisa que ocultaba olimpicamente el nerviosismo que lentamente lo consumía.

–¿Tiene alguna identificación? –preguntó a sabiendas de que ese hombre frente a ella era demasiado joven para tener un hijo de cuatro años.

Edward le entregó su licencia para conducir, Karla se limitó a verificar que los nombres coincidieran antes de hablarle a Tony, ya que era más que obvio, por el color de ojos, que Edward era el padre del pequeño.

–Permítame un momento mientras le hablo… –comenzó –, normalmente su madre viene por él a las cuatro. Está jugando justo ahora.

–No te preocupes –la miró agradecidamente –Mi esposa tuvo una junta de trabajo imprevista.

–Seguro señor Cullen, pase mientras voy por Tony.

Edward dio dos pasos antes de entrar en la guardería, que más bien era la cochera de la casa. Había un par de juguetes tirados por el suelo, al parecer todos los niños estaban dentro de la casa. Podía oír los gritos emocionados de varios pequeños, mientras esperaba que Anthony Cullen saliera por esa puerta blanca que dividía a la cochera del interior de la casa.

Karla había tomado la pequeña mochila de Tony y su chamarrita. Trataba de detenerlo pero no podían gracias que Anthony estaba corriendo por toda la habitación.

–¡Tony! –le llamó autoritariamente. El pequeño se paró en seco –Ya llegaron por ti, vamos con tu papá.

Anthony se quedó mirando inquisitivamente a Karla. Racionalizando, a lo que su edad le permitía, que su mamá le había dicho que su papá no estaba cerca de ellos.

–¿Mi papá? –cuestionó pensativo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hasta donde Karla estaba desesperado porque le abriera la puerta y poder conocer a _un papá_.

–_Abe, abe…_ –decía insistentemente hasta que Karla giró la perilla de la puerta dejándolo en libertad.

El corazón de Edward sintió detenerse cuando vio salir por esa puerta al mismo niño del parque y del hospital; su hijo. Anthony se detuvo a varios pasos de él, mirándolo como si quisiera reconocerlo.

–Anthony –suspiró Edward demasiado emocionado hincándose para quedar a la altura del pequeño.

Anthony frunció su ceño al no poder reconocer a Edward.

–¿Y mi mami? –preguntó triste.

–Ella está trabajando, vamos a ir por un helado y luego con ella, ¿te parece campeón? –preguntó temiendo que Anthony no aceptara irse con él.

–¿_Helado_? –preguntó entusiasmado olvidándose de su madre –¿_de vainila_?

–Del que tú quieras –le regresó con una sonrisa.

Edward decidió cargar levantar a Tony para cargarlo; no pesaba nada. Se incorporó para ver de frente a la chica que estaba encargada.

–Gracias –dijo al tiempo que Karla le entregaba las cosas de Tony.

–Hasta mañana Señor…Tony –se despidió con una sonrisa mientras veía a ese Dios griego cargar al pequeño.

Sin oponer resistencia Anthony se dejó envolver por los brazos de Edward; encajaba perfecto en ellos. Recargó su cabecita contra el pecho de este y suspiró extrañando el aroma de Bella.

Cuando llegaron al auto sabía que no podía sentar a Anthony en el asiento del copiloto y tampoco le agradaba la idea de ponerlo en el asiento trasero sin el sillón especial para niños. Se le ocurrió una idea.

–¿Te gustaría manejar? –le preguntó con alegría.

Anthony afirmó en silencio mientras aplaudía con sus manitas alegremente. Edward puso la mochila y chamarra de Tony en el lugar de copiloto mientras el se sentaba en su correspondiente lugar con Tony sobre sus piernas; no irían muy lejos solo al parque que estaba a dos cuadras de distancia ya que Bella no tardaría en llegar.

Anthony se divirtió demasiado manejando esos escasos veinte metros. Tan pronto como bajaron del auto Edward lo cargó nuevamente para llevarlo hasta la heladería por el helado de vainilla.

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad inundaba todo el ser de Edward al tener entre sus brazos el, todavía, pequeño cuerpo de Anthony. Lo miraba fijamente tratando de encontrar a Bella en los rasgos del pequeño; su cabello café, su blanca piel y la sonrisa que salía de los labios de Anthony era la misma que Bella poseía.

Miró su reloj; cinco para las cuatro. En esta ocasión Edward se paró de la banca donde estaba sentado sin dejar de cargar al que era, legalmente, su hijo. Decidió dejar el auto donde estaba estacionado para que Bella no reconociera su volvo, aunque sospechaba que ya lo había olvidado.

–_Ato…ato…_ –repitió Anthony dejando de comer su helado al notar que Edward no se dirigía a su auto.

–¿Te gustan los autos? –inquirió feliz.

–Tío Jazz_ me legalo _uno –contestó Anthony sin siquiera poder imaginar el peso de sus palabras.

–¿Tienes un tío Jazz? –dijo al momento que Jasper se le vino a la mente.

–¡Sí! –afirmó contento continuando con la labor de comer su helado.

A Edward se le hizo demasiada coincidencia el nombre del tío "Jazz", bien podía ser un novio de Bella o quizá podría ser el Emmett que él conocía.

Siguiendo con su caminata entre meditaciones, se paró en seco en la contra esquina de la guardería. Esperando la llegada de Bella.

Eran las cuatro con cinco minutos y no había rastro de Bella, Anthony estaba terminándose su helado cuando habló:

–¿Y mi mami? –preguntó al recordar que después del helado la vería.

–No tarda en llegar, peque –le animó esperando que no se desesperara.

Pasaron un par de minutos que se convirtieron en horas cuando un Sedan blanco se estacionó frente a la guardería. La puerta del auto se abrió lentamente dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de unos recién cumplidos 22 años bajar del automóvil, vestía un traje sastre azul marino que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo remarcando su figura natural sin llegar a exagerarla.

El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir desesperadamente y una sonrisa de emoción se apoderó de su rostro; era Bella. Su Bella. Aquella mujer que de adolescente, y aun hora, hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora y que un brillo de felicidad se adueñara de sus verdes ojos. Ella, estaba ahí; frente a él.

Vio como esta rodeaba el auto para subir a la banqueta y tocar el timbre de la guardería. Edward, haciendo uso de toda sus velocidad y habilidad posible se pudo detrás de ella en un santiamén.

Espero a que Bella tocara de nuevo el timbre para poder hablarle, pero Anthony le ganó.

–¡Mami! –exclamó la voz del pequeño detrás de Bella.

Bella se extrañó por el hecho, se suponía que su hijo estaba dentro de la guardería no en la calle. La escena pasó lentamente; Bella se comenzó a girar casi como si el aire se opusiera a sus movimientos haciendolos más lentos, y antes de que pudiera voltearse completamente una voz que reconoció al instante le habló ocasionando que todo un estremecimiento la inundara.

–Creo que extraña a su mamá –la aterciopelada voz varonil se refirió a Anthony.

En ese momento Bella pudo visualizar el perfecto rostro de Edward con esa tierna sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella y esos hermosos y trasparentes ojos verdes que le decían cuanto la habían extrañado.

Fue entonces, que su corazón de detuvo en un suspiro.

* * *

><p>Eto... ¿aún más intrigadas? jejeje No me maten! Por favor... Espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por dejar el fic asi. ¿Alguien recuerda o supone que va a pasar? :D Dejen sus comentrios, sugerencias, reclamaciones por defarlo asi y amenazas sino actualizo pronto pero por favor! Dejenlo en la parte de review! Un review de su parte es lo mejor que me puede pasar en el mundo, y no solo a mi sino a todas las chikas q escriben en esta pagina... ok, ya me extendí.<p>

¿Adivinen qué? tengo twitter: ACarm0na ...me pueden "seguir si kieren" les advierto que soy nueva en todo esto asi que tenganme paciencia en el twitter :D

Bueno, me tengo que ir para arreglar el siguiente cap que lo subiré el prox martes o cuando lleguemos a los...¿que les gusta? ¿270 reviews? Lo que suceda primero.

Las quiero y gracias por leerme.

Angie C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. CulleN**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios... en vdd no esperaba que llegaramos tan rapido a la meta jajaja no bueno, como sea, creo que falta un review pero mañana no podré subir asi que mejor lo hago hoy...aunque tecnicamente ya es domigo, pero bueno. :D **

**DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

No podía ser cierto. Era… imposible, ¿o no? Y si no lo era entonces debía de ser un sueño; a Bella se le antojaba impensable que Edward estuviera frente a ella y con su hijo en brazos.

De cualquier manera, realidad o no, él se veía simplemente perfecto; con el pulcro y nuevo blanco que portaba en su ropa y que, sin duda, le sentaba endemoniadamente bien. A diferencia de ella, cuyo gastado traje la acomplejaba.

No pudo despegar la vista de ese par de esmeraldas que la miraban insistentemente tratando de decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado y esa sonrisa que la embriagaba con tan sólo verla.

-Hola –rompió el silencio Edward con un nervioso y corto saludo al tiempo que ponía a Anthony en el piso sin soltarlo de la mano.

-¡Edward…!-suspiró entre asombrada y emocionada tan pronto como pudo articular palabra.

A él le pareció demasiado frío el saludo, más porque en su cara no había alegría visible y simplemente se había quedado congelada pero a Bella seguía incrédula ante su presencia, necesitaba asegurarse que Edward no fuera solo una broma de su mente.

Edward intentó por segunda vez, iniciar conversación, quizá era sólo la impresión de verlo tan repentinamente lo que hacía que Bella estuviera atónita:

-¿Cómo has estado? –inquirió con otra sonrisa que se vio desvanecida tan pronto como el silencio de Bella se hizo presente de nuevo.

Un deje de tristeza se asomó por los ojos de Edward mientras Anthony se limitaba a observar la expresión de su madre, no sabía cómo definirla…parecía perturbada e impresionada, el pequeño quería que Bella lo cargara sin embargo no se soltó del agarre de Edward, lo miró a él también y pudo notar la tristeza en el varonil rostro.

Edward pensaba hablar de nuevo; tal vez un último intento tendría efecto o al menos ese era su pensamiento hasta que sintió los brazos delicados, cálidos y casi desesperados brazos de Bella rodearle en un ferviente e inesperado acto.

-¡EDWARD! –escuchó exclamar a Bella sumamente emocionada trayéndolo a la realidad –, ¿en verdad eres tú?

Sus esmeraldas no pudieron ocultar su impresión al ver la reacción de Bella. Edward tuvo que soltar la mano del pequeño para poder responder a ese anhelado abrazo que llevaba años esperando: la rodeó con delicadeza poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para después elevarla un poco y así dar una vuelta sobre su propio eje mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su amada para aspirar su dulce aroma.

-¡Bella! –la llamó sin despegar la mirada de esos ojos color chocolate que lo miraban tan emocionadamente mientras la regresaba al piso –. Sí… soy yo, soy Edward –finalizó con suave pero entusiasmada voz para después besar fugazmente sus labios.

Durante el esporádico contacto que estuvo lejos de durar un poco mas sin embargo se hizo eterno, ellos, emocionados, se olvidaron del pequeño que los miraba inquisitivamente; y es que observaba la escena tratando de encontrar su acto de entrada para encajar en el acto que acontecía. Nunca, en su corta vida, había visto a su madre de esa forma.

-¿Mami? –habló un tanto preocupado Anthony al tiempo que jalaba la tela de su falda para llamar su atención sacando a los dos de la burbuja en la que estaban.

Un sonrojo inevitable adornó la cara de Bella al racionalizar su acto, se separó delicadamente de Edward pero sólo lo suficiente como para interponer a Anthony entre ellos dos cuando lo cargó.

-¿Mande cariño? –le dijo con un tono rotundamente feliz.

Anthony no contestó, simplemente se limitó a aferrarse a ella tratando de dejar en claro que él era el único que podía abrazar a su mamá. Giró su pequeña cabeza para ver de reojo a Edward y enviarle el silencioso mensaje aunque, la verdad, era sumamente dudoso el hecho de que Edward hubiera captado la indirecta de Anthony gracias a toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

Bella trató de arreglar el cabello desalineado de su hijo gracias al viento que pasaba jugando con las hojas caídas de los árboles, ella trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar con Edward, para decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado pero, quizá, por la emoción de volverlo a ver las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta. Y, justo en el momento que le pareció tener un buen inicio no pudo hablar ya que la puerta de la guardería se abrió dejando ver a Karla.

-Disculpe, ¿ustedes tocaron? –preguntó al reconocer al trío que estaba frente a ella.

-Sí… lo siento-afirmó Bella girándose un poco quedando al lado derecho de Edward.

-No se preocupe –dijo con una sonrisa –. Por cierto, la próxima vez que su esposo venga por Tony es necesario que traiga la credencial de la guardería –le recordó como si fuera un mínimo detalle. ¡Si sólo Karla supiera la verdad de todo ese enredo!

Bella miró con extrañez a Karla. ¿Su esposo? ¿La próxima vez? Inmediatamente recordó que Anthony estaba afuera de la guardería con Edward ¿Cómo fue que le hizo para sacarlo? Y cuando una posible respuesta se asomó a su mente una sonrisa alegre se posó en sus labios.

-No te preocupes –habló Edward –, mañana no se me olvidará traer la credencial... ¿Verdad, amor? –se dirigió a Bella mientras que son su brazo y con sutileza la afianzaba a él tomándola por la cintura.

-S-sí…claro, no volverá a pasar –contestó anonada por las palabras de Edward antes de que Karla se despidiera de ellos y los dejara de nuevo en soledad.

-Mami…-hablo Anthony rompiendo el breve silencio –Tengo _hamble._

Edward se miró su reloj y en efecto, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, al parecer, había pasado más tiempo de lo que había sentido… Incluso el también comenzaba a sentir un poco de apetito.

-¿No le dan de comer en la guardería? –inquirió tratando de reanimar la conversación con Bella.

-No, Tony y yo comemos juntos…siempre –aclaró con una sonrisa apenada.

-Bueno… -trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para invitar a comer a Bella, de cualquier modo; esto no podría ser más difícil que en la preparatoria, ¿o si?-, ¿comemos juntos… como antes? –inquirió con esperanza y nerviosismo.

Una sonrisa amable en los labios de Bella y un ceño fruncido en señal de desacuerdo por parte de Anthony fue todo lo que Edward necesitó para deducir que Bella aceptaba la invitación.

-Mami… -habló desconfiado Anthony al percibir que el hombre frente a su mamá le estaba robando toda la atención.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó Bella al notar el tono de su hijo.

-¿_Quen_ es él? –dijo casi en un puchero olvidando, convenientemente, que anteriormente Edward le había comprado un helado.

De momento Bella no entendió el cuestionamiento de su hijo mas cuando cayó en cuenta que Tony, de cierta manera, no conocía a Edward las ideas para darle una respuesta a su hijo se le escondieron mientras un Edward expectativo esperaba la respuesta que ella le daría a Anthony refería la pregunta de su hijo.

-Amor… -comenzó sin saber claramente lo que diría –, él es Eddie…cómo tu osito de peluche, ¿recuerdas? –le preguntó de manera amable.

Anthony la miró inquiridoramente tratando de recordar la relación entre Su Eddie y el que su madre le presentaba, fue entonces que su inmadura memoria lo remotó hasta el día en que su madre le regaló su peluche en su cumpleaños:

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR! –dijo emocionada Bella en el segundo cumpleaños de su hijo mientras lo abrazaba y levantaba de la cama_

_Anthony se dejó cargar por su madre, estaba realmente feliz aun sin entender que cumplía dos años de haber nacido. Sin embargo y sin importarle lo que se festejaba besó la mejilla de su madre mientras se aferraba a ella en un abrazo._

_-Tengo un regalo para ti -anunció emocionada mientras depositaba a Tony sobre su cama y se estiraba para sacar un peluche que desde hace tiempo guardaba con recelo –. Ten, es tuyo._

_Anthony miró el peluche casi examinándolo, cuando estuvo seguro que le gustaba lo reclamó como suyo._

_-Me alegra que te guste… te lo dio tu papa –dijo por accidente Bella._

_-¿Papá? –fue la única palabra que a su corta edad no entendió pero pudo retener con facilidad._

_-Se llama Edward –cambió el tema refiriéndose y no al peluche._

_-¿_Ward_? –repitió el pequeño con mala sintaxis. _

_Bella pudo notar la dificultad que su hijo podría tener para recordar el ajeno nombre así que decidió darle un nombre más fácil para la edad de su hijo._

_-Eddie –corrigió esperando que Anthony recordara el nombre._

_-¡Eddie! –dijo emocionado al tiempo que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y aventaba su cuerpo hacía la cama para abrazar vehementemente a su nuevo peluche_

El recuerdo para Tony no estaba muy claro, pero algo le decía que el "papá" del que recordaba que su mamá le había mencionado en alguna ocasión, su peluche y el Eddie que estaba frente a él tenían algún tipo de relación, pero hasta no estar seguros, el pequeño había decidido guardar sus reservas.

-¿_Amos a comel_? –preguntó al sentir un gruñido de su infantil estomago.

-¿Qué dices Bella? Tony también tiene hambre… –habló Edward integrándose a la conversación de nuevo recordando la invitación –, por favor.

Ante tal petición Bella, sencillamente, no pudo negarse. También deseaba pasar tiempo con Edward, con el fervor de recuperar años perdidos. Quizá un comida era todo lo que necesitaba para preguntarle por qué nunca le contestó las cartas, tenía un poco de miedo por la posible respuesta que le sería dada pero si Edward nunca la hubiera perdonado o si, por lo menos, siguiera enojada con ella, estaba segura que no la hubiera buscado… que no se hubieran encontrado, pero había algo que le decía que sí había leído las cartas sobre todo porque había encontrado a Anthony antes que a ella.

Edward alegó no traer auto… una mentira que ni el mismo se creyó, pero sólo fue pretexto para ir en el mismo vehículo con Bella y Anthony hasta un restaurante que estaba a no más de diez minutos de la guardería y que sin él saberlo, marcaba la dirección de la casa de Bella; por eso ella lo había escogido. Era un lugar pequeño, cálido y gentil que siempre había agradado a Bella y que, seguramente, les daría el espacio perfecto para poder hablar todo lo que tuvieran que hablar.

.

Alice caminaba al borde de la desesperación de un lado al otro, el repiqueteo de sus tacones contra el piso aumentaban su frustración y eso, no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Esperaba que Jasper entrara por esa puerta y le explicara todo, eso o en verdad empezaría a sospechar que la estaba engañando con esa nueva administradora que, posiblemente, debía de conocer con anterioridad. Y aunque la idea se le hacía imposible… no podía estar totalmente segura de que no fuera así.

-¿Me dijo Estefanía que querías hablar conmigo, princesa? –preguntó felizmente Jasper al entrar en la oficina.

Alice salió de sus pensamientos y sólo se limitó a observar a Jasper; los años le habían sentado bien y no había duda que estaba más guapo que nunca, pero aunque reconociera ello en verdad estaba molesta con él. Es que era fácil que cualquier mujer se sintiera atraída por él, pero… ¿por qué él se había fijado en otra mujer con un hijo? ¿Acaso ella ya no le atraía?

-Jasper… -le llamó con un tono indescifrable.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –preguntó angustiado al notar el tono de su esposa.

Jasper dejó su portafolio sobre su escritorio y se saco en el respaldo de su silla. Se acercó a Alice tratando de abrazarla pero ella se negó al acto.

-¿Te pasa algo? –volvió a preguntar al notar la distancia que ella había impuesto.

-Quiero que me expliques esto…-ordenó mientras le entregaba el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito.

Jasper no entendió de lo que se trataba así que tomo él papel con dos movimientos marcados con plumón fosforescente:

_Juguetilandia, 26 de Febero…$ 189_

Ese cargo era de los primeros juguetes que le había comprado a Tony, un ligero temor lo comenzó a inundar al sentirse descubierto, pero no podía decirle a Alice…

_Muebles DICO, 9 de Marzo…$1587_

Ayer…. Lo muebles que había ido a comprarle a Bella, los cuales debían de ser una sorpresa para hoy en la tarde; estaba muerto. Y todo por la idea de Emmett…

Eran muchos dólares que no tenían justificación y cuyas compras ellos no necesitaban… ¿ahora como los justificaría con Alice?

-Yo… -comenzó sin saber qué decir en realidad, le podía decir la verdad… pero ello no sonaba muy inteligente.

-Ni siquiera necesitamos muebles nuevos –le recordó enojada al no tener respuesta–. Fueron para _ella_, ¿verdad? –Alice se refirió a la "amante" que según ella Jasper tenía, no quería creerlo y es que no era posible que él la engañara… -¡Dime algo! –exigió al no escuchar palabra alguna de Jasper.

-Y-yo… no es lo que piensas Alice –fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-¿Entonces qué es? –dijo casi colérica –. ¿Una ilusión mía?

-No…déjame explicarte –trató sumamente preocupado por la reacción tan volátil que Alice estaba tomando.

Jasper susurró algo que era inaudible tratando de acercarse hasta donde Alice estaba, pero ella no lo permitió.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto –siseó decepcionada.

-No te he hecho nada, créeme –debatió.

Alice sintió no poder estar frente a ese hombre que le pedía creyera en él. ¿Cómo lo haría si había encontrado las pruebas que confirmaban sus sospechas? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Pasó de largo golpeando el hombre izquierdo de Jasper con desprecio. Estaba herida…

Salió del edificio totalmente furiosa, subió al negro auto de Emmett quien la estaba esperando desde hacer tiempo ya sabiendo las sospechas de su hermana pero esperaba que Jasper no le confesara la verdad sobre Bella.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó temeroso al ver el semblante de Alice.

-Vamos a casa de _esa… -_ordenó ácidamente.

-No crees que es demasiado…ni siquiera los has visto juntos –le recordó tratando de calmarla para que Alice no descubriera a Bella.

-No necesito verlos –dijo con voz quebrada –, el pago demás y esos muebles me dicen todo.

-No hagas una locura… -le advirtió tratando de convencer a su hermana quien, con ayuda de Estefanía, había conseguido la dirección de Bella.

-No me importa Emmett, tengo que ver por quién me cambió –una lagrima salió de su rostro.

-Jasper no es de esos hombres –insistió a sabiendas que Jasper no la había cambiado por nadie, era solo que estaban ayudando a Bella.

-¡Vámonos! –gritó en una orden haciendo sobresaltar a Emmett.

A Emmett no le quedó de otra que encender el motor de su nuevo Mercedez con camino a la conocida dirección del departamento de Bella, todo gracias a una llamada de media noche por parte de Alice quien, angustiada, había insistido en el engaño de Jasper y ella estaba decidida a descubrirlo. Tardaron casi media hora de la empresa hasta llegar a la dirección, todo era demasiado raro para Alice, sobre todo porque la colonia en la que estaban no aparentaba ser una gran zona. Eran poco mas de las seis de la tarde cuando aparcaron el coche en contra esquina al edificio que la dirección les indicaba. Un auto blanco estaba parado en el pequeño estacionamiento del edificio era lo único que indicaba que alguien vivía en esa construcción de 5 pisos.

Dentro de un pequeño departamento estaba Bella hecha un manojo de nervios, en primer lugar por haber visto de nuevo a Edward y en segundo por la llamada que había recibido de Jasper, iba a reclamarle el hecho de que le hubiera dicho a Edward cómo localizarla cuando él le informó algo peor: Alice estaba sospechando. Sobre todo porque Alice pensaba que ella era su amante, ¿la amante de Jasper? ¡Eso sí que era una locura!

¿Pero qué haría ahora? Si Alice la buscaba absolutamente todos sabrían de su paradero y él de Anthony… aunque si lo pensaba bien; Edward, la persona que más le importaba en este mundo, ya la había encontrado así que quizá, en realidad, ya no importaba mucho su Alice, la hiperactiva Alice que ella recordaba, la encontraba.

El timbre sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y espantándola sumamente, nerviosa, decidió contestar por el interfón. Contestó y un par de hombres le informaron sobre una entrega de muebles de parte del señor Jasper Cullen. Bella se asomó por la ventana y vio el camión de la mueblería y, junto con Anthony en brazos, decidió bajar a abrir.

Alice y Emmett que miraban expectativos la entrada del viejo edificio quedaron sin habla al ver el camión de la mueblería llegar pero sobre todo, cuando vieron a Bella salir del edificio; Emmett por sentirse descubierto y Alice por asombro aun sin reconocerla.

-Tiene un hijo… -chilló llevando sus manos hasta su boca.

-Tranquila Alice…quizá nos equivocamos de casa –trató de convencerla pretendiendo retirarse antes de que su hermana reconociera a Bella–. En verdad no puedo creer que Jasper te engañe, es imposible.

Ella se giró para verla con los ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas y de la desesperación.

-Yo tampoco, pero ese niño es la prueba –señaló a Anthony que ahora era cargado por Bella.

Emmett se giró para ver de nuevo al niño… ¡Si tan sólo Alice supiera quienes eran!

-No, el no te engaña y mucho menos con ella –sentenció –. Es imposible…nunca lo haría.

-¿Qué cosa? –Alice no entendía a qué se refería Emmett -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ella? ¿Acaso la conoces?

-Alice, sería una locura si Jasper te engañara con Bella –confesó resignado.

-¿Qué? –Alice no comprendió lo que su hermano había dicho.

¿Bella? ¿Ella? ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba en quién sabe dónde y nadie sabía de su paradero? Alice se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la escena de una encontrada Bella después de varios años cargando al niño que había visto hace un instante. Pero era cierto, ¡sí era ella! Ahora que la miraba bien, seguía teniendo esa misma complexión delgada y un tanto debilucha junto con su asombrosa cascada de cabello castaño.

En tanto, Bella seguía sorprendida por los muebles que aquellos hombres luchaban por subir hasta el segundo piso del edificio; y es que cuando llegó a rentar ese era el único departamento disponible.

-¿Seguros que están en lo correcto? –inquirió con duda nuevamente, le costaba trabajo creer que Jasper y Emmett también le hubieran comprado todo eso.

-Seguro… usted es Isabella Swan, ¿no? –preguntó en respuesta Marco, el cargador más joven.

-Si… pero no recuerdo haber pedido estos muebles –le confesó.

-Nos dijeron que era un regalo…-revisó su lista –de parte de la compañía _Access Clothes_...el comprador firmó con nombre de Jasper.

Cada día se sentía más comprometida tanto con Jasper como con Emmett, estaban haciendo todo por ayudarla a instalarse mejor en Seattle y a que no le faltara nada a Anthony… en verdad no se merecía que Alice pensara que Jasper le era infiel y, en verdad, eso le preocupaba. Media hora después de ver entrar muebles cerró la puerta de su departamento para poder acomodar los nuevos muebles: una mesa de madera para cuatro personas, un pequeño librero de no más de un metro de ancho y dos mesitas de centro para la vacía sala. Anthony estaba más que emocionado por ver todas esas cosas nuevas dentro de su antes vacío hogar.

-Mami…¿tío Jazz y Emm nos _legalalon esto_? –inquirió en una sonrisa.

-Eso parece amor… ¿me quieres ayudar a quitarle el plástico a las cosas? –preguntó con alegría.

Anthony sólo gritó un ferviente "Si" y trató de ayudar en su madre en todo lo que podía… lucho contra el plástico que envolvía los muebles hasta que este le ganó dejando a un pequeño envuelto y enredado en un inanimado plástico. Los minutos pasaron entre las ocurrencias de Tony y el arreglo de los muebles dando entrada a la noche.

Bella y un adormilado Anthony terminaron de arreglar todo casi a las diez de la noche. El pequeño estaba más con Morfeo que con su madre, cuando Bella se dio cuenta de ese hecho decidió cargarlo para llevarlo hasta su habitación y cambiarlo. Le puso el mameluco que traía en la mañana y Tony agarró, entre sueños, a su Eddie, sin embargo cuando Bella lo iba a recostar en su pequeña cama, él no se soltó del cuello de su madre empeñado en querer dormir con ella.

-Cariño es hora de dormir… -insistió Bella intentando dejarlo en su habitación.

-No, _quelo…quelo dolmil_ contigo –dijo sin hacer falta suplicar mucho para convencer a su madre.

Bella lo despegó de su infantil recamara para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Lo depositó delicadamente al centro de la cama matrimonial para que ella pudiera ponerse cómoda y así acostarse junto con su hijo que la abrazó inmediatamente al sentirla cerca.

Al igual que ella, el resto de la familia Cullen estaban acostados en sus respectivas casas; Emmett le había contado, superficialmente, lo que pasaba a Rosalie dentro de su habitación para que sus padres no los pudiera oír en tanto que Alice se encontraba sola en su amplia habitación… Jasper aun no llegaba, estaba pensando en lo que el ver a Bella significaba para ella pero sobre todo para su hermano… ¿su hermano ya estría enterado de que Bella estaba en la ciudad? Edward debía de saberlo, él había sufrido tanto este tiempo sin ver ni saber nada de Bella cómo para que ahora ella le ocultara que había visto a Bella.

Y Bella. Eso era lo único en lo que Edward podía pensar aquella noche a la luz de la luna. Seguía dando vueltas dentro de su cama, recordando su reencuentro con Bella y Anthony esa tarde… creyendo que no pudo haber sido más perfecto. Estaba recordando que después de que Bella aceptara que comieran juntos sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho por la emoción. Y aunque el camino hasta la pequeña cafetería fue demasiado callado se sentía feliz de que Bella no lo hubiera rechazado.

_-¿Seguro que no te causamos problemas? –preguntó por decima quinta vez Bella al entrar a la cafetería._

_-Seguro que no –contestó con una sonrisa mientras veía como Bella cargaba a Anthony._

_Les asignaron un gabinete que tenía vista al estacionamiento. Bella y Anthony se sentaron frente a la perfecta figura de Edward casi al borde de la desesperación al querer volver a probar esos infantiles labios de Bella._

_-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Allison… ¿qué desean ordenar? –preguntó de manera monótona una mujer de unos treinta años con cara frustrada._

_Edward le indicó a Bella que ella ordenara primero así que ordenó una hamburguesa infantil para Anthony y carne asada para ella. Edward por otro lado pidió el pollo asado que se mostraba en un folleto frente a él._

_Allison se marchó con menos ánimos que antes y casi veinte minutos después regresó con sus respectivas ordenes, mientras tanto Bella y Edward no sabían de qué hablar y si lo hacían era por las pequeñas y esporádicas frases dichas por Anthony._

_-Y… ¿cómo has estado? –se atrevió a preguntar Edward en medio de la silenciosa comida regalándole a Bella su angelical sonrisa._

_Bella guardó silencio por un momento, evaluando, su estado durante estos años._

_-B-bien…creo –dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar fugazmente a Anthony –Es por lo que lucho cada día._

_Edward esbozó una sonrisa trémula, esperaba que ella le regresara la pregunta pero no hubo nada._

_Sin embargo él decidió contestar la pregunta inexistente._

_-Yo…no he estado tan bien como tú –dijo dejando sus cubiertos a un lado para tomarle acariciar la mano de Bella que estaba sobre la mesa._

_Ella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente con culpabilidad._

_-¿P-por qué? –inquirió alterada pero sin retirar su mano del contacto._

_-Bueno… -comenzó divertido –Es sólo que te he extrañado mucho estos cuatro años._

_Bella casi se atraganta con el pedazo de comida que seguía deglutiendo, Anthony se mantenía ajeno a la conversación de los mayores ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en comer su gran hamburguesa._

_-¿P-por qué dices eso? –preguntó tontamente._

_-Te fuiste sin avisar…me –le recordó con un poco de dolor._

_-Yo… -agachó la mirada –Lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas ese día –justificó._

_Edward guardó silencio esperando que Bella continuara su relato._

_-Mi padre me obligó… me tomo de sorpresa el cambió de trabajo que había pedido..._

_-Pudiste haberte quedado con nosotros –informó interrumpiéndola sin quitar su mano de la de Bella mirándola con un brillo un tanto difícil de descifrar en los ojos._

_-Yo… no pude pensar, además… nunca respondiste a mis cartas ni a la llamada –casi reprochó intentado liberarse del agarre de Edward pero este no se lo permitió._

_-Siento no haberlo hecho –comenzó –, pero me dolió mucho que te fueras sin avisar… sentía no poder resistir más si leía esas cartas, pensaba que… que quizá no querías verme nunca más… que ya no me querías, por la nota que dejaste… -habló con tono triste –, aunque admito que fue muy inmaduro de mi parte en ese momento y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme comportado así._

_Bella se quedó en silencio ante la confesión que se le había dado. Pero Edward tenía en parte razón. La nota que su padre le había obligado a escribir para lastimar a Edward y alejarlo de sus vidas._

_-Mi intención no era herirte… nunca quise escribir esa nota._

_-Mami… -casi susurró Anthony temiendo interrumpir algo importante._

_Espero a que Bella le pusiera atención para seguir hablando:_

_-Baño –gimió apurado._

_Bella entendió perfectamente el mensaje, se disculpó con Edward y llevó a su hijo al baño. Mientras tanto Edward tomó una servilleta y sacó su bolígrafo para escribir un par de palabras._

Y casi adormilado, Edward esperaba que Bella hubiese encontrado esa servilleta dentro de su bolsa. Era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido para decirle lo que no se atrevía a decirle de frente… le faltaba practica con las mujeres, lo aceptaba, pero esperaba que eso resultara con Bella. De cualquier modo Jasper y, tal vez Emmett, seguro le ayudarían a encontrar la dirección de Bella y así poder estar cerca de ella más tiempo; quería estar por siempre junto a ella y no se daría por vencido hasta lograrlo.

….

Era un nuevo día, estaba en la clase de Pediatría y Edward se reprimió mentalmente por no recordar el examen que tendría ese día.

-Demonios…-susurró teniendo un examen de diez hojas frente a él y casi dos horas para contestarlo.

-¿Disculpe señor Cullen? –preguntó Aro, el maestro por excelencia de esa materia.

Reconocido medico en todo el país impartiendo cátedra a aspirantes de su profesión.

-Nada profesor –dijo frustrado con buena cara.

Pero la verdad, ¿Quién podría pensar en un examen después de reencontrar al amor de su vida? Por lo menos él no lo había podido hacer.

Los minutos al igual que las hojas casi vacías del examen de Edward comenzaban a pasar frente a él… un tanto inquieto por el resultado de su examen por lo menos esperaba pasar.

Fue uno de los últimos en terminar cuando el reloj marcaba las doce del día. Después de ese examen no recordaba que tuvieran algo más importante que hacer y la inquietud por ver de nuevo a Anthony y a Bella se hacía presente pero desistió ante la idea de salirse de clases de nueva cuenta… quizá se vería demasiado obsesivo e incomodaría a Bella.

Sin embargo había decidió ir con Jasper en la tarde para hablar seriamente sobre el paradero de Bella, algo le decía que él se lo ocultaba. Claro que Edward no contaba con que Alice se estuviera adelantando en todo esto, justo en ese momento ella estaba ejecutando su plan para "descubrir" a la amante de Jasper.

-Buenos días Estefanía… ¿mi esposo está adentro? –preguntó con su singular y radiante sonrisa, nada parecida a la que traía el día anterior.

-Buenos días Alice, está con la administradora, deje la anuncio –Estefanía iba a tomar el intercomunicador pero Alice la detuvo.

-No es necesario…déjalo así, él ya sabe que vendría –dijo demasiado convencida de sus palabras.

-Claro…

Alice dejó a la secretaria de su esposo y justo cuando se iba a acercar a la puerta para entrar esta se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño de rizos cafés y verde mirada.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó no reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-Él hijo de la nueva Administradora… -informó Estefanía distraídamente.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama ella? –inquirió con duda.

-No lo sé, el señor Jasper no ha dado su nombre para la nomina de la empresa.

-Vaya… -susurró con suspicacia -¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –le preguntó al ver que no se había movido del lugar donde le había visto.

-Tony –dijo con una prisa que le causó gracia a Alice -¿Baño? –preguntó urgido.

Las pequeñas esmeraldas de Anthony y su pequeño rostro le recordaron demasiado a Bella. Quedó totalmente fascinada al conocer al pequeño que vestía una sudadera de cierre color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla acompañado por una camisa de cuatros en diferentes tonalidades de rojos.

-Yo te llevo –le dijo con una amistosa sonrisa que rápidamente infundio confianza en Anthony.

Alice tomó la pequeña mano de Anthony que se dejaba guiar hasta su destino. Entraron al baño de mujeres un par de pasos después. Sin tardarse demasiado Alice y Anthony ahora regresaban; ella cargando al pequeño. Ahora estaba convencida de que Jasper no podía estar engañándola con "La administradora", ya que esa persona era Bella. Más segura que antes decidió entrar a la oficina de Jasper donde, Bella y él, se encontraban revisando un par de papeles demasiado ensimismados en su mundo como para notar que Anthony había regresado acompañando de alguien más y es que ese día habían tenido demasiado trabajo ocasionado que a Bella se le olvidara reclamarle a Jasper el hecho de haber delatado su paradero con Edward.

-¿Así que para ella fueron los muebles que compraste? –preguntó Alice tratando de sonar severa.

Tanto Jasper como Bella se quedaron petrificados al reconocer la voz. Alzaron la vista de los papeles para mirarse cuales niños descubiertos en medio de una fechoría.

¿Qué era lo que harían ahora…? Alice ya los había descubierto.

* * *

><p>Ya sabes chikas, omitan mis errores y dislexia...jajaja me voy porq ya ando cansada...¿q creen que haga Alice? ¿en vdd se les armará a Jasper, Bella e incluso Emmett? jaajaj<p>

nos vemos, dejen sus amenzas, felicitacione sy o reclamos... ahora dejo que ustedes decidan hasta que numero de reviews llegamos :D

Angie C-


	8. Chapter 8

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. CulleN**

Bueno chicas…lamento el retardo pero, estaba en mis exámenes finales de semestre y bueno, debía de exentar un par de materias y en otras sacar mínimo 6 para poder presentar ordinario, pero bueno…creo que el asilo cibernético funcionó porque si saqué mi 6 en anato! Jejeje ok, no es taaaaaan festejable pero bueno, sigo viva. Ahora bien, espero que les guste este cap…

GRACIAS POR LEER

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Ahora sí que estaban perdidos… ¡No! Estaban muertos.

Bella se encontraba dándole la espalda a Alice a diferencia de Jasper quien podía verle de frente, él miró fugazmente a Bella con angustia y, sin otra cosa que poder hacer se puso de pie. Bella, simplemente, se congeló en su silla mientras pretendía que los papeles que tenia en sus manos le ayudaran a desaparecer. Alice seguía ahí, parada junto a la puerta y con Anthony en brazos, seguía plantada en medio del incómodo silencio y el tenso ambiente.

–¿Es ella con la que me engañas, Jasper? –Alice se atrevió a romper el inmutable ambiente con acidez.

–Alice…yo no te engaño –trató de aclararle caminaba lentamente hacia ella –, ella simplemente es la administradora –le explicó en tono angustiado –, y ese pequeño es su hijo –le refirió mientras señalaba a Tony quien se comía una paleta de caramelo.

–No intentes salirte por la tangente –le cortó –, Estefanía ya me dijo que es hijo de _ella_… pero lo que no me queda claro Jasper, es el por qué, si conoces como soy contigo; lo… posesiva, impulsiva, desesperada pero, sobre todo, honesta… –Alice tomó un trago de aire pretendiendo alargar su discurso que parecía tener un final desastroso –, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Bella trabajaba con nosotros?

Jasper, al contrario de sentir alivio, sintió como palideció al igual que la sentada Bella que, de inmediato se giró para ver a Alice; alta gracias a los tacones, esbelta y siempre tan arreglada con esa sonrisa triunfadora que en muchas ocasiones pasadas le indicó que, aunque no estuviera enojada, no podría escapar de las manos de Alice.

–¿Lo sabías? –fue lo primero que pudo articular después de visualizar fugazmente a Alice con su hijo en brazos–. Alice… ¿cómo te enteraste? –fue la pregunta que Jasper pudo formular a sabiendas que si Emmett ya había confesado, seguramente a él, le iría peor.

–Tengo… mis contactos –soltó con aires de grandeza para después dejar en el piso a un Anthony que inmediatamente corrió hasta donde su madre estaba para sacarla de su estado anonado.

–Ah… –fue el simple sonido que salió de un angustiado Jasper.

–Solo tengo dos cosas por decirles par de mentirosos… –volvió a hablar Alice con un tono más relajado –, para ti Jasper; olvídate de nuestras "platicas nocturnas" durante, al menos, dos semanas –habló con tono sugestivo logrando que Jasper se sonrojara –, y para ti Isabella Marie Swan… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ! –gritó cambiando totalmente de humor –¡Es maravilloso que hayas regresado! –gritó eufóricamente feliz.

Sin que alguno de los dos pudiera notarlo, Alice corrió entusiasmada hasta donde Bella estaba para apresarla en un abrazo casi asfixiante y totalmente lleno de euforia, estaba completamente feliz de que Bella se encontrara de regreso y es que la extrañaba, echaba de menos su habilidad para ser molestada y soportar sus ataques de compras, a pesar de no ser muchos los que compartieron, pero sobre todo ello, le alegraba que estuviera de regreso por su hermano… ¡Edward quien debía de enterarse lo más pronto posible de su regreso!

O por lo menos eso pensaba Alice…

–Y–yo… Alice…–dijo entrecortadamente tras varios segundos del ferviente abrazo–, n–no…no…puedo…respirar.

Alice rompió el contacto para dejar entrar el aire libremente a los pulmones de Bella, le fue imposible inspeccionarla; iba vestida de un traje sastre de un azul marino gastado, el traje le sentaba bien… incluso podría decir que Bella había adelgazado o su altura había aumentado y no precisamente por los cortos tacones que llevaba puestos, llevaba su cabello suelto y a pesar del los años mantenía el mismo semblante pálido de siempre, aunque ahora le costaba trabajo identificar la tristeza en los marrones ojos.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa alegremente para después abrazar a Jasper –, por cierto… ¿qué tal su día?

–Pues… algo pesado por todos el papeles –le contestó para besarla con ternura aun anonado por la reacción de Alice.

Bella sintió un poco de celos al ver la escena así que desvió su mirada hasta donde Anthony estaba, el pequeño miraba todo lo que sucedía en silencio mientras trataba de terminarse su paleta de caramelo.

–Pero hay algo que no me queda claro… –habló severamente Alice –, ¿por qué lo ocultaron?

–B–bueno… ¿es que era una sorpresa? –sugirió Jasper cual niño pequeño.

–¿Bella? –Alice se dirigió a su antigua amiga.

–No quería causarles problemas…recién llegué a la ciudad –justificó apenada tratando de convencer a Alice.

–¿Y pensabas nunca presentarme a ese hermoso niño que tienes por hijo? –la recriminó divertida tratando de aligerar la tensión que se podía notar en Bella.

–Anthony… –le habló a su hijo quien al ver las señas que su madre le hacía para acercarse lo hizo –, ven hijo. Ella es Alice… saluda –le ordenó suavemente.

–No te preocupes por Bella, este hermoso caballero y yo ya nos conocimos –dijo con otra sonrisa mientras se ponía a la altura de su nuevo sobrino –. ¿Verdad, peque?

–Sí…me regaló la paleta –confesó feliz dirigiéndose a su mamá.

–Bueno, soy tu tía Alice –se presentó formalmente con una mirada traviesa para Bella.

Anthony sólo la miró fijamente; como si la inspeccionará y tratara de encontrarla en alguno de sus recuerdos. Al no encontrarla, retrocedió un poco hasta sentir cerca a su mamá.

–A veces es algo tímido –justificó Bella –, pero con un poco de azúcar logras que se le quite.

–Es un gran niño –se integró a la conversación Jasper –, más lo amaras cuanto más convivas con el…te lo aseguro.

–¿Enserio? –dijo jubilosamente Alice echando a andar su mente de todas las travesuras que podría hacer junto con su sobrino, siempre había querido tener uno pero tanto Edward, Emmett y Rosalie se habían resistido a la idea alegando que, en ese momento, eran muy jóvenes como para tener un hijo.

–Además… –le murmuró Jasper –, tiene un osito que se llama _Eddie –_habló ocasionado que Bella se sonrojara al escuchar las palabras de Jasper –, seguramente te querrá hablar sobre su pequeño amigo.

–Eddie, es mi peluche _favolito _–le aclaró a Alice sonriente.

Alice simplemente se quedó en silencio observando la reacción nerviosa de Bella ante la confesión de Anthony y, si ella no se equivocaba, el osito de Tony se llamaba así en honor a su hermano.

–¿Y…les falta mucho por terminar? –cambio de tema con un tono jocoso y una sonrisa traviesa refiriéndose a todos los papeles que tenían esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

–Eh… al parecer no mucho, somos un equipazo trabajando en equipo, ¿verdad Bells? –contestó Jasper mientras miraba su escritorio y se despegaba ligeramente de Alice.

–Bueno… –suspiró Alice mirando su reloj –. Son las doce y media…tienen dos horas para terminar. En lo que ustedes acaban Anthony y yo iremos dar una vuelta al parque–les avisó llamando en silencio a Tony para retirarse del oficina. El pequeño se giró para mirar a su madre y pedirle permiso, Bella le dijo que si con un beso en la frente.

–Puedo preguntar por qué –Bella inquirió curiosa.

–¿Por qué qué? –Alice se hizo la desentendida pero al ver que su intento de fingir demencia no funcionaba prefirió contestar –; Uno; yo lo digo y dos; tenemos que hablar… ¿qué tanto has hecho durante estos tres años Bella? ¡Tienes que ponerme al corriente de todo lo que has hecho!

A Jasper y a Bella no les quedó de otra más que apurarse en su labor cuando vieron salir a Alice por aquella puerta. Sabían que podía ser muy persistente y sobretodo porque técnicamente ella era su jefa. Alice y Anthony salieron del edificio, al parecer, ambos habían congeniado instantáneamente.

Tony corrió libre durante casi dos horas, subiendo y bajando de los juegos que encontraba a su paso y en algunas ocasiones intentando huir de Alice quien juguetonamente trataba de atraparlo. Se cayó un par de veces… sólo ensució su ropa sin lastimarse si quiera pero aunque lo hubiera hecho la adrenalina que corría por sus pequeñas venas le hubiera hecho ignorar el dolor.

Cuando ambos regresaron hasta a la oficina, Jasper y Bella estaban más que listos y exhaustos por el trabajo pero la idea de tener que ir a donde Alice quisiera llevarles les agobiaba aun más. Bella y Anthony se fueron en el blanco Sentra mientras que Alice y Jasper se iban en el carro de este Jasper. Llegaron a un restaurante no muy transitado para comer y hablar de todo lo que había estado haciendo Bella durante estos años; sobre todo de lo difícil que había sido tatar de terminar una carrera con un pequeño que necesitaba de sus cuidados, las discrepancias con su padre y bueno, los intentos de este porque ella emparejara con alguien que cuidara de su futuro… aunque bueno, Bella no pudo mencionar nada sobre Abraham, por lo menos no por ahora. Toda la comida pasó entre risas y un par de reclamos hacía Jasper por parte de Alice por no haberle avisado de que Bella estaba en la ciudad.

Y era de esperarse…como siempre, Alice insistió en ir de compras para actualizar el guardarropa de Bella y el de su pequeño sobrino. Este fin de semana irían el Centro Comercial para comprar todo lo que hiciera falta. Sin embargo ninguno de los tres quiso sacar el nombre de Edward en la conversación; Jasper porque no quería darle ideas a Alice, Alice porque pensaba hablar primero con su hermano para informarle que Bella estaba en la ciudad y Bella porque no sabía exactamente qué hacer con la presencia de Edward… no quería que todo fuera tan distante como el día anterior, no quería que se repitiera ese vacío entre ellos dos, necesitaba hablar con él y poderle decir con o sin palabras lo mucho que le había extrañado y amado en silencio… tenía que decirle lo que el día anterior no había podido expresarle plenamente; pero no sabía cómo.

Las horas se pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde y aun seguían en aquel acogedor restaurante con un Anthony un tanto adormilado por el cansancio que le había dejado jugar en el parque y por el aburrimiento de una plática que no entendía del todo. Se tuvieron que despedir sin quererlo hacer.

Era una tranquila puesta de sol en medio de una atareada ciudad. Anthony iba dormido en el asiento trasero mientras Bella conducía sin prisas hasta su casa, pensando y anhelado ver a Edward de nuevo. Claro que no debía de preocuparse por ello; Alice se encargaría de decirle que trabajaba en su empresa… Manejó un par de minutos más hasta llegar a su ahora familiar vecindario. Había varios niños jugando en la calle mientras el cielo seguía naranja. Fueron escasos segundos los que le tomó acercarse hasta el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivía para que pudiera reconocer un auto. Su respiración se cortó pensar que pudiera ser Edward sin embargo, cuando ella se estacionó no pudo ver a nadie dentro del automóvil…

–Sigue soñando –se auto reprimió al darse cuenta que había muy pocas posibilidades de que ese coche fuera de Edward.

–Yo siempre soñé en volverte a ver… y ahora es realidad –se oyó una aterciopelada y acaramelada voz que, definitivamente, casi mata de un susto a Bella.

Era es voz, aquella que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos cuando la escuchaba para poder contener todas las emociones que le hacía sentir. Era Edward, era su voz.

Él estaba parado justo a su izquierda, tapándole la salida de su auto con un elegante y hermoso ramo de flores, él vestía un simple pantalón negro que hacia juego con su camisa blanca y su nívea piel. Se quedó así, mirándolo un par de segundos que a Edward se le antojaron eternos pero cuando Bella decidió bajar del auto él se adelantó a abrirle la puerta para que ella descendiera.

–Hola…–dijo tímidamente cual adolescente enamorado al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto.

–Hola… –regresó ella decidida a decirle lo que sentía por él.

El silencio que se formó en ese momento no fue incomodo, mas bien, les dio una oportunidad para pensar sus siguientes palabras.

–Te ves muy hermosa –la cortejó amablemente mientras le acercaba el ramo de rosas –. Son para ti, espero… te gusten –habló sin hacer algún otro acercamiento.

–Gracias… –susurró tímida y apenada desviando su mirada por los nervios.

–¿No te gustaron? –preguntó Edward él al notar el tono de Bella.

–¡Me encantaron! Pero… no me has saludado –recordó con tono infantil esperando que sus palabras no molestaran a Edward.

Él no entendió sus en un principio, pero después se le ocurrió algo que quizá era a lo que ella se refería...

–Cierto… –dijo entre risas antes de acercarse rápidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla a Bella, el contacto fue limitado pero no fugaz. Duró demasiado ya que ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

–¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? –inquirió con sospecha Bella cuando reaccionó.

–Tengo contactos –comentó divertido–. ¿Te ayudo a bajarlo? –se refirió a Anthony se seguía en el asiento trasero del auto.

–Sólo no lo despiertes… está un poco cansado, Alice agota las baterías de cualquier niño –dijo divertida.

–¿Mi hermana? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Si…bueno, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que descubriera que trabajo con Jasper.

Edward sólo negó en silenció mientras abría la puerta trasera y desataba a Anthony de la silla infantil para después cargar su cuerpo con delicadeza sacándolo del auto. Edward se irguió cargando a un inconsciente Anthony, una briza de viento pasó en ese momento despeinándolo haciéndolo ver mucho más perfecto de lo que ya era para Bella.

–Vamos… –invitó Edward para entrar en el edificio en el que vivía Bella y que por cierto, no le agradaba a él. .

Cuando entraron, Edward se encontró con la noticia de que el pequeño departamento estaba hecho un desastre por los muebles que habían traído por cortesía de Jasper.

–¿Lo puedes llevar su cuarto? –preguntó Bella mientras ponía las rosas que le había regalado en un garrón de cristal –, al final del pasillo a la izquierda...

–Claro… –dijo feliz de la vida al haber podido entrar en la vida de Bella…de nuevo.

Siguió las indicaciones que Bella le había dado para dejar al pequeño en un limitado cuarto de color azul cielo con una cenefa de carros, era la decoración de un cuarto para niños… pero a leguas se podía notar no era reciente, la pintura estaba demasiado desgastada. Había una cama demasiado grande para ser el de una cuna pero un poco más pequeña que una cama individual y, sin duda, varios de juguetes por toda la habitación. Deshizo la cama con escrúpulo mientras depositaba el frágil cuerpo de Anthony en ella, notó el tan familiar osito de peluche que le había regalado al pequeño cuando nació y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Antes de abandonar la habitación, arropó con cuidado a su proclamado hijo para después despejar de su pequeña frente un par de cabellos rebeldes y regalarle un paternal beso en esta.

Cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

–Listo –anunció sorprendiendo a Bella.

–Gracias –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él para ofrecerle un poco de té helado que ya tenía preparado.

–No debiste molestarte –le agradeció el gélido líquido.

–No te preocupes… –le regresó una sonrisa –, ya lo tenía listo.

–¿Leíste la nota que te dejé ayer? –inquirió curioso antes de sentarse en el sillón individual de la nueva sala.

–¿Nota? –preguntó extrañada.

–Si… la que dejé en tu bolsa –le informó algo apenado.

Automáticamente Bella dejó a un lado el vaso que traía en mano sobre la mesita de centro para tomar presurosamente su bolso. Edward vio divertido la escena que Bella le proporcionaba. Bella buscaba frenéticamente dentro de su bolso hasta que encontró una servilleta que no encajaba con lo que ella solía traer, la tomó con delicadeza y se la mostró a Edward.

–Sí… es esa –le afirmó para después darle un sorbo a su bebida.

La servilleta fue desdoblada lentamente para liberar una caligrafía fina y reconocible para ella.

_Esta vez no te desharás tan fácil de mí…_

_Por cierto, ¿aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?_

Una sonrisa nerviosa y una mirada sorprendida fue todo lo que Edward tuvo por respuesta.

–¿Qué dices? –preguntó animado –. Siempre se quedó pendiente nuestra ida al cine cuando vivíamos en Forks –le recordó con una sonrisa inocente.

–Yo…no sé qué decir, no… no tengo palabras –habló por inercia mientras perpleja se sentaba en el sillón.

–Puedes empezar por un sí –la animó nervioso.

En ese momento Edward se levantó de su lugar para sentarse al lado de Bella, aun en silencio él se atrevió a girar el delicado rostro de Bella para que lo mirar de frente, esperaba que no rehuyera de su tacto después de tanto tiempo sin verse. La mirada incrédula pero esperanzada de Bella le hizo saber que ella también quería probar sus labios, así que con un permiso que nunca fue pedido y tampoco dado comenzó a acercar su rostro hasta el de su amada.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus rosados labios mientras sus frentes estaban unidas

.

–En verdad te extrañe mucho –le recordó casi en un suspiro.

–No más que yo –le delegó ansiosa por ese beso.

–Entonces…–susurró contra sus labios –déjame ser parte de tu vida.

–No puedo… –dijo en el mismo letargo que Edward aunque este se quedó atónito por su respuesta.

Se despegó ligeramente para ver directamente los ojos cafés de Bella, preguntándole en silencio el por qué de su respuesta.

–Lo siento Edward… –comenzó –, no puedes ser parte de mi vida porque tu ya eres mi vida.

Al igual que Bella en un principio, el también esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, por un momento había pensado que Bella lo rechazaría después de tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo de seguirla amando, la quería tanto que no sabría qué hacer con todo ese amor si es que ella se le negaba.

Ahora fue Bella quien acortó la distancia para quedar a ridículos milímetros de unos labios varoniles que deseaban besarla. No rompieron con esa escasa distancia… se quedaron así, simplemente sintiendo el choque de sus respiraciones.

–Te amo –sentenció Edward en un susurró delicado antes de sellar sus labios contra los de Bella.

Ella se dejó llevar a pesar de que se sintió un tanto incomoda por el acto; hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de un hombre que los tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado intentaron jugarle una mala pasada que no tuvo éxito. Edward sintió la reacción de Bella así que trató de ser aun más delicado de lo que ya era en ese momento. Se atrevió a tomar con delicadeza el rostro de Bella para evitar que se separara al igual que ella rodeó con sus manos el varonil cuello de Edward. En un principio no fue más que un delicado y dulce roce entre los labios de ambos sin embargo ellos sabían que necesitaba más del otro… tanto tiempo sin tenerse les reclamaba más cercanía.

A diferencia que su último beso, fue ahora Bella quien tomó la iniciativa para poder probar el sabor de Edward. Abrió sus labios lentamente incitando a Edward que hiciera lo mismo. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtener una respuesta, cuando lo notaron el cuerpo de Bella estaba ligeramente recostado con un cuidadoso Edward encima mientras que su lenguas se desembocaban en una delirante danza que los llevaba al límite de la cordura.

No existía nada más en esa habitación que ellos dos.

Tuvieron que separarse un poco para poder respirar de nuevo. Querían seguir con el beso sin embargo no querían romper con el contacto visual que iniciaron; había un brillo de alegría en ambos pares de ojos. Cabe mencionar que no se movieron de su posición un solo milímetro; era demasiado cómodo para ellos dos estar tan cerca que parecía siempre lo habían hecho.

–¿Ya te dije que te ves preciosa? –preguntó un sonriente Edward mientras dejaba de apoyar una mano sobre el sofá para retirar un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había posicionado en el rostro de Bella.

–Más de lo que podría recordar –le contestó con el mismo ánimo –Por cierto… ¿no tienes clases mañana? –inquirió al recordar que Edward aun estudiaba.

–No arruines el momento… –contestó travieso.

–No… sólo decía, es que si tienes tiempo te puedo decir lo mucho que te extrañé y más, todo lo que me haces sentir –dijo con inocencia.

¿Dónde quedó mi Bella tímida y retraída? Pensó Edward alegre al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca

.

–De hecho…estoy un poco adelantado, así que tengo todo el tiempo que quieras –mintió en parte.

Y es que si bien, era cierto que estaba adelanta había varios proyectos pendientes que debía de entregar esta misma semana. Al caso no importaba, su principal objetivo era conquistar a Bella, algo que comenzaba a sospechar no sería tan difícil como pensó… de cualquier modo, ya tenía asegurado el semestre aunque fuera con un 7 en todas sus materias.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Bella aun recostada.

–Las… –miró su reloj –Seis veinte…

–Perfecto –dijo Bella poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward.

–¿Para? –preguntó extrañado al notar que Bella lo alejaba.

–Que me ayudes a preparar la cena…de seguro Anthony despierta a las ocho y tendrá hambre –dijo poniéndose de pie tomando la mano izquierda de Edward para que él imitara su acción.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que Bella tenía en su rostro se desvaneció al sentir un anillo en el dedo anular de Edward. Fijó su vista en el pequeño objeto dorado; un argolla.

¿De matrimonio?, pensó Bella tristemente.

Edward pudo notar el cambio tan repentino de Bella, siguió con su vista la mirada de Bella para poder apreciar lo que ella observaba con tanto esmero; su anillo.

–Bella… –habló primero para que ella no mal interpretara las cosas, pero ella lo soltó.

–¿E–estas casado? –preguntó titubeante mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de él.

Edward se levantó tratando de alcanzarla pero ella rehuyó del contacto.

–¿Por qué…? –no pudo terminar su pregunta al ver que inmediatamente Edward se quitaba el anillo –. Eso debió haber sido antes de que yo llegara, ¿no? –dijo con un poco de hostilidad.

–No –concluyó Edward severo.

No dejaría que un mal entendido tan simple como ese arruinara el momento tan hermoso que estaban viviendo, tenía que explicarle a Bella que ese anillo era como un símbolo de castidad para él, hasta que la volviera a encontrar.

–Este anillo no es de matrimonio… –comenzó mirando fijamente el objeto entre sus manos —Debo serte sincero… no estoy casado, pero sí comprometido.

–¿Co–comprometido? –preguntó con miedo Bella –. Debí suponerlo…–murmuró tristemente –, alguien como tú, tan lindo y atractivo debe de seguir su vida, ¿no?

Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a nacer en los ojos de Bella al sentir su corazón partirse en dos por aquella noticia, pero sobre todo porque comenzaba a sentirse utilizada al pensar que Edward solo quería jugar con ella ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar.

Edward tomó el rostro de Bella para que lo mirara fijamente. El también sintió su corazón estremecerse al verla, pero debía de continuar.

–Bella –la llamó con una delicadeza seria –. Este anillo lo compré después de que te fuiste, este anillo ha sido un recordatorio diario, durante los cuatro años de tu ausencia, de que tu exististe en mi vida… este anillo es de compromiso porque cada vez que lo miro recuerdo lo mucho que te he extrañado…

Bella estaba sin palabras y más aun, por las palabras de Edward, no pudo detener esas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Este anillo es de compromiso y quiero que sepas que tú eres esa persona con la que quiero estar comprometido el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes por qué? –preguntó limpiando los pequeños ríos que descendían en la cara de Bella mientras ella negaba con la cabeza en silencio.

–En primer lugar, porque tiene gravadas _nuestras _iníciales –comenzó a explicarle mientras le mostraba el gravado –la E es por mí, la B es por ti y la A es por Anthony…

–Y–yo... –Bella intentó hablar pero estaba sin palabras.

–Déjame terminar –la interrumpió –. Y la otra razón…es porque te amo.

Después de sus palabras, Edward volvió a regalarle otro beso a Bella. No le gustaba verla llorar, no le gustaba que ella estuviera triste sin embargo no se le había ocurrido otra mejor manera para decirle que se había estado guardando para ella durante todo este tiempo.

El contacto fue mucho más delicado y pausado, tratando de expresar por medio de esa íntima unión que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. No duró demasiado pero ello no le restó intensidad al contacto.

–Te amo –volvió a repetir tan pronto como se separó del cuerpo de Bella para después atraerla de nuevo hacía él en un protector abrazo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, trataré de subir cap el lunes o martes :D<p>

Disculpen mis errores de horrografia y demás incoherencias

Bueno, espero que mas o menos me puedo poner al corriente ahora que ya solo debo de presentar un exa dentro de dos semanas... solo les pido algo de paciencia y que sigan disfrutando este fic, por cierto... a quellas personitas que leen mi otro fic (Pequeños amigos, grandes amores) les pido una ENORME DISCULPA y que bueno, también me estaré poniendo al corriente durante esta semana :D

Angie C.


	9. Chapter 9

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. CulleN**

HOLA!

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen leyendo y bueno, lo prometido es deuda; es martes y he aquí el siguiente cap. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir ese par de esmeraldas mirarla con intensidad a través del oscuro cuarto en el que estaba, se sentía atraída por esos ojos y sin embargo le atemorizaba que en su intento de permanecer a su lado Edward desapareciera; ese era su sueño. Desde hace un par de días… sólo él habitaba en sus sueños. Era de madrugada y ella se encontraba dormida en su pequeña cama matrimonial, no estaba de todo tranquila por el sueño invadía su mente sin embargo, en esporádicos momentos, su subconsciente le regalaban imágenes de los labios de Edward acariciando los suyos en un suave contacto. Un beso, uno de aquellos de los que ahora era costumbre que ambos se dieran cuando Anthony no los veía.<p>

Sin duda esa noche tampoco había sido demasiado favorable para Anthony; no podía dormir. Tenía miedo. La oscuridad de su habitación solo le atemorizó más, se levantó de su cama con letargo mientras buscaba a ciegas a su peluche, necesitaba tenerlo para sentirse un poco mejor antes de ir en la búsqueda de su madre. Cuando por fin encontró a Eddie, se bajó cuidadosamente de la cama arrastrando con él su frazada azul; caminó descalzo para salir de su cuarto y entrar al de su madre que se encontraba con la puerta abierta. Se quedó parado frente a Bella, viéndola dormir tranquilamente sin atreverse a hablarle por miedo a perturbar su descanso que, de por sí, en momentos se veía algo turbulento.

Cinco minutos pasaron y sólo cinco minutos fueron suficientes para que Bella pudiera sentir la muda mirada de su hijo, abrió lentamente sus ojos tratando de despejarse del pesado sueño que la invadía.

-Tony… -suspiró delicadamente irguiéndose un poco para verlo con mayor claridad.

-¿Te desperté?–preguntó preocupado sin dejar de abrazar a Eddie ni atreverse a acercarse.

-No cariño –dijo tiernamente mientras llamaba a su hijo y lo cargaba para acostarlo a su lado -, ¿por qué despertaste?

-Eddie tenía miedo –susurró señalando a su peluche con pueril tono–. Dice que quiede dormil contigo.

-Bien…-suspiró mientras le indicaba a Anthony que se metiera en la cama para cubrirlo con las sábanas –. No tienes sueño, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sabiendo los ataques de vigilia que sufría sus pequeño a diario.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa al verse descubierto por su madre: lo conocía tan bien.

-Nop –dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía de frente a su madre.

Anthony pasó sus brazos abrazando por el cuello de Bella sin importarle que Eddie se interpusiera entre los dos.

-Travieso –le dijo Bella mientras le tocaba la nariz con su dedo índice con tono risueño-, ¿quieres que te cuente un cuento? –le preguntó sabiendo que ello ayudaba a Tony a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Anthony pareció meditarlo, considerando el cuento como una opción, pero en realidad él quería saber otra cosa… quería preguntarle a su mamá sobre _Ewald_, quería preguntarle si acaso ella lo amaba mas a él; porque de pronto se sentía desplazado por Ewald… casi cómo su mamá sólo tuviera ojos uno solo de los dos.

-No…-negó alargando la palabra con tono indeciso –. Mami… -comenzó a hablar nuevamente –, ¿po qué te besa? –preguntó refiriéndose a Edward.

Y es que tenía especial curiosidad porque esa tarde de viernes había visto a Edward abrazando a su madre por la espalada mientras Bella lavaba los platos y escucharle decir que la quería…y después, él la besó en los labios.

-¿Edward? –preguntó intrigada ante el cuestionamiento de su hijo.

-Sí…_Ewald –_dijo en un tono que pareció ser serio –, ¿él te quiere? –habló tratando de ocultar su miedo por perder a su progenitora.

-Eh…- Bella no sabía cómo decirle a su hijo la verdad –, Edward y yo…somos muy amigos –fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió contestar.

Sin embargo Anthony la miró con una suspicacia que Bella pudo sentir a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿_Por_ qué? –volvió a inquirir al no comprender.

-¿Qué por qué somos amigos? –habló con sorpresa Bella, a veces olvidaba que su hijo estaba en la edad de los por qués –. Bueno…nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo y creo que él me quiere y yo lo quiero…

-Ah… -suspiró como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -¿_Ewald _me quiere?–preguntó temeroso al pensar que lo podían olvidar.

A Bella le tomó de raro la pregunta, pero sin dudar un momento contestó:

-Te adora, amor –le dijo antes de darle un beso en su pequeña frente -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Eh…es que… _etaba_ pensando… -comenzó a balbucear –, si él nos _quiele… _¿es cómo un papá? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Bella se quedó plasmada por la pregunta de su hijo, sintió que una corriente fría le recorrió todo su cuerpo petrificándola. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que su hijo le preguntara tan pronto sobre ellos, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo si Tony tenía ganas de saber si tenía un papá…? Bella sintió su corazón acongojarse aunque sabía que Edward lo quería y que, legalmente, era su padre… ¿y acaso ello era suficiente como para que Edward, en verdad, quisiera aceptar tal responsabilidad?

Pero no podía decirle a Tony que podía ver a Edward como su papá… ¿o sí? ¿Edward se enojaría? ¿Qué pasaba si Edward no quería que Anthony lo viera como un verdadero padre? Él estaba por terminar su carrera y cuidar un niño pequeño sería un problema para su futuro al igual que tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a su hijo; si Edward se retractaba no quería que el pueril corazón de su hijo sufriera las consecuencias de una decepción… pero tampoco se sentía capaz de quitarle la ligera esperanza que podía ver en los verdes ojos de Tony con la luz de luna.

-¿A ti te gustaría que fuera tu papá? –preguntó saliéndose por la tangente mientras le acariciaba su rostro suavemente.

Anthony reflexionó su respuesta; ¿qué si quería que fuera su papá? Bueno, eso era complicado de contestar sobre todo porque Edward le quitaba mucha de la atención que su madre le daba pero… le gustaba que Bella estuviera tan contenta cuando él estaba cerca, se sentía feliz al verla sonreír cuando Edward la abrazaba o le llevaba regalos pero sobre todo, le comenzaba a gustar todas las pequeñas atenciones y cariños que Edward le dedicaba a él; se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando Edward lo llevaba cargando hasta su cama y lo arropaba a la hora de dormir para después regalarle un beso en la frente mientras fingía estar dormido.

- Sí –contestó inciertamente seguro en un tono poco audible, como temiendo que su mamá descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Bella definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta de su hijo; quizá porque había notado lo celoso que se ponía cuando Edward estaba con ella o cuando la abrazaba mas no por ello Bella dejó de sentirse feliz al notar que Tony no tendría mayor inconveniente en que Edward entrara en su vida.

-Es hora de dormir, amor –anunció Bella cortando la conversación con su hijo al recordar el largo día que les esperaba junto con Edward–. Mañana tenemos que despertarnos temprano.

-¿_Por_ qué? –preguntó adivinando que era mañana sería sábado y su madre no tendría que trabajar –, ¿trabajo? –preguntó desalentado.

-Parque –le corrigió –. Mañana iremos al parque y después al cine con Edward, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh… -exclamó adormilado para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a su mamá –, Eddie _tene seño…_

-Hasta mañana bebé –se despidió antes de abrazarlo para que ambos pudieran dormir de nuevo.

Ambos cayeron al lado de Morfeo mientras la noche seguía avanzando dentro de aquella dormida ciudad y aunque no todos podían conciliar el sueño por lo menos encontraban descanso en la comodidad de su cama. Y aunque Edward no podía jactarse de tener la misma suerte que la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad por lo menos se encontraba luchando con el cansancio que de momento se apoderaba de sus ojos y que de momento le dejaba despejarse y seguir estudiando. Decidió que debía descansar un poco aun estando sentado en la mesa de su pequeño comedor, cerró los ojos aun pensando en el examen de psiquiatría que presentaría y que le estaba fastidiando la noche, pero sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos lo traicionaron llevándolo hasta el recuerdo de Bella y Anthony. Iban a salir este fin de semana y había hablado con su padre para que le diera ese fin de semana libre; necesitaba relajarse y seguir estudiando. Había planeado, después de mucho meditar y tras seguir los consejos Alice, llevar tanto a Bella como Tony a la comida familiar de cada ocho días, esperaba que sus padres se alegraran, como el resto de la familia, de volverla a ver.

Estaba ansioso y no sabía si el sentimiento era gracias a sus emociones o a su examen, pero seguramente ambas cuestiones estaban involucradas en su preocupación. Es que nunca hubiera pensado que en una semana todo pudiera cambiar tan drásticamente; su alegría y el brillo en sus ojos había regresado, y su entusiasmo por conquistar al mundo era el mismo de cuando tenía 17 años...como cuando conoció a Bella y decidió que ella sería algo más que su amiga.

Había estado hablando con sus hermanos para que lo ayudaran en un par de planes que tenía y que esperaba funcionaran, él le había comentado a su hermana que le gustaría vivir con Bella bajo el mismo techo y llevar una relación más formal con ella y, para ello, el próximo lunes por la tarde se había quedado de ver con un corredor de Bienes raíces para poner en venta su departamento así como para buscar una casa en los suburbios de la ciudad. Y, aunque en un principio tanto Jasper como Alice le dijeron que quizá podría ir demasiado rápido ellos también terminaron apoyándolo en su decisión tan pronto como Emmett entró a debatir que Edward tenía razón; si Bella ya le había dicho que le quería y él la quería a ella no había nada mejor que comenzaran a vivir como la familia que él siempre había soñado.

Era increíble, ¡incluso ya tenía todo un itinerario programado! Había planeado que los martes y jueves, los días que más temprano salía de clases, iría por Anthony a la guardería, sólo faltaba de Bella aceptara la idea de pasar a comer juntos en su departamento para que después ellos se pudieran ir a su propio departamento…solo en lo que Edward conseguía la casa para vivir juntos; y en verdad le urgía porque no le gustaba para nada la zona en la que ellos vivían. El resto de los llegaría al departamento de Bella para ayudarla con Tony y después, a eso de las nueve, regresaría a su departamento para ponerse cómodo, terminar su tarea y estudiar hasta la madrugada…aunque tal vez, si seguía ese ritmo, sus notas bajarían, sobre todo por el tiempo que implicaba ir y venir hasta el departamento de Bella.

Para ello era la casa: para ahorrar tiempo y lo más importante, estar con ellos todo lo posible. Gracias al cielo que solo le restaban cinco semanas de clases; las más pesadas, pero solo cinco y pronto iniciaría su internado… otro problema que después vería como resolver el problema de los tiempos.

- Un año –suspiró despertándose abruptamente concluyendo que era demasiado tiempo para terminar completamente su carrera y eso, aun faltándole la especialidad. Sin embargo haría todo lo que fuera posible y estuviera en sus manos para consolidar una relación con Bella.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado; caminó hasta su habitación y abrió el cajón de su pequeño tocador. Sacó una caja de terciopelo negro, demasiado familiar para él: estaba un tanto abandonada y gracias a ello; una ligera capa de polvo la recubría. Sopló para quitar el exceso de polvo y proceder a abrirla; pudo divisar el anillo que años atrás había adquirido.

-Y pensar que me quise deshacer de ti –susurró al recordar que cuando lo llevó a la joyería para pedir que se lo cambiaran.

La encargada de aquel establecimiento joyero, que en un principio no se había dado cuenta que estaba gravado, accedió a su petición pero tan pronto como lo notó le dijo que era imposible que se le hiciera dicho cambio. Tuvo que quedarse con el añillo además de haberse comprado el que usaba actualmente.

Tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a leer el grabado:

_Junto a ti por siempre_

-Esta vez, nada me podrá separar de tu lado –dijo seguro de sus palabras antes de guardar el anillo en su estuche.

Había considerado la idea de una declaración… lo que no sabía era si sólo hacerla para formalizar una relación entre él y Bella como novios o ir directamente a lo que él había estado soñando por años; casarse con ella. ¿Bella aceptaría? ¿Estaría dentro de sus planes el matrimonio? ¿Y si no lo quería lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado?

¡DIOS! ¡Esos pensamientos comenzaban a desquiciarlo haciéndolo sentir el hombre más tonto del mundo!

Edward terminó de luchar contra sus incertidumbres y se propuso dormir al notar que casi las cuatro de la mañana; por fin había terminado de estudiar y hacer la mitad del trabajo que le correspondía para las presentaciones en la universidad, lo cual era tema que le preocupaba ya que tanto Elizabeth como Francis parecían estar molestándose por su falta de atención a la escuela y al trabajo que debían de entregar el lunes que venía, esperaba poder hablar con ellos y explicarle la situación; con su amigo no tendría problema pero quizá era Elizabeth la que se decepcionaría un poco.

Las pocas horas que durmió se le hicieron aun más breves y cuando su reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana tuvo que levantarse para arreglarse en una nublada mañana. Y a pesar del cansancio por desvelarse estaba radiante. Levaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro con una sudadera gris Oxford debajo de su ligera chamarra azul marino que le hacía parecer mar joven y atractivo de lo que era.

Tan pronto como llego al departamento de Bella estacionó su Volvo plateado y descendió para dar aviso de su llegada. Estando afuera del departamento tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran, Anthony fue el primero en salir a recibirlo, con una sonrisa traviesa, tratando de huir de su madre para que ella no le pusiera un suéter. Llevaba un pequeño pantalón de vestir café con unos zapatos tenis del mismo color y una ligera camisa hueso.

-¿Cómo estas campeón? –le preguntó antes de cargarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-¡Bien! –dijo sonriente regresándole el saludo con un abrazo.

-Anthony… -le reprochó Bella al ver que había utilizado a Edward como su refugio.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella? –preguntó al verla frente a él con un pequeño suéter café oscuro entre sus manos.

Ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla igual que el suyo acompañado de una blusa verde que resaltaba su esbelta y delicada figura con su cabello suelto dejando que el aire jugara con él.

-Bien, gracias… pasa Edward –le indicó mientras él se dirigía a la sala para sentarse aun con Anthony en sus brazos.

-¿Listos? –preguntó feliz antes de despeinar el cabello de Anthony.

-Bueno, sólo falta que Tony acepte ponerse el suéter… -informó cansada–. Pero no quiere.

-¿Por qué no quieres? –preguntó paternalmente Edward mirando a Anthony sin deje de reproche.

-No tengo _fio_ –delegó cruzando sus bracitos al decir su última voluntad.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendido –. Entonces tendremos que esperar hasta que el sol salga completamente para poder ir al parque… de lo contrario te enfermarás.

Anthony se giró para mirarlo incrédulo, tratando de encontrar en las esmeraldas de Edward la mentira oculta.

-¿Hasta qué _saga_ el sol? –preguntó con miedo al notar que Edward hablaba enserio.

-Sí… como en tres horas –le contestó Edward mientras Bella trataba de reprimir una risita por la respuesta de su hijo y, aunque Tony intentó ver el sol dentro del nublado cielo no pudo encontrarlo.

-Oh… es mucho tiempo_ –_reflexionó -¿Y si me pongo el _seter_?

-Si dejas que mamá te ponga tu suéter, nos vamos ahorita mismo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de pedirle el suéter a Bella para que él se lo pusiera.

Bella le entregó la pequeña prenda y Anthony se dejó terminar de arreglar. Edward bajó al pequeño que insistía en ir por su peluche mientras Bella tomaba una chamarra café para ponérsela antes de salir. Ellos estaban en la entrada, dedicándose miradas juguetonas, esperando a que Anthony estuviera listo.

-Te ves preciosa –le susurró en el oído antes de besar fugazmente sus labios.

-Gracias… -murmuró sin dejar que Edward se separara completamente de ella –. Parece que le agradas mucho a Tony.

-¿Lo dices enserio? –preguntó realmente animado.

-Claro… sobre todo cuando le traes juguetes –dijo con broma al ver que su hijo se acercaba ellos corriendo.

-¡Listo! –gritó triunfante el pequeño al tener a Eddie con él.

-Vámonos –anunció Edward para abandonar el edificio.

Anthony se posó en medio de ambos tomándoles la mano a cada uno: de la derecha a su mamá y de la izquierda, junto con su Eddie, a Edward.

Estaba feliz de ver a su mamá feliz, pero mucho más porque nunca había tenido un papá y ahora Edward parecía estar interesarlo en ser el SUYO, pero todavía Tony tenía una duda; ¿Edward conocía o sabía algo sobre su papá?

Edward manejó un par de minutos hasta llegar a un restaurante con juegos infantiles. Los tres se bajaron y tomaron su desayuno tranquilamente durante una hora y media aproximadamente, todo gracias que Tony se comía dos pedazos de sus hot-cakes y salía corriendo hacía los juegos, permitiendo que Edward y Bella pudiera hablar tranquilamente y luego regresaba por otro bocado repitiendo la misma escena decenas de veces. Cuando ellos terminaron de desayunar sólo quedaba esperar que Tony hiciera lo mismo que ellos pero durante ese tiempo Edward aprovechó para tomar de la mano a Bella y dejar su unión hasta que regresaron de nuevo a su Volvo. Bella le comentaba a Edward sobre su trabajo y lo amable que había sido Jasper con ella, en tanto que él le hablaba de lo demandante que podía llegar a ser la carrera de medicina. Sin que lo notaran, Bella y Edward estaban más cerca a cada instante, sus caras estaban casi juntas así que Edward aprovechó para probar esos delicados e inocentes labios que lo enloquecía.

Comenzó con quieto toque para poder rozar los labios de Bella quien se quedó estática al sentir los labios de Edward. Después, Edward comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la cara de Bella atrayéndola más hacía él. Bella correspondió el acto dando como resultado que sus labios se movieran en una coordina y delicada danza que no profundizaba en mucho pero que, sin embargo, expresaba todo lo que ellos sentían.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella no podía ser más que el de ese momento; era la primera vez que Edward la besaba en un ligar público y eso, la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Se tuvieron que separar cuando escucharon a Anthony gritar mientras se acercaba hasta su mesa por sus últimos bocados antes de dejar el restaurante, sin embargo, el sabor de Edward aun seguía impregnado en la memoria de Bella.

Tras pagar la cuenta, salieron del restaurante con dirección al parque.

-Gracias por el desayuno –habló Bella a la mitad del camino.

Llevaba sus manos en medio de sus piernas tratando de conseguir un poco de calor ya que la mañana seguía siendo fría. Edward pudo notar esta acción de Bella.

-No agradezcas nada…-le dijo con cariño -, ¿me prestas tu mano?

Bella lo miró extrañado pero accedió al final mientras acercaba su mano izquierda hasta la de Edward. Él la tomó con delicadeza y entrelazando sus dedos con la de ella para después besarla; un acto que hizo Bella se sonrojara y que Anthony esbozara una sonrisa traviesa desde el asiento trasero. Edward manejó, evitando soltar la mano de Bella, hasta el parque a diez minutos del restaurante donde estaban. A penas el sol comenzaba a salir cuando Anthony ya tenía más de medio hora jugando entre los columpios y resbaladillas del parque incitando a Bella y a Edward a que jugaran con él. Bella se negó en un principio, pero cuando Edward y Anthony conspiraron contra ella no tuvo otra opción que unirse al juego y tratar de atrapar a los dos. Las risas de Anthony y los abrazos esporádicos de Edward hacían que Bella se sintiera plena.

Estaban descansado después de correr por veinte minutos tratando de atrapar a un Anthony que se podía escabullir por cualquier parte del parque. Edward y Bella recargados contra el tronco de un árbol mientras trataban de normalizar su respiración.

-No sé cómo es que dices que Alice pudo agotar sus energías –comentó divertido Edward al ver que Anthony aun seguía corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Enserio… -suspiró –Anthony apenas y le sigue el paso.

-Bueno, creo que… nunca podrías…aburrirte si estás con Tony –dijo feliz.

-Nunca… -concordó.

Bella estaba distraída cuidando de su hijo que no se dio cuenta cuando Edward la admiraba con amor para después pasar su brazo izquierdo y rodearla en un abrazo. El movimiento la tomó desprevenida pero tan pronto entendió lo que pasaba accedió al contacto recargándose en Edward para que este la abrazara más.

El delicado aroma inigualable de Bella llegaba hasta la nariz de Edward invitándolo a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento al igual que Bella se dejó arrullar por la esencia de Edward perdiéndose ligeramente entre el mundo de los sueños a pesar de ser tan temprano. Él seguía inundando sus pulmones de ese aroma que le resultaba tan familiar después de tantos años, estaba a punto de acompañar a Bella en su sueño cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba su chamarra ocasionado que abriera sus ojos.

-_Ewald_…¿es_tas domido_? –preguntó suavemente Anthony.

-No pequeño –le dijo mientras abría completamente sus ojos -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…es que _ia_ me cansé, ¿mi mami _ta domida_? –preguntó al ver el rostro relajado de su madre.

-Si… creo que se cansó por correr tanto –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Anthony se sentó al lado de Edward con su peluche mientras lo abrazaba esperando que su madre despertara pronto.

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Edward al ver que Anthony siempre llevaba con él a su peluche.

-Eddie… -dijo despreocupadamente sin mirar a Edward.

Edward sintió como su corazón se emocionaba. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El peluche favorito de Anthony se llamaba como él? Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

Edward jugó ligeramente con el castaño cabello de Anthony en una caricia.

-Gracias peque… -le dijo casi inaudiblemente con voz entrecortada.

-¿_Po _qué? –preguntó al no entender.

-Por cuidar a tu mami estos años –le dijo ocasionado que Anthony se sintiera como todo un hombre.

-Es que la _quelo musho… _–justificó –, ¿tú _queles _a mi mami? –le preguntó al ver que acariciaba suavemente el brazo de Bella.

-Más que a mi propia vida –confesó esperando que Anthony entendiera el peso de sus palabras.

-¿_Po_ qué? –preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, tu mami y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo…-comenzó –; la conocía desde antes que tu nacieras y siempre la quise mucho, aunque ella después se fue y no la volví ver.

-Ah… ¿Se _fue_? ¿A _dónde_? –Inquirió intrigado.

-Bueno…tu abuelo Charlie consiguió un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad y se la tuvo que llevar.

-¿Mi _abuelito_? –preguntó temeroso de que Edward tuviera la mala suerte de conocerlo, y es que en su diminuta experiencia, su abuelo era un hombre muy exigente y enojón.

-Sí… el solo quería lo mejor para ti y para tu mamá porque los quiere mucho –terminó de explicarle –, pero ahora que puedo estar con ustedes los cuidaré a cada momento.

-Mmm…entonces…-Tony hizo una mueca reflexiva –, ¿tú me _queles_? –cuestionó un tanto temeroso.

-Te adoro campeón –le dijo con seguridad mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Tony suspiró reflexionado las palabras del mayor, sintió que un brazo también le rodeaba a él y simplemente se dejó llevar por la acción de Edward sintiéndose seguro. Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos más; Edward disfrutando del hecho de tener a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo junto a él y Anthony luchando contra la curiosidad de preguntar…de preguntar si acaso Edward conocía su papá, porque él quería tener uno y recordando la explicación que su mamá le había dado sobre lo que era uno parecía que Edward encajaba muy bien en esa simple definición. Y quería estar seguro de que así fuera.

-_Ewald_… ¿Conoces… a mi papá? -le llamó débilmente –, ¿sabes… si yo tengo uno?

* * *

><p>OMG! ¿QUE LE CONTESTRÁ EDWARD A TONY? ¿ALGUNA IDEA?<p>

Bueno, es la una de la mañana, tengo hambre y calor...asi que espero me exoneren de cualquier error que puideran haber encontrado :D

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias...umh..¿reclamos? jejejeje bueno, nos vemos en sus reviews! please dejen uno!

Angie C.


	10. Chapter 10

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

**H**ola chicas! Bueno aquí le s dejo otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y... bueno, lamento la espera (creo que yo no fue mucho esta ocasión), así que bueno disfruténlo ya que este cap si biene algo larguito, como les gustan! y lean los anuncios al final :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

¿Qué si conocía a su padre? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué si tenía uno? ¡Por Dios, él era su padre!

Pero… ¿Bella querría que Tony lo supiera? ¿Alguna vez, antes de su reencuentro, le habría hablado a Anthony sobre él? ¿Bella pensaba decirle a Tony quién era su padre?

En ese momento Edward sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo por dentro; al mismo tiempo que estaba ansioso por revelarle al pequeño que él era su padre se sentía temeroso del que pequeño lo rechazara o, peor aún, que Bella se molestara.

–¿Te puedo contar un secreto? –Edward habló rompiendo sus propis pensamientos, su voz era queda y parecía que temblaba un poco; quizá por los nervios.

Anthony asintió en silencio prestándole toda su atención, esperando que él pudiera disiparle esas inquietudes que a su corta edad tenía.

–¿Qué _sequeto_? –le preguntó curioso al ver la cara de seriedad de Edward.

–Uno muy especial… –comenzó haciendo más misteriosa su revelación –, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a tu mamá hasta que ella también te lo cuente, ¿de acuerdo? –le preguntó esperando poder confiar en el silencio del niño

–Prometido –dijo con tono solemne mientras alzaba su manita en señal de juramento –, Eddie tampoco _dila_ nada hasta que mi mami nos diga –terminó señalando a su peluche.

–Confío en ti campeón –le recordó al tiempo jugaba con el cabello chocolate del pequeño–. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? –le preguntó sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar.

–¿_Ewald_? –respondió dudoso Anthony.

–Así es… pero ese es solo uno de mis nombres, pero ni nombre completo es Edward Anthony Cullen. Ahora dime… ¿cómo te llamas tú? –le cuestionó suavemente ocasionando que Tony, en sus pensamientos, notara algo.

–Tony… –comenzó queriendo recordar su nombre completo –; ¿_Anthony Cullen_? –respondió constándole trabajo pronunciar su nombre completo; no estaba acostumbrado a decirlo.

–Yo…me llamó igual que tú y tú igual que yo–le aclaró sin saber si hacia lo correcto –, Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿sabes por qué?

–No… –dijo alargando la vocal con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

Edward respiró profundo; guardando silencio al igual que Tony. Un silencio que para ambos les sirvió de meditación; el pequeño procesaba el hecho de que Edward, ese hombre que hacía a su madre tan feliz y se preocupaba por ellos, se llamará con él… ¿era acaso eso seña de algo especial entre ellos dos o era mera coincidencia? Y Edward, pensativo trataba de llegar a la conclusión de si decirle a Tony que él era su padre era lo correcto.

–Es que… si yo tuviera un hijo se llamaría igual que yo –dio como pista temiendo que Tony aun no entendiera.

–Ah… –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio y lógico de este mundo–, _entonces_… ¿soy tu hijo? –inquirió con una duda temerosa de que no fuera así.

Edward se limitó a regalarle una paternal sonrisa mientras asentía con su cabeza y un brillo entusiasmado se asomaba por sus hermosas esmeraldas. Anthony se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, pensando en silencio… racionalizando la respuesta de Edward. Y por supuesto que el silencio del pequeño fue una acción que desalentó a Edward; no esperaba esa reacción por parte del pequeño…. Quizá había hecho mal en decírselo, quizá hubiera sido mejor decirle que no sabía nada… quizá…

Pero es que Anthony seguí meditando; ¿Por qué si Edward era su padre… no había estado con ellos desde antes? ¿Por qué hasta ahorita llegaba? ¿Hasta ahorita se había dado cuenta que los quería?

El silencio acaparó el resto de los minutos entre ellos dos sólo hasta que Bella despertaba de su breve sueño. Edward trató de poner buena cara, al igual que Tony, tan pronto como Bella lo buscó con la mirada, el que Anthony no le hubiera dicho nada lo había desconcertado al grado de la locura y tristeza. Los tres se levantaron de su lecho para poder emprender una corta caminata hasta el auto. Anthony insistió en que Bella lo cargara mientras que Edward caminaba al lado de ellos dos distanciado por su silencio; se sentía acongojado y aunque trataba de quitarse ese sentimiento le era imposible. El trayecto hasta el cine fue un poco largo y Bella pudo notar el cambio radical en el estado de ánimo tanto de su hijo como de Edward; Anthony bien podía estar cansado de tanto correr pero la mirada entristecida de Edward era lo que le preocupaba.

–Si tienes algo que hacer no es necesario llevarnos al cine, podemos ir otro día –rompió el silencio formado dentro del auto sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundido y sobresaltado –¿Por qué lo dices? –ahora, sonaba preocupado.

–Es que…–dudó –, parece que algo te preocupa, quizá tengas algún pendiente –sugirió temerosa de saber que tanto ella como Anthony estaban introduciéndose demasiado rápido en la vida de Edward y probablemente la estaban atrofiando.

–Bella…no, no es eso –le aclaró rápidamente–. Sólo que me dolió un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien, hermosa –le dijo mirándola a los ojos tan pronto como una luz roja se lo permitió.

Bella sintió sonrojarse por las palabras que Edward usaba con ella al igual que se sintió un tanto aliviada por la respuesta que le había dado, decidió dejar de pensar en malos escenarios y relajarse durante el trayecto hasta el cine. Tal vez Edward solo necesitaba un poco de silencio para que ese dolor de cabeza se le esfumara…

Para la hora de la comida, después de entrar a ver Toy Story 3, se encontraban en uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de la zona; a Edward no se le había olvidado que esa era la comida favorita de Bella y, al parecer, también de Anthony; sobre todo por la pizza.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando regresaron al departamento de Bella; habían rentado un par de películas infantiles a petición de un Anthony ahora se mostraba más anima y sin embargo seguía evitando a Edward y sin que si pequeño lo notara ellos habían elegido llevar una película de acción para verla cuando Anthony se durmiera.

Tan pronto llegaron Anthony corrió disparado hasta el DVD con las dos películas en mano dispuesto a ponerlas. Se sentó demasiado cerca del televisor esperando que el aparato frente a él comenzara a leer el disco que había metido; _Cars. _Edward y Bella vieron divertidos el entusiasmo de Anthony y fue él el primero en unírsele al pequeño sentándose en el sillón café que estaba frente al televisor mientras que Bella iba por unas palomitas divididas en dos platones; uno para su hijo y el otro para ella y Edward. Antes de sentarse le dio el pequeño recipiente a su hijo que estaba a escasos centímetros del aparato. Levantándolo un poco lo alejó del televisor solo lo suficiente como para que este no le hiciera daño a la vista. El pequeño estaba realmente emocionado con el filme que no notó que Edward estaba demasiado cerca de su mamá detrás de él.

Conforme pasaba la película las palomitas comenzaba a escasear al igual que el valor de Edward por dar el siguiente paso sin embargo Bella estaba sentada demasiado cerca de él así que decidió aprovechar ese hecho para rodearla con su brazo y atraerla más hacía su cuerpo para después poder regalarle un cariñoso beso en su cabeza. Bella se limitó a respirar profundamente el aroma de Edward y a rodear su torso con sus brazos, ¡cómo adoraba hacer eso!

–No se te olvide que mañana también vengo por ustedes… –le recordó en un susurro suavemente.

–No es necesario… –le contestó de igual manera sintiendo que le ocasionaban demasiadas molestias a Edward.

–Claro que lo es, tengo algo preparado para ti… no puedes faltar –sentenció antes de que la película terminara.

Bella decidió permanecer en silencio imaginando las mil y un cosas que Edward había planeado para ella, la simple idea de que él se preocupara tanto por ella le hacía hervir la sangre de emoción. Anthony se giró para pedirle a su mamá que cambiara el disco de su película, pero la escena que vio; Edward abrazando a su mamá, hizo que frunciera su ceño enojado, regalándole generosamente a Edward una mirada sumamente molesta.

–Mami… –habló ente molesto y amable para captar su atención –. ¿Me pones la _ota película?_

–Claro, amor –dijo separándose, sin ganas, de Edward.

Anthony miraba de manera amenazante a Edward a pesar de saber que su tamaño no le ayudaba en mucho. Antes de que Bella pudiera volver a sentarse al lado de Edward, Anthony le pidió su leche y así poder sentarse al lado de quien le había confesado ser su padre, solo para que no tocara a su mamá… no hasta que supiera porque no había estado con ellos antes.

–Voy a traerle su cobijita –dijo Bella al verlo en el sillón con intensiones de quedarse dormido.

–Claro…la película todavía no empieza –le sonrió Edward coquetamente olvidándose, por un momento, de la presencia del menor.

Minutos después de que Bella hubiera ido hasta la habitación de su hijo, regresó con una pequeña frazada color azul cielo con ositos estampados en ella. Tapó a Anhony al momento que ella se sentaba para que después el pequeño se recostara sobre sus piernas bebiendo el contenido de su vaso entrenador e ir cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo tan lentamente que Bella no lo había notado hasta que la película, _El Rey León II_, había culminado.

–Ya se durmió –le informó Edward en un susurro –. Lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

–Gracias… –le sonrió Bella al ver que Edward le erguía para poder cargar a su hijo.

Edward tomó en brazos al pequeño y lo llevó hasta su habitación con esmero y cariño, agradeciendo que por lo menos cuando Tony dormía sí podría demostrarle todo lo que lo quería. Como se estaba haciendo costumbre; lo depositó en su pequeña cama y lo recostó con su peluche antes de arroparlo y besar paternalmente su frente aunque, esta vez, no contaba con que Tony se hubiera despertado.

–¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó susurrantemente espantando a Edward.

–Campeón… me asustaste –confesó con una sonrisa sentándose en el borde de la cama –, ¿hacer qué? –le preguntón al no entender la pregunta.

–Querernos… ¿por qué hasta ahorita? ¿Por qué si nos llamamos igual… no estabas antes? –le preguntó con voz apenada, temiendo que Edward no quisiera contestar.

Edward suspiró pensativo, sintiéndose nervioso y con las manos sudando se armó de valor para contestar.

–Los quiero porque… ustedes son lo más importante para mí –comenzó –, ustedes son la familia que yo quiero tener y que desde hace mucho tiempo estuve buscando y por eso, sólo porque no podía encontrarlos, no estuve con ustedes antes… pero sí por mi hubiera sido, si tu mami y yo no nos hubiéramos separado, siempre hubiéramos estado juntos… –pareció terminar su discurso –, pero ahora, que ya los encontré… si tu quieres y me dejas cuidarte y quererte mucho, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, para lo que necesites… sé que aun eres muy pequeño pero también que eres muy inteligente campeón y espero que entiendas que tu mami y tú son lo más importante en vida, lo más importante.

Anthony solo pudo quedarse en silencio mirando al Edward que le hablaba con tanta intensidad y que había logrado conmoverlo.

–¿Entonces… estábamos perdidos? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar Tony ocasionando que una risita se le escapara a Edward.

–Sí… algo así –le contestó cariñosamente.

¡Y esa era la respuesta! Si él y su mami se habían perdido por eso él no había estado con ellos desde antes y no era porque Edward se hubiera dado cuenta hasta hace poco que los quería, tampoco era que no hubiese querido estar con ellos antes… ¡era que no se acordaba donde se habían quedado! ¡Pero sí los quería, porque no descansó hasta volverlos a encontrar! Y una sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Tony.

–¡Yo también te extrañe! –le dijo entusiasmado abrazándolo espontáneamente.

Edward correspondió el abrazo igual de emocionado que el pequeño, cuando terminaron el contacto le regaló otro beso en su frente y ahora sí, lo preparó para dormir.

–Hasta mañana campeón –se despidió terminándolo de arropar.

–Hasta mañana… –también se despidió feliz.

Bella sonrió aun sentada en la sala sabiendo lo que Edward hacía, aunque esta vez ignoraba de la conversación entre los dos hombres de su vida, lo había visto la semana pasada repetir ese ritual cada vez que acostaba a Anthony escondida en el umbral de la puerta. Los títulos de la película que ellos habían rentado comenzaban a salir. Bella estaba tapada con la pequeña frazada de su hijo cuando Edward llegó y se sentó a su lado para comenzar a ver la película en un cómodo silencio. De nueva cuenta, Edward le hizo una callada invitación a Bella para que se recargara en él, ella aceptó sin poner negación alguna. Ambos miraban fijos la pantalla sin atreverse a decir nada por miedo a romper con el sublime momento que había entre ellos dos; Edward jugando con el cabello de Bella mientras que ella se limitaba a abrazarlo y ambos, de vez en vez, inspiraban el suave aroma del otro que los volvía locos.

–Bella… –Edward se atrevió a hablar rompiendo el silencio entre ellos –, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ella sintió solo con la cabeza hipnotizada por el embriagante aroma de Edward.

–¿Alguna vez le has dicho a Anthony quién es su padre? –preguntó temeroso de meterse en terreno prohibido.

Bella se congelo un momento; no porque la pregunta le incomodara sino porque estaba meditando su respuesta.

–En realidad no –dijo serenamente –. ¿Por?

–Ah…no, por nada –fue lo único que salió de su boca con desaliento.

–Hace poco me preguntó qué era un _papá_ –comentó divertida tras la simple respuesta de Edward.

–¿Un _papá_? –preguntó confundido –¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Bueno, le expliqué que un papá era alguien que nos quería mucho y que cuidaba de nosotros…. –confesó.

–¿Y…? –preguntó intrigado por el desenlace.

–Me preguntó que si él tenía uno… –dijo un poco acongojada –. Le dije que sí, pero que en ese momento no podía estar con nosotros.

Edward meditó un poco las palabras de Bella, ella no le había negado al pequeño el hecho de que tenía un padre sin embargo tampoco le había comentado quién era…

–¿Y qué tal lo tomó? –preguntó curioso.

–Bueno… creo que bien, no me ha vuelto a preguntar hasta ahora. ¿Por qué la pregunta? –le cuestionó intrigada.

–Yo… –pensó decirle la verdad pero decidió que no era lo correcto –. Bueno, ¿piensas decirle que…ya sabes, legalmente soy su padre? –se salió por la tangente… ocultándole a Bella la conversación que había tenido con Tony.

La reacción de Bella ahora si fue de tensión. No se esperaba esa pregunta… pero la respuesta era sí, si pensaba decirle, pero sólo si a él no le molestaba.

–Yo… –no supo como comenzar –, eso depende de ti –fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

–¿De mi? –inquirió sorprendido.

–Sí –afirmó segura con la miraba fija en el televisor.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigado mirando a Bella y no al televisor.

–Es que… no sé si quieras tener una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es Anthony y de cualquier modo tú… –tu tono de voz se tornó triste –, tú tienes tu carrera… la escuela de medicina es muy demandante… quizá tengas otros planes. Quizá no quieras sentirte comprometido con él…

Edward sólo pudo limitarse a esbozar una divertida sonrisa por las palabras que había escuchado de Bella; ella seguía pensando que él podía preferir cualquier otra cosa que al pequeño y a ella misma. ¡Y estaría loco si lo hiciera! Aunque más loco estaba por hacer todo lo que tenía ya planeado.

–Otros planes… –repitió –. Quizá tengas razón, sí los tengo… sólo espero que tú estés de acuerdo con ellos.

En este momento Bella se separó del abrazo de Edward para poder mirarlo. No había podido entender con claridad las palabras de Edward, en parte le emocionaba la idea y en otra le angustiaba… ¿sería verdad que Edward le estuviera diciendo que había un futuro juntos?

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó mirándolo fijamente a esas esmeraldas que la cautivaban tratando de no ilusionarse demasiado.

–No es nada… –dijo con desdén antes de robarle un tierno beso que Bella le correspondió.

Bella se irguió un poco para poder profundizar el contacto y Edward se acomodó mejor en el sillón permitiéndole a Bella poder ponerse en cuclillas sobre él, aunque ni siquiera supo cuando Bella tomó esa posición. Sin duda fue un acto que lo sorprendió… pero no importó, estaba decidido a dejarse llevar por el momento, sobre todo si es que Bella lo permitía aunque en sus deseos más profundos estaba el querer esperarse hasta que estuvieran casados.

Delicadamente depositó sus manos en la cadera de Bella para acercarla más a él mientras que ella enterraba sus dedos en su sedoso cabello dorado. La intensidad del beso y del momento comenzaba a aumentar drásticamente, deseando poder sentirse más cerca el uno del otro, necesitando tener, probar y explorar más en esa danza que sus bocas llevaban a cabo. Pero el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse a pesar de no querer hacerlo; sus respiraciones eran pesadas, pegaron sus frentes para no terminar el contacto del todo y se miraron juguetonamente.

–Bella… –trató de hablar pero un dedo sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

–También te amo –contestó la confesión que Edward le había hecho hace poco más de una semana.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Edward y otra en el de Bella antes de unir sus labios nuevamente. La película iba a la mitad pero ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando decidieron separarse de ese contacto tan placentero para los dos y, aunque no llegó a más ambos se sentían plenos.

–Bella… tengo que irme –le susurró al oído todavía aprensándola en sus brazos.

–No… –rogó con tono inocente aferrándose más a él –. No te vayas, es noche y mañana vas a regresar, quédate.

La idea fue demasiado tentadora para Edward, pero si seguían con ese ritmo dudaba de poder contenerse. Debía de hacerlo, quería respetar a Bella hasta el día de su boda.

–No creo que sea buena idea –dijo refiriéndose a los besos que se habían dado –. Es mejor que me vaya.

–Edward…por favor –pidió de nuevo –. Sólo quédate a dormir…conmigo.

Él la miró con duda en los ojos sabiendo que no era por ella sino por él que dudaba de quedarse… ¿y si pasaba algo más? ¿Si él no podía controlarse y llegaban a otro nivel? La idea no le molestaba en lo mínimo sin embargo Anthony estaba en casa además de que no sabía si Bella estaba preparada para algo así.

–No me dejes –dijo antes de aferrarse de nueva cuenta a su pecho deseando sentirse protegida y querida.

Edward no pudo resistirse al seductor aroma de Bella y terminó accediendo.

–De acuerdo… sólo porque me muero por estar contigo–suspiró feliz antes de besar su cabeza con amor.

Apagaron el televisor y recogieron los recipientes de las palomitas. Bella tomó la mano de Edward guiándolo hasta su habitación, enfrente de la de Tony, ambos entraron sintiéndose un poco penosos; sin saber qué hacer pero conociendo lo que deseaban pasara. No era el lugar, ni el momento.

Bella dejó a Edward en medio de su habitación mientras ella entraba al baño para cambiarse. Él observó con esmero cada detalle del pequeño cuarto; la cama matrimonial con la colcha morada, el pequeño armario color ocre, el espejo de cuerpo completo casi en una esquina, el tocador casi vació y los varios juguetes de Anthony invadiendo el espacio de Bella. Se dispuso a quitarse sólo los zapatos con la intención de dormir vestido al tiempo que ella salía del baño con una ligera pijama deportiva en tonos azules y grises.

Ninguno dijo nada al ver al otro y sólo una sonrisa inocente fue el comentario que hicieron.

Bella se encaminó hasta su clóset para sacar un short y una playera para que fueran la pijama de Edward.

–Ten…con esto dormirás más cómodo –dijo entregándole las prendas una blanca y el otro azul –. Son de Charlie…la última vez que vino las olvidó –dijo refiriéndose a las prendas –. Espero que te queden.

–Gracias –dijo tomando la ropa y acariciando levemente la mano de Bella –, voy a cambiarme.

Edward se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado y caminó al baño imitando la acción previa de Bella. Cuando salió, Bella estaba sentada en el lado izquierdo de la cama, nerviosa por dormir con Edward diciéndose a sí misma que esta noche no difería de la otra, aquella en la que durmió con él en su casa hace tanto tiempo. Ambos se acostaron un tanto nerviosos, se dieron un beso en la comisura de sus labios deseándose buenas noches antes de acostarse completamente y dormirse abrazados.

La noche había avanzado, sólo lo suficiente para que Anthony despertara y entrara a la habitación de Bella como siempre, caminó con su peluche en mano adormilado.

–Mami… –habló quedamente al tiempo que jalaba las sábanas moradas.

Esperó respuesta pero Bella no se despertó.

–Mami…Eddie _tene miedo_ –insistió.

Bella se movió ligeramente entre su cálida prisión. Abrió sus ojos con letargo y pudo divisar a su pequeño de pie como siempre.

–Amor… –le habló con una sonrisa.

–_Quielo domil _contigo –informó como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Bella se irguió separándose de Edward para poder subir a su hijo a su cama hasta que una voz varonil la interrumpió.

–¿Qué pasa, Bella? –preguntó adormilado Edward al sentir que Bella se separaba de él.

Anthony se quedó mirando su madre fijamente. Cómo pidiéndole una explicación de lo que pasaba y no es que le molestara tanto… ¡pero sólo él podía dormir con su mamá!

–Edward… –comenzó–. Tony de despertó, sólo eso.

–¿_Por_ qué _ta_ él aquí? –preguntó con algo parecido al enojo Anthony a pesar de que ya no tenía ningún recelo contra Edward…o por lo menos eso pensaba el pequeño.

Ni Bella, ni Edward supieron que explicación darle al pequeño. Seguramente no entendería las razones. El ceño inquiridor de Anthony se relajó después de un momento y habló:

–¿_Tamben tene medo_? –preguntó con inocencia al recordar que Edward ya había perdido una vez a su mamá y quizá no quisiera que pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Una sonrisita de alivio se posó en los labios de Bella al igual que una risita nerviosa salió de Edward.

–Sí mi amor, Edward también tiene miedo… –afirmó dando un respiro por la inocencia de su hijo –Ven…sube.

Bella se inclinó para cargar el ligero cuerpo de su hijo y depositarlo a su lado izquierdo en tanto que Edward y ella se acomodaban para que hubiera espacio suficiente.

–No me _guta_... –hizo casi un puchero refiriéndose al lugar –, Eddie _se pede cael_ –justificó ya que su peluche había quedado al filo de la cama.

–De acuerdo… –suspiró Bella –Entonces en medio.

Anthony no dijo nada y solo gateó hasta el centro de la cama, para interponerse entre su mamá y Edward, estaba bien que él y Edward era padre e hijo pero debía de dejar en claro que su mamá era sólo suya, sobre todo cuando tenía miedo por las noches.

–¡_Listo!_ –dijo triunfante de haber logrado su objetivo; cuidar que Eddie no se cayera y que Edward no estuviera tan cerca de su mamá; no importaba que también tuviera miedo.

–Buenas noches, campeón –se despidió Edward con otro paternal beso en su frente.

–Hasta mañana –dijo dejándose arropar por él –. _Te quelo_ mami.

–Hasta mañana, bebé –se despidió acariciándole su infantil carita y acomodando su cabello rebelde –Duerme bien.

Anthony comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño. No pasó mucho para que cambiara de estar bocarriba a darle la espalda a Edward, acto, que este último aprovechó para pasar su brazo sobre él en un gesto protector para poder tomar la delicada mano de una Bella aun despierta.

–Gracias –fue lo último que dijo Bella al sentir el contacto y antes de que cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa mañana había algo especial en el aire, curiosamente el sol brillaba iluminando más la habitación gracias a los rayos que se filtraba por la ventana; Bella fue la primera en despertar, lentamente se sentó sobre la cama para despejarse; giró su cabeza a su derecha para comprobar que no había sido un sueño y darse cuenta que los dos hombre que más amaba en su vida estaba ahí, con ella. ¡Era realidad!

El más grande de los ojiverdes dormía apaciblemente ocasionado que se viera más atractivo de lo que ya era, descubierto de las sábanas hasta su cintura mientras que él más pequeño se encontraba con una de sus piernitas encima del abdomen de Edward, también durmiendo apaciblemente, la escena en verdad le causó gracia y una idea se le vino a la mente para despertar a ambos.

Se inclinó sobre Edward y Anthony tratando de aplastar a este último, tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de los labios de Edward le depositó un gentil beso. Edward reaccionó de inmediato al contacto abriendo sus parpados lentamente esbozando una sonrisa contra los labios de Bella.

–Bueno días… –le susurró Bella.

–Muy buenos –concordó Edward regalándole una sonrisa –, gracias por el beso...

Bella sólo lo miró fijamente antes de alejarse de él y con un beso en la mejilla despertó a Anthony.

–Mami… –gimoteó Anthony negándose a despertar.

–Vamos cariño, es hora de levantarse –le dijo con amor.

–Otro ratito –pidió sin moverse ni abrir los ojos un poco.

Bella se giró para ver el reloj en su tocador; las ocho y media. Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Edward y ella terminó accediendo.

–Está bien –le dijo dándole otro beso y cobijándolo de nuevo –, solo un ratito más.

–¿Quieres desayunar? –le preguntó Edward levantándose de la cama.

Bella lo miró con recelo sin contestarle recordando el hecho de que el Edward de antaño no era un buen cocinero.

–Ya sé cocinar –le dijo en todo divertido leyéndole el pensamiento –. Te juro que sólo serán Hot–cakes, no te harán daño.

Bella se rió por el comentario de Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperaba que lo que le decía Edward fuera cierto.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado por la forma en que ella lo miraba.

–Me cuesta creer que estés aquí –le dijo con tono apenado sonrojándose.

Edward negó con la cabeza sin saber qué contestar para después invitarla a dejar la habitación para que Anthony pudiera dormir tranquilamente, salieron cerrando la puerta y caminaron hasta la pequeña cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

–Edward… ¿por qué haces todo esto? –preguntó con temor, como cuando era adolescente.

–¿El qué? –preguntó intrigado, sobre todo, porque ella le había hecho la misma pregunta que Anthony… ¿acaso se coordinaban?

–Estar conmigo –aclaró suavemente.

–Ya sabes la respuesta… siempre te lo decía cuando vivíamos en Forks –le recordó con una sonrisa.

–¿Es lo de "porque eres mi mejor amiga"? –preguntó divertida con un fingido tono de decepción.

–No –respondió juguetón–. Es la otra parte, la que siempre te decía; te quiero mucho. ¿La recuerdas?

Bella se sonrojó, de aquella forma que tanto gustaba a Edward, y se limitó a abrazarlo en forma de agradecimiento. Edward terminó el contacto con el pretexto de preparar el desayuno. Se negó a que Bella lo ayudara y media hora después un delicioso plato con Hot–cakes, jugo de naranja y fruta picada estaba en el centro de la redonda mesa. Su desayuno fue demasiado familiar para ellos dos, parecía como si llevaran una vida haciéndolo, entre coquetas miradas e inocentes sonrisas que se dedicaban uno al otro en un excelso silencio.

Anthony salió de la recamara una hora después más o menos, caminó por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones con la sala y la cocina. Cuando llegó, se quedo en silencio observando cómo Edward rodeaba a su mamá con los brazos al igual que la otra noche.

–Me gustas mucho –oyó que Edward le confesaba a su madre.

–Tú también me gustas –dijo sonrojada Bella lavando los platos y, aunque él no comprendiera del verdadero significado de las frases que usaban concluyó que si a su mamá le gustaba Edward debía de ser por algo…. ¡por qué Edward era su papá!

–Sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti y de Anthony… -le recordó antes de besar suavemente su cuello enviándole una exquisita sensación a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó escuchar el pequeño para comprender que Edward en realidad estaba interesado en él, no sólo le importaba su mamá sino que él también, además de que esto confirmaba lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una gran emoción decidió hablar para saludar a ambos:

–_P…_ mami – se corrigió de inmediato al saber que iba a decir "papá".

Bella dejó su labor y Edward se separó de ella para poder ir hasta donde su hijo estaba y cargarlo. Le dieron de desayunar para después irse a bañar y arreglarse. Vieron una película después de que Bella bañara y vistiera a Anthony al igual que a ella misma, Edward sólo se cambió de ropa y peinó. Ahora Anthony se la pasaba llamando la atención de Edward y este, al ver el cambio en el pequeño, hizo todo lo que le pedía, desde cargarlo en los hombros hasta comprarle un chocolate que Bella dijo no debía comer.

Salieron del departamento de Bella cerca de las dos y media de la tarde. No le dijo a donde se dirigían ya que era una sorpresa, el camino duró cerca de media hora de risas y canciones infantiles que Anthony cantaba feliz de la vida por tener tanto a su mamá como a su papá juntos. Llevó consigo a Eddie para distraerse un poco más en el trayecto mientras que Edward tomaba la mano de Bella al tiempo que con la otra manejaba despreocupadamente. Llegaron a una zona demasiado tranquila para aun estar dentro de la ciudad; rodeada de arboles y grandes espacios verdes había un par de casas; máximo siete. Definitivamente una zona con mucha plusvalía, se dirigieron a una casa en especial; con diseño arquitectónico antiguo en tonos piedra y sin embargo no era muy grande para la elegancia que desbordaba. Había dos autos más estacionados en la amplía entrada, Bella quiso reconocer el primer auto negro que vio como el de Jasper mientras que el otro no supo de quien era.

–Llegamos –anunció Edward alegremente.

Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo para abrirle la puerta a Bella y ayudarle a bajar. Después, abrió la puerta trasera para bajar a Anthony, quien, extrañamente se negó a que Bella lo bajara aferrándose a que su mayor lo cargara.

–Te dije que le agradas –le recordó Bella al notar el acto de Anthony.

–Vamos… –le indicó Edward mientras cargaba con una mano a Tony y con la otra tomando la de Bella para que caminaran juntos.

–¿Puedo preguntar en dónde estamos? –inquirió curiosa casi al llegar a la puerta principal.

–Espera… –dijo divertido tocando el timbre a pesar de que tenía sus propias llaves.

No fue necesario que esperaran mucho para que una alegre Alice los recibiera con una cálida sonrisa.

–¡Qué emoción! –gritó entusiasmada al ver a Edward y Bella tomados de la mano y al pequeño en brazos de su hermano.

Alice abrazó efusivamente a Bella en un asfixiante acto para después saludar a su sobrina y por ultimo felicitar a su hermano.

–¿Ya están todos? –preguntó Edward en forma de saludo.

–Sí, pasen. Mamá y papá se morirán de la sorpresa –dijo alegremente mientras danzaba hacia la sala donde Rosalie y Emmett estaban cuidando de Brandon.

–Les tengo una sorpresa –dijo con tono misterioso.

–No vayas a salir con que te compraste otros diez vestidos…o tuviste un ataque de celos –dijo en broma Emmett.

–¿Qué pasa Alice? –preguntó Rosalie al notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

–Bueno…. Miren quien vino –anunció haciéndose a un lado para dejar que vieran a Edward, Bella y a un pequeño de cuatro años demasiado parecido a su madre.

–¡¿BELLA? –ambos gritaron emocionados; Emmett fingiendo el gran asombre y Rosalie en verdad sorprendida por su llegada.

–¡Rosalie…Emmett! –dijo igualmente emocionada.

Emmett fue el primero en levantarse del sillón de piel para recibir a Bella con una gran abrazo de oso al tiempo que le daba una vuelta, y no es que fuera la primera vez que la veía pero aun así le daba gusto que ya estuviera con su hermano. Rosalie se quedó rezagada ya que no pudo levantarse con la misma agilidad de su marido debido al pequeño ser que cargaba.

–Vaya… has crecido y que guapa estás –le dijo mirándola con alegría.

–Gracias…–le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

–¡Cuántos corazones rotos sin verte! –habló travieso Emmett mirando la reacción de su hermano –. No te creas Bella.

Anthony miraba con recelo al grandulón que había abrazado así a su mamá, quería reconocerlo…¿pero quién era? ¡Claro! ¡Su tío Emm!

–¿Y quién es el pequeño galán? –preguntó Rosalie al notar a Anthony con esos hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello café rizado.

–Es Anthony… mi hijo –aclaró dando por hecho qué quizá no lo recordaban.

–Mucho gustó Anthony –le saludó Rosalie–. Mira, él es Brandon… -le presento al bebé.

–¿Un bebé? –preguntó sorprendido al verlo dormido y tan indefenso.

–Sí… es tu primo –se atrevió a decir sin pensar mucho en lo que decía.

Anthony volteó a ver a su mamá con asombro para después extender su pequeña manita y acariciar cuidadosamente el pequeño rostro de Brandon.

–Es muy bonito –dijo con una ligera sonrisa para Rosalie.

–Seguro que se llevaran muy bien –intervino Emmett en la conversación.

–Rose… ¿has visto a Jazz? –preguntó Alice al notar que no estaba en la sala.

–Está en la cocina con Carlisle y Esme –le informó.

–A mi no me saludan, ¿cierto? –preguntó Edward sintiéndose ignorado por el resto de su familia.

–Claro que sí Eddie… pero _esto_ es novedad –dijo refiriéndose a Bella y Anthony.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper estaban en la cocina terminando de preparar la botana cuando escucharon a Alice pegar un gran grito de emoción que adjudicaron era por la llegada de Edward a la comida pero cuando escucharon que tanto Emmett como Rosalie gritaron emocionados un nombre que se les hizo familiar decidieron salir de la cocina para ver qué era lo que pasaba en el lugar.

–Chicos... ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan tanto? –preguntó Carlisle sin adentrarse del todo en la sala para poder notar la presencia de Bella.

–¡Nada papá es sólo que tienes que ver esto!–dijo emocionado Emmett.

–¡Bella! –se escuchó la voz de Esme emocionada al reconocerla.

Bella sólo pudo sonrojarse más mientras esperaba a que el maternal abrazo de Esme la aprensara.

–¡Qué gusto volver a verte! –volvió a chillar emocionada.

–Lo mismo digo… ¿cómo han estado? –preguntó nerviosa, sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Edward pudo notar como su padre se tensaba al no entender qué era lo que pasaba en ese momento. ¿Por qué Bella estaba en su casa? Y ese pequeño niño ojivede… ¿quién era?

–Papá…–le habló para tratar de relajarlo–, él es Anthony, el hijo de Bella…

Carlisle tardó en reaccionar pero prontamente respondió de manera amable aunque no pudo esconder su desconcierto.

–Hola, pequeño –le saludó a Tony–, ¿qué es esto Edward? –le susurró a su hijo de manera casi inaudible cuando lo abrazó para saludarlo.

A Edward le tomó por sorpresa la reacción de su padre y es que todos estaban expectativos de la reacción de Carlisle, sobre todo Jasper que ya había estado abordando ligeramente el tema. Ya que si bien, Edward no le había comentado ninguno de sus planes ya se sospechaba haría algo parecido.

–Traje a Bella y Anthony para que pasaran el día con nosotros, espero no te moleste –dijo temiendo tener que iniciar una discusión con su padre

.

–Sabes que no me molesta, pero me hubieras avisado…–dijo con tono casi molesto –, no sé si la comida alcance –concluyó en tono divertido relajando en ambiente.

Carlisle dejó en contacto que tenía con su hijo para girarse y recibir con un cálido abrazo a Bella, hacia tantos años que no sabía nada de ella y le alegraba tanto ver que estaba bien.

Bella se encontraba recibiendo una gran bienvenida la cual indicaba su regreso a la familia Cullen, una familia que siempre le había ofrecido su ayuda incondicional.

Después de la cálida bienvenida que le festejaron a Bella ahora se encontraban en el comedor, listos para comenzar a comer y al igual que en años anteriores, todos se sentaban de la misma manera, todos a excepción de Anthony quien se sentaba sobre las piernas de Bella.

-Mami…me _quiero bajar_–insistió el pequeño minutos después de que todos habían empezado a comer.

Bella lo miró con duda. Una duda que Edward pudo notar rápidamente.

-Deja que se vaya… -la animó –, que juegue en el jardín –sugirió alegremente.

-¡Sí! ¡_Jadín_! –gritó entusiasmado Anthony al escuchar la sugerencia de Edward.

-Es que no ha terminado de comer –justificó.

Edward la miró con algo muy cercano a la desaprobación.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un niño…–la miró con seguridad –, deja que se divierta. Si yo fuera él estaría aburrido –le susurró divertido.

-Tienes razón –dijo con una sonrisa Bella liberando de su agarre a su hijo.

-¿El _jadín_? –preguntó el pequeño a Edward.

-Te llevo –anunció Edward poniéndose de pie para indicarle el camino a Anthony.

Tan pronto como Alice notó que su hermano se alejaba junto con su sobrino decidió tomar el lugar de Edward para platicar más con Bella, pero no pudo hablar demasiado ya que el retorno de Edward no tardó demasiado. Cuando terminaron de comer, los tres comenzaron a platicar animadamente sobre las cosas que habían estado haciendo los últimos días. Seguían sentados en el comedor hasta que el delicado choque del vidrio con el metal capturó su atención; Carlisle había logrado que todos fijaran su vista en él. Su expresión parecía ser seria y tener algo de suma importancia que decir. Edward pensó que quizá su padre diría algo que no lo beneficiaría mientras que Bella juraba que Carlisle no aceptaría su reintegración a su familia...algo en su mirada le decía que él estaba más que sorprendido por su llegada.

-Gracias por su atención –comenzó con tono amable –. Chicos, quiero decirles algo.

Todos guardaron silencio ante la petición de su padre, incluso Emmett estaba serio. Edward pudo notar el nerviosismo y la inseguridad de Bella, todas esas dudas en ella estaban haciendo estragos evidentes en su semblante.

-Quiero recordarles que hace tiempo perdimos temporalmente a una integrante de nuestra familia –comenzó con todo evidentemente triste –, pero Bella, quiero decirte que siempre serás bienvenida en esta familia y que, personalmente, me alegra tenerte de vuelta con nosotros y no solo a ti…si no también al pequeño que engrandece nuestra familia –terminó con una paternal sonrisa.

Bella casi llora por la acción de Carlisle. Todos aplaudieron en señal de bienvenida formal para Bella antes de levantarse y abandonar el comedor. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos en la sala; Bella, Rosalie y Alice en el sillón más grande. Carlisle y Esme en el sillón para dos y Emmett en el sillón individual mientras que Jasper se encontraba sentado en el brazo del sillón donde su esposa estaba al igual que Edward lo hacía al lado de su padre.

-Me alegra verte feliz de nuevo –comentó Carlisle en un susurró para Edward.

-Gracias papá…-dijo en tono amable –. Pensé que no la aceptarías de nuevo.

Carlisle se rio ligeramente ante las palabras de su hijo. Pero cómo padre ¿cómo no iba a estar feliz de que Edward volviera a sonreír?

-Hijo…sabes que lo que a tu madre y mi nos interesa es verte feliz. Sabemos que su partida te dejó devastado y ahora que ha regresado también la vida volvió a ti –le recordó.

-Lo sé… -dijo casi sonrojándose –, me gustaría comentarte los planes que tengo –dijo con un poco de confiada timidez.

-¿Planes? –la palabra tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Carlisle y a Esme que escuchaba atenta la conversación.

-Sí –hizo una mueca al notar la reacción de sus padres –. Hablamos mañana de eso, vengo a comer.

-¿A qué te refieres, Edward? –preguntó curioso Carlisle.

-A nada concreto papá… voy a jugar con Anthony –dijo antes de pararse y salir al amplio patio dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde fue? –preguntó curioso Emmett.

-Quería jugar con el niño –dijo tiernamente Esme –.Acompáñalo.

-Claro –afirmó alegre –. Jazz, vamos.

-Seguro.

Tanto como Jasper y Emmett salieron de la sala para encontrarse a un Anthony encima de Edward mientras que este último, entre risas, se daba por vencido ante una aparente guerra que había comenzado con Tony. Ambos se unieron al infantil juego en donde Anthony, de cualquier modo, ganó todas las rondas. Media hora después los cuatro regresaron a la sala en dónde todos veían una película animadamente mientras que Alice cargaba al pequeño Brandon después de que Rosalie lo durmiera. Emmett cargaba sobre sus hombros el pequeño cuerpo de un alegre Anthony.

-Parece que Emmett será buen padre después de todo –le comentó Rosalie al ver la escena que su esposo le regalaba.

-Claro que lo será –le contestó Bella con una sonrisa desviando su mirada del televisor -. Siempre fue muy alegre y dinámico.

-Cierto –le contestó con alegría -, pero Edward es mucho más tierno y atento –comentó.

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario de Rosalie, pero era cierto, dudaba que cómo Edward hubiera dos.

-Mucho más de lo que merezco –confesó apenada.

-¿De lo que mereces? –se entrometió Alice en la plática –. Disculpa Bella, pero para mí tú eres todo lo que Edward quiere y con Anthony lo haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo. No estoy de acuerdo en que es más de lo que mereces…ambos son justo lo que el otro necesita.

-Ella tiene razón, Bella… no te subestimes.

Ella se limitó a esbozar una sincera sonrisa de reflexión, pensando. Quizá Alice y Rosalie tenían razón.

Emmett bajó a Anthony para que después este corriera hasta donde Bella estaba interrumpiendo la plática que tenía.

-¿Me _llevas…_ al _baño_? –preguntó alegremente con su respiración agitada por el juego previo.

Bella miró a Rosalie para preguntarle en silencio dónde estaba el sanitario, ella le indicó el caminó; no estaba muy lejos. Era la puerta de roble que se veía al fondo del pasillo entre la sala y las escaleras. Bella se paró para llevar a su hijo pero fue interceptada por un Edward alegre antes de llegar a su destino. Bella no tardó en mucho para llevar a Tony al baño y en regresar a la sala para continuar viendo la película. Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y cerca de las siete de la tarde verían la segunda película. Edward se había ido a la cocina por un poco de frituras entre el sonido tan elevado del televisor y las risas de toda su familia Anthony abandonó los brazos de su madre para ir por un poco de agua a la cocina. Caminó con cautela al no recordar perfectamente la dirección de su destino y, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la casa sintiendo un poco de temor, comenzó a llamar a Edward:

_-¿Ewald?_ –lo llamó aunque al parecer su papá no lo pudo escuchar.

Anthony dio un poco de pasos más para acercarse a una resplandeciente luz blanca que suponía era la cocina.

_-¿Ewald? _–repitió entrando al pulcro lugar.

Apoyó una de sus manitas en la puerta para detenerse a buscar con la mirada a su papá. Pudo divisar a este dándole la espalada concentrado en servir papás para llevarlas a la sala.

_-Ewald… _-dijo una vez sin tener resultado.

Decidió acercarse para que lo pudiera escuchar. Lo llamó otra vez cuando se encontraba a tres metros de él, pero quizá era la repentina alegría de Edward y sus pensamientos fuera de ese momento lo que impidieron que escuchara al pequeño. Anthony frunció su ceño al sentirse ignorado. En verdad tenía sed. Decidió acercarse dispuesto a que Edward le hiciera caso.

_-Ewald…tengo sed –_dijo antes de jalarle ligeramente su pantalón para que sintiera su presencia.

-Tony… -dijo sorprendido -¿Qué pasa, peque? –preguntó dejando su labor para cargarlo.

-_Quelo_ agua –pidió con una tenue sonrisa.

-Seguro, ahorita te la doy –Edward lo sentó al lado del platón con papás para poder tomar un vaso y llenarlo del vital liquido que Tony le pedía –. Ten campeón.

Anthony tomó alegre el vaso que Edward le ofrecía para después beber su contenido frenéticamente y concluir su acto con un sonido de satisfacción que salió de su pequeño ser.

-Gacias… -dijo entregándole en vaso.

Edward dejó el vaso en el lavabo de la cocina para después mirar fijamente a Tony, esperando que lo aceptara completamente. Anthony sintió la mirada sincera de Edward recordando la pregunta que quería hacerle.

_-Ewald… ¿puedo decirte un secreto? _–dijo con tono serio aparentando mayor madurez de la que en verdad tenía.

Edward se mostró realmente interesado y sorprendido por el cometario de Anthony, pero inmediatamente esbozó una sonrisa al comprender que el pequeño comenzaba a identificarse con él.

-¿Qué secreto? –preguntó tiernamente mientras se acercaba para poder cargar a Tony.

Este se dejó llevar por el acto de Edward antes poner sus pequeñas manos en los varoniles hombros de Edward como apoyo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Tony? –preguntó Edward al notar la actitud de Anthony.

-Si te digo papá… ¿te enojas? –preguntó cambiando su expresión a una más inocente e infantil.

Edward se quedó sin palabras. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido completamente, en realidad no se esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto. Sintió su corazón inundarse de una emoción indescifrable para él y un par de lágrimas de alegría intentaba salir de su ser. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward dejó escapar las lágrimas de emoción desconcertando a Anthony completamente.

-¿Por qué_ lloras_? –inquirió preocupado Anthony tomando la cara de Edward entre sus manitas –, si _quieres pues_ no te digo así… ¿no te gusta? –el pequeño miró con preocupación a su mayor temiendo haber hecho algo malo.

-No… no es eso capeón, si me gusta –dijo acongojado por la felicidad en ese momento –, es sólo que estoy muy feliz.

-¿_Lloras_ cuando es_tas_ feliz? –preguntó extrañado Anthony.

-Algunas veces, peque –dijo secándose la lágrima para después brindarle un cálido y amoroso abrazo a Tony.

El pequeño le regresó el gesto con la misma emoción que Edward lo hacía, sintiéndose congratulado por tener un papá ahora. Edward rompió el eterno contacto para poder besar en la frente a Tony y despeinarlo previamente. Anthony atinó a esbozar una feliz e inocente sonrisa.

-¿Me ayudas a llevar las papas, _hijo_? –preguntó Edward orgulloso.

-Sí… -suspiró emocionado –, _papá._

Y salieron de cocina con un platón lleno de frituras cada uno, ambos con una sincera sonrisa de felicidad. Ninguno de los presentes en la sala pudo notar la singular alegría de Anthony o Edward. Pusieron los platones sobre la mesa y se dispusieron a ver la película que en breve terminaría. Negándose a que Bella lo cargara, Anthony insistió en que fuera Edward quien lo hiciera a pesar de que dónde él estaba no había una gran visión de la televisión. La tarde de películas terminó al dar las nueve de la noche, todos debían de partir; ya fuera por el trabajo, por la universidad o porque un pequeño había caído dormido en los brazos de su padre. Todos se despidieron de Bella con un cálido abrazo, Carlisle y Esme feliz de ver a su hijo de nuevo con ese brillo en sus ojos, mientras que el resto de la familia Cullen estaban emocionados por el regreso de Bella a sus vidas.

Como cada noche, Edward depositó a Anthony en su cama arropándolo con cuidado e improvisando decidió quedarse a cenar con Bella. Ambos reconocían que cada momento que pasaba les costaba más trabajo estar uno lejos del otro.

-Manejas con cuidado –dijo en forma de despedida bajo el umbral de la puerta Bella.

-No te preocupes –le contestó con una trémula sonrisa que aceleró su corazón –. Recuerda que el martes y el viernes paso por Tony.

Edward acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos para poder rodear a Bella con sus brazos y besar su cabeza tiernamente, ella le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento; amor. Inhalo la esencia de Edward lo suficiente para mantenerla con ella los dos días que no le vería.

-Te quiero –susurró contra el varonil pecho.

-No más que yo –le debatió antes de besarle los labios delicada y amorosamente.

Sólo fue un fugaz roce que bastó para hacerlos tocar el cielo. Se tuvieron que separar sin querer hacerlo pero no sin antes prometerse quedar de verse el día siguiente. Y esa noche, aunque separados y lejos de la persona que amaban, los dos durmieron apaciblemente, felices de la vida. Felices de estar con el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¡Por favor agánmelo saber!<p>

1) Ahora bien... ¿creen, que cómo van las cosas, pase algo entre Edawrd y Bella? Algo mas... bueno, ya saben, de otro nivel. ¿Les gustaría? Y es que es una de las cuestiones que he pensado desde que inicié este fic pero bueno...

2) Otra cosa... muchas chicas me han dicho que aman a Tony asi que... ¿Por qué no abirmos un Team Tony? ¿Les parece? Y bueno, se me ocurre y si les agrada la idea que para que el Team de Tony funcione o sea algo cómo más dinámico, ¿por qué no me dicen las cosas que les gustaría que Tony le preguntara a Edward y/o Bella? No importa que tipo de preguntas sean, solo recuerden que el pequeño tiene 4 y está en esa etapa de los porqués :D

No sé si sea buena idea o les agrade pero si tienen cualquier otra sugerencia también será bienvenida...

¿Alguien quiere ser Presidenta del Team "Amamos a Tony"? Y quizá coordinar esto de las perguntas o algo por el estilo.

3) Ya sé que se mueren por saber quién es el famoso Abraham... y lo he estado pensando mucho asi que... ¿en verdad se quieren arriesgar que saque a este personaje del pasado de Bella? ¿quieren que cuente su historia? Ok, pues abriré una pequeña encuesta y espero sus votos para ver si involucro mucho a este persona, lo mencionamos vagamente o que sea termino medio su aparición. Ustedes deciden y yo escribo. :) Espero que la encuesta si aparesca en mi perfil, sino me avisan para ver que onda.

4) Por último... chicas que ya habían leído este fic anteriormente, ¿en verdad quieren que siga pasando lo que pasó con los últimos 3 caps? Espero que me entiendan y lo recuerden porque no puedo decir más debido que que varias de las lectoras actualmente no me habían leido previamente. Sinceramente he pensao cambiar esa parte pero pienso que es mejor consultaro lo con ustedes y que me digan si sí les agradaba como iba o mejor prefieren que cambie ligeramente un poco más esos capítulos, para eso también abriré una encuesta y espero sus votos. Si no tienen cuenta o no pueden votar pues dejenme un review para saber su opinión :D

¡Dios! Ahora si que fueron muchas notas de autor, pero bueno. Siento que las tenía medio abandonadas y solo les entregaba el cap y ahí nos vemos, pero ahora que ya tengo un poco más de tiempo quise preguntarles estas cosas que pensé serían importantes.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios y...¿ creen que es mucho pedir si podemos superar los 430 Rr? Se los dejo a ustedes. Y bueno, si alguien quiere seguirme en twitter: ** ACarm0na **

Besos, las quiero y gracias por leer.

Angie C.


	11. Chapter 11

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie C. Cullen**

**H**ola chicas! Bueno aquí le s dejo otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado y... bueno, lamento la espera, así que bueno disfruténlo ya que este cap si biene algo larguito, no tanto como el pasado, pero espero los disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

Era una mañana muy soleada en Seattle y eso que el sol apenas comenzaba a despertar en el firmamento, sin embargo, el aire aún se sentía frío en toda la cuidad, quizá por ello no había mucho tránsito en las calles a pesar de ser miércoles.

Jasper manejaba tranquilamente por las casi vacías calles de la ciudad mientras a ratos le daba sorbos al café de Starbucks que aromatizaba el interior del auto, previamente había pasado a dejar a Alice a la oficina de una casa de modas que estaba organizando el próximo desfile de modas primavera-verano de la cuidad; una oportunidad perfecta para darse a conocer a más personas en la ciudad. ¡Las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien! Pero la sonrisa que Jasper tenía impresa en su rostro no se debía al rumbo que "Access Clothes" estaba tomando. Su sonrisa, mas bien, se debía a la sospecha de que Alice estuviera embarazada… ¡eso lo hacía sentirse eufórico!

Tan pronto terminó de estacionar su auto se encaminó con paso ansioso y feliz hasta su oficina; con su mano izquierda cargaba el negro portafolios de piel mientras que con su diestra trataba de acomodarse el pulcro y oscuro traje que vestía. Hoy recibiría la importante visita de un par de clientes interesados sobre la expansión de la línea de ropa, esperaba que Estefanía ya hubiera llegado para revisar de nuevo todo lo necesario estuviera en perfecto orden. Al llegar al cuarto piso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándole acceso a la sala de espera y dejándolo ver a Estefanía en su amable escritorio; la saludó con su cordial sonrisa y entró a su oficina.

Después de que los dos representantes de la empresa interesada en hacer negocios con "Access Clothes" recibieran toda la información que Jasper había preparado para ellos y terminaran totalmente convencidos del plan de mercado que este les planteaba, él se pasó todo el día revisando las ofertas de fusión de otras casas de modas un poco más desarrolladas que la que Alice estaba echando a andar. No aceptó ninguna ya que estaba seguro que con el liderazgo de Alice y Esme, con la coordinación de Bella y Emmett y con la visión que él tenía de la empresa llegarían demasiado lejos. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que hizo a Jasper se le hizo poco el tiempo que pasó encerrado en su oficina, poco antes de la hora de la comida su secretaria le informó que Bella necesitaba hablar con él e inmediatamente le ordenó a Estefanía que la hiciera pasar a su oficina.

Un par de segundos después Bella entró con una particular sonrisa diciéndole a Jasper que las cosas con Edward iban progresando. Hablaron meramente de los pendientes de la empresa y una reforma en la forma de manejar el capital que tenía que, según Bella, les daría mejor control y seguridad financiera pero antes de que Bella terminara Jasper se disculpó porque debía de ir por Alice para comer juntos.

—Vemos esto mañana, ¿te parece? —preguntó amablemente Jasper.

—Seguro —le dijo con una sonrisa —. Por cierto… gracias.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hice? —preguntó juguetón tras recibir un caluroso abrazo.

—Ayudarme… sólo eso —contestó dejando libre a Jasper para que este partiera.

—No fue nada —comenzó —. Pero si quieres agradecerme, tomate la lo que resto del día libre y ve por Anthony… pasa la tarde con él.

Bella le regresó una sincera sonrisa antes de que él saliera, terminó de recoger los papeles con los cuales estaba trabajando; tomó un par de estados de cuentas que ella llevaba y al salir de la oficina le anunció a Estefanía que se iría temprano, se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Jasper fue por Anthony para convivir con él.

Al terminar la escuela, a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Edward manejó hasta la casa de sus padres; Rosalie y Emmett se había ido al cine dejando a Brandon con Esme, quien estaba anonado con su nieto. Así que Edward podría hablar tranquilamente con sus padres sobre sus planes.

Carlisle, recién había llegado del hospital para comer cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de que Edward ya lo estaba esperando; lo supo al ver el Volvo plateado de su hijo estacionado frente a la casa. Cuando entró a su casa pudo escuchar la voz de su esposa e hijo conversando animadamente.

—Anthony es un hermoso niño —escuchó la acaramelada voz de Esme decirle a Edward.

—Muy tierno —dijo el orgulloso —, pero este pequeño no se queda a tras —se refirió a Brandon, el pequeño ser que cargaba entre sus brazos en esos momentos.

—Ambos son perfectos —se introdujo en la conversación Carlisle indicando que había llegado.

—¡Papá! —lo saludó Edward aun sentado en el sillón al lado de su madre, quien sí se levantó para recibirlo con un tradicional beso en los labios.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome? —preguntó al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de su esposa.

—No, acabó de llegar —le contestó con una sonrisa —, pero qué bueno que ya llegaste así les comento a los dos.

—Seguro —dijo feliz Carlisle.

—Les parece si comemos mientras platican —sugirió Esme emocionada —, seguramente ninguno de los dos ha comido como Dios manda.

—Claro —afirmó Carlisle con una sonrisa divertida—, vamos hijo.

Edward se levantó con cuidado para no lastimar a su pequeño sobrino para recostarlo en su pequeña cuna que se encontraba en medio de la amplia sala. Tanto Edward como Carlisle le ayudaron a Esme a servir la comida y casi al terminar sus alimentos Edward comenzó a sacar el tema de Bella y Anthony con una delicadeza que dejaba la impresión de tener miedo a que sus padres los rechazaran ahora que no estaban presentes.

—Me alegra que Bella esté en la ciudad —comentó Esme —, ¿sabes en qué trabaja?

—Es Administradora de empresas… pensé que Jasper o Alice les había comentado.

—¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? —inquirió curioso Carlisle tomando una pequeña copa de vino tinto.

—Bueno… está trabando con ellos —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Enserio? —dijo sorprendido Carlisle.

—Si… estudio una carrera corta y renta departamento casi a las afueras de la ciudad —dijo orgulloso de ella —, está trabajando como Administradora junto con Jasper y por las tardes recoge a Tony de la guardería.

—Me alegra, ella es una gran chica —festejó Esme —, ¿pero no crees que Anthony debería estar en el Kínder?

—Cierto, Bella debe de procurar que no pierda ninguna años escolar —concordó Carlisle —, por cierto… ¿tú y ella está juntos?

—¿Juntos? —preguntó extrañado —, en realidad no… pero pienso pedirle que sea mi novia… es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

—Me da mucho gusto Edward—le apoyó Esme a lo que Carlisle sólo atinó a meditar el comentario de su hijo.

—¿Novios? —resopló Carlisle— Hijo, no creo que sea lo más prudente en este momento de tu carrera.

—¿Por qué no papá? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Estás a punto de graduarte… —comenzó —, no creo que debas comprometerte tanto.

—¿Es la carrera lo que te importa? ¿Más que mi felicidad? —preguntó con un tono cercano al enojo.

—No me mal interpretes hijo, no es eso —dijo serenamente —, lo digo porque si le pides a Bella que sea tu novia eso implica otras responsabilidades, sobre todo por Anthony. No creo que la carrera te permita dedicarles el tiempo que yo sé, tú quieres hacerlo.

Tanto Edward como Esme se sorprendieron por el argumento de Carlisle, ambos esperaban que se molestara o que se negara a lo que su hijo tenía pensado hacer. Claro, que Edward todavía no les comentaba sobre el resto de sus planes.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Edward —le apoyó Esme —, debes de pensar las cosas con más calma y no apresurarte…

Él se limitó a esbozar una inocente y traviesa sonrisa.

—Ya lo he pensado y es por eso que quiero vender mi departamento —soltó temiendo una reacción mala de su padre.

—¿Vender el departamento? —ambos preguntaron sorprendidos por la decisión de su hijo.

—¿Piensas vivir con Bella? ¿En su departamento? —inquirió asombrado Carlisle.

—No, en su departamento no… es demasiado pequeño—aclaró —; Alice me está ayudando para conseguir una casa…donde los tres podamos vivir juntos —dijo mirando fijamente a su padre —. Eso me dará más tiempo para estar con ellos sin descuidar mis estudios… Anthony es un niño muy tranquilo.

—Edward… —ahora fue Esme la que habló —, me alegra que pienses en ellos y en su bienestar pero te falta tu año de internado… Un año donde casi no los verás, además también está tu especialización ¿recuerdas cuando tu padre hizo la suya?

Edward la miró fijamente rememorando lo que su madre le pedía; tenía razón. Le costaba trabajo encontrar en su memoria esos años donde su padre casi no era un personaje principal debido a la demanda que su preparación le exigía.

—Lo sé… pero Anthony no ha tenido padre por tres años, Bella le puso mi apellido y yo quiero que él tenga todos los recuerdos posibles de mí ahora que es pequeño. En verdad he estado meditando todas las consecuencias, ventajas y desventajas que esto implica, pero no quiero perder más tiempo.

Edward guardó silencio por un momento, ninguno de sus padres habló al saber que su hijo todavía no terminaba su discurso y que estaba pensando las palabras correctas para poder seguir con él.

—Yo… Tengo casi todos mis créditos en la universidad. Sólo me faltan este semestre que está por terminar y luego el internado. Sé que me sacrificaré y perderé otras cosas de mi vida, pero les juro que no hay nada más en esta vida que quiera más que a Bella y Anthony cerca de mí; en mi vida.

Después de un par de segundos en silencio su padre volvió a hablar:

—Está bien —suspiró al fin Carlisle—, te entiendo hijo. Pero si quieres que esto siga como lo has planeado debes de estar dispuesto a recibir consejos de nuestra parte y, sobre todo, a cumplir las siguientes condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? —Edward preguntó y Esme le susurró a Carlisle sorprendidos.

—Sí… —respondió seguro.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó con recelo Edward.

—Primera: me ayudarás medio día en el hospital los sábados hasta que tengas que hacer tu internado, el cual solicitaras hacerlo en este mismo hospital; para que no te vayas al otro lado de la ciudad…

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Edward interrumpió.

— Espera hijo, todavía no termino. Esto es porque cuando yo tenía que trasladarme a otra cuidad para mi especialización las pocas horas que tenía libre me la pasaba viajando de la casa al hospital en vez de aprovecharlas con tu madre y con ustedes. Así que si quieres que ese pequeño tenga más recuerdos tendrás que ahorrar tiempo en trasladarte.

—Gracias papá —dijo Edward alegre.

—Segunda condición implica dos partes —dijo en introducción —, la primera consiste en que todos los domingos tienen que venir a comer, ya sabes con tus hermanos… Bella tiene que integrarse de nuevo a la familia al igual que Anthony además de que cuando tu madre vea que es necesario le ayudará a Bella para cuidar de Anthony el cual debe de ser inscrito en una guardería… tu madre o yo pasaremos por el pequeño y después de la universidad tú o Bella deben recogerlo para que los tres coman juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward asintió a todo lo que su padre le decía un tanto incrédulo. Las condiciones sonaban fáciles… ¿pero en realidad lo era?

—Y la segunda parte; como tú todavía no tienes ingresos fijos y dudo que sea correcto que Bella absorba todos los gastos tanto de la casa, de Anthony y de paso los tuyos… —Edward se sonrojó por el comentario de su padre —, deberás permitirnos ayudarles económicamente en lo que tú te gradúas y comienzas a trabajar y en esta ocasión no me importa lo que pienses, no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Esto es mucho papá… —dijo apenado cual niño pequeño.

—Y la tercera condición es la más fácil, pero si no la cumples en verdad estaré muy decepcionado de ti.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó con cautela.

—La tercera condición es; tienes que ser feliz y hacer que ellos también lo sean… no quiero volver a verte tan triste como cuando ella se fue. He de advertirte que la decisión que están tomando en este momento para tu futuro está más que distante de ser fácil, pero debes de luchar por el futuro que quieres y, en contra de todos los problemas que se presenten, deberás de hacer funcionar las cosas… ¿de acuerdo?

Edward simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras asentía ante el discurso que su padre le daba sintiendo algo de miedo por todo lo que implicaba la decisión que había tomado y todos los planes que tenía en mente, miedo por no ser capaz de retener a Bella a su lado… sin embargo, sabía que podía confiar con su familia para cualquier cosa que necesitara, para ello era la familia, ¿no?

Ese viernes Bella tenía más de medio día metida en su oficina, revisando y leyendo cada papel enfrente de ella; era día de pagos y cobros así que el trabajo seguiría intenso y pesado para el resto del día. Respiró profundo antes recargarse en su silla reclinable, se sobó las sienes antes de que la voz de Estefanía la interrumpiera y la sacara de esa montaña de papeles que antes era su ordenado escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa Fani? —le preguntó amablemente tratando de sonar relajada.

—Tienes una llamada por la dos —le dijo sin más.

—Gracias —respondió antes de presionar la extensión número dos en su teléfono preguntándose quién podría ser—. Buena tarde… Departamento de administración, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —preguntó profesionalmente.

—Con el hombre que más la ama en este mundo damisela— se escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Edward por el otro lado de la línea —, ¿me podría decir con quien tengo el gusto? — preguntó en tono juguetón.

Bella se sonrojó antes de contestar, meditando un poco su respuesta.

—Bueno, está hablando con la mujer que le adora joven caballero —le dijo con tono coqueto e inocente.

—¡Perfecto! —anunció feliz Edward — Entonces puedo decirle que la amo y que espero que esté teniendo un buen día.

—Lo tengo, ahora que me hablaste Edward—le contestó feliz Bella —, ¿qué tal la universidad?

La ligera risa de Edward se escuchó antes de contestar:

—Mucho trabajo y exámenes… ya sabes. Pero oír tu voz me reanima totalmente —dijo con tono casual —. No se te olvide que hoy paso por Tony y te esperamos en el departamento para comer juntos… no acepto un no porque respuesta porque Emmett me dijo que hoy tendrían mucho trabajo.

—Gracias Edward, no sé cómo compensarte todo lo que haces por mí… ¿seguro que no perderás clases? Hoy sales tarde…

—No te preocupes por el ello, el doctor que nos da Traumatología se reportó enfermo toda la semana… y sobre cómo pagarme; tengo un par de ideas —dijo con tono pícaro Edward —, pero me conformo con verte por la tarde y que después me regales un beso.

—Suena justo —comentó Bella.

—Lo es… —susurró Edward —, bueno te dejo cariño. Debo entrar mis últimas clases y después paso por Tony, además tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Buena suerte entonces —le dijo amable y cariñosamente —, ¿sorpresa?

—Sí…. Bueno. No te puedo decir —dijo con tono serio —. Nos vemos en la tarde, te amo.

Edward terminó la llama después del beso que Bella le regaló vía telefónica. Estaba recargado y al mismo tiempo escondido contra una de las columnas del salón que correspondía a su próxima clase. La bata blanca que traía solo resaltó más los iluminados ojos por la alegría de Edward y esa coqueta sonrisa tan natural en él. Seguía recordando a Bella pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias al inesperadamente cálido abrazo que lo rodeó. Se sintió confundido al sentir esos ligeros brazos rodándole por la cintura pero se relajo cuando oyó la voz de la mujer que lo abrazaba.

—¡Hola! —le saludó una muy animada Elizabeth.

—¿Eli? —preguntó sorprendido por su acto, según recordaba ella no era tan expresiva con él.

O al menos eso era hasta que el decidió salir con ella y darle un poco de esperanzas… ¡Grave error Edward!

—¿Quién más? —le dijo divertida mientras lo soltaba posándose de frente a él.

—Claro…—dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho formalmente él sabía lo que Elizabeth podía llegar a sentir por él. Sin embargo, la petición de la chica no era reciproca por parte de Edward… quizá lo hubiera pensado si Bella hubiese seguido desaparecida y lejos de su vida, pero ahora que Edward la había recupero definitivamente él debía de marcar su distancia con Elizabeth. Él se alejó, simplemente, con paso pensativo mientras ella le seguía de cerca hasta su lugar… esperando. Ella queriendo proclamarle lo que sentía y dispuesta a obtener un trato más formal con él tras esa tarde en la que casi se besaron le pediría que se trataran como algo más que amigos. Elizabeth respetó el silencio que él marcó antes y hasta que la clase terminó. De cualquier modo, tiempo era lo que le sobraba: ambos asistían a las mismas clases esas últimas horas.

Edward trató de poner todo su empeño en la cátedra de los profesores sin embargo su mente divagaba entre en el acto de su amiga y las ansias de ver a un pequeño de recientes cuatro años que esperaba por él.

Un pequeño cuya rutina de ese día se había limitado a estar sentado frente a la blanca pared de su guardería. Y no es que la pared fuera llamativa, lo llamativo resultaba el rojo reloj recargado en esta que mostraba el lento paso del tiempo. Anthony llevaba desde las doce del día en ese lugar. Deseando, con todas sus fuerzas que el reloj avanzara un poco más de media hora para que Edward fuera por él. Tenía todo listo; la lonchera que su mamá le ponía todas las mañanas estaba sobre su pequeño regazo al igual que Eddie se encontraba a su lado esperando el anhelado momento.

—Tranquilo Eddie… papá no tarda en llegar —dijo con tono feliz mientras volteaba a ver a su osito de felpa.

Regresó su mirada al inmóvil reloj con una sonrisa de comprensión, como si su inanimado amigo pudiera haberle contestado. Pasaron un par de minutos más y tanto Edward como Tony estaban ansiosos por verse. En su última clase, Edward había tomado demasiado rápido sus libros pasa salir de aquel edificio sin darse cuenta que una figura femenina le seguía aprisa tratando de igualar su ritmo. Estaba a punto de salir por aquella puerta de vidrio, era un poco temprano; diez minutos antes de la salida establecida para la clase cuando la femenina voz de Elizabeth le llamó deteniendo su marcha.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —le pregunto curiosa con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

—Bueno… —dijo ansioso —, debo de irme —trató de ser amable antes de mirar su reloj y ver que ocho para las tres.

Ya era hora de irse si quería llegar temprano por su hijo… de por sí le tomaría quince minutos llegar hasta la guardería.

—¿Emergencia del hospital? —trató de sonar interesada.

—En realidad no —dijo con sinceridad —. Es algo un poco más importante y familiar.

—Bueno… —dijo un tanto desanimada por la prisa de Edward —, quería decirte algo… —trató de sonar segura.

Edward la miró expectativo de sus próximas palabras, sin embargo la tímida pero decidida mano de Elizabeth posándose sobre su pecho lo desconcertó de sobremanera. La forma en que Edward miró a Elizabeth le bastó para que ella dijera en tono seductor:

—Edward…tu me gustas mucho —dijo Elizabeth acercándose a él peligrosamente.

Si bien, sabía que todas las mujeres tenían un lado sensual pero no esperaba conocer esta etapa de Elizabeth… o por lo menos nunca se le ocurrió que ella tomara la iniciativa. Edward retrocedió un par de pasos hasta chocar contra el frió cristal de la puerta que impedía su salida; estaba cerrada.

—Elizabeth —susurró su nombre demasiado provocador para su desgracia —. No hagas esto...no quiero lastimarte, en verdad me agradas y te aprecio mucho pe…

—Tú también me agradas demasiado Edward —le confesó interrumpiendo a Edward, desde hace mucho que me gustas…

Edward trató de explicarle lo que pasaba pero el acercamiento de su compañera y sus interrupciones no le dejaban hacerlo. Sentía su cuerpo chocar contra la delicada figura femenina y lo hacía, casi como si Elizabeth estuviera consciente de ello, pegando sus cuerpos demasiado para su gusto, tocando partes de su anatomía que le costaba trabajo dominar totalmente. Y es que todo había sido tan repentino y veloz que no había notado la posición en la que se encontraba sino hasta que el mismo sintió la tensión en una parte especifica de su cuerpo… ¡y no es que quisiera algo con Elizabeth! Pero el era hombre… y su cuerpo sentía.

Lo único que pudo hacer de momento y en un movimiento casi feroz fue interponer distancia entre sus cuerpos. Aunque seguía sin tener escapatoria; estaba acorralado en aquel pasillo.

—Sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte que te puedo gustar —le dijo con tono amable pero sin dejar de intentar acercarse a él.

—Eli… yo sé que el otro día salimos juntos y que casi nos besamos pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione… ni siquiera podría existir un "nosotros"—le dijo levantando su mano izquierda para que ella viera el anillo que portaba; fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió para marcar su línea.

—Edward, no seas así… —chillo ella con todo fastidiado —, que yo sepa no has conocido a nadie durante estos años, Francisco dice que tienes novia ni nada parecido… ese anillo bien puede ser solo cosa tuya; el otro día lo vi en tu departamento cuando fui al baño —le contó haciéndole saber que no le molestaba que lo tuviera —, nunca te he visto hablar de alguien en especial y si existiera yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarla.

Él se sintió vencido al notar que su intento por alejarla había fallado, pero el sentimiento de asombro por las palabras finales de Elizabeth lo dejaron perplejo… Quiso poner su mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth para separarse totalmente de ella pero un inesperado contacto sobre sus labios se lo impidió, abrió sus ojos a más no poder tan pronto cómo sintió el desesperado contacto.

No reaccionó ni se separó de momento, el beso había sido precipitado pero una parte de Edward lo encontró agradable, Elizabeth trató de profundizar el contacto mas la resistencia de Edward se lo impidió. Sin previo aviso el celular de Edward había comenzado a sonar precipitadamente haciendo que rompiera en contacto abruptamente y se separan definitivamente. Sacó el celular de la bolsa de su blanco pantalón para ver de quien se trataba y la blancura de su piel descendió un poco más al notar que era Bella quien hablaba.

—Hola —dijo un tanto nervioso; se sentía culpable.

—¿Te interrumpo? —preguntó al reconocer el tono de Edward.

—No, ya salí de clases —le dijo con mejor voz —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

—El que quieras —le dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras sentía la mirada de Elizabeth sobre su espalda al momento de girarse.

—Alice me acaba de informa que hay una junta muy importante con varias tiendas exclusivas de la ciudad y de Nueva York así que necesito quedarme hasta tarde por la reunión, ¿te afectaría en algo cuidar de Anthony hasta las ocho?

—No te preocupes, encantado lo hago —le dijo con voz acaramelada desconcertando a Elizabeth.

—Gracias... —le susurró feliz Bella —, ¿sabes que te amo? —le preguntó.

—Lo sé… pero no igual que yo —jugó con Bella aun cohibido por la presencia de Eli.

—No lo creo… bueno. Te dejo, ya va empezar la reunión —se despidió de él.

—Mucha suerte y que cierren el trato —le animó.

Bella le mandó un ligero beso antes de colgar, Edward se quedó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y después se giró para volver a ver de frente a la chica que lo esperaba.

—Elizabeth… tenemos que hablar pero ahora debo irme —se disculpó lo más cortésmente que pudo.

Ella lo miró casi pidiendo una explicación, ¿acaso a él se le ocurría irse así después del beso que ella le había dado?

—Debo de ir por mi hijo a la guardería —soltó sin pensar contestando la petición callada de Elizabeth.

Y ella se quedó pasmada… sin poder decir nada, ¿su hijo? ¡¿Edward tenía un hijo?

—¿T-tu hijo? —preguntó atónita.

—Debo de ir por él —reafirmó antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta dejando a una petrificada chica.

Edward salió con paso presuroso hasta su carro, se sintió seguro hasta que se adentró en él plateado automóvil. Un suspiró de preocupación se escapó de sus labios, recordando el beso de Elizabeth y los besos de Bella… no se podían comparar, no, claro que no… a Bella la amaba pero también había sentido _algo_ con el contacto de Elizabeth, inmediatamente negó con la cabeza desaprobando lo hecho por su amiga. Despertó el motor de su Volvo y pisó el acelerador a fondo para compensar el retraso que llevaba.

Manejó con toda la maestría que tenía y pudo llegar en diez minutos por Anthony. Se bajó de auto con la misma prisa y con la respiración agitada tocó el timbre esperando ver a su pequeño.

—Buenas tardes señor Cullen —le saludó Karla, al abrir la puerta y notarlo —, enseguida viene Tony.

—Gracias —dijo agitado.

—¡PAPI! —se escuchó la dulce voz de Anthony acercándose a gran velocidad atravesando el patio.

Sin darle tiempo a siquiera agacharse para recibirlo Anthony aprensó las piernas de Edward con sus pequeños brazos.

—Tardaste mucho… —le reclamó ligeramente.

—Lo sé campeón, te prometo que no volverá a pasar —le dijo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa —, muchas gracias. Nos vemos —se despidió de la maestra antes de tomar al pequeño en sus brazos.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Anthony después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

Tener a Anthony con él lo había hecho olvidar el incidente de la escuela.

—Yo también campeón, ¿te parece si comemos pizza? —preguntó pensando en una solución fácil y rápida.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó feliz —. Mi mami no me deja…

—Bueno, este será otro de nuestros secretos, ¿te parece? —le preguntó con tono cómplice.

Anthony pareció querer meditar la propuesta de Edward mientras este abría la puerta de su volvo para sentarlo en el asiento del copiloto y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo contento antes de que Edward cerrara su puerta.

Manejó nuevamente, ahora hasta un familiar restaurante donde la pizza era su especialidad. Anthony, aferrado a Edward insistió en ser cargado hasta llegar a la mesa en donde una pizza hawaiana no demoró para después ser devorada por los dos Cullen.

Anthony tenía su pequeña carita ensuciada con cátsup mientras parte de su clara camiseta lo delataba; manchas de salsa de tomate y un pedazo de jamón. Edward no pudo corregirlo en la forma de comer ya que le causaba más gracia que enojo ver el estado de su hijo. Tomó una servilleta para limpiarle el rostro y tratar de minorar los rastros de la comida sobre su infantil ropa.

—Hijo… ¿me quieres acompañar a ver una casa? —le preguntó Edward sintiéndose un poco raro por el hecho de mencionar la palabra "hijo".

—¿A dónde? —preguntó curioso

—Por aquí cerca… te va a gustar —le animó mientras la mesera limpiaba su mesa.

—¿Mi mami va a venir? —dijo acordándose de ella a pesar de la emoción por estar a solas con su papá.

—Ella va a llegar más tarde… tuvo mucho trabajo con tu tía Alice y tu tío Jazz —le dijo tiernamente.

—Ah…bueno —dijo en un suspiró conformador—, pero solo la vamos a ver… ¿verdad?

A Edward le extrañó el tomo que el pequeño había puesto en sus palabras, casi como si tuviera miedo de que algo malo pasara.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le cuestionó con tono amable esperando que Tony le contara la verdad.

—Es que… cuando vivíamos con mi abuelito… —comenzó —, un día también nos dijo que iríamos a ver una casa, ¡una nueva! —exclamó levantando sus manos tratando de darle más énfasis—, una casa donde vivía Abraham…

—¿Abraham? ¿Y para que quiso llevarlos tu abuelito? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco molesto al solo escuchar ese nombre.

—Porque Abraham… creo que quería ser novio de mi mami… o algo así; siempre nos visitaba y cuando salimos con él me compra cosas… ¡pero nunca me agrado, papá! —le dijo alzando su mirada para ver directamente a Edward —, a mi mami tampoco le agradaba… él era viejo y tenía barba, creo que era amigo de abuelito… o algo así.

Edward sintió miedo… miedo de que Bella cedido ante la insistencia de ese hombre que Anthony mencionaba, miedo de que ella —aunque Tony decía que a Bella no le agradaba— hubiera encontrado un apoyo en ese hombre cuando él no estuvo a su lado, miedo de que Bella siguiera sintiendo algo por él, miedo de que ese hombre la buscara y no parara hasta encontrarlos y quitárselos de su lado.

—Entonces… ¿fue novio de tu mami? —preguntó aunque le costó trabajo que las palabras salieran.

—¡No! —gritó feliz —, yo la convencí que no lo hiciera porque mi abuelito le insistía en que sí…

Sin saber porque un deje de tranquilidad lo atravesó al escuchar las pequeñas palabras de su hijo… ¿pero serían verdad?

—¿Y en la casa… no va a estar él? La última vez quiso que nos quedáramos… pero yo no quería, no quería quedarme con él.

La tensión de Edward se acumuló en su mandíbula, trató de respirar profundo y contar hasta diez… lo cual funcionó. Volvió a respirar y con una sonrisa que intentó ser amable pagó la cuenta.

—No te preocupes hijo, la casa que veremos está vacía y si tú quieres y te gusta… la podemos comprar, ¿te agrada la idea?

Anthony pareció meditar las palabras de Edward, algo de inseguridad se apoderó dentro de él pero había decidido confiar en su mayor, sólo esperaba que no le mintiera.

Un par de calles no muy lejos, en un punto intermedio entre la universidad y la empresa de su hermana se encontraba una pequeña y modesta zona residencial; la calle era más amplia de lo normal al igual que los jardines frente a las diferentes casas del lugar. La mayoría poseía autos parados frente a ellas, a excepción de una casa con el letrero de "Venta".

Era bastante amplia, no tanto como la de sus padres pero indudablemente superaba en tamaño los departamentos en los que ellos actualmente vivían. Pintaba de blanco con un hermoso pórtico, la casa numero 38 de la calle Western era el lugar donde Edward intentaría construir un hogar al lado de Bella y Anthony.

Los dos ojiverdes bajaron del auto para ver de cerca la inmensa casa frente a ellos. Anthony se le adelanto un poco a Edward, sólo para adentrarse en el jardín sin alejarse mucho de su padre y sobre todo, para verificar que Abraham no estuviera ahí dentro.

—Ewald… ¿esta es tu casa? —preguntó asombrado Anthony al ver las dimensiones de la misma.

—No, campeón. Esta va a ser nuestra casa; de tu mami, tuya y mia… ¿te gusta? —preguntó al ver el embelesamiento de su hijo.

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado —¡Es enorme! —proclamó corriendo hasta donde Edward estaba para abrazarlo nuevamente.

—¿Quieres verla por dentro? —le sugirió con tono divertido.

Anthony asintió en silencio mientras esperaba que el paternal paso de Edward lo guiara hasta la entrada. Una enorme puerta de roble era lo que Anthony veía estupefacto teniendo que alzar su cabecita para observarla en su totalidad.

—Está en la estancia —le dijo señalando un gran espacio al momento de entrar—. A la izquierda está la sala de juegos —le señaló un vació espacio con un inmenso centro de entretenimiento —, y de este lado está la sala… —le dijo señalando a la derecha —, también está la cocina hasta el fondo.

Anthony miraba con demasiado detenimiento cada espacio vacío de la casa, imaginando todos los juguetes que podría meter en ese espacio.

—¿Arriba? —preguntó curioso.

Edward le dio un si callado a su hijo antes de cargarlo y subir las finas escaleras de madera para poder llegar a la planta alta de la casa. La casa tenía cuatro recamaras, dos de ellas con baño propio mientras que el resto compartía un amplio baño en medio de ambas. Edward bajó a Anthony para que inspeccionara la casa, este comenzó a abrir cada puerta que se ponía enfrente para reconocerla mejor.

—Esa sería tu recamara —le informó cuando Anthony abrió una de las ultimas puertas cerca del delicado vitral que daba a la calle —, y la de enfrente de tu mamá…

—¿Y la tuya? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Bueno… —a Edward se le antojó complicada la respuesta para darle a su ahora hijo —, yo dormiré en esta —señaló con su mano la recamara que tenía próxima —, aunque a veces me da miedo dormir solo.

—No te preocupes… a mi me pasa muy seguido —Anthony le dijo a Edward para tranquilizarlo—, y eso que mi mami dice que soy un niño grande.

A Edward casi se le escapa una divertida risa por el comentario de Anthony. ¿Grande? Apenas tenía cuatro años. Anthony ignoró el acto de Edward para seguir explorando la casa antes de que Edward decidiera que era hora de marcharse y regresar a su departamento… el cual, debía de desocupar este fin de semana.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Anthony después de salir de la que sería su casa.

—Ahora te voy a enseñar en dónde vivo —le dijo mientras manejaba en dirección a su departamento.

—Ah… ¿por que vives allá? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno, es que… me quedaba más cerca de la escuela —dijo la verdad.

—Y… ¿por qué si eres mi papá no vives con mi mami y conmigo? —preguntó inocentemente —, ¿no te queda cerca?

Edward casi se ahoga ante la pregunta de su padre, se quedó petrificado por un instante…

—Sí… donde ustedes viven me queda muy lejos de mi escuela, pero a casa nueva me queda más cerca que el departamento donde vivo ahora —dijo como si fuera suficiente —, además en donde vivo no hay espacio para todos tus juguetes.

Anthony sonrió en silencio conformado por la respuesta de Edward. Antes de que llegaran a su destino Anthony le avisó a Edward que tenía ganas de hacer pipi. Tan pronto como llegaron a su departamento Edward abrió la puerta principal para después llevar en brazos a Anthony hasta su baño y ayudarle. Después de ello, Edward le prendió el televisor a Anthony y este se sentó en el sillón para observar los dibujos animados que pasaban delante de sus ojos mientras Edward terminaba de limpiar la acogedora cocina de su departamento para después sacar un par de enciclopedias y comenzar a estudiar para el examen que tendría el día siguiente.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar entre el silencio y es que Edward no podía creer que Anthony fuera tan tranquilo, eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando miró el reloj y decidió tomarse un descanso. Se sentó al lado del pequeño que abrazaba a su peluche mientras un comercial de cereales infantiles pasaba por el televisor.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó torpemente Edward mientras cargaba a Anthony para ponerlo sobre sus piernas.

—Nada papi —le dijo gustoso antes de girarse para verlo a los ojos —, ¿y mi mami?

—Ya no tarda campeón…dijo que llegaba como a las ocho —lo tranquilizó —, o eso creo.

—Mmm… ¿Te gusta la escuela? —le preguntó al notar los libros regados por toda la mesa.

Edward siguió la mirada de su hijo para ver lo que Anthony observaba.

—Si… algo —le dijo alegre —. ¿A ti?

Anthony negó calladamente antes de recargar su cabecita en el pecho de Edward para que después este lo abrazara en un cálido contacto. Edward dejó que el silencio los envolviera y es que nunca pensó que el pequeño lo aceptara tan rápidamente.

—Campeón… —le susurró Edward para comprobar que no estuviera dormido.

—¿Mande? —dijo adormilado.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —le preguntó esperando que el pequeño aceptara a su propuesta, Anthony no habló pero su mirada afirmó —, bueno… yo los quiero mucho, a tu mami y a ti… ¿lo sabes?

—¿Mucho? —preguntó esperanzado antes de contestar la pregunta de Edward.

—Sí… sobre todo a ti —le dijo antes de regalarle un beso en su despeinado cabello —, entonces me gustaría que tú me ayudaras para que tu mami sea mi novia… ¿quieres que ella sea mi novia?

—¿Novia? —inquirió desconociendo la palabra —¿Eso para qué? —le preguntó sin entender completamente.

—Bueno, eso es para que yo sea tu papá oficialmente —le dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que eso era razón suficiente para el pequeño.

—¿Y ya no sería un secreto? —preguntó poniendo más atención en Edward.

—Ya no —le dijo feliz —. Así te podré decir hijo y tu a mi papá cuando queramos, ¿te agrada la idea?

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado.

—Bueno… cuando tu mami llegue le puedes abrir la puerta y después de que la saludes le puedes dar esto —le dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de negro terciopelo.

—¿Para qué? —dijo mirando la caja entre sus manitas.

—Es un anillo… si lo acepta eso quiere decir que si puedo ser tu papá.

—Oh… — suspiró sorprendido Anthony —, ¡de acuerdo!

—Gracias peque —le dijo despeinándolo.

—De nada papi —le dijo cariñosamente regresando, los dos, a su acción de ver el televisor.

La noche había caído inevitablemente y con ello el reloj marcaba las ocho y media. Edward estaba comenzando a preocuparse y había decidido marcar al celular de Bella para preguntar en dónde estaba sin embargo, el sonido del timbre le interrumpió la acción.

—¡Yo aro! —gritó emocionado Anthony esperando que fuera su madre.

Anthony saltó del sillón donde estaba para poder abrir la puerta.

—¿Mami? —preguntó antes de abrir completamente la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás mi amor? —le contestó Bella antes de darle un beso y cargarlo—¿Cómo te portaste?

—Muy bien…—contestó feliz —Ewald me compró Pizza.

—¿Enserio? —le contestó sorprendida— ¿Y dónde está? — preguntó al no verlo en la sala.

Anthony pensó su respuesta.

—Creo que fue al baño…—dijo desinteresado —, pero mira. Es para ti.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó interesada al ver la cajita.

—Un regalo…

Bella abrió la cajita de terciopelo negro que su hijo le ofrecía para encontrarse un anillo de oro; uno delicado y fino, aquel anillo que Edward le habría comprado hace años y que no le había podido entregar por su partida. Ella buscó con la mirada a un Edward que la miraba desde el umbral de la cocina.

—Espero que te guste —le dijo con esa aterciopelada voz que la volvía loca.

—Edward… —quiso hablar pero no sabía que decir.

—La compré un día antes de que te fueras de Forks… —comenzó a explicar —, te la iba a dar, pero una noche anterior ya te habías ido.

Anthony miraba expectativo cada una de las reacciones de su madre; felicidad, emoción, culpabilidad, dolor… ¿Acaso así era el amor?

No sabía por qué pero insistió en que Bella lo bajara para después correr hasta el cuarto de Edward y dejar que su mamá hablara tranquilamente con él. Sólo esperaba que el plan para que Edward fuera su papá en realidad diera resultado.

—Yo… no sé qué decir, en verdad no quise irme así —dijo tratando de ahogar las lagrimas que luchaban por escaparse de ella.

—Y no tienes que decir nada si no quieres —se le adelantó —, pero por favor permíteme preguntarme una cosa… algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tanto tiempo.

Bella se le quedó mirando fijamente, aun vestía ese blanco atuendo que lo hacía ver más apuesto de lo que ya era. Sin poder detenerlo Edward comenzó a hincarse sobre su rodilla izquierda dejando la derecha al frente, quizá sobre actuando porque lo que le pediría no sería más que ser novios, sin embargo, él quería hacer todo especial, quería hacer cada momento que Bella pasara a su lado inolvidable… quería superar al fantasma de Abraham que quién sabe qué tan lejos había llegado con Bella, su Bella. Y ella sólo reaccionó cuando sintió el cálido contacto de las varoniles manos de Edward sobre las suyas.

—¿Qué es…? —quería hablar pero la mirada de Edward la calló.

—Bella… desde hace mucho que quería preguntarte esto, pero esta vez no dejaré pasar ni un minuto más lejos de ti; así que… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

En ese momento el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con más vehemencia de lo que ya lo hacía normalmente, su respiración se cortó y el tiempo entre ellos dos se detuvo. Edward la miraba fijamente esperando un sí por respuesta. Sin embargo, en su lugar pudo sentir los delicados labios de Bella sobre los suyos. El correspondió el contacto en una suave caricia llena de dulzura. Bella lo fue levantando al tiempo que sus labios seguían unidos y Edward la obligaba a estar más cerca de él.

Unos pequeños ojos verdes miraban escondidos la escena y una ligera sonrisa de felicidad de posó en su angelical rostro, ¡su mamá había aceptado a Edward!

El aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar y esa separación momentánea le permitió a Bella decir lo que Edward anhelaba escuchar.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia —le susurró a contra labios —, pero… ¿estás seguro de querer ser el novio de alguien… con un pasado como el mío? —tuvo que preguntarle.

—Más que eso, estoy seguro de querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —le afirmó para después volver a sellar sus labios en otro delirante contacto que los estremeció por completo.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¡Ahora ya son novios!<p>

Y bueno.. con esta Elizabeth probocando a Edward... deveras, con estas mujeres de ahora ya no se puede...u_u Jejejeje

Y ahí lo tienen, una parte de la historia de Abraham... desde la perspectiva de Tony (el cual ya habla más como niió de cuatro y no de dos -gracias por la corrección- pero sigue siendo super lindo)...¿creen que Edward le pregunte a Bella sobre Abraham? ¿Creen que Abraham haya intentado algo con Bella? ¿Ella le habrá correspondido? ¿Por qué Charlie le habló de su hija a Abraham sabiendo lo que Bella ha sufrido? Ya no se me ocurre qué mas preguntarles... ah! ¿Creen que nuestra querida Elizabeth intente algon con Edward ahora que este le dijo que tienen un hijo?

Bueno, ya metí una de las preguntas que me enviaron para que Tony se la hiciera a Edward...espero no haberlas defraudado con el modo y la respuesta que puse.

Ahora si me voy porque, a pesar de que falta diez minutos para las diez de la MAÑANA acá en México... debo de empezar a estudiar paraexamen final de anato, lo cual se traduce para ustedes y muy a mi pesar, que no habráactualización hasta el próximo lunes :S

Sí, lo sé... cambié mi nombre de usuartio, pero fue porque sentí la necesidad como de...¿renovarme? ¡Sí! Algo así... pero bueno. Después de una extensa busqueda en internet sobre nombres y significados eso fue lo que quedó...

Espero sus reviews, les agradezco los que ya me enviaron, las alertas/favoritos a los que ustedes me han agregado! No saben cómo me motiva eso cuando estoy estudiando a las doce o una de la mañana y me llega una notificación a mi correo :D MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Nos vemos, las quier mucho.

Angie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Hola! he regresado y tengo buenas noticias! jejeje muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me alentaron por lo de mi exa y también por su comprensión y como gracias a Dios pasé y ando de buen humor les adelanto el cap que iba a ser para el martes, espero les guste y uhm... no odien a Elizabeth jejeje es chica buena.

Las dejo leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Llevaba una semana en el cielo y sin embargo ello no era suficiente como para sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Estaba sentado en una banca frente a la biblioteca de la universidad, estaba preocupado mientras su libro de neurología reposaba sobre sus piernas, estaba sólo sin Francisco, su amigo de carrera, para que lo pudiera alentar, estaba tratando de explicarse por qué había reprobado su examen final de Neurología y por qué, también, las cosas con Elizabeth se estaban saliendo de control.

Se sintió con ganas de gritar pero quizá en centro de la universidad no era el lugar más apropiado para hacerlo. Suspiró resignado por la calificación que hace poco menos de media hora le habían entregado esa fría mañana de jueves; y es que en vez de estar pensando en festejar su primer semana con Bella como novios formalmente ahora se estaba lamentando por no haber estudiado lo suficiente…

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Edward! —comentó emocionada Elizabeth —, ¿pero por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada… —resopló afligido —, por cierto tenemos que hablar seriamente Eli.

En realidad Edward no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella, pero era algo que debía de hacer para terminar con los mal entendidos que estaban surgiendo en la universidad.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que hablemos aquí o en otro lado? —le preguntó un poco más seria al notar la expresión de Edward.

—Aquí está bien, de cualquier modo no tardaré mucho —Edward la miraba fijamente y antes tomando valor comenzó —: Yo no quiero lo que los demás piensen que entre nosotros hay algo que no es; te puedo decir que no me molesta sin embargo tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos y tampoco quiero que tu pienses que hay algo que n…

—Es que Edward, ni siquiera has dejado que pase algo entre nosotros —ella le interrumpió inmediatamente al ver hacia dónde quería llegar Edward —, si tú quisieras pudiéramos ser más que amigos. Tienes un hijo, y te aseguro que eso no es problema… a mi me interesas tú, te quiero a ti y si eso implica ver por tu hijo yo lo puedo hacer.

A Edward lo tomaron por sorpresa esas palabras, en verdad no esperaba esa reacción de Elizabeth sin embargo ello le demostraba el tipo de persona que era ella.

—Yo agradezco que te hayas fijado en mi aun cuando yo hice todo lo posible por mantenerte distante este tiempo Eli, pero no es simplemente que yo no quisiera tener algo contigo tampoco lo es mi hijo pero tienes que saber que el beso del otro día no debió de haber pasado.

—¿Acaso no te gustó? ¿No beso bien? —preguntó tratando de poner en jaque a Edward.

—No quiero que pienses eso Eli —le dijo con tono suave invitándola a sentarse a su lado para poder tener una plática mas privada —, pero en realidad yo estoy comprometido —le confesó mientras le hacía notorio el anillo en su dedo anular.

—¿Comprometido? —le inquirió sorprendida y al ver la alianza de oro recordó aquel día que la había visto en el baño —, claro… ¿acaso no eres algo joven para ese tipo de cosas? Apenas vas a graduarte.

—Voy adelantado Eli, soy un año más joven que tú… y no, no soy demasiado joven para esto. _Ella_ es la persona a quién mas amo en este mundo y nuestro hijo es lo más sagrado que tengo…

Elizabeth por un instante se sintió furiosa empero el sentimiento no le duró mucho al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Edward, una sinceridad que curiosamente se mezclaba con tristeza.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás triste? —se atrevió a preguntar —, ¿tiene que ver con ellos?

—No directamente… es solo que reprobé _Neuro_, sólo eso —tuvo que decirle —, espero que no me odies por no haberte dicho antes que tenía un hijo ni por lo del compromiso…

—Edward, en verdad te quiero mucho y sobre la otra vez pues… creo que me ilusioné con poco y por eso fue el beso, pero yo comprendo que ya tienes una vida y tu corazón es de alguien más… así que no hay problema, ¿amigos? —le propuso animada esperando que si no podía tenerlo a él como novia por lo menos quisiera seguir siendo su amigo.

—Amigos —le afirmó con tono más alegre —, por cierto… hay alguien que quiero presentarte, se llama Robert; es un amigo que conocí al entrar a la carrera pero de eso hablamos luego, tengo que irme para ver cómo solucionar lo de mi examen, ¿te parece?

—Me parece —le regaló una sonrisa en respuesta —, y para lo de tu examen puedes pedir un trabajo adicional o bien… presentar el extra, aunque ya sabes que dicen que es un poco difícil, de cualquier manera si necesitas algo avísame.

—Gracias Eli —se despidió regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Y pasó el día, después de que esa mañana Edward pudiera aclarar las cosas con Elizabeth pareció que todo estaba a su favor, todo excepto lo del examen, pero el maestro le había dado una ligera esperanza, tendría que regresar la semana siguiente a la universidad a realizar otro examen para ver si pasaba, por lo menos eso ya era un avance. Todo transcurrió tranquilo, tal y cómo la rutina ya establecida lo marcaba; pasó por Anthony a la guardería, entre ambos realizaron la comida y esperaron por Bella para comer. De hecho, todo iba tan bien, que parecía que ya había un par de personas interesadas en comprar su departamento, solo estaba esperando que los Black, la joven pareja que había recurrido a la inmobiliaria dieran el adelanto.

—¿Entonces no sabes cuándo harán el depósito? —le preguntó al vendedor de la inmobiliaria.

—_Tranquilo señor Cullen, la pareja se ve realmente animada y me comentaron que posiblemente este fin de semana le depositen el dinero._

—No es por presionar Félix, pero es que necesito el dinero para comprar la casa que quiero… pero tienes razón, ni siquiera los conozco y ya estoy de desesperado, puede que sea demasiada suerte para vender el departamento tan rápido.

—_No se preocupe, la próxima vez que vayan a ver el departamento trataré que sea en un horario en el que usted esté para que los conozca, claro, si es lo que desea —le sugirió._

—No te preocupes, solo quiero que se venda —le dijo en tono más relajado —, pero espero que me llames pronto para la firma del contrato de venta, ¿eh?

—_Dalo por hecho, bueno, me voy porque tengo otra cita —Félix se despidió._

—Hasta luego.

Edward cerró su celular y lo aventó ligeramente sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado para continuar con sus estudios; ahora sí nada evitaría que aprobara su examen, apenas eran las siete de la noche y su periodo de estudio intenso había comenzado.

Pasaron dos horas. Dos horas las cuales se le hicieron agotadoramente cortas a Edward, estaba tratando de seguir concentrado entre las páginas de su enorme libro de Neurología clínica cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Salió a abrir estirándose un poco en el camino para descansar, se le hacía extraño que alguien tocara a su puerta a esa hora y se sorprendió aun más cuando vio a Alice frente a su puerta. A ella le costó un poco de trabajo sacar a su hermano de su departamento sobre todo porque ella se había negado a decirle a dónde iban.

Llevaban poco más de quince minutos de camino y Alice seguía sin querer decirle a Edward hacia donde iba, fue hasta un tiempo más tarde que Alice notó cuando la curiosidad comía totalmente a su hermano que decidió hablar.

—¿Embarazada? —le preguntó Edward entre sorprendido, temeroso y emocionado.

Alice sólo atinó a asentir en silencio mientras veía a su hermano como cuando eran pequeños y había hecho una travesura.

—Lo dices en broma —habló esperando que su hermana estallara en risa.

Y es que no sabía si llorar de la emoción o abrazarla para felicitarla. Alice estaba embarazada… su hermana haría padre a su mejor amigo; Jasper. Él no pudo contener su emoción y la envolvió con sus brazos para levantarla cuidadosamente sobre el aire.

—¿Ya le dijiste a papá y mamá? —le preguntó sin soltarla aun cuando el semáforo se había puesto en verde.

—No…es una sorpresa —le dijo al momento de poder verlo con un deje de alegría infinita en su mirar —. ¡ESTO ES FANTASTICO! —gritó de nuevo.

—¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡VOY A SER TÍO! —Edward le recordó de manera entusiasta.

—Bueno futuro tío… —comenzó con tono divertido —, tu primera labor será acompañarme al ginecólogo para confirmarlo así que mejor sigue manejando…

—¿Qué no estabas segura? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Cien por ciento no… y mi cita es en quince minutos, así que mejor nos apuramos —le dijo con tono y mirada infantil.

—Supongo que debiste haber ido con papá… —rompió el silencio tan pronto se topó con un alto.

—Cómo si fuera tan cómodo… —le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Cierto —le dio la razón —, supongo que Emmett también lo sabe—dijo en tono seguro.

—De hecho eres el primero —le confesó —. ¿Qué? ¿No te agrada ser el único que lo sabe? —le cuestionó al ver la fugaz mirada que su hermano le regalaba.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿No debió de haber sido Jasper el primero? —casi le recriminó el quitarle tal privilegio a su amigo.

—Al él le comenté que se me había atrasado la regla pero en realidad quería estar contigo y así aprovecho para preguntarte si sabes algo sobre el anillo que esta mañana le vi a Bella en su dedo anular —dijo casualmente.

Edward se tensó un momento, casi dándose cuenta que Alice había tardado demasiado en sacar ese hecho a la superficie. Se sintió orgulloso al recordar que Bella y él habían formalizado una relación y que ella no intentaba ocultarlo.

—¿Quieres explicármelo? —le inquirió—, sobre todo porque ese anillo me resulta familiar, ¿no te habías deshecho de él?

—Bueno…—vaciló un poco —, sí es el mismo anillo nunca pude deshacerme de él…se lo di hace una semana en la tarde, cuando fuer por Tony al departamento.

—¿Y no pensabas decírmelo? —le regañó antes de que Edward apagara el motor de su auto.

—De hecho tenía planeado decirlo en la comida del domingo; Bella me pidió que no se los dijera tan pronto, pero ya que te me has adelantado… te diré que le pedí a Bella ser mi novia —dijo con tono triunfante.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó Alice decepcionada —¿Sólo tu novia?

—Sí… —Edward contestó un tanto atribulado—, ¿qué tiene?

—Nada… —le dijo antes de bajarse del Volvo —, sólo que estás demasiado lento, yo esperaba que le pidieras matrimonio… sino, ¿para qué es la casa que vas a comprar?

—Tranquila Alice… todo tiene su tiempo —le contestó cerrando el auto antes de entrar al elegante consultorio de la ginecóloga sobre una de las calles menos transitadas esa noche—, todavía no le comento eso a Bella…no quiero asustarla, aunque a Anthony le agradó mucho —culminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Bueno…al parecer no eres tan tonto —le dijo con broma al llegar a la sala de espera del acogedor lugar —. Buenas tardes, tengo cita con la doctora… me llamo Alice Cullen.

La secretaria buscó su nombre en la agenda que tenía.

—La Doctora la espera —le anunció con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —le contestó alegremente.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, tratando de fijarse al piso.

—Vamos… —le ordenó.

—Mejor te espero —le pidió con una semblante algo pálido.

—No seas tímido y cobarde; si Bella necesita tu ayuda en un caso de estos… ¿apoco te vas a quedar ahí parado? —le retó.

—Alice…insisto que no es buena idea —le recordó en un susurró al ver a la ginecóloga en su escritorio.

—No seas miedoso… tan sólo me va a hacer un ultrasonido, nada del otro mundo que pueda apenarte —le contestó marcando su sentencia en aquel consultorio.

Sin embargo no pudo haber hecho mejor que quedarse, es que, aunque sólo era su sobrino un insistente cosquilleo en su estomago le hacía sentirse alegre… el ver a una pequeña parte de su hermana desarrollándose era una de las experiencias más hermosas que pudo haber conocido, quedándose con el deseo de poder ver a Bella en el lugar de su Alice: con una pequeña parte dentro de él creciendo en su plano vientre como una fiel prueba del amor que le tenía.

Otra semana había pasado y ese viernes debía de pasar a recoger a Tony a la guardería; salió lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron de ese salón que había sido su tortura por más de dos horas; su segunda oportunidad para presentar su examen de Neurología había sido ese día y tras el intenso bombardeo de cuestionamientos logró salir triunfal.

Manejó su auto y Aún con su uniforme de médico se bajó del su volvo tan pronto llegó a la guardería por Tony, tocó el casi familiar timbre esperando a que le abrieran.

—¡Papi! —se escuchó la voz del pequeño después de que Karla le avisara que ya habían llegado por él.

—¿Cómo estás campeón? —le preguntó al momento de agacharse un poco para recibirlo en sus brazos y después cargarlo.

—Muy bien… —le dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarlo.

—Muchas gracias maestra… nos vemos el lunes —se despidió Edward antes de darle la espalda.

—Hasta luego —casi suspiró la maestra al preguntarse cómo era que alguien tan guapo y joven tuviera un hijo.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le inquirió Edward antes de abrir la puerta de copiloto y depositarlo en el asiento.

—Tranquilo…jugué mucho y te hice este dibujo —le extendió una hoja un tanto maltratada por el abrazo.

Edward tomó el pedazo de papel antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto para entrar. Tan pronto como estuvo dentro del Volvo miró detenidamente el dibujo de Anthony queriendo morirse al ver a tres personas plasmadas con imperfectas líneas.

—¿Quiénes son, peque? —le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Anthony se volvió a acomodar en su asiento para ver a Edward de frente:

—Nosotros —le dijo feliz —, mi mami, yo y tú… papi —dijo con un poco de pena observando cada expresión plasmada en el rostro de Edward.

Edward no pudo decir nada ya que sintió su corazón llenarse de regocijo.

—¿No te gustó? —le preguntó Tony al notar la cara estupefacta de su padre.

—Para nada peque… es todo lo contrario. Este es el dibujo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, ni siquiera tu Alice dibuja tan bonito —le confesó antes de abrazarlo y besarle la frente —Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Anthony asintió en silencio sintiéndose orgulloso porque a su papi le había gustado el dibujo que había hecho exclusivamente para él.

—Yo también te quiero —le dijo mirándolo de frente antes de abrazarlo nuevamente.

Un par de instantes después Edward decidió que se le hacía un tanto tarde y que Bella no tardaría en llegar para comer, contra su voluntad se separó del cálido contacto que Anthony le brindaba.

—Vamos a casa porque sino tu mamá se va a enojar —le dijo justificando el rompimiento de su abrazo.

—¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? —le preguntó antes de que Edward se pusiera en marcha hacia su departamento.

—¿Qué te parece espagueti y un poco de pollo? —le preguntó recordando lo que había preparado con ayuda de Alice.

—Suena rico —le dijo conforme antes de guardar silencio y ponerse a jugar con Eddie durante todo el trayecto.

Edward sólo lo llevaba a ver fugazmente de soslayo revisando que todo estuviera en orden con su hijo. Tan pronto como llegó a su departamento se sintió aliviado al notar que todavía le quedaba tiempo para preparar todo.

—Llegamos campeón —le anunció sacándolo de su pueril mundo —, es hora de bajar.

—¿Mi mami? —le preguntó mientras iban en el elevador.

—Todavía no llega, pero no tarda hijo —lo tranquilizó mientras lo despeinaba —, ¿me quieres ayudar a poner la mesa?

Anthony asintió mudamente, entraron al departamento de Edward el cual tenía menos cosas empacadas en cajas de las que debería mas el tempo lo apremiaba y debía de desocupar el departamento la próxima semana a más tardar, si es que todo salí bien. Esperaba que Bella tomara bien la noticia y le ayudara con la mudanza.

—¿De qué son las cajas? —preguntó Anthony al no recordarlas.

—Son para la mudanza… ¿recuerdas la casa que te enseñé el otro día? —Anthony asintió —, bueno, nosotros vamos a vivir allá pero primero debo irme yo para poder arreglarla y que se aun regalo para tu mami…

—¿Cómo un sorpresa? —le preguntó entusiasmado.

—Así es… y necesito de tu ayuda —le dijo en tono de complicidad.

Anthony gustoso aceptó el plan que Edward ya tenía hecho, solo era cuestión que el pequeño no le fallara. El timbre había sonado un par de minutos después. Anthony estaba a punto de prender la televisión pero la voz de su madre en el umbral de la puerta lo hizo desistir e ir corriendo a recibirla; tan pronto como llegó, Edward estaba abrazándola por la cintura y la besaba suavemente.

—Mami... —Anthony chilló al sentirse ignorado por ambos.

—¿Cómo estás, mi amor? —le preguntó Bella, aun abrazada a Edward, con una sonrisa radiante gracias al recibimiento de su novio.

Anthony le hizo señas para que lo abrazara antes de contestarle y regalarle un beso.

—Si me siguen recibiendo de esta manera me van a mal acostumbrar —comentó alegremente.

—Bueno… —Edward se acercó peligrosamente a su oído derecho —, si tú quieres te podemos recibir así todos los días.

El delicado aliento de Edward chocó casi a voluntad contra su piel haciéndola estremecer.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó nerviosamente desconcertada.

—A nada en realidad… ¿verdad Tony? —Edward cambió radicalmente su tono de voz por el de travesura.

—Nop…a nada —le secundó feliz el pequeño aun en los brazos de su madre.

Bella sintió que los dos hombres más importantes en su vida estaban conspirando en contra suya, los miró de manera inquiridora y desistió antes sus conjeturas al ver el tierno rostro de su hijo y la perfecta anatomía de su amado.

—Confiaré en ustedes… aunque no me convencen del todo —continuó con el tono de Edward —, de cualquier modo, ¿qué es lo que huele tan rico?

—¡Una sorpresa! —gritó alegre Tony —, ¡yo cociné!

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Bella con asombro mientras Edward rodeaba los ojos y sonreía al igual que su hijo.

—Sí… aunque mi papi me ayudó —dijo sin más.

—¿Tu papi? —le preguntó Bella feliz de que Anthony encajara tan bien con Edward.

—Bella, yo… —Edward quiso hablar pero la mirada de Bella lo silenció.

—Mami… —Anthony habló temeroso —, no te molestes…

—¿Molestarme? —dijo en tono serio.

—Es que… quiero que _Edwad_ sea mi papá —confesó.

Bella guardó silencio por unos segundos que se eternizaron para los dos ojiverdes que esperaban su respuesta.

—La verdad —comenzó con tono más relajado —, pensé que no te agradaba.

—Antes no —contestó raídamente —, pero me gusta que me compre dulces —esto último se lo dijo pretendiendo sonar como secreto.

—¿Así que le compras dulces? —Bella miró a Edward con diversión a lo que él simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Les parece si comemos? —ofreció Edward tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Claro —le dijo Bella —, ¿por qué las cajas? —preguntó al notar, un tanto tarde, que el departamento se encontraba guardado en ellas.

¿Acaso Edward pensaba mudarse? ¿Por qué no te le había comentado sobre ello? ¿No quería que se enterara?

—El dueño del departamento lo está vendiendo… así que debo irme este fin de semana si el comprador hace el depósito esta semana—contestó con un tono voluntariamente indiferente que pareció penetrar en los sentimientos de Bella.

—Te vas… —susurró casi inaudiblemente —¿a dónde? —preguntó sentando a Anthony para poder comer.

—Aun no lo sé…estoy viendo en otros lugares un poco lejos de aquí —la miró fijamente para observar cada una de sus reacciones.

Internamente sonrió al ver el desconcierto y la melancolía en su rostro mientras Anthony había comenzado a jugar con el espagueti, sin previo aviso, sobre la redonda mesa de madera manchando todo a su alrededor. Bella sólo pudo asentir con un monosílabo demasiado obligado para su gusto.

—_"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" —_pensó Bella tratando de eliminar la prenoción de que quizá todo había sido, simplemente, un juego.

La comida fue demasiado callada para el gusto de todos y, aunque Edward trataba de cambiarle el humor a Bella la indiferencia que había nacido en ella evitó que la estancia en el departamento de Edward se prolongara; tan pronto la comida concluyó Bella inventó pretextos para irse.

Eran eso de las seis de la tarde y Edward seguía meditando si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. Un insistente latido en su corazón le decía que sí a pesar de que la razón le reprochaba el hecho de haber hecho sentir mal a Bella, intentó seguir estudiando sin embargo los nervios aumentaban con cada minuto que pasaba.

Edward miraba su reloj insistentemente; casi las doce de la noche y comenzaba a sospechar que a Tony se le había olvidado, suspiró resignado preparándose para ponerse su pijama y meterse a descansar. Caminó cansada y lentamente hasta su habitación quitándose su camisa en el trayecto cuando el celular que llevaba dentro de su pantalón comenzó a sonar casi desesperadamente; miró el identificador y una sonrisa traviesa se posó en sus labios al ver quién era.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó tratando se sonar casual.

—Edward… — Bella sonaba demasiado afligida —, Anthony se queja de un dolor en su estomago, intenté darle algo pero no quiere tomárselo… está llorando mucho.

—¿Comió algo en la calle? —preguntó ahora interesado y buscando su camisa en el piso para ponérsela de nuevo.

—No… nada —trató de hacer memoria —, no acostumbro a comprarle cosas así.

—Voy para allá —le dijo sin más saliendo de su departamento con un par de caramelos que parecían pastillas —, tranquila… no tardo.

La llamada se terminó dejando a una Bella demasiado ansiosa porque Edward llegara lo más rápido posible. Se acercó más a su pequeño para tratar de consolarlo.

—Tranquilo mi amor… papi ya viene en camino —dijo sin pensar.

Anthony se retorcía sobre la cama de su madre por el dolor de su pequeño estomago.

—Me duele mucho —dijo con un tono que le partió el corazón a Bella al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarle ese sufrimiento a Anthony.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y el timbre de la puerta sonó aliviando a Bella, abrió casi desesperada la puerta para encontrarse con Edward.

—Qué bueno que llegas —le dijo antes de recibirlo con un abrazo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó a la vez que la protegía con sus brazos —, ¿cómo sigue?

—Creo que peor… está en su cuarto.

—Vamos —dijo seguro Edward después de cerrar la puerta y tomar por la mano a Bella.

En el camino ninguno de los dos habló; Bella aun sentía esa espinita clavada en su corazón y Edward pensando en cómo decirle a Bella que se mudara con él. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Anthony pareció casi mejorarse, sin embargo dejó que Edward lo examinara.

—Creo que sólo comió mucho —habló Edward tras unos minutos de evaluación —, ¿puedes traer un poco más de agua? —le preguntó a Bella.

Ella sintió y bajó inmediatamente dándole un tiempo a Edward para festejar a Tony por su excelente actuación

—Muy bien, campeón… ahora te vas a tomar estos dulces —le dijo divertido —, sólo para que tu mamá vea que ya vas a estar mejor.

Anthony asintió en silencio con una sonrisa y ambos esperaron hasta que Bella regresara.

—Ten… —le entregó el vaso de agua—, ¿qué vas a darle? —preguntó interesada.

—Un par de analgésicos no muy fuertes… —le respondió al tiempo que le indicaba a Anthony abrir la boca y después tomar el agua.

—¿Sólo eso? —dijo reprimiendo su necesidad por tener a Edward más tiempo con ella.

—Sí… al parecer sólo tiene indigestión y eso le provoca calor—le contestó con una sonrisa radiante que ocasiono un efecto tranquilizante en ella.

Edward se levantó de la cama para quedar de frente a Bella, demasiado para el gusto de ella.

—Creo que me tengo que ir —le comentó casi a contra labio.

—Sí… —suspiró —, creo que sí.

Ambos se quedaron así unos instantes, adentrándose en una burbuja que se formaba al perderse en los ojos contrarios.

—Hasta mañana… —Edward le dijo antes de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios sin embargo la voz de Anthony llamarle ocasionó que tanto Bella como él lo miraran fijamente.

—Mami…no quiero que se vaya… —chilló suplicante —, Eddie piensa que también le pude doler su _estogamo_… ¿se puede quedar a dormir?

—Amor, no creo que sea buena idea… Edward tiene que trabajar mañana —trató de hacerle entender a su hijo que Edward tenía una vida además de ellos.

—En realidad no te preocupes, le pedí el día libre a Carlisle… por lo de la mudanza —explicó.

—Aún así… no creo que sea buena idea —su tonó se volvió seco al recordar ese hecho.

—Mami… —habló Anthony mirándola de una manera irresistible.

—Lo siento hijo, pero no creo que se pueda quedar… no hay donde se duerma—Bella trató de salirse por la tangente mientras Edward permanecía en silencio.

—Se puede dormir contigo, a él también le da miedo en la noche—le dio solución al problema más raído de lo que ella hubiera querido.

—Creo que el peque tiene razón —comenzó Edward —, te escuchabas demasiado alterada por el teléfono; quizá deba quedarme.

—Yo…no, Edward tú tienes una mudanza y debes de estar cansado —dijo nerviosamente—, es noche.

—Por eso mismo… es más fácil si me quedo a dormir aquí —le dijo seductoramente.

La miró fijamente tratando de convencerla en silencio, una técnica que funcionó después de unos segundos.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró entre resignada y contenta —, ¿quieres algo de cenar?

—No gracias… estoy bien —le contestó feliz.

Bella lo miró con amor… cómo deseaba que Edward no se fuera a mudar y se alejara de su lado y con ese pensamiento los dos se despidieron de Anthony para darle las buenas noches y salir de su recamara. Bella caminó algo retraída hasta su propia habitación; sería la segunda vez que dormiría con Edward y esta vez la ausencia de su pequeño la ponía sumamente ansiosa.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos al momento de sentarse en la orilla de la cama después de salir del baño ya cambiado; vestía el mismo short y playera que la vez pasada para dormir.

—Nada, es sólo que… —no terminó su oración por pena.

—¿Es sólo que, qué? —preguntó tiernamente Edward al tiempo que tomaba suavemente las manos de Bella para acercarla a él.

—Qué nunca se me había enfermado así Tony —mintió olímpicamente.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —la trató de calamar aunque bien sabía él que no era ello lo que la preocupaba.

— Creo que es hora de dormir… —Bella habló rompiendo el contacto visual que se había formado entre los dos ignorando las palabras que Edward le dedicaba.

—Bella… —la llamó antes de atraerla hasta su pecho y abrazarla —, gracias por dejarme estar contigo y, sinceramente, tengo que confesarte algo—habló parándose de la cama para estar más cerca de ella—: yo planeé esto —dijo sin rodeos con una sonrisa traviesa desconcertando a Bella.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella totalmente desconcertada.

—En realidad Anthony no estaba enfermo… fue un plan para poder estar contigo esta noche —le aclaró con una mirada traviesa y una voz aterciopelada.

Bella se separó ligeramente de él para verlo claramente totalmente sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con tono casi molesto.

—Bueno… como pensé que te ibas a molestar cuando te dijera que me iba a mudar sin antes avisarte de mis planes dudé que quisieras quedarte en mi departamento a una noche de películas después de la noticia —le explicó.

—¿Cómo querías que me pusiera? Pensé que lo nuestro era serio…no que sólo pretendieras jugar y ahora te vas—dijo con tono dolido.

—En realidad supuse que te pondrías así, pero es que no encontraba la manera para poder pedirte que te mudaras conmigo —dijo mirándola mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó atónita.

—¿Quieres irte a vivir conmigo? —reiteró la pregunta.

—¿Es una broma? —le preguntó en el mismo tono.

—Claro que no Bella, jamás jugaría contigo o con Anthony —dijo en tono solemne —, es enserio… quiero que lo nuestro sea enserio y para siempre.

—¿Entonces por qué te mudas? —le debatió.

—Simple; en mi departamento no hay espacio suficiente para los tres —le explicó —, así que decidí venderlo para comprar una casa.

—¿Una casa? No debiste... yo tengo este departamento.

—Bella… yo lo sé, sin embargo no quiero que sigas pagando renta y con franqueza no me gusta mucho esta zona de la cuidad para que ustedes dos vivan aquí —le comentó cariñosamente —, te quiero dar lo mejor a ti y a mi hijo, es por eso que la casa que compré, la cual espero que te guste al igual que a Anthony. Está más cerca de tu trabajo, de la universidad y de la futura escuela de Tony.

—¿Cómo está eso? —le preguntó de nuevo con tono más calmado y menos sorprendido.

—¿Lo de comprarte una casa? —cuestionó confundido.

—No… eso no. ¿Cómo es qué Tony ya la conoce y yo no? —le preguntó ahora más relajada.

—Bueno…ya sabes, cosa de chicos —le dijo bromeando logrando que Bella soltara una risita —, además se supone que es una sorpresa que la veas este fin de semana… ya con todas las cosas dentro.

—No debiste —le dijo antes de besar la comisura de sus labios a modo de agradecimiento.

—Claro que sí… —le dijo incitándola a un beso más profundo aunque breve —, ¿me ayudas a empacar para comenzar una vida juntos? —le susurró sin separarse demasiado de sus labios.

—Con una condición —le pidió Bella que ahora se abrazaba a su cintura.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó suavemente Edward mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de Bella.

—_Quiero ser tuya_… por siempre —gimió inocentemente antes de besar a un estupefacto Edward llevando ese pueril contacto a un el beso más profundo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo Edward comenzó a responder el contacto iniciado por Bella y juntos, se dejaron llevar momentáneamente por el ambiente dentro de la habitación. Edward empezó, lentamente, a regalarle besos al níveo cuello de Bella, quien con un poco de temor, aceptaba gustosa las caricias que hacían su piel estremecer. Edward ascendió abandonando el cuello de Bella mientras seguía disfrutando de la femenina piel, buscaba casi desesperado los labios de Bella que, temerosos, esperaban ser reclamados por el ojiverde; el contacto era suave en aquellos labios, las manos de Bella se encontraban tomando el rostro de Edward como si de ello dependiera su vida. Una vez más volvían a sentir el sabor del otro y lo disfrutaban cual maná del cielo.

Intentaron continuar con el contacto pero el aire se empeñó en entrar en sus pulmones que los obligó a separarse por un par de milímetros. Ambos sentían como si miles de hormigas recorrieran sus cuerpos, centrándose sin quererlo, en partes específicas de ambos haciéndolos estremecer.

—Repítelo —suspiró con tono desesperado Edward cuando pudo hablar.

—Te amo —contestó ella sin pensarlo.

—¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo siempre? —le preguntó acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla derecha de Bella al tiempo que retiraba un mechón de cabello rebelde.

—Quizá… por lo menos hasta que conozca a alguien más—le dijo en tono de broma antes de volver a besarlo fugazmente.

—Vaya… —le dijo sarcásticamente —, en ese caso no podré pedirte lo que había pensado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó tratando de sonar sensualmente intrigada.

—No… ya no es nada—gimió extasiado al sentir los labios de Bella jugar con su oreja sintiendo que podía perder su razón sin siquiera notarlo.

—¿Qué es? —le insistió mirándolo a los ojos dejando en el olvido su tarea previa.

—Justo lo acabo de olvidar —le dijo con tono bromista.

—Edward...—chilló Bella intrigada.

—Lo siento, perdiste tu oportunidad—atinó a decir fingiendo enojo con un tono divertido mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa a Bella.

Bella seguía tratando de encontrar un significado de trasfondo a las palabras que Edward le había dicho, como queriendo adivinar lo que él le iba a decir.

—¿Por favor? —murmuró cual niña pequeña.

—Mmm… no, no pienso decírtelo, por lo menos hoy no—le dijo sin reproche besándole la nariz tiernamente —. Y mientras me convences de que lo haga… ¿quieres que vivamos juntos? ¿Te gustaría que viviéramos como una familia? ¿Es enserio eso de que… quieres ser mía? Porque la verdad… yo también quiero ser tuyo —le susurró con un tono provocador.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso, él pudo ver como una sombra de antaño se apoderaba de los ojos de Bella. Ella trataba de reprimir un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos ya cristalizados; en verdad nunca pensó que aun con la mala experiencia que marcó su vida pudiera encontrar un príncipe azul que la rescatara de tan profundo poso.

—Edward, yo… —no sabía qué decir exactamente —, ¿esto es lo que quieres? —le preguntó incrédula, no de él si no de ella misma —, ¿tener una familia… conmigo? ¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo?

—¿Qué si lo quiero? Quizá no… —le dijo con sinceridad —, es que lo he anhelado desde que tenía 17 y tú no me hablabas en la preparatoria, lo he deseado desde el momento que me enteré lo que te había pasado y lo he decidió ahora que te he vuelto a encontrar.

Ambos suspiraron al tiempo sin planearlo al dejar que silencio entre ellos aletargara el tiempo.

—Sé que de seguro estás pensando que estoy yendo demasiado rápido con lo del noviazgo y ahora con lo de la mudanza pero es que te necesito; como no tienes idea.

—Edward… ¿por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? —le cuestionó anonada.

—Bueno… —esbozó la sonrisa que sabía fascinaba a Bella —, quizá porque estoy profunda y perdidamente enamorado de ti y tienes a un hijo hermoso el cual yo quería aun antes de que naciera o tal vez, era que quería demostrarte que no solía ser un patán de cara bonita en la preparatoria.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse ante el último argumento de Edward.

—Sí…supongo que eso último debió de haber sido —le dio la razón con tono divertido.

—¿Entonces qué dices?... ¿aceptas? —le preguntó ahora con una mezcla de duda, indecisión, esperanza y desesperación en su mirar.

—Hace dos semanas que somos novios… —quiso justificar su negativa sin resultado alguno.

—Eso no importa en realidad… sin embargo no quiero presionarte —la reconfortó —, lo único importante es tenerte a mi lado y aceptaré cuando tú quieras mudarte conmigo—le dijo antes de besar sus labios suavemente y la atrajo hasta su pecho —, sin embargo, respecto a los besos apasionados y a lo de _entregarnos el uno al otro_, si es que lo quieres… creo que tendrán que esperar hasta que vivamos juntos.

Bella iba a reclamarle cuando este ya estaba jugueteando con su cabello.

—Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad —suspiró contra su pecho sin incomodarse por la proposición que Edward acabada de hacerle.

—Lo sé… soy un amor —le dijo sarcásticamente.

—Y modesto —concluyó antes de que ambos que recostaran completamente en la cama y se dispusieran a dormir con sus cuerpo entrelazados.

* * *

><p>Sí ya se... querían algo "más de intensidad" entre estos dos, pero no desesperen, las cosas deben ir avanzando poco a poco en lo que agarran mas confiaza y recuerden que el departamento de Bella es demasiado pequeño, su habitación está enfrente de la de Tony el cual es de sueño ligero; ¿no queremos que el pobre niño quede traumado de por vida o sí? o_O<p>

Eto... ah sí! ¿Alguien tiene idea de quienes son _los Black_? Les recuerdo que ellos no aparecen el la versión anterior pero bueno, espero que agregarlos a esta re-edición les agrade. Y bueno, Bella irá a ver la casa a la cual se mudaran tan pronto como dichos personajes depositen el dinero...jejeje el siguiente cap vienen varias emociones intensas... creo. Pero ps les dejo un adeltanto para qe ustedes lo critiquen:

_Su cuerpo se tensó y no pudo más que abrir sus ojos desorbitalmente: era el papá de Bella._

_—¿Edward? —le preguntó en un tono notoriamente molesto y asombrado. Por lo menos lo recordaba —, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_—Jefe Swan… —susurró, sin saber porqué, atemorizado mientras desplazaba su cuerpo a un lado para dejar pasar al padre de Bella con un par de maletas a su costado._

_—Estoy completamente seguro que no me equivoqué de dirección; uno porque afuera está el carro de mi hija y dos porque he venido varias veces, así que quieres explicarme: ¿qué haces aquí Cullen?_

_Estaba sumamente entretenida mirando esos paisajes hechos de acuarelas en los lienzos cuando una voz desconocida pareció llamarla naturalmente:_

_—Tú debes de ser la esposa de Edward, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó la voz de Elizabeth al encontrarse a Bella en el centro comercial._

_Bella se volteó al escuchar la voz. ¿Esposa? ¿Y quién rayos era la chica que tenía frente a ella para preguntarle ello?_

_—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bella sintiéndose agredida por el tono de Elizabeth._

_—Una amiga… —dijo en tono autosuficiente; un tono que le molestó._

¿Qué me dicen...? ¿Intrigadas? Pues la verdad yo si lo estoy (y eso que escriblo la historia ¬¬o) Pero bueno, espero sus comentarios respecto al avance y que les haya gustado.

Bueno, creo que era todo por esta ocasión... asi que me despido, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y respecto al numero de caps que va a tener el fic pues me gustaria que no pasara de los 25 y si se puede menos pues mejor... ¿qué opinan? Es que varias chicas me dicen que no lo quieren taaaaan largo pero no sé exactamente cuántos caps para ustedes signifique "larguisimo" y por otro lado tampoco quiero cortarlo tan feo, les prometo que trataré que las cosas avancen mas entre este y par sin embargo de una vez les aviso que no habrá "intimidad" hasta la boda, la cual espero no demore mucho, y he pensado hacer dos versiones de esa noche (la T y M) para que ustedes eligan cuál quieren leer... mas les advierto que esta vez será la primera ocasión que escriba un lemmon y no me hago responsable de cómo quede aunque espero les agrade cuando sea el momento de leerlo.

Ahora si me despido... muchos besos y gracias por todo,

espero sus comentarios y saben que las quiero :)

Angie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

He regresado y espero que el tiempo no me apremie demasiado para poder actualizar el jueves en la noches (aunque lo más seguro es que lo haga el viernes), muchas gracias por sus reviews, MP, alertas y favoritos. ¡En verdad me alienta a seguir imaginando (aunque esto ya estuviera escrito)! Bueno... a seguir mejorandolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

El sol se colaba tranquilamente por la discreta ventana de la habitación de Bella en aquel diminuto departamento, era sábado por la mañana cerca de las nueve y a pesar de Edward le había comentado que el fin de semana pasado se mudarían a la nueva casa no pudieron hacerlo ya que la pareja interesada en comprar el departamento no había hecho el pago pero para suerte de ellos Félix, el vendedor de Bienes raíces, le había informado a Edward el jueves por la noche que ya habían realizado el depósito bancario y que todo estaba listo para la venta. Él inmediatamente se movilizó para firmar el contrato de compra de su futura casa y comprar un par de muebles sin que Bella se diera cuenta de ello.

Esa mañana Anthony seguía dormido al igual que Bella mientras que un apresurado Edward se concentraba en preparar el desayuno al compás de la música en su celular; llevaba puesto el short y playera de dormir mientras iba y venía descalzo por toda la pequeña cocina—comedor. Lentamente el departamento se fue inundando por el casero aroma de los hot—cakes, el café, el jugo de naranja y los típicos huevos revueltos con jamón; todo para sorprender a _su _Bella quién, el fin de semana pasado lo sorprendió a él con un suculento desayuno así que había decidido que esta ocasión sería su turno a pesar de solo ser esta ocasión el segundo fin de semana que se quedaba a dormir con ellos.

Concentrado en terminar de poner la mesa y dispuesto a despertar a Bella con un delirante beso en los labios fue el sonido del timbre lo que hizo salir de su trance, miró el reloj en la blanca pared: cuarto para las diez, sonrió al ver que, en efecto, era hora de despertar a su amada pero, nuevamente, en timbre lo obligó a despejar su mente. Caminó con paso intrigado hasta la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, no pudo divisar a nadie por el visor de la puerta así que se vio obligado a abrirla para sentir que su cuerpo se congelaba al identificar a la persona frente a él.

—¿Edward? —preguntó una madura voz en un tono notoriamente molesto y asombrado—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Jefe Swan… —susurró, sin saber porqué, atemorizado mientras desplazaba su cuerpo a un lado para dejar pasar al padre de Bella con un par de maletas a su costado.

—Estoy completamente seguro que no me equivoqué de dirección; uno porque afuera está el carro de mi hija y dos porque he venido varias veces, así que quieres explicarme: ¿qué haces aquí Cullen?

Edward sólo pudo cerrar la puerta aún asombrado por la aparición de Charlie. ¿Acaso no estaba en otra ciudad? ¿Lejos de aquí? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

—Yo…

—En realidad no me interesa —le interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera explicar —, ¿podrías avisarle a mi hija que llegué y que me quedaré un par de meses?

Edward asintió en silencio ya sin asombro, sin embargo, lo que había hecho de su actitud tan dócil era el arma de 45 milímetros que se exhibía en el cinturón de Charlie. Se retiró de la sala para poder caminar por el estrecho pasillo que conducía hasta las habitaciones pensando insistentemente en qué argumentar para darle la fúnebre noticia a Bella.

La despertó delineando su rostro apenas y tocándola; disfrutó del ceño que ella hizo al sentir su contacto y la besó cariñosamente:

—Despierta dormilona… —le susurró a milímetros de sus labios casi rosándolos—, buenos días.

—Hermosos días —le suspiró antes de regresarle un beso —, dime que no quemaste mi cocina —bromeó al percibir el delicioso aroma del desayuno sobre la mesa.

—Hice lo que pude pero no te aseguro nada —le contestó antes de cambiar su tierno rostro por uno de seriedad —, por cierto… creo que tenemos un contratiempo.

—¿Contratiempo? —le preguntó al sentir su tono.

—¿Charlie te había dicho que iba a venir? —le preguntó tranquilamente con mirada fija.

—No… —dijo con obviedad —, bueno, me comentó algo la semana pasada pero no me dijo cuándo… ¿por?

—Bueno… es que tienes visitas y no creo que a tu padre le haya agradado mucho el verme aquí —soltó tratando de que sonara más sencillo de lo que era —, aunque quizá eso es señal de que me recuerda.

—¡¿QUÉ? —gritó sin importarle que su padre podía escucharla.

—Tranquila… creo que es mejor que hablemos con él —le aconsejó.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —le preguntó ya incorporada sobre la cama.

—Algo sobre quedarse un par de meses… —vaciló.

—No puede ser —susurró tratándose de convencer que sólo era una mala broma lo cual pareció funcionar hasta que la voz de Charlie le llamó en tono molesto —. Tengo que hablar con él —afirmó llenándose de valor al tiempo que se paraba de su lecho.

—De acuerdo, pero antes creo que mejor te pones algo más grueso… la mañana está muy fresca —le indicó haciéndole referencia a su pijama de short y camisa, ambas prendas, un tanto ligeras.

Bella le regaló una triste sonrisa agradeciéndole su recordatorio; se puso su bata para dormir, trató de arreglarse el cabello mientras salía de la habitación escoltada por Edward.

—¿Quieres explicarme esto? —fue el agresivo saludo que su padre le dio.

—Gracias por los buenos días —le dijo antes de pasarlo de largo y tomar un poco del café que Edward había servido —, por lo menos saluda.

A Charlie le había empeorado el carácter con la edad… aunque también podía haber sido por el estrés de su trabajo y la velocidad de la ciudad en la que vivía o quizá por la forma en que Bella lo había tratado desde su última visita. Su rostro se había cansado más de la cuenta para su edad y las canas comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta por su carácter tan estricto, vestía traje negro… como siempre desde que pasó a ser Teniente en la policía de Washington.

—Cómo sea —hizo un ademán de desdén y fijó su mirada en la de Edward —, ¿qué hace él aquí? —preguntó ácidamente.

—Bueno… antes que nada, creo que la pregunta sería: ¿qué haces tú aquí? —contestó en el tono de su padre.

Edward se sabía capaz de defenderse a su propia mano ante aquella situación mas algo le decía que su presencia sólo era un pretexto para la discusión ocasionándole el deseo de simplemente ser un espectador más en aquel publico al cual también se le sumaba la presencia de un silencioso Anthony que había llegado hasta el lugar después de ser despertado por la enérgica voz de su abuelo. La turbulenta discusión entre padre e hija seguía habían ocasionado que Edward no se diera cuenta de la presencia del menor sino hasta que Charlie volvió a alzar la voz y Anthony, instintivamente, se aferró a su pierna izquierda posicionándose tras él como si se tratase de un escudo. Edward se conmovió al ver a Anthony tan indefenso, no dudó en cargarlo y protegerlo entre sus brazos a la vez que le decía que mejor los dejaran solos.

—No…—le susurró preocupado —, si nos vamos se enojan más —argumentó el pequeño.

—¿Enserio? —le preguntó extrañado y en un susurro —, ¿por qué lo dices pequeño?

—Porque siempre que se enojan y me quiero ir él se molesta más y me grita —confesó como si fuera el mayor de los secretos —, y a mí no me gusta verlos pelearse.

—Lo sé, campeón. Pero mientras yo esté aquí no dejaré que te grite, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos antes de despeinarlo y darse la media vuelta para irse.

Bella notó el acto de Edward con discreción y sin decir algo siguió con la riña que su padre se empeñaba en avivar. Y siguieron así por casi media hora más en tanto que Edward y Anthony se encontraban en la habitación del pequeño hablando sobre las cosas que les gustaban para ayudarle olivarse del tiempo a su alrededor.

—No tiene sentido seguir con esto —lo interrumpió Bella—, es mejor que te vayas, sabes que si me fui de la casa era para no tener que lidiar contigo.

—Y sigo diciendo que hiciste una tontería, sabes perfectamente que una vida mejor te espera a mi lado o al lado de Abraham —la regañó como si todavía tuviera diez años.

—No lo creo, prefiero esto a seguir soportando el carácter del diablo que ahora mismo te cargas —le recordó—, de cualquier modo no iba a dejar que siguieras estando de contentillo con mi hijo o entrometiéndote en mi vida y si me hacer favor no menciones ese nombre en presencia de Edward—le ordenó preocupada de que su amado lo escuchara.

—¿Qué no lo diga? —preguntó el retador —. ¡¿Acaso _ese _no sabe quien fue Abraham en tu pasado? ¡¿No sabe que ese hombre te pretendió? ¡¿Qué le gustabas?—gritó al propósito para que Edward pudiera escucharlo —. Cómo sea, no me importa si se entera o no; vine para quedarme y serán dos meses, te guste o no —le advirtió.

—Si te quieres poner en ese plan está bien, puedes quedarte. No tengo problema con ello… —aceptó tranquilamente recobrando el control de su cordura y rememorando que se mudaría con Edward hoy mismo de ser posible aunque esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nada sobre Abraham.

Charlie se quedó impactado por la respuesta de su hija, no recordaba cuándo fue que su hija se había vuelto tan independiente y tan inmune a sus chantajes.

—Ahora bien, ¿quieres explicarme que hace él aquí? —preguntó de nuevo en tono agresivo queriendo voltear hacia donde se suponía Edward estaba para toparse con su ausencia.

—No es de tu incumbencia, padre —soltó lo más fría posible antes de darse media vuelta —, tengo que cambiarme… haz lo que quieras.

Charlie se quedó atónito entre la distancia de su hija; Bella caminó para entrar al baño y dejar que un suspiró doloso saliera de sus labios tan pronto se encerró; era la segunda vez que le hablaba a su padre así, y le dolía hacerlo. Se mojó la cara para lograr despejarse, se peinó para después meterse a su habitación y cambar su pijama por un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera un tanto holgada que le reducía la edad; alguien que no la conociera podría decir que tenía 19 años vestida así.

Atravesó el pasillo después de cambiarse para encontrar a un Edward, ya arreglado igual que el día pasado, vistiendo y jugando silenciosamente con un Anthony alegre en su infantil habitación.

—Lo siento… —dijo con una sonrisa forzada para llamar la atención de sus dos amores.

—No tienes que hacerlo —Edward contestó al entenderla a pesar de que Anthony los miraba extrañados —, entiendo. Hice el desayuno pero creo que es mejor si vamos a otro lado, ¿verdad hijo?

Anthony asintió emocionado brincando sobre la cama vestido con un pantalón caqui de su medida y una camiseta crema de cuadros.

—En verdad me apena todo esto… ¿escuchaste todo?—preguntó temerosa de enfrentar esa parte de su pasado al lado de su padre y Abraham.

—En verdad no tienes porque excusarte, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo con tu padre y no es que no me importe, es sólo que no quiero intervenir en ello y empeorarlo, pero si necesitas de mí no dudes en llamarme que estaré allí… a tu lado, sin importar lo que pasó o lo que pueda pasar—le dijo todo casi en susurro con su mirada esmeralda fija en el café profundo de Bella antes de unir sus labios lentamente en un tierno y comprensivo beso —. Y sí, escuche todo, en especial lo que gritó a los cuatro vientos sobre Abraham… ¿quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó deseando que Bella quisiera hablar y es que desde que Tony le había hablado de él la intriga le consumía por dentro pero el momento no se había dado para preguntarle a Bella.

—Papi… —Anthony jaló de su pantalón interrumpiéndolos evitando que Bella contestada—, tengo hambre.

—Cierto… —se rió por debajo —, vámonos — dijo con su particular sonrisa dejando respirar a Bella.

Los tres salieron del departamento en silencio sin ser notados por Charlie quién se encontraba en el baño tratando de calmarse tan pronto como Bella había salido de este.

Llegaron a un restaurante cerca de la casa que Edward había comprado justo el viernes por la mañana; planeaba llevarla a que conociera la casa aunque los muebles posiblemente se encontraran empacados pero esperaba que Félix le hubiera ayudado con ese detalle le hubiera contratado gente para arreglar un poco la casa.

Huevos revueltos, hot-cakes y jugo fueron lo que pidieron para el desayuno ligero; lo mismo que Edward había preparado, antes de que Charlie llegara, y que ahora se había quedado en el olvido.

—Listo, vámonos —anunció Edward al ver que el pequeño terminaba su ultimo bocado de fruta.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Bella temerosa; no quería regresar a departamento.

—A casa —Edward anunció con una sonrisa alegre y una mirada cómplice para Anthony.

—¡SÍ! —gritó emocionado el pequeño.

—N-no… Edward, yo… no quiero ir —le dijo al ver que este se ponía de pie.

—Vamos… tienes que enfrentarlo —le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de ofrecerle su mano para ponerse de pie —, solo un momento.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto pero terminó aceptando la invitación de Edward y es que sabía que regresar a su departamento, donde su padre estaba, no solo era enfrentar a Charlie de frente sino que también implicaba correr el riesgo de que él mencionara a Abraham. En realidad ella no quería hablar sobre él o por lo menos no ahora y en esta situación.

Durante el trayecto Edward llevaba la música a todo volumen por petición de Anthony, que si bien no lograba entender la letra de la canción sólo dejaba llevarse por el ritmo de esta. Bella no puso atención en el camino recorrido así que no notó hacia dónde se dirigían:

—Llegamos —anunció feliz la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

Bella salió de su letargo y se sintió desconcertada al no reconocer el lugar dónde estaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó aun dentro del carro a ver la blanca y enorme casa frente a ella. Se le antojó enorme para sólo ser de dos pisos.

—¡Mami! ¡Baja! —insistió Anthony dando diminutos brincos desde el pórtico de la casa mientras agitaba sus brazos insistentemente.

Bella se bajó aletargada; observando casi cada detalle de la casa. Aquellos finos acabados, la nueva pintura blanca, el cuidado césped y los delicados tulipanes de la entrada que combinan perfectamente entre el morado, el blanco y el amarillo de sus tonos.

—¿Te gusta? — Edward preguntó mordiéndose el labio ante la mirada estupefacta de su futura esposa aunque ella no lo supiera que lo sería.

—¿Esto es…? —trató te articular otra palabra mas no sabía qué decir —. Edward, ¿es real?

—Tanto como tú quieras —le dijo antes de cargar a Anthony y abrir la entrada principal invitándola a pasar.

El ambiente de aquella nueva casi estaba muy cerca de ser mágico, había un ligero aroma a cedro que inundaba delicadamente la casa proveniente del piso de madera. La luz del sol mañanero de daba a la casa un aspecto más cálido, había un par de muebles, entre ellos una sala de piel color crema que hacia juego perfecto con el comedor y el enorme librero vacío en una habitación un poco debajo de lo que era la sala. Intentó mirar para ambos lado, no se había imaginado que la casa fuera más grande de lo que su exterior demostraba.

—Está bonita, ¿verdad mami? —preguntó Anthony antes de pedirle a Edward que lo bajara.

—Es… perfecta —suspiró sin terminar de creerlo.

Anthony salió disparado escaleras arriba para ver su habitación dejando a Bella sola con Edward.

—Aun faltan mis cosas personales —le susurró por detrás acariciando levemente el oído de Bella con su aliento —, pero queda mucho espacio para ti y Anthony.

Ella sintió como los brazos de Edward la rodeaban con una suavidad impresionante y, cuando por fin estuvo prisionera de él, se limitó a sentir su cálida presencia.

—Adoro tu aroma —volvió a hablar Edward ahora contra su cuello antes de besarlo—, ¿qué dices? ¿te gusta?

—Yo… no sé cómo agradecerte todo esto, no tienes ninguna obligación —le dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba las sensaciones que Edward desencadenaba en ella.

—Con un simple sí sería suficiente —le ayudó antes de tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el primer piso de la casa —, te falta ver el resto.

El recorrido por el resto de la casa fue con tiempos establecidos; sólo el necesario para que ella pudiera observar cada detalle, estaba el cuarto de Anthony; pintado del mismo azul que en la casa de Bella, solo que con más espacio, también la sala de juegos y videos adornada con un relajante champaña en las paredes y un confortable sillón café de piel, el baño para invitados, una recamara sin más interés que su propio vacío y por último, la habitación que sería de ellos dos; casi el doble de amplia que la de Anthony y con tina integrada en su baño privado, una hermosa vista hacia la calle, adornada con una cama queen-size, muebles de madera y unas paredes que esperaban por ser pintadas.

Al ver el rostro de Bella, Edward le agradeció internamente a Félix haber organizado todo esto en tan solo un día y también a su padre, ya que el dinero de la venta del departamento no era suficiente para pagar por completo la casa y amueblarla también.

—Sólo falta que me digas de qué color la quieres y la pintamos—le dijo estando ya en la habitación.

—No importa el color… estar contigo es suficiente —le explicó restándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro que importa, está será nuestra habitación… —le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, yo ya decidí sobre el resto de la casa y quiero que este sea el lugar donde más cómoda te sientas, así que elige, si quieres que algo se cambie se hará, estoy a tus órdenes —le dijo en un tono que se le antojo con doble sentido a Bella.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó juguetona.

—Sí… soy su esclavo bella damisela. Ahora, ¿qué dices, cuándo nos mudamos?

Bella pareció meditarlo un poco, el estar con Edward había hecho que se olvidara de su padre sin embargo su respuesta fue absoluta;

—Hoy —soltó segura y feliz.

—¿Hoy? —preguntó con emoción Edward.

—Sí… no quiero darle tiempo a mi padre para que nos separa de nuevo —argumento con una sonrisa —, iré a ver que hace Tony —terminó con una sonrisa y regalándole un beso en la comisura del labio a Edward se alejó de él.

No tuvo que hacer mucho para encontrar a su hijo; estaba en la habitación de en frente, saltando como siempre lo hacía sobre su cama.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó intrigada.

—¡Contento! —gritó entre brincos.

—Me alegra, amor —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para calmarlo y abrazarlo —, ¿te gustaría vivir aquí?

Anthony asintió en silencio con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Y mi _abue_? —preguntó curioso.

—Bueno… es un poco difícil —comenzó —, creo que a él no le agrada Edward.

—¿Por qué? A mí me agrada _Edwald_… lo quiero mucho —le dijo sinceramente —, es mi papi, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí amor —le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello rizado de la frente —, y sabes que él también te quiere.

—Más que eso, los amo; a los dos —dijo él desde el umbral de la puerta mientras les sonreía —, ¿les parece si vamos por mis cosas al departamento y después vamos al centro comercial?

—¡HELADO! —gritó emocionado Anthony asustándolos.

—También tengo que ir por algo de ropa… —habló con algo de temor Bella.

—No te preocupes, podemos comprar algo para ti y Tony, y si te hace estar más tranquila mañana vamos por ropa a tu departamento… recuerda que hoy tenemos que ir a comer con mis papás; sino ya sabes que Esme se molestará por no ver a su nieto —le dijo bromeando.

—Cierto… ya sabes cómo es —le dijo alegremente antes de salir del infantil cuarto.

Edward cargó a Anthony hasta el carro al tiempo que tomaba suavemente a Bella por la cadera; como una verdadera familia. Se tardaron casi veinte minutos en llegar al centro comercial, decidieron que después irían al departamento por las cosas de Edward, claro, al terminar la comida en casa de los Cullen.

Alice y Jasper ya habían llegado a la casa de sus padres mucho antes de lo normal, ella había insistido que sería un día demasiado especial para todos; no sólo por su noticia sino también por la de Edward, quien esperaba ya le hubiera pedido a Bella que vivieran juntos. Su entusiasmo de desbordaba por donde pasaba, Rosalie y Esme lo habían notado desde que llegó y sin embargo sólo Carlisle notó el brillo particular en la mirada de su hija que anunciaba a un pequeño ser creer dentro de ella.

—Te conozco demasiado Alice… dime; ¿qué te pasa? —le insistió su padre por tercera vez.

—Enserio no es nada en especial —mintió con una sonrisa traviesa —, de cualquier modo lo sabrás en la comida papá.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —le dijo en un suspiro —, tu hermano ya me ha dado bastantes noticias inesperadas.

Alice trató de analizar las palabras de su padre intentando encontrar en ellas la decepción, molestia o enojo en ellas.

—¿Te molestó lo que hizo Edward? —preguntó con tono de afirmación mientras se posaba frente a él en la sala.

—En realidad no —suspiró contento —, simplemente me imaginé que lo de Bella era sólo un amor temporal, pero cómo iba a serlo si aun cuando tenía 18 daba su vida por ella, ¿cierto?

—Debiste de haberlo visto… todos lo vimos —le recordó —. Claro que nunca pensamos volver a verla, digo, ¿qué posibilidad había de ellos se reencontraran cuatro años después? Pero ahora que tu Anthony ha decido… ¿lo apoyas?

—Sin duda, siempre he estado orgulloso de todos ustedes, pero Edward… él, simplemente siempre me sorprende.

—Claro… —le dijo con tono alegre —, aunque no creo que hoy sea él el que te sorprenda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.

—A nada en especial… creo que mejor le ayudo a Rose con Brandon —le dijo antes de irse dejando a su padre con sus propias dudas.

Y aunque Rosalie no necesitara ayuda, Alice se ofreció a platicar con ella sobre los cuidados que un bebé requería y la forma de obligar a Emmett a que se encargara de todo ello.. Cambiaron de tema radicalmente; Rosalie quería saber más sobre la relación de Edward y Bella y sabía que Alice era la única que sabía todo a extremo detalle:

—No sé lo que tenga planeado para hoy, pero de seguro ya le pidió a Bella que se mudara con él —dijo sin pensar.

—¿Mudar? —preguntó sorprendida —, no creo que quepan en su departamento.

—Desde luego, por ello lo vendió para comprar una casa —dijo despreocupadamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio? —dijo sorprendida por la noticia.

—Lo que escuchaste, pero es mejor que lo oigas de él y no de mi —terminó con tono inocente.

—Además de ello, ¿qué va a pasar hoy? —Rosalie trató de sacarle información a Alice.

—Sorpresas….sorpresas —sólo dijo con tono divertido como si fuera un chiste privado que solo ella entendiera.

Habían comprado una despensa suficiente como para un mes; llevaban el carrito repleto de bolsas con comida; un poco de verdura, carne y mucho de azucares por petición de Edward e insistencia de Anthony. Después de dejar los víveres en el volvo de Edward, regresaron al centro comercial, ahora con la intención de comprar un poco de ropa y quizá algunos cuadros para comenzar a adornar la casa.

Caminaron por unos instantes antes de encontrar una boutique que llamara la atención de Bella: necesitaba un traje sastre para el trabajo, sólo eso y quizá zapatos ya que todo estaba en su casa y no pensaba regresar a ella hasta el lunes por la tarde; Anthony había pedido que se le comprara juguetes en vez de ropa sin embargo Bella se negó mas mientras ella estaba aprobándose el traje negro que había visto Edward y Anthony se escabulleron para ir a la tienda de juguetes frente a ellos y comprar un par de pistolas de aire y una gorra para cada uno. Cuando Bella salió se encontró con la sorpresa de un Anthony explorando su nuevo juguete en tanto Edward se hacía el desentendido:

—Te ves preciosa —le dijo para distraer la atención de Bella del nuevo juguete.

—Gracias… pero eso no evita que te regañe por comprarle más juguetes de los que ya tiene —le dijo con tono se suficiencia a Edward.

—Lo notaste —soltó con una sonrisa —, es sólo un juguete… déjame disfrutarlo, además está tan contento —justificó.

Bella giró sus ojos divertida mientras le indicaba a la señorita que la había atendido que sí se llevaría ese traje. Edward pagó y salieron de aquella tienda con dirección a una tienda infantil. Anthony insistió en querer sólo entrar con Edward:

—Son cosas de niños —le dijo a su mamá como si fuera grande.

Palabras que hicieron reír a Bella, ella accedió sólo porque unos cuadros que le incitaban a comprarlos llamaron su atención a un par de locales antes del que la ropa infantil. Estaba sumamente entretenida mirando esos paisajes hechos de acuarelas en los lienzos cuando una voz desconocida pareció llamarla naturalmente:

—Tú debes de ser la prometida de Edward, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó la voz de Elizabeth al encontrarse a Bella en el centro comercial.

Bella se volteó al escuchar la voz. ¿Prometida? ¿Y quién rayos era la chica que tenía frente a ella para preguntarle ello? Sin duda la chica era muy guapa; rubia, de ojos azules y esbelta figura.

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bella sintiéndose agredida por el tono de Elizabeth.

—Una amiga… —dijo en tono pretencioso; un tono que le molestó a Bella.

—Ah… —trató de sonar tranquila e indiferente —, mucho gusto, me llamo Bella y, ¿tú eres?

—Elizabeth —soltó tranquilamente.

A Bella no se le hacía conocido el nombre, Edward nunca lo había mencionado.

—¿Entonces… sí ere su prometida? —le preguntó entre enojada y curiosa.

—No entiendo porque quiere saberlo —trató de ser amable.

—Sólo curiosidad, Edward nunca antes me había comentado que tuviera una familia…claro, además de sus padres y hermanos…

Al salir de la tienda con Anthony en un brazo y las bolsas de ropa en el otro Edward buscó con la mirada a Bella. Caminó un poco para poder visualizar la tienda en donde, recordaba, Bella debería de estar sin embargo sintió su estomago retraerse al visualizar a Bella hablando con Elizabeth y no por el hecho de que ellas dos estuvieran hablando, de cualquier modo él ya había aclarado las cosas con Elizabeth sino que su reacción fue por la expresión en la cara de Bella lo que le preocupaba; ¿acaso Elizabeth habría sido capaz de decirle que se besaron? ¿Qué salieron juntos? No… Eli no era de ese tipo de personas, ¿o sí?

Edward tragó en seco al estar a pocos pasos de ellas. Anthony solo sintió tensarse a su padre y no preguntó al sentir la delicadeza del ambiente.

—¿Elizabeth? —saludó Edward tratando de sonar casual en su llegada.

Ambas chicas parecieron ignorar el llamado de Edward tras un contacto visual que duró poco más de unos segundos.

—¡Edward! —suspiró Elizabeth alargando su nombre —, que casualidad verte.

—Lo mismo digo… —la miró suspicazmente —, ¿se conocen? —preguntó sonando casual.

—Nos acabamos de presentar — Bella contestó indiferentemente amable.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó con temor.

—Sí… me dio mucho gusto conocer a tu prometida —Elizabeth relajó su rostro —, me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero debo de irme mis padres de esperan; nos vemos en la universidad Edward, adiós Bella.

—Claro, adiós —contestó nerviosamente Edward.

—Estás demasiado pálido —la dulce voz de Bella lo sacó de su trance —, es mejor que vayamos con tus padres — Bella casi ordenó dejando a Edward con un mal sabor de boca.

Él se limitó a seguir sus pasos de cerca aun con el pequeño sobre sus brazos, sentía un enorme hueco en su pecho al ver la aparente distancia que Bella había tomado y sin embargo no quería preguntar por qué.

—¿Mami se enojó? —preguntó en voz baja Anthony.

—N-no…no lo creo —quiso convencerse —, a lo mejor se sintió mal y le duele la cabeza. Tranquilo… ya se le pasará, sólo no hay que molestarla.

Y con esa respuesta y desde aquel pasillo del segundo piso del centro comercial, hasta la casa de los Cullen el silencio reinó entre los tres dentro del auto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos estaban platicando animadamente en la sala; solo esperándolos para comer; la mesa ya estaba puesta así que cómo mínimo Bella y Edward se ofrecieron a ir a la cocina por los recipientes, tan pronto como ellos se desaparecieron dentro de la cocina Esme habló:

—¿Qué creen que pase? —preguntó en un murmullo tras notar el estado de ánimo de ambos.

—Ni idea… pero se nota que esos dos están enojados —dijo preocupada Rosalie.

—¿Enojados? —preguntó curiosa y nerviosa Alice.

—No lo creo… —aseguró Jasper secundado por Emmett.

—Lo que sea ellos sabrán arreglarlo —Carlisle trató de calmar los ánimos en su familia al ver que el par regresaba.

Una vez más, Edward y Bella regresaron a la cocina y ahora con valor él la detuvo antes de que volviera a salir por aquel umbral:

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó afligido al notar la seriedad de Bella aun en la casa de sus padres.

—Nada…—soltó más pensativa que enojada.

Guardó silencio antes de volver a preguntarle:

—¿Fue algo que te dijo Elizabeth? —inquirió sabiendo que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

—En realidad sí —suspiró cansada.

Edward trató de encontrar algo más en los ojos de Bella, otra cosas entre la tristeza, la confusión y la culpabilidad que podía ver en ella pero no pudo encontrar lo que deseaba.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó suavemente acariciando el delicado rostro de Bella con el torso de su mano, temiendo lastimarla.

—No creo que sea lugar para hablar de ello —Bella terminó el contacto al girar su cara —, en la casa hablamos de esto.

—En la casa… —suspiró probablemente frustrado —, de acuerdo, sólo recuerda que te quiero.

—Ya lo sé…—dijo atribulada antes de separarse de él para llevar el resto de la comida a la mesa.

Edward la miró impactado: ¿Por qué el tono de Bella sonaba tan cansado? Como si quiera que no lo dijera más… cómo si le doliera escucharlo. Siguió los callados y casi inexistentes pasos de Bella hasta el comedor, se sentó a su lado, cargando a Anthony sobre sus piernas tratando de no sentirse tan mal, sentía que algo malo había hecho… ¿pero qué había sido? ¿Había estado mal sincerarse con Elizabeth y decirle que no podía haber nada entre ellos porque él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar?

La comida pasó entre una amena charla, Alice estaba ansiosa por anunciarle a su familia que estaba embarazada pero no lo haría en la mesa, prefería esperar un poco más solo para darle el lugar a su hermano de decir su anuncio.

—Edward, ¿cuándo piensas decirnos que tú y Bella vivirán juntos? —le susurró a su oído cuando se paró detrás de él con el pretexto de ir por más ensalada.

Edward sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras una mueca de, quizá, angustia se posaba en sus labios. Suspiró y cargó a Anthony poniéndose de pie.

—Familia… —comenzó con tono demasiado callado para él sin embargó logró captar toda su atención—, quiero… queremos hacerles una anuncio —se corrigió y después miró a Bella con una sonrisa —, Bella, Anthony y yo nos acabamos de mudar hoy por la mañana para vivir como una familia.

Bella se sonrojó inevitablemente ante el anunció de Edward y todos comenzaron a festejar el hecho, sobre todo Emmett quien empezó a hacer comentarios en doble sentido sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ella simplemente comenzó a reírse al igual que todos ante las ocurrencias de Emmett, al parecer, la comida le había ayudado para mejorar su humor, sólo esperaba que Bella lo mantuviera hasta la tarde para poder hablar con ella. Después de ello, la comida no duró más tiempo. Todos, a excepción de Anthony, ayudaron a recoger los platos y a poner en orden el comedor mientras el ausente se encargaba de velar el sueño de su primito Brandon, quien dormía apaciblemente en su diminuta cuna.

—¿Te gustan los bebés? —le preguntó Emmett espantándolo.

—Sí… son lindos —dijo cual mayor.

—Bueno, no crees que eres demasiado pequeño para decir eso, tú también eres un bebé…todavía —dijo con afán de molestarlo.

—Claro que no… mi mami me dice que soy un niño grande —le dijo retadoramente.

—No es cierto… —le debatió poniéndose al lado de él —, aun estás demasiado chaparro, ¿ves? —le dijo mientras trataba de contener la risa por la expresión en el pequeño rostro de su sobrino.

—Te voy acusar con mi papi —le dijo con ojos cristalinos.

Emmett lo miró con satisfacción y lo despeinó antes de irse, es que había visto a Alice hacer acercarse peligrosamente hasta donde él estaba y era mejor abandonar la zona antes de que su hermana lo regañara.

—¿Qué tienes mi amor? —le preguntó Alice a Tony al verlo triste.

—Emmett… me dijo que estoy chaparro —le dijo antes de soltarse con unas lagrimas y abrazar a su tía.

—No le creas mi amor…. Sólo dice tonterías —trató de consolarlo mientras lo cargaba —, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?

Anthony se despegó de pecho para verla a los ojos mientras le contestaba afirmativamente.

—Él todavía se duerme con un peluche —mintió.

—Yo también me duermo con uno… se llama Eddie —le dijo angustiado.

—Si… el otro día me lo enseñaste, pero lo importante es que si tú le quitas su peluche a tu tío él lloraría.

Anthony miró con complicidad a Alice al tiempo que una sonrisa se posaba en sus inocentes labios. Ambos subieron hasta la habitación en la que Emmett y Rosalie se estaban quedando, buscaron con la mirada un peluche sin nada en especial y lo tomaron.

Al parecer la idea de Alice había reconfortado a Tony, ahora el punto sería hacer llorar a su hermano mayor.

Minutos después, todos estaban en la sala. Sentados, viento una película de acción. Anthony tenía una singular sonrisa en sus labios mientras su mamá lo cargaba al lado de su tío Jasper. Alice llamó a Rosalie a la cocina para platicarle el plan sobre la pequeña venganza que debían cobrarle a Emmett. Cuando ambas chicas regresaron de la cocina, Rosalie casi golpea a Emmett para que le cediera más lugar del amplio sillón.

—¿Qué te pasa, amor? —preguntó asombrado.

—¿Así que te gusta hacer llorar a los niños pequeños? —le preguntó en un susurro mientras posaba su mano en su muslo apretándolo con demasiada fuerza.

—Me lastimas —gimió en tono bajo.

—Pues si no te quieres quedar si diversión esta noche más te vale que llores.

—¿Llorar? ¿Por qué? —preguntó pero antes de que pudiera tener una respuesta Anthony le jaló para que lo mirara y le enseñó un peluche de felpa.

—Oye… que es no es el peluche de B… ¡AUCH! —no pudo terminar su oración ya que Rosalie le dio un pisotón.

Todos se giraron para ver lo que pasaba y miraron la escena con detalle.

—No te lo voy dar —le advirtió Anthony —, solo los niños pequeños duermen con peluches; ¡eres un niño pequeño! —le dijo seguro.

—No es cierto, tu er… —otro golpe de Rosalie le hizo callar a Emmett ocasionando que una lagrima de dolor se escapara de su ojo derecho.

—Y sólo los bebés lloran —le dijo antes de regresar corriendo, ahora, a los brazos de Edward.

Al parecer ni Edward ni Jasper habían entendido muy bien el porqué del acto sin embargo les causó demasiada risa el ver a Emmett humillado, técnicamente, por alguien más pequeño. La película siguió por media hora más, cuando se acabó Alice se apresuró a cambiar el disco en el reproductor del DVD y le indicó a Bella que le pasara un papel a Jasper.

—Ten, es de Alice —le dijo animadamente Bella con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Bella… —le respondió amable.

Jasper regresó su mirada al televisor mientras que desdoblaba sin cuidado el pequeño papel. Desvió su vista para ver lo que decía:

_"Felicidades, futuro papá"_

Leyó rápidamente sin prestarle atención para después regresar su mirada al televisor. Segundos después algo dentro de su cerebro hizo _click_ y regresó su mirada al papel, tratando de encontrar la broma en las palabras impresas. Buscó con la mirada a Alice solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa traviesa de su esposa y saber que no era una broma. Alice regresó a su lugar seguida de la mirada inquietante de Jasper, le puso _Play_ al DVD y lo que se vio en la pantalla no fueron exactamente los títulos de una película, de hecho era la grabación de un ultrasonido.

—Alice, creo que te equivocaste de disco, tomaste el de la grabación de Rose —le anunció Carlisle.

—De hecho no papá —dijo con un particular tono de voz —, y tampoco es un ultrasonido de Rose… es mío.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, todos la miraron sumamente asombrados. Las sonrisas en sus rostros no pudieron esperar; entre la duda, la incertidumbre y la confusión la audiencia de Alice esperaba que dijera algo más.

—Todavía no me dicen el sexo, pero lo que es seguro se parecerá mucho a su padre —dijo como palabras finales a todos.

De un momento a todo Jasper se levantó para inmediatamente rodear al amor de su vida con su brazos, la besó delicadamente y a contra labio de susurró un ligero gracias mientras todos veían la escena embelesados. Emmett fue el primero en romper la magia del momento: empezó a gritar de emoción dando pie a que todos se levantaran para felicitar a la joven pajera.

—Pensé que no ibas a poder —le dijo en tono de broma Emmett a Jasper dándole un abrazo.

—Que gracioso —le contestó este ultimo alegremente.

—¡Felicidades Alice! En verdad me da mucho gusto —la abrazó frenéticamente Rosalie en tanto Esme se acercaba para felicitar a su hija; un par de lágrimas salían de sus maternales ojos al ver que su hija la haría abuelita.

—Nos haces los padres más felices del mundo —atinó a decir a Carlisle mientras abrazaba a Alice al igual que su esposa.

Bella felicitó a Alice un poco más tarde, sólo después de que Emmett dejara de molestar a su hermana menor.

—Lo mejor de esto, Bella, es que me tienes que ayudar con las compras para prepararme cuando nazca tu futuro sobrino o sobrina, ¿eh?

—Claro Alice —le dijo contenta —, aunque creo que es precipitado, todavía falta mucho para ello.

—No importa —sentenció antes de darle otro fraternal abrazo.

Anthony que no entendía muy bien el significado de lo que estaba pasando solo se limitó a pedirle a su mamá que lo cargara para también felicitar a su tía pensando que, quizá, era su cumpleaños. Edward no fue tan efusivo con su hermana como el resto de la familia ya que previamente la había felicitado e incluso había visto a su futuro sobrino o sobrina por ese ultrasonido en el consultorio de la ginecóloga.

Tras ese hecho memorable el resto de la tarde siguió sin más que la contagiosa alegría de Alice, las bromas pesadas de Emmett, las ocurrencias de Anthony y la ausencia mental de Edward. Después de terminar una película que pasó casi desapercibida por Edward, Alice y Jasper fueron los primero en retirarse; se despidieron cerca de las ocho de la noche; un poco más tarde Edward y Bella decidieron que también era hora de irse; debían de arreglar su nueva casa y acomodarse en ella. Salieron de la casa de los Cullen en silencio, Bella cargaba a su hijo quien se limitaba a jugar con su cabello a lo cual Edward se adelanto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Después de que ella entrara al auto él rodeo su Volvo y entró esperando que ella estuviera más relajada para quizá hablar durante el camino.

—¿Cómo sigues? —fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron después de medio camino en silencio.

—Mejor… quizá —dijo un tanto desalentada.

—Si prefieres te llevo a tu casa; con tu padre—sugirió triste—, tal vez necesites estar sola…

Bella suspiró cansada sin contestarle a Edward dándole a entender que no quería que la llevara a su departamento, giró su vista para ver el paisaje urbano de una abandonada calle, pasaron un par de minutos más y Edward pudo divisar su casa… aunque quizá no le daba tanto gusto como el que imaginó en la mañana. Esa emoción había desaparecido y quizá Elizabeth lo había arruinado todo o tal vez él mismo lo había hecho aunque en realidad no sabía por qué. Se bajó demasiado desanimado de su coche y le abrió la puerta a Bella, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a salir y el simple contacto de piel hizo que el corazón de ambos latiera desenfrenadamente. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y le besó la mejilla como pidiendo perdón, Bella sintió arder sus mejillas por el acto tan espontaneo de Edward, pero no iba a dejar pasar de lado lo que Elizabeth le había dicho.

Edward obtuvo una tenue sonrisa por parte de Bella como respuesta a su gesto. Anthony ya se había dormido y ahora reposaba sobre su hombro, Edward se ofreció a cargarlo para adentrarlo a la casa mientras era seguido por su ahora novia. Abrieron la puerta y Bella fue la primera en entrar. Ambos se quedaron estáticos en la entrada; observando y reconociendo su nuevo hogar, un par de segundos casi eternos fueron suficientes como para que se sintieran totalmente a gusto.

—Voy a subirlo y bajo por las bolsas —le indicó con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres voy por ellas —se ofreció Bella en tono amable.

—No te preocupes… ¿Qué te parece si mejor pones algo de agua para café? Supongo que quieres hablar, ¿verdad? —inquirió casi afirmando esperando no molestar a Bella.

—Cierto… y aprovecho para investigar la cocina —dijo con un tono bromista que desconcertó a Edward.

Tomaron direcciones contrarias: Bella entró a la cocina y, después de buscar la cafetera por la casi vacía cocina, puso un poco de agua a hervir mientras que Edward subía las escaleras y al llegar al nuevo cuarto de Anthony lo recostó; de un cajón sacó una pequeña pijama azul cielo y se la puso con toda la cautela que pudo para no despertarlo, lo depositó dentro de su cama y le besó la frente antes de salir del cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta y la luz del pasillo encendida por si Anthony despertaba.

Después de bajar las escaleras e ir al auto por las cosas que habían comprado Bella ya lo estaba esperando en la sala con dos tazas de café humeante.

—Déjalas allí, si quieres ahorita te ayudo —le ordenó Bella con una sonrisa que hizo a Edward sentir mariposas en el estómago.

—Seguro —dijo sintiéndose en un confesionario tan pronto se sentó en la sala y quedó de frente a Bella dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... ¿cómo creen que termine esta plática? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Se van a comprender? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Elizabeth a Bella? ¿Bella le hablará a Edward sobre Abraham?<p>

Bueno, no quiero demorar mas en terminar este cap asi que hasta ahí mis preguntas jejejeje... les tengo una noticia buena y una mala

La mala primero: mi ego reclama muchos reviews...

La buena: es que no importa lo ego! quiero seguir con este fic lo mas rápido que pueda asi que sin importar el numero de los comentarios que dejen(como insentivo) trataré de actualizar cada trercer día o en su defecto cada cuarto día :)

Bueno, las quiero y gracias por pasearse por acá. Besos,

Angie


	14. Chapter 14

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>**

Y ahí estaban, sentados en la sala preparados para hablar y enfrentar lo que viniera; Bella lista para contarle a Edward sobre Abraham y él preparado para desmentir cualquier falacia que Elizabeth le hubiera podido decir a Bella. La miró de frente esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa pero al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna se armó de valor y decidió hablar:

—En realidad no sé qué te haya dicho Elizabeth, pero quiero aclarar que ella es sólo una amiga… la conozco de la universidad y ella siempre ha…, bueno. Al parecer le gusto.

Bella lo miraba, no juzgándolo sino que quizá con admiración, el día le había ayudado a procesar bien las palabras de Elizabeth y quizá a comprenderlas del todo.

—Salieron juntos, ¿verdad? —preguntó retando a Edward.

—Salir formalmente no, solo por café y caminar por el parque…—dijo temiendo que Bella se molestara —, eso fue hasta hace poco; antes de que te encontrara porque anteriormente nunca acepté alguna de sus invitaciones pero creo que el tiempo que pasó comenzó a ser su efecto y pensaba darme una oportunidad con ella al pensar que nunca volvería a verte de nuevo.

—¿Te gusta? Ó en algún momento… ¿te atrajo? —le preguntó en tono suave tras escuchar la explicación—, algo debe tener para que aceptaras salir con ella.

—No, no me gusta, es sólo que lleva tanto tiempo pidiéndome una cita que decidí acceder, te repito, pero eso fue antes de que supiera que estabas en la ciudad. Es que tú eres la persona que me vuelve loco, que me quita el aliento y que quiero para estar a mi lado —le explicó —, admito que Elizabeth es una mujer muy atractiva pero su persona nunca pudo borrar tu recuerdo de mi mente

—Edward… —Bella habló sin cómo comenzar y es que todo lo que él le estaba diciendo parecía tan poético.

Se sentía culpable por no haber buscado a Edward durante estos años, por lastimarlo tanto en su ausencia y hacerlo esperar en demasía. Y es que lo que él le estaba diciendo solo afirmaban lo que Elizabeth le había comentado en el centro comercial:

—_Déjame decirte que tienes al mejor hombre de este mundo —le aseguró —, aun no me explico cómo es que no hay más chicos como Edward._

—_¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella no entendiendo a Elizabeth._

—_Digo que no todos los hombres esperan a la mujer que aman tanto tiempo. Llevo toda la universidad tratando de persuadirlo para que salga conmigo, de conquistarlo para que olvidara a la persona que lo mantenía tan distante del mundo… incluso lo besé._

—_¿S-se b-besaron? —preguntó un tanto pálida._

—_Corrección; lo besé, te repito . ¿Y sabes qué me dijo? —inquirió cual madre._

_Bella sólo negó en silencio._

—_Me dijo que no tenía tiempo para ello y sin palabras me rogó que no lo volviera a hacer, ¿sabes por qué? —Elizabeth no esperó la respuesta de Bella para contestar —; La razón es porque tenía que recoger a su hijo, ¿puedes creerlo? Hombres como él, pocos. Son escasos los que dan el alma por un hijo que apenas y conoce después de cuatro años._

—Yo… lo siento Edward —dijo sin más con una voz débil después de rememorar lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó desconcertado Edward ante la reacción tan espontanea de Bella es que pensaba que era él quien debía disculparse.

—Lo siento… es que no entiendo cómo es que me preferiste mi todo este tiempo teniendo a Elizabeth. Sabiendo que le gustabas… ¿por qué preferiste a Anthony cuando ella te besó?

La boca de Edward se quedó seca. Eso era lo que Elizabeth le había dicho; que se habían besado. ¿Por eso estaba tan molesta con él?

—El beso no significó nada y lo sabes, sabes que es más importante Anthony y tú que cualquier otra cosa, si llegué a sentir algo fue por reflejo y no por sentimiento; sólo tú me haces estremecer con esos hermosos labios que tienes —argumentó tratando de convencer a Bella.

—Pudiste elegir una vida más fácil —casi le recriminó ella tras su discurso.

—Pero eso no es lo que quiero —dijo defendiendo su postura —, no quiero el camino fácil, yo te quiero a ti y a Tony en mi vida, aunque eso implique sacrificios.

—Era lo que debías de hacer, no quedarte conmigo y mi pasado —le dijo con ojos cristalizados al borde del derrame —, ¿vivir todo esto? ¿Soportar a Charlie y sus groserías? ¿Cuidar de un niño que no es tuyo? Un niño que… ni siquiera yo sé quién es el padr…

Bella no pudo terminar su oración ya que el dolor de sus recuerdos se lo impidió pero era cierto que lo que le decía Edward, ni siquiera ella sabía quién era el padre y todo por dos razones, la primera era que había sido violada y la segunda es que habían sido dos hombres mal nacidos los que abusaron de ella. Edward se levantó inmediatamente de su lugar para tranquilizarla y es que en ese momento Bella parecía haber regresado a sus años de adolescencia, cuando la conoció en Forks, parecía tan indefensa y delicada así; con esas dolosas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. Se hincó delante de ella y le tomó las manos para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Bella, yo no quiero tu pasado, ni me importa lo que te paso y lo sabes; ¿acaso no estuve contigo antes? Sabes que lo que siento por ti es sincero y verdadero pero quiero que sepas que no quiero cuidar _al hijo del hombre que arruinó tu vida_…—dijo con tono ácido —, a quien estoy cuidando es la hijo de la mujer más hermosa que jamás he visto, estoy cuidando al niño que vi crecer dentro de tu vientre hace casi cuatro años… estoy cuidando a mi hijo. ¿Por qué recuerdas que dije que era mío? Y eso nunca va a cambiar… en realidad no me importa que no sea mi hijo de sangre… ¿Y sabes por qué? —le inquirió suavemente.

Las lágrimas de Bella siguieron cayendo impidiéndole contestar, ¿por qué Edward era siempre tan honesto y lindo con ella?

—Porque estoy cuidando de la pequeña personita que me unió a ti mucho antes de que tú aceptaras mí amistad siquiera —le recordó.

Y besó sus labios consolándola, dejándole en claro que para él Anthony no era fruto de una violación, sino que era su hijo… de ambos. Porque tanto ella era su madre por haberlo tenido en su vientre y cuidado de él todos estos años como él lo era al cuidar de ellos mientras pudo; los defendió de Tanya y de cualquier peligro que corrieran, no sólo a ella sino también a un Anthony qué todavía no nacía.

—No sé cómo agradecerte esto —dijo entre sollozos después de terminado el beso, aferrándose a Edward en un abrazo.

—No tienes que agradecerme ni retribuirme nada —le dijo reconfortándola —, con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente… para siempre.

Bella tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Edward y lo besó nuevamente ahora, jugando con él; primero se adueñó de la comisura de sus labios, después de sus pómulos, su nariz, su frente, su mejilla y por último sus labios. Este último beso fue más dulce de lo que ambos pudieron esperar, le tomó la mano guiándola hasta su habitación dejando en el olvido el tema de Abraham, quizá eran demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy para Bella. Ambos caminaron en silencio, pensando en lo que pudiera pasar; Bella imaginando como se sentiría tener a Edward piel contra piel y él imaginando la sensación de tener a Bella entre sus brazos. Ambos estaban demasiado agitados y emocionados, tan pronto como entraron a la habitación no supieron que hacer, se sentaron en el borde de la delicada cama y dejaron que el cómodo silencio hiciera lo suyo.

Bella se atrevió a dar el primer paso; se giró para quedar de frente a él y besarlo con algo semejante al deseo con un deje de tristeza. Edward no tardó en darle una respuesta, sin duda quería que pasara pero su parte racional quería respetar a Bella y tampoco quería aventajarse de su estado emocional… sin embargo la estaba respetando, ¿cierto? Pensaba su otro yo. Por un momento se dejó perder por todas las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían su cuerpo, y ahora era él quien tenía la iniciativa en ese juego de labios que luchaban por gritarse lo mucho que se querían.

Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama con un Edward a poco de estar completamente encima suyo, se separaron porque sus pulmones no resistieron más tiempo sin aire, abrieron sus ojos y se toparon con los contrarios y un brillo especial en ellos, sus respiraciones entre cortadas y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Edward intentó besarla de nuevo y, en un principio, Bella le regresó el gesto sin embargo cuando quiso cerrar sus ojos una tormenta de recuerdos golpeó su mente ocasionando que se congelara y que un sentimiento de desesperación creciera en ella precipitadamente. Él pudo sentir el cuerpo de Bella tensarse, ni siquiera quiso insistir más al percibir la incomodidad de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó divertido alejándose un poco de ella—, ¿beso tan mal? —le preguntó en broma tratando de relajarla.

—N-no… y-yo…Edward, no creo poder —le digo apenada sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No tienes nada de que apenarte o sentirte culpable —le dijo mientras acomodaba y jugaba con su cabello —, yo estaré listo cuando tú lo estés y te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.

—Lamento dejarte así —le dijo suponiendo que quizá la temperatura de Edward podía estar tan exaltada como la suya.

—No me dejas de ninguna forma… pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte, ¿desde qué dejaste Forks has ido a terapia?

—Pensé que ya estaba curada —dijo con tono culpable al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza—, en realidad ya no quería hablar de ello… y no quiero ir.

—Bueno —suspiró —, quizá eso sea un problema —le dijo con tono divertido.

—¿Problema? —preguntó asustada.

—Sí… ya sabes, necesitaras ver a un psicólogo si piensas vivir conmigo, soy un tanto insoportable —terminó con una sonrisa — y no me gustaría que terminaras desquiciada por mi culpa, necesitas alguien que te ayude a lidiar con mi presencia.

—No creo que sea para tanto… si pude soportar a mi padre y lidiar con Abraham seguro podré contigo —le regresó en el mismo todo sin fijarse en sus palabras sino hasta que era demasiado tarde

—Como tú digas —finalizó la conversación Edward antes de levantarse y regalarle un beso en la frente —, y respecto a ese tal Abraham… comienzo a ponerme celoso, ¿quieres hablar de él?

—Yo… ¿podemos hablar de eso otro día? —le preguntó temerosa de que ahora fuera él el que quisiera una explicación.

—Cuando tú te sientas preparada —le tranquilizó antes de besarle la frente y retirarse para entrar al baño y cambiarse.

Cuando él salió Bella ya estaba acostada esperándolo con un conjunto morado de camisa y pantalón holgado mientras que él llevaba sólo un short y su pecho descubierto, Bella se sonrojó al verlo así.

—Si te incomoda me puedes decir —le recordó Edward al ver su reacción sonrojándose un poco él también.

—N-no es eso —dijo apenada—. Es que te ves demasiado guapo así —susurró audiblemente para Edward.

—Gracias, yo siempre —dijo con tono de suficiencia antes de meterse a la cama—, ¿puedo abrazarte?

—S-sí... —fue la débil pero ansiosa respuesta de Bella.

Edward se acomodó para protegerla entre sus brazos y Bella simplemente se deleitaba con su esencia varonil que la relajaba. La noche comenzó a avanzar armoniosamente a diferencia de Bella que después de un par de horas dormida comenzaba a moverse inquietantemente entre los brazos de Edward.

—_¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —gritó un hombre demasiado corpulento desde la habitación de Bella. _

_Era esa noche… la noche en que la violaron._

—_¡Vaya! Tenemos algo mejor que la vieja de allá, creo que mejor jugamos con ella… ¿no crees?_

_Bella sólo los miraba con terror en sus ojos. Eran cerca de la tres de la mañana cuando aquellos hombres habían irrumpido en su hogar._

—_¿Q-qué es lo que quieren? —trató de sonar valiente sintiéndose acorralada en su propia habitación._

_Veía el deseo en los ojos de los hombres a pesar de la oscuridad que había._

_Intentó escapar cuando vio que ellos se acercaron hasta donde estaba pero eran demasiado fuertes como para competir contra ellos; la aprisionaron y la aventaron sobre su cama, el más grande de ellos se subió sobre ella; Bella intentó liberarse, pero sus forcejeos eran en vano. El miedo que sentía en ese momento aumento al girar su cara y ver al segundo hombre desabrochar su pantalón y sentir los ásperos labios del primero sobre su cuello…_

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó desesperadamente con la respiración entre cortada y empapada en sudor.

Edward se despertó inmediatamente al oír el grito desgarrador de Bella.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó exaltado y preocupado, pero Bella no le contestaba, al parecer seguía dormida —¡Bella! ¡Despierta! —la zarandeó un poco para que despertara pero las lágrimas inconscientes fueron primeras —. Tranquila Bella, estoy aquí, soy Edward —le habló esperando que despertara.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó un tanto desorientada.

—Estabas gritando…me asustaste —le recordó Edward —, creo que fue una pesadilla.

Bella intentó recordar porque gritaba. ¿Una pesadilla? Hacía mucho que no tenía una. Una serie de imágenes volvieron a inundar su mente e instintivamente se aferró al tórax de Edward al tiempo que temblaba descontroladamente.

—Bella…me estas asustando —le dijo más preocupado —, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

—E-Edward… s-sólo no dejes…—pidió lloriqueando —, no dejes que vuelva a pasar.

—No te preocupes… siempre estaré a tu lado, aquí para cuidarte —le aseguró acariciando su cabello suavemente —, pero creo que aunque no quieras, tenemos que ir con el psicólogo.

Bella asintió en silencio casi adormecida de nueva cuenta, estaba cansada y el contacto de Edward la había calmado rápidamente. Al notar que Bella se había quedado dormida Edward se recostó con ella sobre su pecho, no podía conciliar el sueño; le preocupaba la reacción de Bella. No quería que volviera a pasar ni recordar esa experiencia otra vez más, quizá no debía de intentar nada con ella hasta después de la terapia con el psicólogo.

Era lunes por la tarde y el asunto del psicólogo debía de ser enserio, de no serlo no estarían frente a esa amarilla casa cuyo letrero metálico anunciaba la profesión y el nombre de la persona que ahí vivía. Edward la asía de la mano con firmeza mientras cargaba a Anthony del lado contrario. Se sentía segura así; a su lado, él le apretó la mano en señal de que debían tocar el timbre; el sonido no fue demasiado largo y tampoco lo fue la espera. La negra puerta frente a ellos se abrió rápidamente y una joven mujer con traje sastre se asomó tras ella; cabello rojizo y ojos verdes tras un par de lentes fue el rostro que los recibió.

Se presentaron brevemente al estar dentro de su consultorio para que después Edward prometiera pasar por ella una hora más tarde. Anthony se quería quedar con Bella, pero él lo convenció de ir a caminar mientras su mamá hablaba con la doctora y, mientras ellos caminaban y disfrutaban del tranquilo atardecer, Bella intentaba recordar un doloroso pasado para poder forjar un hermoso futuro.

Su nueva doctora le había agradado; era muy amable y divertida, lo notó desde el momento en que se presentó con ella.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó? —sugirió tranquilamente.

—Eh… —no supo que contestar, ¿acaso Edward le había contado algo? —, supongo que Edward ya le comentó.

Bella trató de sonar seguro aunque su tono más bien fue de cuestionamiento.

—No… no me ha contado nada. ¿Son hermanos? —preguntó la doctora para saber más de ella.

—No… —vaciló un poco en su respuesta —, somos novios.

—¡Vaya! —dijo sorprendida —, supongo que el pequeño era tu hermano entonces, ¿no? Se parece mucho a ti —comentó con una sonrisa.

Bella se volvió a acomodar sobre el sillón donde estaba sintiéndose incomoda, no pensó que en la primera visita tuviera que hablar de su pasado tan repentinamente, pero tampoco podía decir que Anthony era su hermano.

—Tiene 4 años… —habló débilmente —, es mi hijo. Nació cuando iba a cumplir 18 —concluyó apenada.

—Oh…claro —dijo casi para sí misma —, ¿y qué tal llevan el asunto tú y Edward?

—Bien… supongo. Pero a él lo conocí dos meses después de quedar embarazada.

La psicóloga la miró con extrañeza y esa fue la señal para Bella, empezó a contar su historia; tratando de no doblarse por los recuerdos y mencionando sus pesadillas sobre aquella noche en que la obligaron a dejar su inocencia. Sin saber por qué las palabras fluían sin cesar, Mariana, la psicóloga, tomó notas de cada uno de sus movimientos, gestos y palabras empleadas, tiempo después la sesión había terminado no sin antes citar a Bella para el miércoles entrante, la escoltó desde su consultorio hasta la entrada de su casa, abrieron la puerta donde Edward y Anthony ya la estaban esperando; él la recibió con un tierno beso en los labios mientras que su hijo le daba un abrazo improvisado. Los tres se despidieron un ademán de Mariana, ahora Bella se veía mucho más tranquila.

Edward encendió el motor de su auto con dirección a la inmobiliaria de Félix para poder firmar el contrato de compra-venta de su departamento. Cuando llegaron, casi media hora después de salir con la psicóloga, Edward le pidió a Bella que lo acompañara sin embargo ella decidió quedarse dentro del auto con un Anthony dormido.

—Llegas tarde Edward —fue el cordial saludo de Félix.

—Lo siento pero tuve cita con el doctor… se me hizo algo tarde, ¿ya se fueron? —preguntó esperanzado de que todavía no hubiera llegado.

—Sí, hace quince minutos pero firmaron el contrato. Dijeron que lo firmaras tú, te llevaras tu copia y que ellos pasaban mañana a recoger la suya —le informó ofreciéndole los documentos para que los autografiara.

—De acuerdo… me alegra que no se molestaran pos mi ausencia —comentó con todo alegre.

—Fue lo bueno, porque cuando vi al señor Black, hombre moreno y sus intensos ojos, pensé que se molestaría… aunque su mujer, una rubia muy guapa, parecía ser la más impaciente.

Edward se quedó congelado por un momento, ¿hombre moreno de apellido Black y una rubia impaciente? ¿Por qué se le hacían tan familiares esas simples descripciones? Como fuera ya había terminado de firmar los contratos, se los entregó a Félix y agradeciéndole la ayuda que le había dado salió de la oficina para seguir su camino a casa. Cuando llegaron era cerca de las 7 de la tarde, Edward esperaba que la noche le rindiera lo suficiente como para terminar de estudiar para el examen del siguiente día. Cenaron inmediatamente, sólo un poco de cereal para Anthony al contrario de sus padres que comían un poco de pollo asado con un ensalada de verduras que Bella había preparado.

—Sigues cocinando exquisito —habló Edward después de probar la equilibrada combinación de lechuga, jitomate, queso parmesano, avellanas y aderezos.

—Es sólo una ensalada —le restó importancia sonrojada.

—No importa… ¡te quedó riquísima! —le dijo mirándola con amor reflejado en sus esmeraldas.

—¡Mi mami cocina muuuuuuuy rico! —Anthony secundó a Edward dejando de jugar con su cereal.

—Gracias… —susurró débilmente para después dedicarle una sonrisa inocente.

—Tengo sueño —habló Anthony tallándose sus ojos en señal de cansancio.

—Claro, amor —le contestó Bella parándose para cargarlo —. Pero antes tenemos que tomar un baño.

—No… —chilló débilmente —, hoy no me toca —justificó como si ello fuera suficiente.

Tanto Bella como Edward se rieron por comentario del pequeño pero a esas alturas Edward ya había devorado toda su comida al contrario de Bella.

—Ya casi termino —comentó Edward —, yo lo baño.

—¿Enserio?, Edward debes estar muy cansado por la universidad —le debatió.

—Precisamente por ello, también necesito un baño —le ganó la partida mientras le reglaba otra sonrisa —. Prende el baño y yo lo baño —aseguró ante la mirada insistente de Bella.

—No…no sé si se deje —le dijo refiriéndose a Anthony.

—Tranquila Bella, no va a pasar nada, además… —Edward ya había terminado de comer y se levantó acercándose a ella —, tienes que comer bien para seguir siendo tan bonita —le susurró al odio antes de quitarle a Anthony de los brazos —, también debes de estar cansada y tienes que terminar tu comida.

Bella suspiró aun sonrojada por la forma en que Edward la seducía y conquistaba cada vez más; era una manera tan suya que le parecía imposible que otro hombre pudiera ser tan atento y tierno pero a la vez sensual y atrevido con ese estilo que lo hacía perfecto.

—Ponte cómoda —le dijo antes de subir las escaleras con dirección a la regadera.

Anthony no se había dormido todavía, más bien, estaba poniendo atención en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y aunque estaba cansado comprendía lo feliz que su mamá se ponía al tener a Edward con ellos.

—Papi… —lo llamó al terminar las escaleras —, gracias por querer a mi mami —le dijo sinceramente.

Las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y le conmovieron, no supo la razón de que Anthony las dijera pero le agradó escucharlas.

—No es nada campeón… —le dijo entrando en su habitación —. Pero recuerda que a ti también te adoro.

Le memoró dejándolo en la cama para ir al baño y abrir la regadera. Fue al cuarto de Anthony por la pijama de este y sacó la suya de una cajonera. Comenzó a desvestir a su hijo para después hacer lo mismo con él y meterse a bañar.

Bella seguía en la planta baja terminado su cenca cuando su celular sonó. Se levanto de la mesa para tomar su bolso de la barra donde la había dejado y sin mirar el identificador contestó.

—¿Hola?

—Isabella Swan, ¡¿dónde rayos te has metido? —era la voz de Charlie con un descortés saludo.

—Papá… —dijo con tono de fastidio —, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero que me expliques por qué rayos llevas dos días sin venir al departamento….el lugar donde vives —recalcó esas últimas palabras—. Vine para estar contigo y ahora resulta que te largas…

—Te dije que te podías quedar, yo no quiero estar contigo y mucho menos por la forma en que trataste a Edward el sábado. ¿Acaso no entiendes que ya tengo una vida? ¡Demonios! No sé en qué maldito momento cambiaste tanto.

—Controla tus palabras, eres mi hija y vas a hacer lo que yo diga, ¿en dónde estás? —demandó imponentemente.

—No pienso decírtelo. Confórmate con saber que estoy bien.

—Estas con tu noviecito, ¿verdad? —inquirió Charlie furioso.

Y es que Charlie estaba molesto. Molesto con él, con su hija, con su nieto, con Edward… con la vida. La vida tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba; primero lo de Bella hace tanto tiempo, la muerte de Renné y ahora su hija no quería verlo.

—Eso no te incumbe, papá —sentenció —, al parecer los años te ponen peor. Espero que cambies tu forma de ser si es que en verdad no quieres perderme —dijo antes de colgar su teléfono y apagarlo con ira.

Pero no estaba molesta, estaba dolida. Le dolía que su padre se comportara así con ella y todo había comenzado desde el momento en que se negó a dar en adopción a Anthony; desde ese momento su padre había cambiado radicalmente: la regañaba por todo y gritaba cuando llegaba a casa, se enojaba cuando Anthony lloraba a mitad de la noche o se ponía enfermo… o cuando comenzaba a caminar y tiraba al piso un par de objetos sin valor. Las lágrimas de Bella se escaparon furtivas pero calladas, quería estar con su padre pero él no se lo permitía, esto era desesperante para ella mas no estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hijo por un padre que no la comprendía y que casi la obligaba a estar al lado de un hombre que no amaba.

Edward bajó las escaleras; llevaba un ligero pantalón y camiseta azul marino que resaltaban su piel y su cabello seguía húmedo. Pudo divisar a Bella sentada en el sillón con las manos tapándole la cara, le pareció escucharla sollozar así que se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasó, Bella? —le preguntó sentándose a su lado antes de rodearla con su brazo y atraerla a él —, ¿por qué lloras?

—Es Charlie… —murmuró afligida.

—¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó inmediatamente al ver su estado.

Bella negó en silenció dejando intrigado a Edward.

—Él… es que lo odio. ¡Es tan molesto! Me habló solo para gritarme, en vez de que se preocupara por mí o por Anthony sólo grita.

Edward torció su boca en señal de desagrado por lo que escuchaba.

—Tranquila Bella… todo estará bien —le recordó mientras besaba suavemente su cabeza —, quizá solo esté teniendo problemas en el trabajo y está estresado.

—Sí claro… estresado desde que Anthony naciera —le dijo con acidez en sus palabras, ella se incorporó y miró fijamente a Edward —. Lamento por la forma en que te trató, pero así es desde que nos fuimos de Forks —le dijo a lo que Edward se apresuró a llevar su mano al delicado rostro de Bella y limpiarle las lágrimas que lo arruinaban.

—No lamentes nada —susurró contra sus labios antes de callar su dolor con un consolador beso.

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, sólo hasta que Bella se recuperar totalmente. Edward no estaba convencido de que en verdad ya estuviera bien, pero Bella insistió argumentado que solo necesitaba un baño para relajarse.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar; Bella bañándose y Edward estudiando, cuando Bella terminó de ducharse esperaba ver a Edward en su habitación, pero no estaba ahí. Se puso su pijama, revisó el cuarto de Anthony para ver si Edward estaba dentro pero sólo encontró a un pequeño descansando plácidamente, se acercó y lo arropó de nueva cuenta para darle su beso de buenas noches. Salió de ese cuarto y antes de bajar totalmente las escaleras pudo divisar a un Edward rodeado de libros sentado en el comedor. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea que marcaba las once de la noche. Caminó son sigilo hasta la mesa donde Edward estaba sumergido en un libro para después taparle los ojos y besar lentamente su nuca. Edward sintió el contacto e inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica viajó por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa , posó sus manos sobre las de Bella para retirarlas de sus ojos y atraerla más a él.

—Que grata sorpresa —le dijo antes de besar sus labios —, pero si sigues así no podré concentrarme para mi examen.

—Bueno doctor Cullen, eso representa un problema —le dijo traviesamente —, porque si no estudia para su examen qué va a decir su hijo de usted.

Ambos rieron; Bella abrazó a Edward por última vez antes de tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías tanto que hacer? —le preguntó refiriéndose a todos los libros sobre la mesa.

—Bueno… no hubieras aceptador ir con la psicóloga —justificó.

—Puedo haber ido sola —debatió.

—Quería acompañarte y estar con Anthony. No lo podías dejar sólo.

—Pude haber ido otro día —le recordó.

—Eso era lo que no quería que pasara… otro día —habló seriamente —, no quiero que sigas teniendo esas pesadillas, quiero que estés bien.

—No debiste, tú también tienes cosas que haces y responsabilidades. No puedes dejar tus estudios a un lado por mí o por Anthony —habló acariciando la mano de Edward.

—No estoy haciendo a un lado nada… sólo estoy pasando más tiempo con ustedes. La universidad claro que es importante pero no tanto como tu bienestar —la calmó sin mencionar el hecho de que la semana pasaba había tenido que presentar un examen extraordinario por las razones que Bella, casualmente, le estaba mencionando.

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

—Poniendo un poco de café… esto va para largo —le dijo sonriente refiriéndose a lo que tenía que estudiar.

Minutos después, Bella regresó con dos tazas de café humeante.

—Sólo necesito una —explicó alegre.

—Lo sé, la otra es para mí —habló decidida.

—Bella… —el tono de Edward fue reprochador —, tú no tienes por qué desvelarte. Mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, necesitas dormir bien.

—Lo sé… pero una noche en vigilia no me hará mal. Y así como tú no necesitabas apoyarme cuando estaba embarazada y aun en este momento… yo no tengo por qué desvelarme. Estamos a mano, ¿no?

Edward negó divertido en silencio. Pero le gustaba mucho que Bella se preocupara de igual forma por él, por lo menos si no podían estar juntos gran parte del día lo estarían en la noche. Y eso lo motivaba, ahora sabía que podía contar con Bella, sin importa qué ni cuándo algo en su corazón se lo decía a gritos. Siguió estudiando con ayuda de Bella entre miradas traviesas, besos espontáneos y palabras de aliento, el tiempo pasó y al acercarse las tres de la mañana decidieron que era hora de descansar; subieron a su habitación y se durmieron apaciblemente entre los brazos de Morfeo mientras Edward envolvía a Bella con su cuerpo y ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y así pasaron dos semanas; entre noches de desvelo, exámenes, el trabajo y un delicado amor que se había fortalecido en todo ese tiempo, tiempo en el cual habían consolidado una familia, en el cual Charlie había desaparecido después de su llamada con Bella, dos semanas en las que Edward seguían intrigado sobre la identidad de Abraham pero sobre todo ese era el tiempo en el que él y Alice habían conspirado en secreto, un secreto que sería revelado a la brevedad solo poco antes de que terminaran las clases en la universidad y Edward se graduara.

Justo en este momento de reflexión Bella estaba recordado todos los pequeños, especiales y quizá fugaces momentos que había vivido con Edward en su nueva vida mientras observaba el atardecer con Anthony sobre sus piernas, como cuando vivía en Forks, era viernes por la tarde y Edward aun no terminaba sus labores universitarias así que ella decidió darle su espacio mientras se relajaba con un Anthony casi adormilado.

—Se ve hermoso así —se oyó la aterciopelada voz de Edward detrás de Bella estremeciéndola un poco.

—Terminaste pronto —comentó Bella girándose un poco para verlo.

Edward le sonrió; le encantaba verla así… tan tranquila y relajada además de que el sol del crepúsculo caer sobre su piel la hacía ver mucho más perfecta de lo que ya era para él.

—Te ves hermosa —habló ignorando el comentario de Bella poniéndose en cuclillas casi detrás de ella.

—Y tú demasiado galante —le devolvió el cumplido al mirar su cabello dorado brillar con los rayos del sol —, ¿seguro que ya terminaste?

—Claro —contestó con tono solemne —. ¿Recuerdas cuando pasábamos horas sentados en el pórtico de tu casa? —pregunto Edward ahora sentándose detrás de ella.

Bella se sonrojó por el acto inesperado de Edward; ahora estaba presa; él tenía cada una de piernas a los costados de Bella mientras que con sus brazos tomaba suavemente su cabello para acariciarlo y posteriormente abrazar a una Bella con Anthony en brazos. A ella le había costado mucho trabajo tener tales acercamientos con Edward en un principio, pero, ¿cómo poder resistirse a él? Por lo menos sabía que de algo habían servido las visitas con la psicóloga.

—Sí… —suspiró —, me acuerdo. Sobre todo que nunca me dejabas estar triste —le dijo con tono alegre.

Edward había comenzado con la labor regalarle pequeños besos por el cuello y la blanca nuca de Bella ocasionado que ella soltara un risita traviesa.

—Nunca me gustó verte triste —susurró contra su piel.

—¿Sabes cuál ha sido el mejor de los recuerdos que estar así me ha dejado? —habló mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de Anthony de su pequeña cara.

—No… —susurró de nuevo ahora propiciándole a Bella pequeñas caricias en su cuello que la hacían sentir una ligera corriente atravesar su cuerpo —, ¿cuál es?

—Si sigues haciendo eso no podré contestarte —le advirtió moviendo su cabeza levemente a la derecha con los ojos cerrados.

—Prometo comportarme —habló divertido a la par que recargaba a Bella sobre su pecho y él se inclinaba ligeramente hacia atrás —, ahora dime cuál es ese momento.

—Nuestro primer beso —habló sin más recordando hasta el aroma que el viento tenía en ese entonces.

—Fue horrible —exclamó entre risitas apenadas—, ni me lo recuerdes.

—Claro que no… —negó —, fue muy divertido; debiste de haber visto su expresión ese día; estabas aterrado —comentó divertida.

—¿Te diviertes? —preguntó con un fingido tono de molestia —, pensé que te molestarías conmigo.

—Bueno… en un principio lo hice, pero después me di cuenta, gracias a ese accidente, de lo que empezaba a sentir por ti —confesó mirando al horizonte.

—Y yo que pensé que me dejarías de hablar… supuse que había sido algo incomodo para ti —habló de nuevo.

—Sorpresivo sí, incomodo nunca —le dijo antes de girarse un poco y quedar casi frente a él para después besarlo fugazmente en los labios —, por cierto, ¿mañana te puedes quedar con Anthony? Alice me va a secuestrar todo el día de compras.

—Pensé que había sido suficiente con la semana pasada —comentó —, sólo recuerda que en la tarde vamos a cenar con Carlisle y Esme.

Bella asintió en silencio y la plática concluyo en tranquilidad. Se quedaron así hasta que el sol desapareció completamente y los primeros rastros de estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento. Decidieron meterse a la casa sin despertar a Anthony que ahora era cargado por Edward, después de llevarlo a su cuarto ambos decidieron ver una película en la sala de videos. Bella se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Edward, quien al finalizar la película la cargó hasta su habitación y se acostó a su lado esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

El sábado por la mañana el toque insistente del timbre fue lo que despertó a Anthony quien aún con sueño se levantó de su cama y atravesó el pasillo para entrar a la puerta de sus padres; ambos seguían dormidos; Edward con uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Bella. Anthony no habló, caminó sigiloso hasta llegar a la cama y con varios esfuerzos se subió en ella. Gateó y se posó encima de Edward, después lo abrazó y le habló:

—Papi, papi… —sonó su voz suavemente —, ¿sigues dormido? —preguntó mientras con cuidado picaba una de las mejillas de Edward.

Este último comenzó a despertarse lentamente y antes de que abriera sus ojos sintió el suave peso de Anthony sobre él. Sonrió sin moverse aún, se giró con un repentino cuidado para no despertar a Bella y no tirar a Anthony.

—¿Cómo estás campeón? —preguntó contento al ver al pequeño sobre él.

—Tengo sueño… y alguien toca el timbre —se quejó con un puchero.

—¿El timbre? —Edward casi se levanta por completo, se giró para ver el reloj de mesa que tenía indicando las siete de la mañana.

Sólo un nombre se le vino a la mente: Alice. Para ese momento el también pudo escuchar el sonido insistente del timbre, sintió a Anthony acomodarse en la cama a su izquierda; justo en medio de él y Bella. Pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su madre y dejó que el sueño lo venciera nuevamente.

Antes de levantarse Edward lo arropó y le regaló un beso en la frente a él y a Bella. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar sus pantuflas; bajó sin el menor cuidado descalzo para abrirle a su hermana.

—Pensé que nunca abrirías —reclamó cortésmente como saludo —, ¿y mi cuñada? —preguntó alegremente.

—Gracias por saludar, yo también estoy bien —dijo sarcásticamente agitando su mano en el aire mientras miraba fijamente a Alice.

—Que sentidito me saliste —habló feliz al ver la expresión de Edward.

Alice lo saludó con un ferviente abrazo y un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

—Ahora bien… Espero que Bella ya esté lista —concluyó casi amenazante.

—Lo estaría... si hubieses avisado que vendrías tan temprano —comenzó sarcástico —, ¿no se supone que las mujeres embarazadas deben dormir y descansar más?

—Eso dicen, pero como siempre; soy la excepción a la regla —debatió triunfante sin dejarle oportunidad a Edward de un contraataque.

Edward sólo rodó sus ojos, Alice siempre era tan pretensiosa en algunos aspectos, quizá era por ello que había recurrido a ella por ayuda para lo que su mente estaba maquilando en esos momentos. Le ofreció un poco de café para después subir: Alice se encargó de despertar a una cansada Bella mientras que él se quedaba picando un poco de fruta para el desayuno.

—Dormilona… apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde —le susurró al oído ocasionando que Bella hiciera una mueca.

—¿E-Edward? —preguntó desconcertada.

—No querida, soy Alice y más te vale estar lista en media hora que ya vamos retrasadas —habló en una octava más fuerte destapando a Bella completamente.

—¿Q-qué de…, Alice qué haces aquí? —preguntó al abrir sus ojos y ver a la pequeña duende en su recamara.

—Esperando a que la Bella Durmiente se despierte de su letargo —soltó irónica —, ahora bien. ¿Te levantas y te metes bañar o lo hago yo?

Bella no titubeó ante la mirada de Alice y decidió que lo más sano para ella sería hacer lo que ella le decía, miró el reloj de reojo y renegó mentalmente al ver la hora; no eran ni las siete y media de la mañana y Alice decía que ya era tarde, ¡Por Dios Santo!

Anthony seguía dormido en la mitad de la cama y Alice estaba sentada a un lado de él esperando que su amiga saliera. Cuando Edward entró a la habitación se sorprendió al no visualizar a Bella.

—¿Qué rayos le hiciste? —inquirió preocupado al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermana.

—¿Yo? Nada —contestó —, pero ten algo seguro, me agradecerás por la noche.

Edward la miró suspicaz tratando de adentrarse en los pensamientos de su hermana y descubrir lo que tramaba.

—Por cierto… —lo sacó de su letargo —, ¿cuándo piensas preguntarle _eso_? —habló remarcando su última palabra.

—No lo sé… lo más seguro es que lo haga saliendo de vacaciones, ¿falta alguna cosa? —preguntó serio.

—Pues sí —dijo con obviedad —; la novia.

—¿Qué novia? —preguntó Bella que iba saliendo del cuarto de baño y alcanzó a oír la charla entre los hermanos Cullen dejándolos petrificados.

—La novia de un ex -compañero de la universidad de Jasper. Se van a casa en un mes… creo —respondió olímpicamente restándole importancia al asunto—, y le decía a Edward que no pienso ir a su boda porque ella me cae mal y carece del gusto por la moda.

Bella dio un suspiro divertido; llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera y un top negra que se ajustaba a cada una de sus delineadas curvas las cuales intentaban ser ocultadas por una blusa rosa abierta que, por lo menos, le regalaba a Edward la perfecta visión del vientre plano de Bella. Tenía el cabello aun húmedo y suelto, no pensaba recogérselo ese día.

—Vaya Bella, parece que mejoraste tu guardarropas —habló ilusionada y feliz Alice —, mas no te salvaras de que también compremos ropa para ti.

Bella negó risueña a la vez que se colocaba un poco de brillo en los labios. Edward la veía con detalle, él se había acostado parcialmente junto Anthony pero no perdía pista de cada movimiento de Bella; se veía hermosa ese día. Minutos después ambas chicas se despidieron dejando a los dos ojiverdes recostados mientras ellas se encaminaban hacia un día de compras intensas que prometía acabar hasta pasado el medio día. Y así fue, mientras Alice y Bella seguían explorando cada una de las tiendas de ropa sin importar si era casual o de maternidad, infantil o prenatal, Edward y Anthony se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque, tranquilos; comiendo un poco de helado de vainilla, ambos pensando en algo: Anthony se preguntaba a qué hora llegaría su mamá ya que no la había visto desde la mañana en tanto que Edward rememoraba las cosas que tenía que terminar de arreglar para llevar su plan acabo, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, imaginando y soñando el futuro que cada una de sus próximas decisiones le auguraba.

* * *

><p>Uhm... hoy no fue un día taaaaaaan bueno así que no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les haya gustado el cap...y bueno solo tres preguntas:<p>

¿Qué estsá planeando Edward y Alice...De que novia hablan ese par de hermanos?

¿Cuándo le hablará Bella a Edward sobre Abraham y qué cosa es que es tan... delicada para Bella?

¿En quienes pensó Edward cuando estaba firmando el contrato?

jJajaja.. bueno, nos vemos el Domingo chicas!


	15. Chapter 15

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Bueno, pues heme aquí cumpliendo mi promesa de actualizar en domingo... a pesar de que faltan diez minutos para ello al momento de subir este cap ¬¬ pero bueno, una promesa es una promesa y esto segura que, aunque este cap está mas corto que los anteriores, me amaran. No es que sea así como egocentrista yo... pero algo me dice que me amarán u_u Enserio, lo harán :D Las dejo para que descubran él porqué.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

—A veces me parece que las chicas nos utilizan —habló Emmett frustrado por la idea de ir al centro comercial.

—No lo creo —dijo apaciblemente Jasper mientras entraba en el auto—, además, no nos cuesta nada hacerles un favor.

—Sí, ya sé… —dijo con obviedad —, pero dime, ¿por qué ellas no comprar la comida o Esme lo hace? ¡Dime! Te juro que nos manipulan.

Jasper soltó una risita divertida ante la reacción de Emmett, pero quizá tenía razón; Rosalie como Alice siempre los enviaban de compras ya pareciera que fueran sus mandaderos en vez de maridos...aunque sinceramente a Jasper no le importaban mucho, mientras Alice fuera feliz él también lo era. En cambio, Emmett no pudo superarlo así que siguió quejándose hasta que llegaron al súper mercado y aun en la sección de carnes frías, con mujeres a su alrededor que babeaban al ver a dos hombres como ellos de compras, él seguía recriminando al cielo que los enviaran por la cena.

—¿Qué tanto crees que Eddie y Alice estén haciendo? —preguntó Emmett pensativo después de tomar el jamón que necesitaban.

—¿De qué hablas? —habló Jasper sin entender a lo que su compañero se refería.

—No me digas que no lo has notado —soltó sarcástico —, durante las últimas reuniones se han estado secreteando y Rosalie también tiene mucho que ver pero no me ha querido decir nada.

—¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó interesado —, yo los veo como siempre, digo, sabes que así son —concluyó—, ¿no será sólo que te sientes excluido? —preguntó con afán de hacerlo enojar.

—No me vengas con eso Jasper, sabes que a mi ego nada le afecta —habló con tono solemne —; mas bien creo que se traman algo y debe ser serio porque sino Rosalie no se llamaría con Alice casi todas las tardes —habló sin pensar —, y el otro día llegó con miles de bolsas y se le cayó una invitación…

—¿Invitación? —sonó desconcertado —, ¿de qué?

—Bueno… lo hubiera salido sino hubiese estado cargando a Brandon en ese momento, pero te puedo decir que parecía formal.

—Vaya… —murmuró Jasper pensativo; quizá Emmett no era paranoico.

Ahora que lo mencionaba Emmett Alice también se habían estado comportando de una manera demasiado particular; realizaba llamadas a diversos restaurantes, boutiques de ropa y servicios de eventos pidiendo cotizaciones. Sin embargo aun con dudas en la cabeza siguieron con las compras por casi media hora más; pasando de ese tema a los deportes y el trabajo, pensaban que deberían de hacer menos y descansar más, sobre todo Emmett.

Al salir del súper mercado Emmett manejó por casi una hora hasta llegar a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

—Pensamos que se habían perdido —fue el saludo bromista de Carlisle.

—No exageres papá —bufó Emmett y rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —se escuchó la voz de Esme desde la sala.

—Bueno, había mucho tráfico —explicó Jasper —, creo que no falta nada… ¿a qué hora comemos?

—Alice habló y dijo que no la esperáramos —informó Esme —, así que cuando quieran. La comida ya esta lista de todos modos.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó Emmett emocionado —, ¡comamos ahora mismo! Me muero de hambre…

—Parece que nunca te cansas Emmy —habló Rosalie quien iba bajando de las escaleras.

Se sentaron a la mesa los cinco; platicando y riendo. No es que resultara difícil pasársela bien dentro de la familia, en realidad, todo era un completo equilibrio entre ellos a pesar de tener a un Emmett y una Alice que siempre destacaban por sus impulsivas personalidades.

Sobre todo Alice, que en estos momentos era acompañada por una agotada Bella.

—Vamos, Bella… sólo una tienda más y después comemos —le rogó con ojos suplicantes.

Bella sólo rodó sus ojos e hizo una mueca de resignación, ¿acaso tenía alguna posibilidad de discernir a su mejor amiga? No, así que aceptó sin más remedio acompañarla.

Dieron un par de pasos más hasta llegar a una tienda de Dolce &Gabanna llevando con ellas demasiadas bolsas en sus costados. Bella trató de explicarse durante todo el día que llevaba el centro comercial cómo era Alice le hacía para moverse con tanta gracia y agilidad llevando más de quince bolsas con ella contrastando con sí misma que apenas se había podido mover sin perder el equilibrio para evitar caerse.

Alice tomó un par de pantalones, blusas, blusones y zapatos que había elegido tanto para ella como para Bella. La primera tomó a esta última casi arrastrándola hasta las amplios vestidores de la bien decorada tienda. Una hora después salieron de aquel lugar con el estomago pidiendo comida a gritos con aún más bolsas; Alice llevaba una sonrisa gravada en su rostro contrastando con Bella quien poseía un expresión de cansancio.

Decidieron entrar a comer al primer restaurante que se les atravesó; ordenaron una ensalada y después carne asada. Bella agradecía enormemente el descanso que Alice le estaba dando y sobre todo lo bien que se la estaba pasando con ella, según recordaba tenía demasiado tiempo que no iba de compras con otra chica sin presiones, la ultima vez había sido hace casi 3 años.

—Gracias, Alice —habló antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

—No tienes que agradecer Bella, al contrario, gracias a ti… no pensé que aguantaras tanto —comentó divertida a lo que Bella también rió —, y por cierto… ¿qué tal vas con mi hermano? —preguntó interesada.

—De maravilla… —dijo sin pensar —, demasiado perfecto para ser realidad.

—No… —dijo sin más —, mi hermano no es tan bueno —debatió con tono fingido de incredulidad.

—Alice… —le reprochó divertida.

—¿Qué? —se hizo la inocente —, lo siento Bella, pero me parece recordar a una adolescente demasiado testaruda que no quería reconocer mi hermanito le gustaba.

Bella se sonrojó por el comentario.

—Eso fue antes —se defendió.

—Es lo mejor, me alegra que todo esté bien y que ambos sean tan felices —le comentó con sinceridad.

—¿Él te ha dicho algo? ¿Es feliz? —preguntó curiosa.

—No es necesario que diga algo, ni a mí ni a nadie…—le informó —, basta con verlo a los ojos y saber que es más feliz que nunca, al igual que tú.

—Supongo que es cierto… pero, lo que más le agradezco es la felicidad y confianza que le ha dado a Anthony —confesó.

—No tienes que hacerlo, él siempre lo quiso, debiste de haberlo después que te fuiste; estaba destrozado, y lo que más le dolía era que quizá no volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos.

—Y lamento haberlo hecho sentir así —aseguró —, pero pasaron muchas cosas que me impidieron volver a verlo…

—Bella, ello ya no importa; es cosa del pasado —la tranquilizó —, ahora mejor… hablemos de su futuro.

—¿Nuestro futuro? —preguntó extrañada —, bueno… supongo que seguiremos viviendo juntos, el terminará su carrera, será un gran medico…

—Bueno, eso ya se sabe de sobra —dijo con obviedad Alice interrumpiéndola—, me refiero a _sus_ planes. ¿Han hablado de ello?

—¿Planes? ¿Sobre qué? —dijo pensativa —, además es demasiado pronto para ello, apenas dos semanas que vivimos juntos.

—Y tienen un hijo —recordó a lo que Bella le miró reprocharte —, lo siento… pero legalmente lo tienen —se hizo la inocente —, ¿qué piensas del matrimonio, Bella? ¿Te casarías con mi hermanito?

—¿Casarnos? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sí… digo, ya viven juntos —comentó como restándole importancia.

—Eh… bueno, nunca lo había pensado. La verdad no sé si Edward quiera hacerlo, primero tiene que terminar de estudiar y graduarse —explicó.

—¡Por Dios, Bella! —exclamó sorprendida —, eso no es un pretexto… ¿Te gustaría casarte o prefieres la unión libre? —soltó suspicaz.

Bella se mordió nerviosa su labio inferior antes de hablar:

—Una boda siempre es la mejor parte de ser mujer, ¿no? —preguntó temerosa—, ¡Claro que me gustaría casarme! Pero no sé si él quiera hacerlo…digo, no sé.

—Lo que no creo es que sigas dudando de su amor. ¡Se aventaría de un risco si se lo pidieses! —dijo un tanto exaltada —, ¿si te pidiera matrimonio? ¿Aceptarías?

—Le diría que sí —habló sin pensar —, pero dudo que esté pensando en eso en estos momentos. Deberías verlo estudiar por las noches, está entregado a su carrera y lo mismo será cuando trabaje —explicó con un poco de tristeza.

—Pero nunca estará tan entregado a su carrera como lo está contigo y con mi sobrino. Sabes que son lo más importante para él y, si ustedes faltaran, él regresaría ser el robot que era hasta hace poco —le recordó.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón —se dio por vencida antes de que sus platillos llegaran y comenzaran a comer.

Bella la miró inquiridora quedándose con dudas, ¿acaso Alice sabía algo que ella ignoraba? Lo malo era que sacarle información a Alice sería imposible; Suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablar con Alice sobre la ropa que habían comprado, la comida que degustaban y la cena de la noche del día siguiente.

—Te verás hermosa mañana por la noche —soltó Alice.

—¿Por qué lo dices Alice? Será sólo una cena como siempre, ¿no?—preguntó implorante.

—Bella, mañana te ayudaré a arreglarte para verte encantadora: mi hermano se morirá por ti —la animó —, terminando de comer te regreso a tu casa para que descanses y mañana nos arreglaremos, ¡será maravilloso!

—Hablas como si fuera un gran evento —dijo restándole importancia.

—¡Y sí que lo será! —dio un gritito emocionado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó interesada.

—Bueno… ya lo verás, ya lo verás…

Y con esas palabras Alice terminó la conversación cuando comenzó a comer un pastel de queso con salsa de fresa, cuando terminaron de pagar la cuenta salieron de aquel restaurante a eso de las cuatro de la tarde con dirección a la ahora casa de Edward y Bella. Cuando llegaron obligaron a Edward, quien estaba descansando plácidamente en el sillón, a que les bajara las bolsas del automóvil de Alice, entraron a la casa y subieron a la habitación de Bella para dejar la ropa nueva. Alice se despidió tanto de su hermano como de Bella y de su pequeño sobrino que estaba alegre por verla, le pidió a Bella que para el día siguiente llevara ciertas bolsas para que se arreglaran para la cena.

—¿Cansada? —le preguntó Edward dentro de su habitación después de acostar a Tony en su cuarto; eran las nueve de la noche.

—Muerta mejor dicho —le corrigió feliz mientras terminaba de ponerse su pijama —, ¿y a ti? ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Pues muy bien… Anthony y yo te extrañamos mucho pero nos divertimos bastante en el parque después de comer un helado —le explicó alegre.

—Ya me los imagino; los dos corriendo y gritando —se imaginó la escena en su mente.

—Algo así, pero después de un rato la gente nos veía raro así que decidimos irnos a comer y después llegamos a la casa a esperarte —terminó de decirle ahora recostado completamente sobre la cama.

—Vaya… sí que estuvo interesante su día —comentó antes de atreverse a besarlo en los labios —, y cambiando de tema; quisiera hablar contigo… ¿no estás muy cansado? —le preguntó tímida.

—Y aunque lo estuviera siempre tendré tiempo para ti —le digo atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo para que ella se recostara sobre su pecho —. Ahora sí, dime de qué quieres hablar.

—Bueno, hoy lo estuve pensando y creo que es mi momento de hablar… sobre Abraham.

—No te preocupes —la calmó al sentir como se achicaba tan pronto terminó su oración —, así como tú me escuchaste con Elizabeth yo te escucharé con él.

Bella suspiró tomando valor antes de comenzar a contar su historia:

—Eh… veamos —susurró son saber cómo comenzar —, bueno, tan pronto cómo llegamos a Washington y nos instalamos en la casa mi padre comenzó a hablar sobre dar en adopción a Anthony; decía que eso era lo mejor para mí —habló ocasionando que Edward se molestara por lo que le contaba—, claro que me negué rotundamente y tras varias discusiones le dejé en claro que yo iba a quedarme con mi hijo… y desde ese momento comenzó a comportarse tan hostil conmigo y con Tony.

—¿Hostil? —preguntó Edward acariciando levemente la espalda de Bella para darle más confianza.

—Sí, se enojaba por todo; si Anthony lloraba, si tiraba algo, si no quería bañarse, si caminaba por la casa… por todo, si yo llegaba tarde de la universidad, si no preparaba la cena… en fin —suspiró cansada —las cosas comenzaron a ponerse muy pesadas; sin embargo un día comenzó a cambiar… pensé que estaba aceptando a Tony pero me equivoqué.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Es su nieto… debe de quererlo, ¿no? —le preguntó curioso.

—Sí… eso mismo pienso yo pero no es así. Charlie le echa la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa, dice que es el recuerdo de mi desgracia y de que mi madre se fuera de la casa y muriera; que si yo no lo hubiera tenido… todos seriamos felices — habló con deje de tristeza —. Pero un día, como te digo, cambió; se portaba más amable, toleraba a Tony y no se molestaba tanto… y claro, cómo no iba a tratar de tenerme feliz si lo que quería era presentarme a un colega suyo que según él era un excelente partido para mí.

—¿Te buscó novio? — le preguntó con tono divertido.

—Algo así… pero el problema es que Abraham, como se llama ese señor, tiene el doble de mi edad… ¡el doble! —le dijo reiterando sus palabras con tono molesto.

Edward simplemente se quedó pensando, algo tenso, y es que una duda lo atormentaba; ¿Ese tipo había intentado forzarla a algo? Es que un hombre de esa edad no debía de andarse con rodeos y mucho menos con una mujer tan joven y atractiva como Bella.

—Charlie intentó que saliéramos un par de veces, algunas con Tony y otras sin él —dijo con tono algo incomodo —, yo me negaba pero Charlie siempre encontraba la forma de dejarme con_ él, _gracias a Dios, las veces que Tony estaba con nosotros se encargó de dejarle en claro que no le agradaba y, por los berrinches que hacía lograba zafarme rápido del compromiso.

—Y… ¿cuándo él no estaba? —preguntó algo temeroso.

—Era más complicado… —reconoció con voz pesada—, pero siempre solía respetarme aunque de vez en cuando intentaba tomarme de la mano o besarme —guardó silencio antes de continuar —, la cosa era soportable creo, lo era hasta que Anthony tenía tres años y medio… Abraham bueno, un día fue a la casa como siempre para intentar salir conmigo, yo me negué y…

Edward sentía la sangre hervirle de coraje, si ese hombre había dañado a Bella no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por su atrevimiento.

—¿T-te… intentó hacer algo? —preguntó sumamente temeroso de escuchar la respuesta.

—S-sí — fue la apenada respuesta de Bella.

—¡Ese hijo de p…

—Tranquilo Edward —habló inmediatamente Bella al sentir como él se erguía y terminaba el cálido contacto que tenían —, no me pudo hacer nada.

Edward la miró pidiéndole una explicación a lo que Bella siguió su relato:

—No, si quieres saber si Charlie no llegó para defenderme… otra vez no estuvo ahí cuando lo necesité. Pero esta ocasión yo no estaba desprotegida… ya no era la misma niña de hace cuatro años así que me tan pronto pude zafarme de su agarre corrí hasta la cocina y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta la cocina; tomé un cuchillo y lo amenacé, al principio no quiso creerme que si se acercaba le haría daño pero cuando intentó tocarme de nuevo se lo enterré en la entrepierna… creo que en ese momento me creyó —Bella terminó su relato con cierto tono de orgullo.

Edward simplemente se quedó estupefacto… ¿a caso Bella había hecho eso? ¿Él había escuchado bien? ¿Le había enterrado un cuchillo a un hombre?

—¿Enserio… hiciste eso? —preguntó más que asombrado.

—Eh sí… creo que sí, no recuerdo de dónde salió pero creo que el miedo de volver a pasar por lo mismo me hizo reaccionar así, he platicado con Marina y me dijo que no me sintiera culpable de ello; el intentó hacerme daño.

—¿Y luego que pasó? —cuestionó con tono más calma y regresando a su posición inicial sobre la cama.

—Pasó que hice mis maletas, tomé a Tony y me salí de la casa sin importarme que él se estuviera desangrando; llamó a la policía y a los paramédicos pero me fui antes de que ellos llegara… así es cómo llegue aquí desde hace 8 meses.

—¡¿Tienes ocho meses en Seattle? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí… solo tuve que regresar a Washington por mi título dos semanas después de haber llegado aquí, intenté buscar trabajo y lo encontré pronto; fui secretaria en una agencia de viajes por dos cuatro meses mientras seguía buscando trabajo como contadora… nadie me quería dar trabajo por la falta de experiencia hasta que metí mi curriculum a una agencia y después alguien me habló para contratarme en una nueva empresa en el área de la moda…

Bella tomó un respiro para seguir contando su historia sin perder el contacto visual de Edward no pudo evitar reírse por lo que Bella le había comentado había hecho, ¡si que le había dado a ese canalla donde a los hombres más les duele! Ahora él se sentía más unido a ella ya que había podido lograr que le confiara todo lo que había pasado durante estos años y ya que no faltaba mucho por decir por parte de Bella, Edward escuchó atento todo lo que ella se seguía contando hasta el momento de ahora; donde ellos dos estaban abrazados sobre la cama mientras ella le platicaba todo lo que había pasado durante los tres años que estuvieron separados, no midieron ni sintieron el tiempo y a eso de las once ambos se fueron quedando dormidos ahora, sabiendo ambos, todo del otro.

Ese domingo Alice había secuestrado nuevamente a Bella como el día anterior, la diferencia ahora radicaba que estaban encerradas, desde que se terminó la comida, en la recama de Rosalie mientras sus dos anónimamente futuras cuñadas la arreglaban para la gran noche. Las horas pasaron y poco antes de las siete las tres chicas bajaron para ayudar con la preparación de la cena, Alice y Rosalie estaban exactamente iguales que antes de la comida empero Bella había dejado en el olvido su pantalón de mezclilla, su top negro y la blusa rosa para cambiarlos por unos legins negros (estilo mallones hasta por debajo de la rodilla), un blusón blanco; que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con un cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura acentuando su figura juvenil y unos zapatillas negras con un ligero tacón. Llevaba su cabello suelto y deslumbrante gracias a que a Rosalie se le ocurrió ondulárselo un poco y, como detalle final, el escaso pero bien aplicado maquillaje que llevaba, resaltaba su belleza aún más.

—¡WOW! —soltó Emmett al verla bajando las escaleras.

Su gritó llamó la atención del resto así que también se giraron para mirarla.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Bella? —preguntó sorprendido Jasper.

—No importa lo que le hayan hecho, se ve perfecta —habló embobado Emmett ante la obra maestra de su esposa y hermana.

—Te ves hermosa, hija —habló emocionada Esme.

Bella se sonrojó por todos los comentarios y cumplidos que le hicieron. Terminó de descender teniendo cuidado por lo tacones que llevaba puestos; no es que no supiera caminar con ellos era tan sólo que necesitaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo calzado.

Ayudó con la cena al igual que los demás; bueno casi todos estuvieron en la labor ya que Rosalie había tenido que subir prácticamente volando hasta el cuarto de Brandon porque se había despertado después de casi cuatro horas continuas de sueño. El pequeño se parecía mucho a su padre; comía y dormía casi tan infinitamente como Emmett.

Tardó más de una hora en que todo estuviera listo, y, cuando por fin lo estuvo solo faltaban Edward y Anthony. Se suponía que o tardarían llegarían a eso de las siete y media pero eran a las ocho y ellos seguían sin aparecer. Esperaron sólo un poco más para darles tiempo de arribar y justo al cuando re reloj marcaba cinco antes de las ocho ellos entraron.

—¡Ya llegaron! —gritó Emmett desde la sala que ahora jugaba con su hijo al verlos.

—Llegas a tiempo hermanito —le saludó Alice en el vestíbulo—, ¿listo para esta noche?

Edward le besó la mejilla y sonrió confiadamente.

—Eso espero…

—Bueno, adelante —lo invitó a pasar hasta el comedor.

Edward saludó a cada integrante de su familia, deteniéndose más con Brandon y con sus padres, para dirigirse a la cocina donde Bella lo esperaba ansiosa; estaba así por su reacción cuando la viera con ese estilo. Edward no pudo ni siquiera cruzar el umbral de esta ya que la imagen frente a él lo congeló; Bella se veía demasiado atractiva, además de la vestimenta, por estar cargando a un pequeño que la abrazaba felizmente.

—Bella… —murmuró embelesado —, te ves…hermosa.

—Gracias —dijo sonrojándose —, pero tú no te quedas a tras —le regresó el alago al verlo portar un traje negro a juego con una camisa azul cielo.

Ambos caminaron a su encuentro y se besaron ligera pero amorosamente en los labios.

—Eres perfecta —le susurró a contra labios.

—¡CHICOS A CENAR! —anunció Carlisle desde el comedor suponiendo que ya habían tenido suficiente tiempo a solas.

—Creo que nos llaman —habló divertida Bella.

—Creo que sí, vamos —le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir de la cocina.

Al llegar a la mesa vieron que todos se estaban acomodando frente a su respectivo lugar, sin embargo Bella notó que dos lugares faltaban de poner, Bajó a Tony, el cual caminó hasta los brazos de Jasper, y después habló:

—Se nos pasaron dos lugares, Alice… —dijo como si hubiera sido su culpa.

—De hecho no, Bella —sentenció Alice—, todos cenaremos; nosotros aquí y ustedes en _La pettite_. Hice reservaciones para ustedes, es mejor que partan ahora si no quieren llegar tarde.

—P-pe…

—Nada, Bella —Emmett la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar —, Tony se queda a dormir hoy con nosotros y ustedes van a pasar una noche romántica.

Bella dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Edward como queriéndole decir que el ya sabía de todo esto y era por ello que se habían empeñado en arreglarla tanto Alice y Rose. Carlisle y Esme se levantaron de la mesa y los escoltaron hasta la puerta sin darles oportunidad de réplica.

—¡Diviértanse! —fue la despedida de Carlisle al ver que Edward le abría la puerta a Bella para entrar al auto.

Él subió en silencio al lado del conductor y puso en marcha el motor. Manejó con un breve silencio hasta que Bella encontró las palabras correctas:

—Eres un tramposo —soltó mirándolo.

—¿Tramposo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí —habló con tono juguetón —, me pudiste haber invitado a cenar en vez de utilizar a tu hermana.

Edward pareció darle la razón por un momento.

—Pero no hubiera sido igual. Me gusta sorprenderte —le dijo volteándola a ver en un alto —, adoro tu cara cuando estas desconcertada.

—Gracias —contestó y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Sí haces eso cada vez que me agradeces empezaré a mal acostumbrarme, ¿eh?

Y ambos rieron por su comentario. Cuando llegaron al famoso restaurante el camarero ya los estaba esperando, les asignó una de las mesas con más privacidad que tenía y la mejor botella de champagne. El lugar estaba iluminado con velas y el ambiente inundado por una sueva fragancia de rosas; las paredes en tonos madera y rojizos hacían aun más acogedor el lugar.

Ya sentados, les dieron las cartas para que ordenaran. Pero antes de que Bella pudiera tan siquiera leer el menú el habló;

—Bella… —la llamó —, tenemos que brindar —le informó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curiosa al verlo tomar la botella y servir un poco del espumoso liquido en sus copas.

—Porque hoy es una noche especial —le recordó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Siempre lo son si estoy contigo —Bella contraatacó haciendo que Edward se sonrojara ligeramente; fue su turno de decir la verdad.

—Lo sé —soltó con arrogancia fingida —, pero esta _aún más especial_; es que tenemos dos cosas que festejar.

—¿Dos? —Bella se quedó pensativa —, ¿Cuáles son?

—La primera… —habló entregándole la copa casi llena —, es que me la siguiente semana termino oficialmente mis clases y en un tres semanas me graduó como Médico General…

—¡Tan pronto! ¡Muchas felicidades Edward! —le congratuló con un beso fugaz.

—Sí… la ceremonia es el viernes para la entrega de título —le informó radiante.

—Y bueno… ¿la segunda? ¿Cuál es? ¿Hay otra noticia mejor que esa? —le preguntó animada.

—Pues sí, sí hay otra cosa mejor que mi graduación y mi entrega del título… —habló en preámbulo —, y justamente tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Conmigo? —inquirió extrañada —¿Cómo podría eso relacionarse conmigo?

—Es simple; quiero que estés ahí cuando me den mi título, quiero que estés presente y compartas ese momento tan especial conmigo… como mi esposa —soltó sin más mostrándole un anillo mucho más apropiado para la propuesta del que ella ya portaba.

Bella se quedó pasmada; la sonrisa en su rostro se congeló y la conversación que había tenido con Alice el día anterior le golpeó su mente, ¡por eso ella decía que esta cena sería especial! ¡Edward había planeado pedirle matrimonio!

Y El matrimonio es algo que sin duda toda mujer sueña desde pequeña y aunque este se ha ido subestimando con el paso de los años el hecho de pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas sigue teniendo el mismo efecto, ¿no? Sí, sí que lo tenía sin embargo ella no sabía que contestarle; se había quedado sin palabras a pesar de que su mirada revelaba un gran regocijo.

—¿L-lo dices… enserio? —fueron las únicas palabras que se lograron colar por la garganta de Bella.

—Absolutamente — le dijo sonriente en tanto le retiraba su viejo anillo para ponerle el anillo de compromiso —, y tú, Isabela Marie Swan, ¿aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, un loco que te ama desesperadamente y que jura eternamente cuidar de ti y de tu hijo?

—Yo… Edward —susurró con emoción —, no sé qué decirte, justo que me estés preguntando esto ahora, que me digas que quieres formemos una familia, que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, que nos casemos… me deja sin palabras —fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió para comenzar su respuesta —, pero creo que debo de decir que no.

Y precisamente en ese momento Edward sintió palidecer y una daga atravesar su corazón.

—¿N-no? —preguntó débilmente.

—No… —le reafirmó —, es que no puedo creer que me estés preguntando algo que es obvio Edward… ¡por supuesto que te quiero a mi lado y al de Tony! Eres la única persona que amo y me conquistó por su amistad incondicional y desinteresada, ¿acaso, durante estas semanas juntos, no te has dado cuenta que sólo a tu lado puedo olvidar mi pasado?

Edward sintió como su alma le regresaba al cuerpo y su tono de color, aunque caucásico, se intensificaba regresando a la normalidad, ¿lo que le había dicho Bella era un "sí"? Esbozó una suave sonrisa tratando de no sentirse confiando antes de preguntarle nuevamente:

—¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? —le cuestionó cautelosamente.

—¿Sabes? —le respondió ella juguetona —, interpreta esto —le aconsejó antes de levantarse ligeramente sobre su silla para poder tomar el rostro de Edward en una honesto y dulce beso que contestaba su pregunta.

Antes de que beso terminara Edward posó su mano en la nuca de Bella atrayéndola más hacia él y así, cuando el aire escaseó solo se pudieron separar por escasos centímetros, centímetros que le permitieron a Edward mirarla a los ojos inundado de felicidad.

—Sí… acepto —le confirmó en un susurro.

A él simplemente se le escapó un suspiro de felicidad y por fin se sintió con libertad para plasmar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía completo y pleno, ahora sí no había nada que le pudiera separa de Bella, nada.

* * *

><p>Sí, yo sé que quizá hayan encontrado errores ortograficos y demás, pero ¿me perdondan? jajaja<p>

¿Quién en verdad pensó que el "no" de Bella era enserio? jejejeje... Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, si no les gustó también espero sus reviews y quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones uhm... amenazas de muerte y demas razones por las cuales se animen a dejar un review. ¿Creen que merezco, aunque sea por reclamos, llegar a unos 610 Rrs?

Por cierto, muchas gracias a las chicas que me siguen en twitter (el cual es ACarm0na por si alguien quiere seguirme). Eh... bueno, creo nos vemos hasta el miércoles porque ando pensando que rumbo va a serguir la historia así que necesito aclarar un poco mas mis ideas, pero haré todo lo posible por subir cap el martes (aunque sea en la noche como hoy)

Nos vemos, las quiero mucho :D

Angie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Eto... ehm bueno hay dos cosas que les quiero decir: la primera es he aquí tienen esta actualización :) y la segunda es que...bueno, no todo en la vida es perfecto y verán por´qué...

DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

Sí en ellos hubiera estado se habrían seguido besando durante toda su cena en vez de comer pero fue la inoportunidad del mesero que les atendía lo que les impidió seguir su acto. Tuvieron que ordenar y esperar a que sus platillos estuvieran listos mientras tanto ellos seguían regocijantes de la vida por el acontecimiento dado entre ellos dos; Bella intrigada ante la idea de una boda pretendió sacarle información a Edward sin embargo este se empeñaba en cambiar el tema solo dándole como pista el mes de distancia entre hoy y su graduación. Ambos pasaron una velada hermosa entre las anécdotas de la infancia que en antaño nunca pudieron contarse, los besos que se deban y la música de tango que se escuchaba de fondo; el ambiente fue más que perfecto toda la noche. Partieron del restaurante cerca de las doce de la noche y cada ocasión que tenían se regalaban un beso en tanto Edward procuraba no soltar la mano de Bella aún dentro del Volvo camino a casa… sólo ellos dos.

Bella se sintió un tanto nerviosa al notar que, tanto por la hora como por la ocasión, no recogerían a Anthony de la casa de los padres de Edward… ¿Acaso el tenía planeado que pasara algo entre ellos? Bueno, la verdad la idea la emocionaba alterándola a tal grado de hacerlo evidente en su cuerpo con su típico sonrojo.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —le preguntó Edward tras pasar por debajo de una lámpara publica.

—Eh… ¿yo?—respondió nerviosa —, no… no es nada —le dijo tratando de disimular sus pensamientos.

—¡Lástima que no sea nada! —expresó desilusionado —, me gusta cuando te sonrojas; te ves… tan sexy —le aludió sabiendo que sus palabras aumentarías más en sonrojo de su amada.

—¡Edward! —chilló cohibidamente divertida antes de que los labios de Edward la callaran dulcemente.

Sin embargo el error de Edward en ese momento fue confiarse de ver la calle por la que iban totalmente vacía, se confío tanto que le pareció no pasaría nada si desviaba un poco su atención de la calle a la boca de Bella; fue demasiado tarde cuando unas penetrantes luces y el estruendoso sonido del tráiler lo hicieron reaccionar separándose abruptamente de Bella.

Giró el volante. Lo giró lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que no se pudo más… y ello no fue suficiente para eludir el contacto. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni Edward ni Bella tuvieron tiempo para gritar o cubrirse; lo único que pudieron sentir fue la sacudida que el impacto provocó en alguna parte del plateado auto antes de que ambos se vieran absorbidos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada, una madrugada extrañamente fría y húmeda en la cuidad de Seattle, tal vez aquel ambiente tan atípico era indicio de la desgracia que acababa de pasar y por la cual tanto Jasper como Carlisle se dirigían desesperadamente al Hospital General de la ciudad seguidos por Alice y Esme tras recibir la llamada que perturbó su tranquilidad esa noche. Carlisle estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto tratando de localizar al padre de Bella para avisarle del accidente, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, según tenía entendido estaba quedando en el antiguo departamento de su hija y esperaba que le contestara. A pesar de la lluvia no tardaron en llegar, estacionaron el carro y ambos hombres entraron corriendo a urgencias para pedir informes sobre Edward y Bella seguidos con un paso menos veloz por Alice y Esme.

—El resto de su familia puede esperar en la sección de allá —indicó la enfermera que les atendió señalando un rincón poco alentador —, usted necesita subir al tercer piso; ya le esperan doctor.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Carlisle tratando de sonar lo más amable que su desesperación le permitiera.

Carlisle les dijo donde debían esperar antes de retirarse para ir a hablar con el doctor; Esme, no gustosa, aceptó tener que esperar angustiosa para tener noticas de alguno de los dos, Jasper se ofreció para ir por un poco de café y Alice se quedó consolando a su madre.

No tardó mucho en llegar a neurología donde volvió a pedir informes sobre el paradero de Bella y Edward pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz le llamó:

—Aro —saludó Carlisle con voz desalentada al notar quien era.

—¿Carlisle? —preguntó asombrado de nuevo el hombre de cabello negro —. ¿Qué haces por aquí…? No me digas que conoces a la chica que acaba de llegar —preguntó respondiéndose el mismo.

—Sí… es la prometida de mi hijo —comentó con voz ronca y baja.

Aro, un hombre con temple y casi inmutable como solía recordar Carlisle, se vio impactado por la noticia y su rostro no pudo ocultar ese asombro.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Carlisle al ver la expresión de su excompañero.

—Debido al accidente su cabeza se estrelló contra el vidrio y por la fuerza que llevaba el tráiler a la hora del choque… —guardó silencio al notar la expresión de incertidumbre—, su puerta se sumió fracturándole la pierna— Aro guardó silencio dándole tiempo a su colega de asimilar lo escuchado.

—Pero… —intentó hablar Carlisle—, ¿está bien?

—En este momentos voy por los resultados de la tomografía para descartar alguna lesión grave—le comentó tranquilo—. Ella está en cirugía para tratar su fractura; estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que ella esté bien.

—Y-y… ¿sabes algo de mi hijo? —preguntó con temor.

—Bueno… según el reporte estaba inconsciente después del accidente, luego regresó en sí, sin embargo volvió a perder el conocimiento y hasta ahorita no lo ha recuperado —le explicó con cautela —. Justo ahora le están tomando las tomografías y lo están evaluando para descartar un posible…

—Coma —interrumpió devastado Carlisle.

—No te anticipes tanto —le advirtió —, quizá solo sufra de amnesia por un par de días pero estamos buscando que no haya derrame sabes que no podemos decir nada hasta tener los resultados y pasadas veinticuatro horas de inconsciencia, lo sabes.

Aro se despidió dejando sólo a su amigo en total desconsuelo, Carlisle se sentó y trató de asimilar todo lo que su colega le había informado, necesitaba calmarse antes de bajar y ver de frente a Esme y decirle que todo estaría bien. Tardó un poco en bajar y lo hizo a tiempo exacto para evitar que Alice subiera a buscarlo para indagar por sí misma el estado de su hermano y Bella. Tras contarles sin lujo de detalle que Bella estaba en cirugía y Edward dormido Alice insistió en saber si debían de hacer algo.

—No podemos hacer nada más que esperar… sería mejor si sólo uno de nosotros se queda; la noche aun es muy larga —ordenó amablemente—. Jasper, ¿puedes llevarlas a casa? —le preguntó interrumpiendo la posible objeción de Alice.

—Claro, ¿seguro que te quieres quedar? Puedo regresar —afirmó mientras buscaba las llaves de la camioneta y ayudaba a Esme a levantarse.

—Por favor, amor —suplicó Esme—, no quiero irme… no puedo dejar a mi hijo así.

—Cariño, estás muy mal. Lo mejor será que regresen y ambas duerman un poco… además necesitan informar a Emmett y Rose—volvió a indicar sin espacio para replica —, después de que Jazz las deje regresará para hacerme compañía. Esperemos que todo esté mejor al amanecer —les dijo aceptando la oferta de Jasper.

Y después de la partida de su amada e hija, Carlisle se volvió a sentar en soledad y no pudo evitar que la desesperación le inundara otra vez; ensimismado no salió de su trance hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Aro le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Sí… —contestó —, ¿cómo siguen?

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti —le habló con una ligera sonrisa indicándole que le siguiera para no despertar a Jasper que también dormía a su lado—, la operación de la chica salió bien —informó viendo como Carlisle se relajaba—; respecto al resultado de sus tomografías, ambos presentan lesión moderada en su lóbulo parietal.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó interrumpiendo.

—Sí, pero no te exaltes, Carlisle —intentó calmarlo—, Edward está reaccionado al medicamento y está estable; sería bueno que pasaras a verlo; sigue dormido; si despierta cuando estés con el sólo te advierto que quizá presente *amnesia retrógrada, se estima que por una o dos semanas, todo de pende de cómo reaccione. La chica, Isabella, está en las mismas condiciones sin embargo ella no ha despertado.

—Entonces… ¿puedo verlo? —preguntó incrédulo y ante la afirmación silenciosa de Aro se dejó guiar por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde su hijo yacía inerte.

—Hijo… —susurró Carlisle acercándose a él para tomar su mano —, Aro me dijo que estarás mejor al amanecer… eso espero, sigue luchando.

Salió de la habitación de donde Edward estaba para despertar a Jasper e informarle lo acontecido y después de decirle que todo estaba mejor lo obligó a irse a la casa para que pudiera descansar. Minutos después regresó con Edward y, agotado por la angustia, tomó asiento en el incomodo sofá para velar el tranquilo sueño de su hijo que justo ahora volvía a parecer un pequeño niño. Suspiró cansado cuando Morfeo le visitó y comenzó a llevarle a su mundo mas no pudo dormir demasiado cuando el sonido de su celular le despertó abruptamente; se talló los ojos y miró la fina pantalla; era Jasper, que le decía haber regresado y que no le encontraba. Sumido aun en su letargo, Carlisle miró el reloj; las seis de la mañana. Decidió llamarle mientras salía de la habitación para quedar de verse en la cafetería para contarle el asunto de la pérdida de memoria de ambos.

Un par de horas después de la llegada de Jasper y su improvisado desayuno en la cafetería junto con Carlisle; Alice les avisó que el resto de la familia también iría al hospital; incluido un Anthony agotado por la mala noche que, extrañamente, había pasado. Carlisle y Jasper decidieron reservarse el detalle de la amnesia tanto de Bella y Edward y es que confiaban en que ninguno sufriera esos estragos al despertar de su letargo. Los dos seguían solos en la sala de espera cuando una enfermera de cabello rojizo apareció para informarles que podían pasar a ver a Bella. Esta vez fue Jasper el que acudió a verla, cuando él entró en la pulcra habitación, la mirada desconcertada de Bella le taladró abruptamente; tenía miles de cables sosteniéndose de su cuerpo manteniéndola inmóvil en esa dura cama, su cabeza también estaba cubierta por un grueso vendaje del cual se podía notar un matiz rojizo saliendo de su lado derecho así como su mejilla mallugada a consecuencia del accidente.

—¿Bella? —preguntó y saludó a la vez —, ¿cómo estás?

Ella se limitó a mirarlo tratando, quizá, de reconocerlo pero su cuerpo y mente estaban demasiado cansados cómo para reconocerlo y si por algo estaba despierta era por el inmenso dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Y es que, sinceramente, no se podría decir que estaba consciente; su estado era más bien aletargado por la anestesia de la operación.

Jasper se acercó hasta estar a un costado de su cama para llamar de nuevo su atención.

—¿Me escuchas Bella? ¿Cómo estás? —insistió mirándola a los ojos.

Jasper la miró desconfiando esperando una respuesta que no llegó; el estaba observando fijamente sus ojos y viendo lo cristalinos que estos estaban. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar que el efecto del sedante seguía actuando sobre ella.

—Soy Jasper, Bella —se presentó pretendiendo que nada pasaba —, que bueno que estás bien… ¿sabes? Nos metiste un gran susto —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sin embargo Bella seguían si siquiera poder responderle y, afligida por no saber lo que pasaba giró su rostro hacia la ventana eludiendo el contacto de Jasper. Él suspiró preocupado al saber que ella no sabía y lo que pasaba así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola para que siguiera descansando.

—No se preocupen, Edward está bien solo es cuestión que reaccione y lo revisen —informó Carlisle a toda su familia tan pronto como llegaron.

Esme sintió su alma revivir al escuchar el diagnostico, Alice se tranquilizó mientras Emmett cargaba a un adormilado Anthony al igual que Rosalie cargaba a su hijo.

—¿Y Jasper? —preguntó Alice al notar su ausencia —, ¿dónde está, papá?

—Bueno… —contestó sin saber exactamente qué decir —, el fue a ver a Bella. Al parecer ya reaccionó —habló un poco ilusionado.

—¿Ya despertó? —se escuchó la voz animada de Alice quien casi se ofrecía para ir a velar su sueño.

—Tranquila Alice… —le habló Rosalie —, seguramente ella debe de estar muy cansada y necesita dormir —le convenció al ver la mirada preocupada de Jasper al salir por el ascensor.

—¡Ahí viene Jazz! —exclamó Emmett al verlo acercarse al salir del elevador.

—¿Cómo está? —fue la pregunta generalizada.

—Ella… —trató de mostrarse convencido —, está bien; algo cansada y adolorida, le duele la cabeza. Me tuve que salir porque se estaba durmiendo y me dijeron que debía dejarla descansar —le explicó olvidando mencionar la amnesia de Bella.

Ante esa noticia las esperanzas de toda la familia Cullen aumentaron y un poco de tranquilidad los inundó después de esa casi pesadilla nocturna. Tomaron asiento en las duras sillas mientras que Carlisle se retiraba para bañarse rápidamente y descansar un poco. Minutos después Anthony despertó un tanto desorientado:

—¿Y mi mami? —preguntó intimidado por el aroma del lugar volteando a ver a todos ahí presentes.

—Tranquilo, amor. Mami está bien… solo fue con el doctor para que la revisara al igual que tu papi —le explicó maternalmente Esme.

—¿Tan enfermos? —preguntó puerilmente.

—Sí —se anticipó a contestar Emmett —, ellos también quisieron comer muchos dulces anoche campeón… y se enfermaron del estomago —mintió para tranquilizarlo —, te aseguro que no tardarán en salir y después nos podremos ir a casa.

Anthony pareció conformarse con la explicación de su tío Emmett y decidió confiar por primera vez en él. La mañana se pasó y ninguna novedad llegaba a sus oídos. Esme, al igual que Emmett comenzaban a sentirse desesperados por la falta de noticias. Al regresar Carlisle, vestido con una pants gris y al saber que no había nuevas noticias, pidió que solo Alice se quedara con él, ya que todos, en especial los pequeños, comenzaban desesperarse.

—Este no es lugar para los niños —argumentó antes de que todos partieran dejándolos solos.

Minutos después de su partida, cerca de las tres del la tarde, Aro apareció para dar noticias.

—Carlisle, amigo… —dijo animado —, Isabella ya despertó, al parecer presenta un par de lagunas mentales pero estará bien en un par de días—le informó.

Alice gritó de felicidad y comenzó a dar brincos entusiasmados por todo el pasillo; primero abrazó a Aro a pesar de no conocerlo y después a su padre con quien compartió su alegría y entusiasmo.

—Eso… digo, ¿podemos verla? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Recién recobró la consciencia —aclaró —, pero no veo inconveniente para que uno de ustedes pase a verla.

—¡SÍ! —gritó de nuevo emocionada corriendo hacia el ascensor para ir a verla.

Ambos hombres la vieron con un poco de rareza mas antes de que el metálico móvil cerrara sus puertas su padre le habló para indicarle el número de habitación en la cual estaba Bella. La música del fondo del ascensor animó mucho más a Alice y es que estaba tan emocionada de que Bella ya estuviera consciente, ahora si le podría contar sobre la cena de anoche y saber si su hermano se había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio. Cuando entró a la habitación de Bella, con paso alegre, la encontró inspeccionado el lugar donde estaba.

—¡BELLA! —saludó emocionada.

A ella le costó un poco de trabajo reconocerla pero tras una fuerte punzada en su cabeza encontró el nombre que buscaba:

—¿Alice…?—suspiró siendo asfixiada por el emotivo abrazo de la nombrada.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien —comentó animadísima

—Sí… —soltó desalentada —, a mi también… Sólo estoy cansada —habló tratando de llevar una conversación _normal_.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Quieres contarme cómo fue que mi hermano, un conductor tan sobrio, chocó de esa manera?

Bella guardó silencio por un momento; tratando de recordar, buscando en su mente sus borrosos recuerdos e intentaba poner en orden las imágenes que la golpeaban desde el momento que había despertado minutos antes.

—No lo sé, creo que…fue… un accidente —atinó a decir —, la verdad no recuerdo bien—dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Alice hizo una mueca inconforme por la explicación de Bella, sabía que no debía presionar su mente pero nada perdería si preguntaba:

—¿Cómo estuvo la cena? —inquirió con tono animado esperando que la recordara.

—¿Cena? —dijo desconcertada —, ¿qué ce…? —pero no pudo terminar ya que el recuerdo de un galante Edward y un fino restaurante golpeó su mente —, la cena.

—Sí… la recuerdas, me alegra que no tengas amnesia en esa parte—habló bromista.

—Si…bueno, no recuerdo todo —le comentó sinceramente —, quiero descansar un poco más —pidió incomoda con intenciones de quedarse sola.

—De acuerdo Bella —resopló convencida y resignada—, solo te recuerdo que aun en coma me tendrías que contar todo lo que pasó anoche —le amenazó divertida.

Alice salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa en su rostro dejando a Bella sumida en sus confusos pensamientos, Carlisle se sintió reconfortado por el pronóstico que Alice pintó cuando regresó y ahora sólo les quedaba esperar que Edward despertara finalmente. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Emmett llegó para relevarlos en contra de su voluntad, él se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar donde Alice y Carlisle habían estado antes mientras escuchaba música en su iPod. Estaba tan concentrado que no escuchó al doctor Aro cuando le notificó que su hermano había despertado.

—Joven… —le llamó tocándole el hombre.

—Disculpe— se excuso y retiró sus audífonos —, ¿todo bien?

—Claro. Quiero informarle que su hermano acaba de recobrar el conocimiento y sería bueno que alguien estuviera con él; está algo aturdido —habló Aro.

—Sí, muchas gracias —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie —, ¿en qué habitación está?

—Piso tres habitación 17 —le informó —, por cierto, la enfermera dice que la chica está demasiado confundida también… puede ser que sea efecto de la anestesia y medicamentos, pero me gustaría que fuera y la viera; habitación 16 —le indicó distraído.

—Seguro, Doc. —aceptó despreocupadamente.

Su caminó fue demasiado lento y largo para su gusto; y es que nunca le agradaba estar en los hospitales pensaba que su olor era a muerte más que otra cosa pero le alegraba que su hermano y cuñada estuvieran mejor. Decidió que primero pasaría con Edward a pesar de que la habitación de Bella estaba antes; cuando entró a la habitación el sonido de las maquinas monitoreando le alteró un poco.

—¡Edward! ¡Hermano! —le saludó entusiasmado —, nos diste un buen susto, eh…

Edward sólo se le quedó mirando con desconfianza: ¿quién era él? ¿Por qué le llamaba hermano?

—Si ya sé que quizá no me recuerdas —le dijo con tono seguro acercándose —, soy tu hermano mayor y anoche tuviste un accidente cuando ibas con Bella.

¿Bella? Y esa fue la clave para Edward; lo único que había escuchado que le parecía racional; una punzada en su corazón le indicó que era importante pero el desconcierto era aun más poderoso. Se mantuvo en silencio ante el comentario del que se decía llamar su hermano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó por segunda vez Emmett sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos.

— Eh… cansado —dijo sin más mirando hacia otro lado—, quiero descansar —terminó cortante.

El ánimo de Emmett se vio afectado por la tajante petición de Edward y sin decir más salió en silencio de su habitación deseando que la visita hubiera durado un poco más. Confundido entró a la habitación 16 esperando que al menos Bella lo recordara.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó en esta ocasión al entre abrir la puerta.

Bella alzó su vista para ver de quien se trataba, y a pesar de tener los ojos somnolientos, recibió a Emmett con una forzosamente cálida sonrisa. Emmett se sintió más confiado al notar que por lo menos ella le recordaba.

—¿Cómo estás pequeña? —le preguntó recobrando su entusiasmo.

—Bi-bien, algo adolorida por el yeso —dijo casi presumiéndole su pierna inmovilizada—, el dolor de cabeza ya se está pasando.

—Me alegra mucho —soltó acercándose para besar su mejilla —, es bueno saber que por lo menos tú me recuerdas

Bella le miró extrañada:

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes algo de Edward? ¿Cómo está?—preguntó preocupada tras.

—Vengo de con él —dijo algo desalentado —, está un poco susceptible… seguro que es por la amnesia.

—¿Amnesia? —volvió a preguntar sintiéndose aun más culpable.

—Sí… por el golpe. De hecho el doctor dijo que ambos podrían presentarla aunque hace rato que me avisó que tú sólo presentabas lagunas mentales… nada que una buena sesión de chocolate no pudiera arreglar—soltó despreocupadamente sentándose en la cama.

—¿Cómo está Anthony? —preguntó al recordar a su hijo.

—Tranquila —le habló al notar que se exaltaba —, él está con Rose y Esme. Respecto a lo de anoche… sé que quizá es demasiado pronto para preguntar; ¿pero recuerdas qué paso?

Bella había estado pensado las cosas durante todo el tiempo que tardó en conciliar el sueño y a la única conclusión a la que había podido llegar, gracias a los pedazos de recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, era que el accidente había sido su culpa.

—Bella, pequeña —le animó al ver que su rostro se entristecía —, tranquila… fue sólo un accidente; nada más.

—Yo… Emmett, la verdad me siento muy mal —confesó.

—Lo entiendo, pero solo es cuestión de reposo Bella —la alentó mal interpretando sus palabras.

—No es eso… es que creo que yo tuve la culpa —confesó sintiéndose un poco más tranquila.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? ¿Por qué tendrías tú la cumpla de un accidente? —le preguntó con voz calmada.

—Es que…yo no sé —inició confundida —, todo iba bien y solo recuerdo haberle hablado a Edward, el me miró y después todo se volvió negro…

Emmett se le quedó mirando esperando que continuara con su relato sin embargo no hubo mas ya que Bella se quejó de que le dolía la cabeza.

—Bella no fue tu culpa, antes de venir aquí fui a la Delegación y me dijeron que el chofer del tráiler era el que se había metido en sentido contrario… tranquilízate que todo está bien —le explicó lo que horas antes un policía le había informado.

—¿S-seguro? —preguntó tratando de creerle y es que en verdad deseaba que no fuera su culpa el hecho de Edward estuviera herido.

—Segurísimo —le afirmó —. Ahora sólo falta que Edward recupere su memoria y se acuerde de nosotros.

—¿Quieres decir que no recuerda nada? —preguntó entre asustada y exaltada.

—Eh…sí —confesó cual niño pequeño sabiendo que había hablado de más.

El sol ya reposaba sobre las colinas cuando sus visitantes abandonaron la habitación de Bella y la de Edward para ir por algo de comer mientras esperaban a Aro para que les informara la fecha en que ellos dejarían el hospital. Esa noche le tocó a Esme cuidar de ellos; pero no tuvo mayor problema en hacerlo ya que antes de las diez ambos se encontraban dormidos y durante el resto de la noche ninguno presentó malestar alguno.

—Buenos días amor… —le susurró la voz de Carlisle a Esme para despertarla —, ¿qué tal la noche? —preguntó alegremente.

—Demasiado tranquilo… —suspiró sin muchos ánimos; quizá por el cansancio o quizá por la conducta de ambos.

—Si lo dices de eso modo parece que no te alegra que estén bien —le sugirió antes de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos tomándola por la cintura para besar suavemente sus labios.

—No es eso Carlisle —le contestó rompiendo el contacto —, pero Bella ha estado tan distraída y Edward tan… agresivo —le explicó.

—Lo sé cariño, pero es normal… hace casi dos días sufrieron en accidente; están alterados y no recuerdan mucho…sobre todo nuestro hijo; Eso es todo —intentó tranquilizarla —, además debemos esperar a que Edward recupere la memoria o por lo menos comience a recordar algo.

Y ninguno dijo algo más ya que regresaron a su beso de rutina para darse los buenos días.

—Me gustas mucho más cuando te pones tu suéter negro —le comentó traviesa.

—A mí también me gusta —dijo siguiéndole la corriente —, no sabes lo bien que funciona cuando otras me ven —bromeó.

—Muy listo —fingió enojo Esme antes de tomar su mano y abandonar la habitación de Edward para desayunar algo en la cafetería del lugar.

El lugar estaba casi vacío por la hora qué era; la mayoría de las personas que se quedaban en aquel lugar aun seguían dormidas, pero de cualquier modo sólo tomaron un breve desayuno: café acompañado de pan. Después de ello se dirigieron a la sala de espera donde, irónicamente, esperarían el arribo de sus hijos y nietos los cuales llegaron media hora después.

—Tranquilo, hijo —habló Carlisle a Anthony al verlo tan inquieto —, ahorita vamos a pasar a ver a tu mami —le informó.

—Y sé —le explicó maduramente —, pero también quedo ver a mi papi —insistió aun en los brazos de su abuelo.

Todos se rieron por la respuesta de Anthony y sin más se dividieron para entrar. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Anthony entrarían con Bella en tanto que el resto lo haría con Edward.

—¡MAMI! —gritó entusiasmado Anthony al ver a su madre recostada aun dormida en esa blanca habitación.

—Shhh… —le indicó Alice con amor —, tu mami aun está dormida. No vayas a despertarla —le indicó desilusionándolo un poco.

—No le hagas caso —le habló Jasper mientras lo cargaba —, Bella no tarda en despertar.

Anthony aceptó en silencio las indicaciones de Jasper pero en realidad no fue necesario seguirlas ya que Bella había despertado en el momento que ellos entraron a la habitación.

—Que responsables—habló Bella espantándolos —, no sé cómo pueden decirle eso cuando ustedes son los más hiperactivos —terminó de hablar con mejor ánimo esa mañana.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó feliz su hijo implorando abrazarla desde los brazos de Jasper.

—¡BELLA, QUE GUSTÓ! — ambos gritos de alegría tan pronto reaccionaron que estaba despierta.

Los cuatro se acercaron para saludarla y ella les retribuyó una cálida sonrisa; al parecer el sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba desapareciendo o quizá los recuerdos estaban volviendo.

—¿Cómo has estado, mi vida? —le preguntó a Anthony amorosamente.

—Te extrañé mucho —confesó dándole un abrazo y besando su mejilla fervientemente.

—Yo también, Tony. No sabes cuánto —respondió alegremente con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos y su cabello desarreglado.

—Te ves mucho mejor Bells —le saludó Emmett con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí… ya no me duele tanto —dijo con tono irónico.

—Es lo bueno —comentó Jasper —, entre mejor te sientas más rápido te darán de alta.

—Y más te vale Bella, que cuando salgas no me pongas pretextos para ir de compras… necesitas ropa nueva —advirtió Alice haciendo reír a todos en la habitación.

—¿Saben algo de Edward? —preguntó cuando el jubilo terminó.

—El resto está con él… —habló Jasper —, Carlisle dice que pronto recordará las cosas.

Esas palabras no alentaron mucho a Bella y tanto Alice como Emmett lo notaron.

—Es posible que lo den de alta antes que a ti —dijo Alice en tono animado —, pero no te preocupes, si es así estoy segura que se estará contigo cada días hasta que tu también salgas.

—Alice… —susurró Emmett en reproche.

—Mami… —habló Tony —, ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —preguntó al notar el rígido yeso que cubría la pierna de Bella.

—Esto…bueno, Tony —comenzó sin saber bien qué decirle —, es un yeso.

—¿_Ieso_? —preguntó sin entender.

—Si peque —interrumpió Emmett —, es que tu mamá se cayó y se lastimó su pierna.

—Oh… —soltó sorprendido acercando con cuidado una de sus manitas hasta el yeso de Bella —, ¿duele si te toco?

Bella esbozó una maternal sonrisa y dijo amablemente:

—Para nada cariño… —le aseguró —, soy fuerte —le susurró como si fuera un secreto.

Pero mientras todos estaban pasando un divertido y relajado momento con Bella, en la habitación de Edward no se vivía el mismo ambiente; y es que por más que intentaban no podían sacarle platica al poseedor de las esmeraldas que ahora se veían un tanto melancólicas.

—Yo… no quiero hablar —repitió tratando de ser amable —, me duele la cabeza, no recuerda nada… ni siquiera a ustedes o a mi—mintió parcialmente.

Carlisle suspiró entristecido al igual que Rosalie y Esme.

—Lo sabemos Edward —insistió Rosalie —, y no pretendemos que nos recuerdes de momento. Solo queremos saber que estás bien, nos interesa cómo te sientes.

Edward la miró fijamente; de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en especial es sus brazos que arrullaban a un pequeño cuerpo dormido. No pudo resistir la tentación de perderse en él. Todos notaron la especial atención que Edward puso sobre Brandon y Esme se atrevió a hablar:

—Se llama Brandon —dijo para sacar a Edward de su letargo —, es hijo de Rose y Emmett, tu hermano.

Edward se limitó a pasar su mirada de Rosalie a Esme y viceversa para poder encontrar una relación en las palabras que había escuchado.

—Sí… supongo que sí —dijo sin más.

Carlisle, que notó un brillo extraño en los ojos de su hijo, le sugirió que cargara a su sobrino argumentando que a él le fascinaban los niños, y tras un pequeño debate, Rosalie le cedió a su hijo para que lo cargara.

—No tengas miedo, no pasa nada —le alentó al ver el nerviosismo de su cuñado al momento de cargar a Brandon.

—Gra-gracias —habló tembloroso tomando en brazos al pequeño por varios minutos viéndolo dormir apaciblemente.

Esme no aguanto las ganas de hablar:

—Anthony estará feliz de verte —comentó alegre.

—Sí, Edward. Tony te ha extrañado mucho —soltó de más Rosalie también ganándose una mirada reprendedora por parte de Carlisle quien consideraba estaban dándole mucha información.

—¿Anthony? ¿Tony?—preguntó desviando su atención del bebé hacia Esme y un recuerdo fugaz le golpeó la mente regalándole una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza de regalo.

Él se quedó pasmado mientras su mente le proyectaba una memoria en forma de película donde se veía a sí mismo y a un pequeño en el parque que le pedía su pelota para seguir jugando, el niño le parecía demasiado familiar y algo en su interior se removió.

—Edward… —habló Carlisle —, Edward…

—¿Ah? — preguntó desorientado cuando reaccionó —, tengan al niño —pidió casi desesperado porque se lo quietaran —, ¡cárgalo!

Todos estaban desconcertados justo cuando Alice con Anthony en brazos y el resto de los chicos irrumpieron en la habitación de Edward.

—Es nuestro turno de estar con Edward —dijo alegre Emmett secundado por un grito emocionado de Anthony al ver a Edward.

—¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! —volvió a gritar insistentemente mientras se movía en los brazos de Alice tratando de liberarse para que Edward le cargara.

Todos guardaron silencio al sentir el total desconcierto de Edward.

—¿Soy padre? —preguntó en un susurró solo para sí.

Todos esperaron sin moverse inquietos por la reacción que tendría Edward y es que su actual estado de repulsión y agresividad con todos ellos podía permanecer aun con Anthony. Sin embargo, su reciente recuerdo le daban una idea más clara de lo que pasaba. Sobre todo, porque el niño que tenía frente a él y una hermosa mujer joven de cabello caoba se habían aparecido en sus sueños durante las últimas dos noches, y la inquietud era lo único que sentían en ese momento.

—Tony —llamó Carlisle —, al parecer Edward está cansado… y quiere dormir —le dijo por debajo.

Anthony le miró suplicante; deseaba ver a su papá y estar con él. Quería que lo cargara y también quería decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado; a él y a su mami. Pero no hubo protesta; ni de Anthony ni del Emmett o Alice, y por supuesto mucho menos del confundido Edward cuando vio que todos los que estaban en la pequeña habitación lo dejaban solo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Justo después de que cerraron la puerta del la habitación de Edward, Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto, Emmett bufó desesperado y Rosalie susurró algo en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar. En ese silencio incomodo se sentaron en las bancas que estaban en el pasillo y mientras pensaban y meditaban lo que sucedía Bella se desapareció de sus pensamientos un par de minutos, sólo hasta que Jasper regresó con un Anthony demasiado callado que sostenía un paquete de galletas entre sus manos.

—¡No hemos visto a Bella! —gritó Esme cuando cayó en cuenta de la realidad.

Inmediatamente Carlisle y Rosalie le siguieron el paso para entrar en la habitación contigua y ver a una Bella durmiendo.

—Llegamos demasiado tarde —suspiró Carlisle decepcionado.

—Se ve bien —animó Rosalie —, por lo menos ella si nos recuerda.

—Carlisle, amor, velo por el lado positivo: Bella sigue con nosotros…ninguno perdió la vida —le dijo Esme mientras apretaba su mano suavemente.

—Claro, tienes razón —confesó con una sonrisa sincera —, pero los que más me preocupan son ellos. ¿Y si Edward ya no recuerda? ¿Si no los reconoce como a nosotros? ¿Saben cuánto le dolerá a Bella y Anthony perderlo? Ustedes vieron como se puso… eso, la verdad, me preocupa.

—Y a todos lo hace, pero hay que darle tiempo al tiempo —explicó Esme —, tu eres el que siempre nos dice tener fe y paciencia. Si tenemos calma todo regresará a la normalidad; ya lo verás…

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Ya se que me quieren matar... pero esto da un poco de drama y les aseguro que les gustara el descelance de esta aparente tragedia, lo sé soy mala por poner algo tran triste después de que se comprometieran formalmente, pero bueno... no puedo controlar mi imaginación y sin embargo, las chicas que ya habian leido hasta esta parte estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que esta versión no está tan dramática como la anterior...¿cierto?<p>

Bueno, ahora sí algunas preguntillas:

¿Creen que Edward se acuerde de Bellña y Tony? ¿Los seguirá queriendo? ¿Recuperará la memoria pronto? ¿Se le habrá olvidado que esta comprometico con Bella y a ella que lo está con él? ¿Sí se casan o no? ¿Tendrán una hermosa/o hija/o? Uhm...

Bueno si todo sale bien viviran con la duda o hasta mañana por la noche o hasta el viernes, ando inspirada :)

Las quiero y muchas gracias, mil perdones por hacerlas sufrir.

Angie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Les juro que yo tenía planeado actualizar ayer... pero o mi internet estaba muy lento o no me quería dejar actualizar. El viernes me fue imposible porque andaba algo mal humorada... pero bueno, eso ya pasó y aquí cumplo mi promesa :) Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

Las horas pasaron después de que entraron a ver a una Bella dormida. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando todos decidieron ir a comer para que después todos fueran a descansar. Emmett y Carlisle se quedarían con Anthony tras intentar convencerlo de que fuera con su tía Rose para jugar con Brandon y al final de cuentas no lograron persuadirlo.

—¿Mi papi no me quiere ver? ¿Ya… no me quiere?—preguntó angustiado Anthony rompiendo el silencio que habían entre Emmett y Carlisle.

—Claro que no, peque —le dijo alegre Emmett despeinándolo —, es solo que tu papi está cansado y necesita dormir mucho.

Anthony le miró desconfiando; comenzaba a dudar de todo lo que le decían.

—Pero yo quiero velo… y no me dejan —gimió al tiempo que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas dispuestas a salir precipitadamente.

—No llores, hijo —le habló Carlisle cargándolo para ponerlo en su regazo —, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ver de nuevo a tu mami? Ella te extraña mucho y quizá cuando salgamos tu papi ya esté despierto y de buen humor. ¿Te agrada la idea?

Anthony no pudo reprimir su llanto pero terminó aceptando la oferta que le hacían. Emmett le ayudó a recobrar su pueril compostura para que su madre no se preocupara. Ninguno de los tres se pudo quejar del buen rato que pasaron con Bella; quien parecía estar demasiado mejorada; aunque probablemente era la presencia de su hijo la que le ayudaba aunado a su propósito de estar completamente sana para poder esta con Edward: necesitaba verlo. Lo extrañaba; extrañaba ver sus verdes y transparentes ojos, anhelada poder besar sus suaves labios y sentir su cuerpo cerca de ella; cuidándola.

—Emmett… —le llamó Bella mientras ella seguía jugando con Tony —, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a parar para ir a ver a Edward?

—No lo creo Bella… —contestó desilusionándola —, si alguien se da cuenta, en especial mi papá, de que te corrompo, nos irá muy mal —terminó de excusarse con una risa al tiempo que seguía jugando con su sobrino.

—¿Por qué la corrompes? — interrumpió Carlisle cuando regresó con dos cafés.

—Es que quiere que la lleve a ver a Edward—confesó Emmett sin pena.

—Bella… él está dormido —Carlisle le recordó.

—No importa Carlisle, tengo cuatro días sin verlo, lo extraño…por favor—le suplicó a su futuro suegro, si es que Edward recodaba que se habían comprometido, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En verdad necesitaba verlo, lo extrañaba con cada fibra que conformaba su ser. Necesitaba saber si Edward se acordaba de ella, si inconscientemente no se arrepentía de estar a su lado y de cuidar a Anthony, lo necesitaba, aunque fuera dormido pero debía de tenerlo cerca para que su relajante esencia le disipara todas las dudas que, desde el momento en el que recordó todo, la atemorizaban inimaginablemente.

—Está bien —accedió Carlisle al notar la desesperación de Bella —, pero será cuando el doctor lo autorice.

Bella refunfuño molesta porque no había logrado convencer a Emmett y Carlisle de que la llevaran hasta la habitación de Edward. Sin embargo, tiempo después de que la dejaran para ir a comer, decidió ponerse de pie y, con pequeños brinquitos, logró cruzar caminar los eternos metros que la separaban de Edward. Salió de la habitación tan pronto como vio a la enferma que hacia sus rondas dablar la esquina con dirección a su oficina, tardó un poco en llegar al cuarto de al lado sin embargo cuando entró Bella supo que el dolor sentido en su pierna enyesada había valido la pena, porque ahí estaba él; Edward. Dormido tan apaciblemente que la reconfortó de inmediato, los daños del accidente todavía eran visibles en su marmoleado rostro; un par de cardenales desentonaban con su tono de piel al igual que las laceraciones del cristal.

—Aun así te ves perfecto —fue lo único que pudo decir Bella antes de seguir atravesando la habitación para llegar hasta el pie de la cama en la que Edward descansaba.

Con esfuerzos sobre humanos y superando su falta de agilidad logró pegar un brinquito para poder sentarse en la estrecha e incómoda cama.

—Edward… cariño —le susurró deseando que hubiera despertado con su llegada —, ¿cómo te sientes?

Sin embargo ella sabía que no habría respuesta cuando vio el inmutable rostro de Edward seguir durmiendo.

—Recupérate pronto —suspiró agobiada—, te extraño demasiado, por favor… trata de recordar —habló casi al aire.

Con un poco de temor y a consecuencia de que no podía inclinarse para besarlo decidió acariciar el blanco rostro de Edward con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra trataba de apoyarse sobre la cama para no caerse. El contacto en principio fue tímido ante la expectativa de que Edward reaccionara y le exigiera que se alejara, pero al ver que ni esto lo perturbaba se atrevió a acunar la mejilla de Edward en su mano.

Él había estado dormido por, al menos, 18 horas seguidas gracias al dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba insistentemente sin embargo su asilo en Morfeo distaba mucho de ser una analgésico para su dolor físico y es que entre sus sueños no lograba liberarse de esa oscuridad que lo envolvía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el cansancio. Incluso a punto de despertar su mente le traicionaba dejándole percibir solo ciertos sonidos cortados de su entorno; pudo percibir cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y también cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado pero sus ojos pesaban tanto que no pudo abrirlos de momento.

Y, para sorpresa suya, justo cuando estaba resignado a seguir dormido un cálido contacto en su mejilla lo hizo aferrarse al presente; sintió esa mano temblorosa tocarlo en un principio pero después agradeció que se quedara ahí por varios minutos más.

—Aunque no puedas recordarme yo te amo —escuchó una adolorida voz femenina—, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo… te esperaré todo lo necesario sino me recuerdas ahora… espero… espero que no te arrepientas de haberme elegido.

Edward quiso contestar ante las palabras de la mujer que le hablaba y, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué trataba lo que ella decía, decidió acurrucarse aun más en la joven mano que le brindaba ese apacible contacto. Algo en su interior le decía, que de ser cierto lo que ella comentaba, sobre haberla elegido, no se había equivocado… no lo podía haber hecho con alguien que, con un simple contacto, calmaba su turbulencia interna.

Bella llevaba ya varios minutos en silencio simplemente contemplando el sueño de Edward cuando una enfermera entró para la revisión de rutina notando su presencia. Literalmente, la obligó a despegarse de Edward aunque Bella alegó estaban comprometidos.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tanto su novio como usted deben estar descansado —le recordó con tono severo al tiempo que la sentaba en una silla de ruedas —, él en su habitación y usted en la propia.

Sin más que poder hacer Bella fue devuelta a su cuarto aunque por lo menos ahora estaba algo más tranquila por haber visto a Edward y saber que estaba mejor. ¡Y gracias a Dios que la enfermera la había regresado a donde debía de estar! Porque si no lo hubiera hecho todos los Cullen habrían notado su ausencia y seguramente se molestaría con ella por desobedecer las órdenes medicas. Después de dos horas que estuvieron con ella esperando que Edward despertara y este no lo hiciera decidieron que era hora de que el resto de la familia se retirara y solo se quedara Emmett esta noche.

—¿Bella, te molesta si nos vamos? —preguntó cortésmente Carlisle—, tenemos que marcharnos pero Emmett se quedará contigo.

—¡YO TAMBIEN! —gritó exigente Anthony al escuchar los planes.

—No te puedes quedar aquí, mi vida —le habló Bella —, no es un lugar para ti.

—No importa —debatió —, me quedo contigo y mi tío Emmett.

Bella y Carlisle iban a seguir debatiendo a Anthony de no ser por la intervención de Emmett que les proponía que todos, a excepción de Bella por obvias razones, cenaran algo primero en el restaurante que estaba a dos cuadras del hospital y después ya se viera que se haría con Tony. Ambas cenas, tanto la del hospital como la del restaurante, no duraron más de media hora y después de que Anthony terminara su leche y un par de galletas, guardó el resto de su paquete en la bolsa de su pantalón sin que alguno de los adultos que le cuidaban lo notara. Carlisle lo cargó hasta regresar con Bella de nuevo y ya en la habitación Anthony insistió en que Emmett le cargara.

Cuando todos se fueron; no hubo poder humano que arrancara a Anthony de Emmett y tampoco lo hubo para permitirle a Emmett irse en lugar de su padre o de Alice. Inmediatamente de que los dejaron en la habitación con Bella, Emmett prendió el barato televisor del hospital para ver algún programa y solo una mala telenovela fue lo que encontró para que los tres pasaran el tiempo. Anthony seguía acostado al lado de Bella en la angosta cama y cuando lo notó ambos se habían dormido.

—Mejor te cargo —le habló a un inconsciente Anthony —, no sea que la vayas a lastimar.

Así que Emmett tomó en brazos a Anthony para cargarlo, decidió darle un vistazo rápido a su hermano y tras verificar que estaba bien regresó con Bella para dormir en el sillón con Anthony sobre él.

—Espero que no te muevas mucho peque —le dijo después de ponerlo sobre su pecho y dejar que Morfeo también lo llevara a su mundo.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando el sueño de Anthony se vio interrumpido por la falta de su peluche; en medio de la oscuridad y con cuidado de no despertar a Emmett se levantó y descendió del sillón, tan pronto como volvió a identificar el lugar donde estaba su plan le regresó a la mente y se esforzó por salir de la habitación en la que estaba. Le costó un poco de trabajo girar la perilla a pesar de que casi la alcanzaba y cuando pudo salir de ella volteó a su derecha y luego a su izquierda para ver que el pasillo estuviera vació. Caminó lo suficiente para ver el número grabado en la habitación de su mamá y luego recordar que su papá estaba en el número que seguía pero no pudo checar en qué dirección estaba porque la enfermera de guardia pasó hablando por un radio.

—No me molestes —le dijo a alguien —, estoy revisando la 16; todo en orden.

—_Ya sé preciosa pero di que sí… salir conmigo te encantará_ —se escuchó una ronca y masculina voz por el transmisor.

Anthony puso demasiada atención y siguió con la vista a la enfermera para ver que habitación era la que seguía.

—Diecisiete lista —habló de nuevo la enfermera.

Y tan pronto como la enfermera se fue él caminó hasta la habitación donde estaba su papi; si su abuelo y tíos no lo dejaban verlo, él lo haría solito. Con más facilidad pudo abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación que era iluminada solo por la escasa luz de luna que se filtraba por la persiana. En silencio se subió al sillón para pararse en este para poder ver a su papá dormir: Tony descubrió que subir era mucho más difícil que bajar.

Los minutos pasaron; Edward seguía soñando con el pequeño y la joven mujer que se aparecían cuando cerraba sus ojos y lograba escapar de la oscuridad. Esta vez los tres se encontraban una hermosa casa bajo la luz del crepúsculo; él sentado detrás de ella y ella cargando al pequeño niño, estaba a punto de besarla; de besar esos labios que durante tres noches había deseado probar. Estaba tan cerca de poder experimentar la sensación que esos labios, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra la delicada piel de…

—¡Bella! —gimió como bocanada de aire cuando despertó de su sueño.

Abrió sus ojos precipitadamente tratando de calmarse; se irguió un poco y cuando inspeccionó visualmente la habitación se encontró con alguien que, simplemente, no esperaba.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —preguntó algo agitado aun por el sueño.

—Vine a visitarte, papi —dijo totalmente emocionado Anthony —, me alegra que ya estés despierto —le dijo con un sonrisa que Edward pudo ver a pesar de la oscuridad.

Edward se sentó completamente en la cama deshaciéndose de los cables que la ataban a ella para poder mirar bien al niño que tenía enfrente.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió desde la cama.

Anthony suspiró un poco y exhaló:

—Anthony… pedo me dicen Tony —dijo en forma de presentación sin entender la razón de la pregunta —, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó con temor.

Edward dudó un poco y sin contestar la pregunta se irguió y caminó hasta el sillón para ver más de cerca Tony: lo inspeccionó bien, desde los pies hasta la cabeza deteniéndose en su cara principalmente: en esos ojos verdes como los suyos y en su cabello rizado y café. Un presentimiento en su corazón le indicó que el niño le pertenecía de cierto modo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —volvió a preguntar con un deje de llanto en su infantil voz.

Edward reaccionó de inmediato:

—Claro que sí, Tony—le correspondió con una sonrisa —, es solo que has crecido tanto —fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

—¿Vedad que sí? —dijo feliz sacando algo de la bolsa de su pantalón —, mira….te guardé una galleta… ¿quieres?

Edward miró con ternura como el pequeño le ofrecía una galleta con su pequeña manita; la tomo feliz y se sentó en el sillón cargando a Anthony en sus piernas mientras se comían sus galletas y hablaban. En especial Tony quien hablaba sobre lo que había hecho en el día:

—Entonces no me quise ir… y abracé a mi tío Emmett hasta que mi abuelito se fue —dijo contento.

—Eres tremendo —dijo divertido —, ¿y qué más?

—Después… desperté y me salí del cuarto de mi mama para venir contigo…me escondí de una…una… —se quedó pensativamente sin saber qué era la mujer de blanco que pasó enfrente de él.

—¿Una…? —preguntó Edward intrigado.

—Mmm…una señora de banco que revisaba las recamaras —dijo inocentemente.

—Una enfermera —le dijo.

—Oh… —meditó Anthony —, bueno…después entré aquí y _yap_.

Edward se sintió algo cansado después de toda la plática que había tenido con Tony, la cual se había extendido hasta las tres de la mañana.

—Hijo… —se sintió raro al decir aquellas palabras —, es hora de dormir. Vamos.

Se levantó cargándolo para acostarse en la cama del hospital pero antes de que lo hiciera Tony le pido que lo llevara al baño. Edward se sintió un tanto incomodo; nunca, que recordara, le había ayudado a otro niño a ir al baño. Claro que no debía de ser cosa difícil, Emmett solía enseñarle cuando pequeños.

—¡EMMETT! —casi gritó al recordarlo —, en verdad es mi hermano.

Anthony solo lo miró extrañado para después reírse un poco, al parecer el dolor de estomago había dejado algo desorientado a su papá. Cuando entraron al baño Edward le indico a Anthony como debía de hacer del baño pues se trataba de pipi. Sin embargo, tuvo que ayudarle un poco en la posición ya que al pequeño le costaba trabajo alcanzar el alto sanitario. Edward también aprovecho para orinar y después le ayudó a Anthony a la lavarse las manos.

Se acostaron en la cama; Edward abrazando a un Anthony que no dejaba de jugar con su cabello y orejas.

—Vamos campeón, es hora de dormir —le indicó Edward cuando Tony bostezó.

—Está bien… te quiero mucho papi— le dijo antes de besarle su mejilla.

Edward le regresó un beso en la frente y lo acurrucó para que ambos se quedaran dormidos; Anthony tenía una sonrisa complacida por que al final de cuentas había estado con su papá y Edward porque esa noche descansó cómo no lo había hecho durante toda su estancia en el hospital. Descansó plácidamente disfrutando de cada recuerdo que se renacía en su memoria; recuerdos que no le permitían visualizar el rostro de la mujer que, sin duda, aun inconsciente, le aceleraba el corazón.

—Tony… Tony… —se escucharon los preocupados susurros de Emmett llamar a su sobrino.

Estaba tratando de no despertar a Bella mientras lo buscaba por la habitación, entró al baño y buscó debajo de la cama pero no lo halló. ¿Cómo no había sentido cuando este se levantó para irse? Eran las cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya llevaba varios minutos tratando de encontrarlo pero al no hacerlo tuvo que salir de la habitación para indagar si alguien lo había visto.  
>Preguntó a las enfermeras y personal de intendencia pero ninguno le había visto vagar por los pasillos y esa noticia en verdad le dio de qué preocuparse… ¿acaso había sido capaz de perder a un dormido pequeño en un hospital? ¡Esto sí que era su nuevo record!<p>

—¿Dónde te metiste? —habló tratando de imaginarse las posibles respuestas.

—¿Dónde se metió quién? —escuchó la voz de su madre tras él y palideció.

—¡Mamá…! —gimió —, ¿por qué llegas tan temprano? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

—Vine por Anthony, ¿todavía sigue dormido? —fue la simple respuesta de Esme.

—Eh… nope… creo que ya despertó —habló sabiendo que no tenia caso ocultar la realidad.

—No me digas que lo dejaste con Bella, recuerda que debe de descansar… espero que no la haya despertado —le recriminó con tono suave—, ¿por qué te ves tan nervioso?

"¿Por qué tenias que preguntar eso mamá?" fue su inmediata respuesta mientras sentía como sudaba la gota gorda.

—Es que… Tony no está con Bella —aclaró —, laverdadcreoqueloperdí —confesó rápidamente.

A Esme le hubiera gusta pensar que lo que su hijo le decía era una broma pero la extraña seriedad en su semblante disipó cualquier duda. No lo regañó como cuando tenía ocho años sólo porque ambos comenzaron a buscar y a preguntar nuevamente sobre el paradero del pequeño y, acompañados de una flotilla de enfermeras, examinaron desde la cafetería y los baños generales hasta comenzar con las habitaciones de cada paciente. El ascenso hasta el tercer piso, dónde Bella estaba, fue un poco lento sin embargo la vida les regresó cuando una joven enfermera dio aviso de que en la habitación diecisiete estaba un niño dormido. Quizá por la angustia que estaban viviendo en esos momentos no recordaron quién ocupaba dicha habitación así que sólo cuando estuvieron dentro se les hizo lógico que Tony estuviera metido ahí.

—Ambos siguen dormidos, por favor traten de no despertar al —les recomendó la enfermera antes de salir.

—Muchas gracias señorita —agradeció Esme con su característica sonrisa amable.

—¿Crees… que si lo cargo despierte a Edward? —preguntó Emmett al notar que su hermano era rodeado en el cuello por los brazos de Anthony.

—Mejor los dejamos así y esperamos a que uno de los dos despierte, ¿no se ven lindos juntos? —Esme le respondió con tono dulce.

—¡Mamá! No empieces por favor… ¿Cómo crees que tu hijo se pueda ver lindo? —se quejó.

—Déjame… es mi pequeño y siempre se verá lindo así como tú siempre serás mi bebé —le recordó intencionalmente.

Emmett simplemente rodó sus ojos y se quejó antes de acompañar a su madre hasta el sillón. Justamente estaban empezando a hablar sobre cómo serían las cosas si Edward no recuperaba la memoria en el tiempo que el doctor le había dado cuando le escucharon gemir.

—¿Edward, estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—le preguntó preocupada su madre inmediatamente.

Él, simplemente, se empezó a mover un poco pero al sentirse prisionero decidió abrir los ojos; visualizó a un Tony aun inconsciente y con el cabello todo alborotado, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Si no hubiera sido porque Emmett estornudó él no se hubiera percatado de que tenía compañía.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Quieres que le llame a una enfermera? —saludó y preguntó Esme.

—Buenos días… —contestó con voz ronca sintiéndose desorientado por la presencia de la mujer que se encontraba con Emmett, a ella aún no lograba recordarla.

—Parece que ya conociste a Anthony, ¿ya son amigos? —preguntó para variar Emmett con sarcástico tono.

Su madre le dio un codazo por su indiscreción y antes de que alguno de ellos dos tan siquiera le diera una presentación más amplia del pequeño el atinó a responder que sí, ya eran amigos o quizá un poco más.

—Sonará raro… sobre todo para mí porque no recuerdo todo todavía, pero hasta donde sé; este niño es mío —confesó para sorpresa de los dos.

—¿Ya recordaste? ¡Qué alegría hijo! —gritó entusiasmada Esme.

—¿Enserio lo recuerdas? —preguntó su hermano.

—Yo… no, no deberían alegrarse tanto —les cortó la felicidad —, simplemente lo supe cuando lo vi… algo me lo dijo, además tenemos el mismo color de ojos, eso dice algo, ¿no? —habló pausada y alegremente.

Tanto su madre como hermano se miraron con cierto tono de felicidad, por fin Edward estaba recordando algo tras cinco días de amnesia. Los tres hablaron un poco antes de que la enfermera en turno pasara a la visita de rutina, Esme cargó a Anthony despertándolo para dejar que le enfermera hiciera su trabajo; el pequeño tuvo que esperar impaciente hasta que su padre estuvo libre para él de nuevo.

—Abue… ¿Y mi mami? —preguntó al recordar que ella no se encontraba en la misma habitación.

—Tranquilo campeón, tu mami está bien sigue dormida… ¿quieres ir a verla? —le sugirió.

—Que mi papá me lleve —pidió volteándolo a ver.

—No creo que tu papá pueda… el doctor no le ha dado permiso de levantarse —le recordó Esme.

—Edward, ahorita regresamos —le indicó Emmett cargando a Anthony —, vamos con Bella y regresamos.

—¿B-Bella? —preguntó el inmediatamente al sentir su corazón acelerarse.

—Sí, la madre de Anthony —aclaró Esme tranquila sin dar más explicaciones—, no tardamos hijo.

Anthony se quejó antes y después de dejar solo a Edward y aunque al llegar con su madre su estado de ánimo se recuperó no dejó de insistir en querer ir con él.

—Quiero ir de nuevo con mi papi —chilló tan pronto como Esme le comentó a Bella que, al parecer, Edward estaba mejorando.

—¿Acaso ya lo vio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Eh… sí, digamos que se me escapó para ir con él —dijo divertido Emmett.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó? ¿Lo recordó?

—Al parecer sí —comentó feliz Esme —, si sabe que es su hijo aunque a nosotros todavía no nos recuerda… quizá cuando te vea te reconozca —la animó.

Bella esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la noticia que acababan de darle. Estuvieron con ella por media hora más antes de irse con Anthony en brazos, se despidieron de ella y de Edward prometiendo regresar poco antes de la comida ya que Carlisle debía de firmar los papeles para dar de alta de Bella.

Sólo varios minutos después de que lo dejaron solo, él decidió pararse e ir en búsqueda de Bella. Quería saber quién era ella, si era la misma mujer de sus sueños y que el otro día lo había ido a visitar. Salió de su habitación y al encontrarse en el pasillo del hospital la imagen de él recorriendo los pasillos uniformado con una bata blanca le indicó que a eso se dedicaba; era medico. Con paso más confiado por comenzar a saber quién era empezó a buscar la puerta que indicara el nombre de Bella, tras dar dos vueltas al piso completo y ocultarse en tres ocasiones de la enfermera del piso no encontró ninguna habitación con ese nombre. A casi nada estaba de ir a otro piso a buscarla cuando leyó de nueva cuenta uno el informe de una de las últimas habitaciones: _Isabella Swan._

Isabella… Bella, sonaba razonable. Así que algo temeroso por equivocarse decidió entrar y la imagen de una mujer dormida lo recibió. Se veía tan tranquila y su respiración movía compasiblemente su pecho, detuvo su mirada demasiado tiempo en el rostro de Bella, contemplando cada detalle de ella tratando de encontrarlo en su memoria. Cuando por fin terminó de examinarla pudo notar el yeso que rodeaba toda su pierna.

Bella se movió inquieta al sentir una mirada sobre ella, sin embargo desistió de abrir los ojos para ver quién era. "Una enfermera seguramente" pero cuando escuchó _esa_ voz llamarle por su nombre en un tono indeciso despertó completamente.

—Hola... —saludó Edward sonriente.

—¿E-Edward? —preguntó ella incredula, quizá era un sueño.

—Me han dicho que ese es mi nombre —respondió amigablemente antes de acercarse hasta la cama —, y tú...¿te llamas Bella?

—Sí, soy yo —contestó nerviosa como en antaño —, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si te soy sincero... creo que no se me hace familar tu rostro —le confesó —, pero tu voz... no pueda sacarla de mi mente.

Bella sonrió insitintivamente ante las palabras de Edward, ello era una buena señal, ¿no? Ella intentó sentarse para poder visualizar mejor a Edward, lo intentó pero el yeso se lo impidó. Cuando Edward notó su imposibilidad para lograr su cometido e inmeditamente la ayudó; lo que él no esperaba era sentir una corriente electrica atravesarlo al momento de tocarla.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco frío —se disculpó al sentirla estremeser por el contacto.

—N-no... te preocupes —lo disculpó inecesariamente —, gracias —susurró tímida al estar por fin senatada.

—Entonces... ¿a ti que te pasó? —inquirió el tratando de saber su historia.

—Bueno... pues, yo iba contigo y chocamos —le dijo como si fuera lo más normal —, ¿tú lo recuerdas?

Edward negó en silencio sin embargo siguió hablando con ella para saber un poco más, ella, un tanto desconcertada ya que el interes que él demostraba no coincidía con la hostilidad que le habían dicho Edward presentaba días antes. El tiempo pasó y ellos siguieron hablando fluidamente, tratando de reconocerse.

—Edward... ¿me puedes ayudar enderezar la cama? No alcanzo ese botó —le pidió Bella señalando un lejano botó rojo incrustado en la pared.

—Seguro—dijo sin mas inclinandose sobre Bella para alcanzarlo.

La cama se fue irguiendo letamente y cuando Edward consideró que la cama estaba en un ángulo apropiado dejó de presionar el botón. Intentó regresar a su posición original pero el choqué de su cuerpo con el de Bella se lo impidió; ambos estaban demasiado cerca, una cercania que días antes era normal y sin embargo ahora era, almenos para él, una esperiencia totalmente nueva.  
>Se miraban directo a los ojos perdiendose en los de su compañero, sintiendo sus respiraciones chocar y sus labios urgentes de unirse. Edward tragó saliva y humedició sus resecos y nerviosos labios.<p>

—Yo... —quisó disculparse pero Bella lo interrumpió.

Selló sus labios, los selló atrevida y rapidamente acortando la diminuta distrancia que habia entre ellos, Edward simplemente abrió sus ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente los cerró dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Bella tenía sus manos posadas en el rostro de Edward y, pasados unos segundos, él decidió dejar de apoyarse en la cama para acercar una de sus manos y tomar el rostro de Bella profundizando el beso, el contacto se intensificó suavemente y cuando no pudieron continuarlo a falta de aire decidieron no romper el contacto sino que lo mantuvieron disfrutando de la cercanía entre ellos, cuando por fin estuvieron recuperados Edward fue el primero en inicar nuevamente el beso y seguido de este acto que comenzaba a disfrutar excelsamente se quedó petrificado. Incapaz de moverse gracias a todas las imágenes y vivencias que se revelaron instántaneamente en su mente, Bella sintió haber hecho algo más cuando notó que Edward no se movía.

—Bella, ya regresa... —se escuchó la voz entusiasmada de Alice incapaz de terminar su frase.

Tanto Edward como la nombrada se separaron espantados y agitados; estaban demasiado cerca como para negar lo que sucedía y la sonrisa impresa en el rostro de Alice les revelaba que había visto todo.

* * *

><p>¿Emocionante? ¿les gustó? ¡Dejen su review!<p>

Las quiero, espero sus comentarios...

Angie C.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno chicas... ehm les tengo malas noticias, ya sé, ya sé que siempre y por no sé que motivo tenga el universo contra mi...nunca puedo termianar esta parte del fic de corrido, así que ya saben lo que viene... u_u en verdad lo siento y bueno, lamento no haberles dicho esto antes porque, bueno, las hice esperar en vano y...

** ¡ES UNA BROMA!**

Jejejeje... he regresado y me pareció algo uhm, interactivo hacerlas sufirir un poco... si en verdad lo hice por favor dejen un review jajajaja :P

Bueno, ahora sí... ya hablando en serio en verdad lamento la demora pero no sé por qué estuve en dos semanas horribles de depresion literaria literalmente (suena gracioso no?), les dicia... este cap es el que más trabajo me ha costado escribir para ser exactos tuve que escribirlo cuatro veces y solo a la ultima fue la que en verdad me gustó, espero que a ustedes también les agrade porque en verdad sudé sangre para escribir estas escasas palabras que espero recomepensen el suspenso y espera que las hice vivir...

Por cierto; en esta ocasión quiero agradecer cierta chica cuyo review me parecieron muy... interesante y que me motivó y robó una sonrisa, así que aquí va (sólo les pongo un estracto del review):

"Termine de leer y te deje mi RR jajaja estoy en una graduacion pero no me importa jaja no podia dejar de leer..." de Genesis Cullen Swan.

Quiero decir muchas gracias y no solo a Genesis sino a todas ustedes que, con cada palabra en sus comentarios, me hacen reír, imaginar mas posibles escenarios y sobre todo que me motivan a seguir con esto. Ya sé que no acostumbro a responder mucho los RR publicamente sin embargo creo que esta ocasión el RR de Genesis se lo ganó XD!

¿Alguien recuerda el "Dormi amore mío..."? Bueno, este cap creo que las hará recordar para las que ya lo olvidaron y para las que no la conocen ya tendrán el gusto. Recuerden la canción es de Paolo Menguzzi y se llama "Dormi amore" La traducción ehm... pues no está muy dificl de comprender XD! Pero si la quieren pueden pedirmela :D

* * *

><p><strong>Por Siempre Juntos<strong>

**Angie de Du Pollet**

**Capitulo 18**

Inmediatamente Edward se separó de los labios de Bella, quizá estaba algo asustando por lo que a su mente se reveló o quizá lo estaba por la llegada de Alice, pero sin importar cuál motivo fue el que provocó su reacción él no espero más para salir rápidamente y en silencio de la habitación donde estaba. Pasó de largo a su hermana y cuñada, quien recién llegaba, para encerrarse en su habitación.

Se sintió mareado, emocionado, extrañado, aturdido y afligido gracias a todos los recuerdos que le llegaron tan abruptamente. Intentó recostarse pero en el último instante decidió ir al baño para refrescarse un poco; se encerró con seguro dentro del diminuto cuarto casi adivinando que Rosalie o Alice irían a verlo.

—Edward… ¿Estás bien? —se escuchó preocupada la voz de Rosalie.

Pero Edward estaba demasiado ocupado mojando su rostro como para contestarle.

—No quiero presionar… pero estamos preocupados por ti, sé que quizá no nos recuerdes pero necesitamos saber que estás bien —dialogó esperando no hacerlo sentir acosado.

Parecía que Edward no estaba escuchando del todo lo que Rosalie le decía tras la metálica puerta, en realidad se estaba observando dentro del espejo pretendiendo reconocerse y calmar sus pensamientos. Respiró hondo, se secó la cara, acomodó su cabello y abrió la puerta tratando de recuperar el sereno semblante que lo caracterizaba.

—Te ves… agobiado —fue el mejor saludo que se le ocurrió a Rosalie al verlo —, ¿seguro que estás bien? —le insistió.

—No… creo que no Rose—le contestó evitando el contacto visual —, ¿cómo está Bella?

—Eh… aunque no sé lo que pasó antes de que yo llegara, cuando la vi estaba realmente desconcertada ¿Me recuerdas? —habló sin atreverse a tocarlo.

—Yo… no, sí, no…bueno, sí creo que sí sólo que mi cabeza da vueltas y me duele demasiado —respondió mirándola cual niño asustado.

—No te preocupes, ven vamos a que te recuestes un poco —le sugirió agarrándole el brazo suavemente guiándolo a la cama —, ¿quieres hablar? —le preguntó al notar la desesperación filtrándose por las esmeraldas de Edward.

—Sí… bueno, ¿no te quito el tiempo? —le preguntó desviando su mirada hacia la puerta temiendo que alguien más entrara.

—Para nada Ed… sólo déjame salir un momento y regreso, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó obteniendo una callada pero afirmativa respuesta.

Rosalie le regaló una familiar sonrisa antes de partir, justo cuando abrió la puerta la presencia de Alice y Carlisle a punto de entrar la sorprendió.

—Está muy aturdido y cansado —les informó para que desistieran de entrar —, creo que se siente confundido y me pidió hablar… ¿les molestaría esperar un poco? Quizá ya haya recordado algo—animó.

—Rosalie, necesito verlo… salió demasiado alterado de la habitación hace rato —insistió como era de esperarse.

—Hija… deja que Rose hable con él, mejor vamos a buscar a Aro para el alta de Bella—le casi ordenó.

—De cualquier modo yo luego les cuento, no se preocupen Alice —le recordó su cuñada.

Rosalie esperó hasta que el ascensor donde habían entrado Carlisle y Alice se cerrara para poder ingresar de nuevo a la habitación de Edward; puso el seguro y se sentó a su lado dispuesta a escucharlo.

En un principio él se encontraba algo cohibido, se sentía raro volver a recordad todo su pasado en tan solo un segundo, comenzó a contarle a Rosalie anécdotas de cuando eran niños, adolescentes y sobre todo cuando conoció a Bella.

—Rose… Bella me dijo que no —soltó devastado.

Se quedó pasmada tratando de comprender a lo que Edward se refería y tras un largo suspiro comprendió que lo que venía no sería para nada fácil…

—¿Y Edward cuando sale? —fue lo único que Bella dijo ante la noticia que le habían dado.

—Cuando Aro considere que ya está mejor Bella, no desesperes—habló Carlisle al terminar de pasarla de la cama a la silla de ruedas.

—¿Cuándo recuerde todo? —insistió cual niña pequeña.

—Quizá antes—fue la simple respuesta que recibió a cambio.

Salieron de la ahora familiar habitación dieciséis. Alice estaba esperando por ellos en la entrada del hospital con el carro para irse directamente a casa, sin embargo, Bella le pidió a Carlisle ver a Edward antes de marcharse; para despedirse si es que estaba despierto.

—Deja ver si podemos pasar—le respondió indeciso sabiendo que quizá estaría ocupado.

Carlisle intentó entrar sin embargo el seguro de la puerta se lo impidió y aunque tocó por varios minutos esperando alguien le abriera fue en vano ya que tuvieron que irse segundos después de que una enfermera les informara que el doctor Aro lo estaba revisando.

Salieron del hospital y durante toco el camino la tristeza de Bella fue inevitable e indisimulable. Alice y Rosalie la trataron de animar pero nada de lo que pudieron decir o hacer dio resultado.

—Llegamos —anunció feliz Carlisle —, antes de que bajemos… Bella, ¿te molestaría que alguien se quedara a cuidarte?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañada antes de mirar por la ventana y toparse con _su_ casa —, habías dicho que tendría que pasar un par de días con ustedes, ¿no Carlisle?

—Sí bueno, imaginé que tanto Anthony y tú necesitan sentirse en casa —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—Sí… supongo que sí —dijo algo acongojada; es que estando en esa casa sin Edward sería imposible que se sintiera bien.

—¡Bueno, pues vamos! —la animó Alice.

Cuando entraron a la casa Emmett estaba con Anthony en la sala viendo la televisión, recibieron a Bella con gran felicidad e inmediatamente la ayudaron para subir hasta su habitación, claro, Anthony en menor medida que su tío y abuelo pero colaboró, quizá, sólo en abrir la puerta de la recámara. Rosalie, quien había llegado ligeramente aletargada, se quedó para ayudarla a cambiarse junto con un Anthony que insistía en no quererse separar de su mamá, Alice y Emmett fueron a comprar algo de despensa y Carlisle regresaba al hospital para preguntar por el estado de Edward.

—Bella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —le cuestionó después de que Anthony entrara al baño.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede?

—Eh… yo sé que no me meto mucho en tus cosas ni en las de Edward pero cuando te pidió matrimonio, la noche del accidente… ¿Qué le contestaste? —preguntó sumamente interesada.

—Que sí… ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo? — habló insegura olvidando la felicidad que ese recuerdo le pudo haber traído.

—No… sólo preguntaba —soltó evitando mirarla—, voy a bajar, ¿quieres agua o algo?

—Agua por favor…—contestó sintiéndose comprometida.

Rosalie la dejó demasiado intrigada por la pregunta que la había hecho, no fue sino hasta que Tony salió del baño que dejó de pensar en las palabras de la rubia.

—¿Pero que te pasó amor? —le preguntó al verlo todo mojado.

—Eh… fue un accidente —dijo apenado —, no me di tiempo mami, tu baño es más grande.

Bella negó en silencio recordando que, en efecto y quizá por el estilo de ese baño en especial, el sanitario era ligeramente más alto de lo normal pero lo suficiente como para complicarle la vida a la carta estatura de un niño de cuatro años.

—¿Qué hacemos contigo? —le preguntó entre risas —, ¿puedes ir por tu pijama mi amor para que yo te ayude a cambiarte? —le dijo con todo maternal al notar el bochorno de su pequeño.

—Sí… — contestó algo cohibido y es que se sentía en verdad incomodo.

Anthony no tardó en regresar con una pijama en tono café oscuro, medio la cargaba medio la arrastraba. En cambio, la que ya se había comenzado a tardar era Rosalie, ¿qué tanto podría tardarse si solo iba a la cocina?

—Veamos, ven… sube —dijo Bella ayudando a Tony para subir en la cama y cambiarlo —, no puedo bañarte cariño pero eso lo revolvemos mañana, ¿te parece?

—¿No estás enojada conmigo? —le preguntó intrigado —,también ensucié el piso… —confesó tímido.

—No te preocupes hijo, no pasa nada. Fue un accidente como con mi pierna… mañana nos bañamos juntos y todos felices, ¿va? —habló antes de comenzar a desvestirlo.

—¿Por qué esperar a mañana? Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo —se escuchó una varonil voz que la petrificó.

—¡PAPÁ! —saltó emocionado el pequeño para recibir a un Edward que seguía parado en la puerta.

Edward cargó y saludó a Anthony con la misma emoción que le pequeño lo hizo. Bella se sintió un tanto confundida por la repentina presencia de Edward en la casa.

—Edward… —suspiró feliz.

—Acabo de llegar y Rose me dijo que estabas acá arriba… ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó con su fascinante sonrisa.

—Sí, claro… ¿cómo te sientes? —le preguntó temiendo preguntarle si la recordaba.

—Eh…bien, todavía me duele un poco la cabeza pero el doc dijo que ya podía ir a casa y bueno Carlisle me trajo aquí —habló sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

—Me alegro que estés mejor — dijo sinceramente —, ¿Rosalie sigue en la cocina? —intentó cambiar el tema.

—Está hablando con Carlisle y Emmett… creo que así se llaman —contestó algo pensativo —, como sea, ¿Qué le pasó a este campeón? —preguntó al sentirlo mojado.

—Un accidente… —fue la simple respuesta que ella dio —, cosa de niños… lo iba a cambiar solamente porque no puedo bañarlo.

—No te preocupes… yo también necesito un baño para despejarme del hospital si quieres nos bañamos juntos —se ofreció mirándola a los ojos refiriéndose más a ella que a su hijo —, digo… él y yo —aclaró al notar el doble sentido que sus palabras pudieron haber tomado.

—Por supuesto—carraspeó Bella sin poder suprimir su típico sonrojo.

—¡Síiii! —gritó emocionado Tony.

Antes de entrar al baño y abrirle a la regadera Edward dejó a Tony en la cama para poder sacar algo de ropa y, aunque no lo consideraba necesario, pidió la ayuda de Bella para saber dónde estaba su ropa. Tras sacar su ropa interior decidió tomar su familiar pijama negra que costaba de un short y playera, Bella le quiso ayudar con Anthony alistándolo para el baño; lo dejó simplemente con sus pequeños bóxers de Toy Story.

—Ya estoy listo —le anunció dando pequeños saltos sobre la cama.

—No es justo… a ti te ayudaron —se quejó con un puchero —, pero para la próxima seré yo quien reciba la ayuda ¿eh? —dijo con tonó bromista antes de indicarle a Anthony que entrara al baño.

Bella se quedó demasiado pensativa con las últimas palabras de Edward, ¿a caso le estaba mandando indirectas? El no era así… ¿o sí? Y no es que le molestara pero se sentía un tanto extraña recibiendo esa clase de indirectas por parte de Edward, ¿sería un efecto secundario de la amnesia?

—¿Bella puedo pasar? —se escuchó la voz de Carlisle interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Adelante Carlisle, Anthony y Edward están en el baño… ¿pasa algo? —preguntó con mejor ánimo.

—No, nada en especial es solo que bueno… tenemos que irnos —le avisó —, Emmett se quedará con ustedes pero va por algo de ropa a la casa y regresa como en una hora…

—Eso si no se queda a cenar —interrumpió bromista Rosalie.

—¡No le creas Bella! —se escuchó desde el piso de abajo el grito de Emmett.

—Seguro, no se preocupen… no creo que nos pase nada mientras tanto —contestó alegre.

—Perfecto, entonces ahorita te mandamos al troglodita de mi marido… sólo deja que me prepare a Brando para dormir y todo y te lo regreso—se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Rose, Carlisle… ¿si a Edward le duele la cabeza que le doy? —le preguntó antes de que este se marchara.

—Uhm… un Taylenon está bien, aunque no creo que sea necesario —la tranquilizó —, cualquier cosa que necesiten me pueden hablar.

Después de que la dejaran sola Bella continuo viendo la televisión sin prestarle mucha intensión, estaba algo cansada y lentamente fue cediendo hasta quedarse dormida.

—Papi… ¿ya no te duele? —preguntó Tony cuando su Edward le cargó bajó el chorro de agua caliente.

—Un poco, campeón —le confesó —, pero sabes que tu papá es muy fuerte, ¿cierto?

Anthony asintió en silencio sumamente feliz antes de tomar un poco de champú e intentar tallarle el cabello a Edward así como este le había tallado el cabello a él minutos antes.

—¡Listoo! —anunció feliz dejando demasiados rastros de espuma por todo el rostro de Edward —, ahora si te voy a _enjagar._

Ambos Cullen siguieron con la labor de bañarse y es que a pesar de que llevaban un buen rato dentro debían de confesar que los primeros minutos habían estado jugando.

—Terminamos… debemos de salirnos —Edward le dijo antes de cerrar el agua.

—No quiero… —chilló queriendo seguir jugando.

—Tony, si no nos apuramos mamá nos va a regañar —le recordó —, no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?

—A ti no te regaña —contestó mientras su padre le secaba el cabello.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó.

—Porque a ti te quiere mucho —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio —, como a mí… y a mi casi no me regaña —concluyó triunfante.

—Bueno, eso puede ser cierto porque yo también la quiero mucho pero sabes… quiero hacer un experimento por dos días, ¿me ayudas? —le preguntó antes den envolverlo en una toalla.

—¿Haremos explotar algo como en las caricaturas? —le preguntó emocionado.

—Eh… no —contestó algo extrañado —, ¿Qué tipo de caricaturas dices?

—Las que veo con mi tío Emmett… ahí explotan cosas —contestó.

Edward se rió ante lo que su hijo le había dicho sin embargo le siguió contando lo que tenía planeado mientras él se terminaba de secar y vestir para luego terminar de ponerle la pijama a Anthony. Cuando salieron del baño se toparon con la sorpresa de que Bella se había quedado dormida, ellos dos bajaron a cenar y antes de que Edward fuera a recostar a Tony este le pidió que lo dejara dormir con ellos y como era de esperarse Edward no se negó.

Emmett regresó a la casa más tarde de lo que había prometido y sin embargo encontró a Edward despierto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó sentándose al lado de Edward en la sala de estar.

—Eh…bien, mejor creo —respondió amable sin dejar de mirar la pelea de box por la televisión.

—Rose me contó lo que pasó —dijo esperando que no se molestara —, bueno, de hecho también le comentó a papá… ¿ya recuerdas todo?

— Al parecer… lo único que no logro recordar del todo es la noche del accidente— le aclaró mintiéndole—, y de personas estoy seguro de que te conozco a ti y a Rose.

—Neh… —soltó Emmett simplemente—, vas bien… yo pensé que tardarías más en recordar, pero me alegro que ya estés mejor hermanito, ¿Bella ya lo sabe? —preguntó poniéndose más cómodo.

—No… no le he dicho —respondió con desdén

—¿Por qué…? Si es el amor de tu vida —le recordó con todo meloso.

—Por lo mismo de que no recuerdo los últimos momentos de mi vida con claridad Emmett… —comenzó —, esa noche le pedí matrimonio a Bella y lo último que recuerdo fue un "no", después de eso no hay nada en mi mente…

—Vaya… pues aunque yo no estuve presente ese noche dudo que ella te haya dicho que no —le contradijo igual que Rosalie horas antes lo había hecho —, pero qué se yo… quizá se dio cuenta de que no eres tan perfecto.

—Gracias —contestó entre dientes antes de darle un codazo —, pero ya tengo un plan — confesó orgulloso al pensar en su plan.

—¿Un plan? — secundó —, ¿para qué? Bueno… creo que tienes que hacer algo que ya que terminaste tu carrera oficialmente, solo falta que te den tu titulo de asesino —le recordó.

—Sí… así es—concordó—, espero que eso me ayude a recordar lo que pasó completamente esa noche al igual que seguramente me hará rememorar completamente a toda la familia… —dijo sabiendo que ello en realidad no era necesario.

—Sí puede ser… pero mientras no me digas de qué se trata no te aseguro que dé resultado —le informó antes de pararse y bajar por un refresco.

Edward rodó sus ojos ante la frase de su hermano; ya sabía cómo era y al parecer nunca iba a dejarle de considerar cómica su actitud. Aprovechó el tiempo que Emmett lo dejó para revisar a Bella; ella seguía dormida en su lado de la cama con un Anthony abrazándola mientras susurraba su nombre suavemente.

—Aquí estoy Bella… descansa amor mío—le habló susurrante a su oído justo antes de que comenzara a cantar como antaño—; _Stanotte voglio stare sveglio ancora un po'…guardare mentre ti addormenti su di me. Mezzanotte se n'è andata ormai da un po' , so che sei stanca e crollerai…vieni qui vicino a me… Dormi amore mio, chiudi gli occhi su di me… La tua pelle sa di profumo di lillà… Buonanotte a te, dormi bene vita mia… _

Y como solía hacerlo cuando tenían diecisiete años la letra de la canción terminó por tranquilizar a Bella y dormir a Edward quien estaba mal recostado en su lado de la cama, su mano derecha también se venció ante el cansancio quedando en reposo sobre el castaño cabello.

—Así que aquí te metiste —habló para sí mismo Emmett después de buscar a Edward y no encontrarlo —, hay Eddie estás con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, si te viera mamá…

En ese momento Emmett decidió entrar con cautela a la habitación para acomodar a su hermano correctamente, lo tapó en silencio y lo más desapercibidamente que pudo.

—No puedo creer que a pesar de tus casi veinticuatro años tengo que seguir arropándote como cuando éramos pequeños —susurró irónico antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos totalmente dormidos —, no puedo creer que a pesar del trancazo que te metiste en la cabeza no se te haya olvidado que la quieres…

* * *

><p>Las quiero gracias por leer... jejeje espero que la inspiración fluya mas rapido esta ocasión y disculpen mi super mega grande nota de autor, mil gracias!<p>

Angie C.


	19. Chapter 19

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Buenas noches chicas! Espero que me disculpen el retraso pero vean el lado positivo; no tardé tanto como la vez pasada. Bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y por todos sus RR. Espero les agrade y bueno; algo que no quiero decir pero es inevitable... no faltan muchos caps para que esta historia acabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

—¿A dónde vamos tío…? —preguntó adormilado Anthony cuando Emmett lo colocaba en su silla especial en el auto.

—Vamos a desayunar —contestó simplemente tratando de asegurar bien a su sobrino.

—Pero en la casa hay comida —le recordó—, además mis papás no han despertado…

—La comida es para ellos campeón, para que pasen un tiempo a solas…—le explicó—, por cierto, ¿cómo le hace tu mamá para arreglarte? Hoy te ves algo desalineado—preguntó al notar el alborotado cabello de Anthony al igual que su desarreglada ropa.

Anthony simplemente encogió sus hombros como respuesta para que Emmett le cerrara la puerta y se encaminaran al restaurante más cercano. Esa mañana extrañamente Emmett había despertado temprano, quizá la cama de su sobrino no era lo suficientemente amplia como su King size para dejarlo descansar así que entre un dolor de cuello y el desvelo se le ocurrió darle un pequeño "empujón" a su hermano con Bella. Había bajado hasta la concina decidido a aprender a cocinar y perfeccionar su técnica en las dos horas con las que contaba antes de que Edward o Bella despertara. En verdad le costó mucho no hacer un reguero como el que dejaba en casa cuando Rosalie le pedía preparar el biberón de Brandon sin embargo y, tras procurar no hacer ruido ni quemar algo; los huevos con jamón, el pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, el jugo de caja y la leche servida en vasos le habían quedado visiblemente ricos… pero él no se aventuraría a probarlos.

No tardó más de quince minutos en mojar ligeramente su cabello y lavarse el rostro para después entrar al cuarto donde yacían todos. Con la mayor agilidad y silencio que pudo despertó a Anthony y lo cargó para salir de la habitación si despertara Bella o Edward. Y sí, así había sido todo justo para que ahora siguiera conduciendo hasta poder encontrar un restaurante abierto.

—Edward…—habló suavemente Bella tratando de despertarlo —, Edward… —insistió.

—¿Mhm? —fue la somnolienta respuesta que recibió antes de que el cuerpo de Edward buscara el suyo.

—E-Edward…—habló nerviosa al sentir cómo posaba su brazo alrededor de su cadera, se sonrojó inmediatamente y por un instante se le olvidó que Anthony no estaba.

—Despierta amor—dijo sin dudar o pensarlo—, buenos días —concluyó antes de besar la comisura de sus labios.

Edward abrió lentamente los ojos gracias al contacto, inspiró profundo tratando de retener el dulce aroma de Bella en su interior y le regaló una sincera sonrisa de buenos días; hacía, casi, una eterna semana que no despertaba a su lado.

—Excelentes días Bella—le dijo hipnotizándola con su mirada—, espero que hayas amanecido igual que bien que yo.

—Edward… yo no, no estoy bien —confesó realmente preocupada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó inmediatamente al notar la seriedad en Bella.

—A mi no… es Anthony, no está; ya le llamé y no responde, ¿si se lastimó o algo? —le explicó alterada.

Edward la tranquilizó para después buscar a su hijo dentro y fuera del cuarto, hasta dónde el recordaba el pequeño se había dormido con ellos dos. Bajó presuroso para ver si no estaba en la planta baja pero no lo encontró; su corazón comenzaba a agitarse por la angustia. Regresó hasta el cuarto de su hijo pero tampoco estaba ahí, ni Anthony ni Emmett. No fue hasta que entró a la sala de televisión que notó un desayuno olvidado en la mesita del centro.

_Eddie,_

_Anthony y yo salimos por un rato. Vamos a desayunar y comer fuera así que aprovecha el tiempo que te doy para hacer algo __productivo __con Bella, ehm… mamá (Esme) y papá(Carlisle) llegan a eso de las cinco así que tu hijo y yo estaremos de regreso como a las cuatro y media._

_Disfruten el desayuno porque hice lo que pude._

_Emmett._

—Eres un genio Emmett—habló con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomó la charola que contenía el desayuno de ambos y se dirigió de regreso a la recamara. Cuando Bella lo vio entrar estaba más confundida que antes sin embargo dejó que Edward le explicara lo que había pasado.

—Emmett llevó al centro comercial a Anthony, a desayunar y eso…—comenzó—, tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros y mira; Emmett nos hizo el desayuno —le informó animado.

—¿Seguro? —le preguntó aun incrédula—, ¿puedo hablarle?

—Eh… sí, ¿tienes su número? —respondió Edward ayudándola a sentarse en la cama antes de pasarle su plato.

—Carlisle me dejó la lista de varios teléfonos, ya sabes por si se ofrecían además de que con el accidente los celulares quedaron deshechos —le explicaba a Edward mientras buscaba el número.

Para suerte de Edward no lo encontró.

—Tranquila, si le hablas a alguien pensará que estamos mal y no nos dejaran descansar—le recordó sentándose en su lugar de la cama.

—Cierto…—sopesó lo que Edward le decía —, ¿pero enserio todo está bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Cien por ciento Bella, ahora porque mejor no me ayudas a recordar mientras desayunamos —le sugirió entre inocente y seductoramente.

—Ehm… ¿qué no recuerdas? —preguntó ella tras comer su primer bocado.

—Bueno es que recuerdo un par de cosas pero quiero…uhm, que me digas cómo nos conocimos —respondió notando la reacción de Bella ante sus palabras.

Bella guardó un pensativo silencio tratando de ver cuál era el mejor punto de su pasado con Edward para contárselo como el inicio de su historia juntos pero…

—Si no te acuerdas de "_nosotros"_, ¿por qué saliste tan preocupado en búsqueda de Tony? —inquirió.

Edward tragó en secó pero decidió decir la verdad, o bueno, parte de ella.

—Es algo complicado —confesó haciendo una mueca.

—Explícame… seguro te entenderé —lo animó dejando su labor de comer para posar una de sus manos en la de Edward.

—Es algo que me pasa… con él y contigo; no sé porqué pero me siento demasiado a gusto con ustedes dos y me he encariñado demasiado rápido —dijo sin más incitando a Bella a que le contara sobre ellos dos.

El desayuno sin duda fue muy ameno, divertido y productivo. Claro, no en el sentido que a Emmett le hubiera gustado o imaginado sin embargo, cuando el reloj marcaba las doce del día Bella ya le había contado a Edward sobre aquel día en el que se conocieron en los pasillos de la escuela de Forks mientras el trataba de huir de Tanya, también le había mencionado cuando la defendió de esa misma chica cuando trató de exhibirla por estar embarazada, las tardes que pasaban juntos.

—Entonces… ¿éramos muy buenos amigos? —trató de deducir algo obvio.

—Los mejores creo yo —le confesó sincera—, aunque creo que no solo Tanya me odiaba por tener tu amistad sino que las otras 149 chicas de la escuela también lo hacían —terminó divertida.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que Bella recordaba su difícil pasado con una humorística perspectiva. Bueno, en realidad era casi todo su pasado porque ella no había mencionado nada sobre la violación… ¿acaso era porque no quería decírselo? ¿Qué si Edward lo había olvidado no quería que se volviera a enterar? ¿Pero por qué? Y aunque él recordaba todo a la perfección no dejaría que esa duda saliera a flote cambiando el curso de lo que tenía.

—Bueno, creo que hemos terminado por hoy —habló levantándose para llevar los platos a la cocina —, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—Eh, no… estoy bien gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa más natural.

Bella se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver la buena reacción que Edward estaba teniendo y aunque le dolía ver que él necesitaba saber sobre su pasado juntos el pequeño brillo que, a su parecer, se asomaba en las esmeraldas de Edward cuando hablaba sobre ellos dos.

Sin embargo en ese momento había una cosa que le preocupaba un poco más que la amnesia de Edward.

—¿Cómo rayos me voy a bañar? —susurró para sí misma observando su yeso.

Intentó pararse apoyándose de su buró y dio pequeños brinquitos medio sosteniéndose de su cámara para poder llegar hasta el closet y sacar algo re ropa interior para cambiarse. Fue todo un logro que no se cayera sin embargo su buena suerte no duró por mucho ya que cuando se encaminaba hasta la puerta del baño la ropa que llevaba le impidió sostenerse y mantener el equilibrio. Soltó su ropa y agitó sus brazos tratando de encontrar su equilibrio perdido pero cuando se sintió prácticamente en el suelo decidió cerrar sus ojos para esperar el momento en el que se estrellaría con el suelo.

El impactó nunca llegó para sus sorpresa pero para su asombro fueron unos cálidos, delicados y fuertes brazos los que le regalaron ese equilibrio del que ella carecía por naturaleza.

—Debiste esperarme si necesitabas ir al baño… te puedes lastimar—escuchó la voz de Edward chocar con su nuca; estremeciéndola.

—¿Edward? —preguntó anonada.

—Sí soy yo… tu súper héroe en este momento —contestó con tono bromista ayudándola a apoyarse bien sobre su pierna sana.

—Gracias —contestó alegre.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para algo? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Eh… bueno, sí, creo que la necesito pero quizá puedo esperar—habló al recordar que debía de bañarse.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa yo te puedo ayudar… ya sabes, no tengo un yeso en la pierna —le hizo burla —, y por lo que yo veo planeabas tomar un baño.

—Sí, pero creo que me mataría si lo hago sola —comentó sin notar su inocente tono.

Edward rodó sus ojos al recordar que Bella era una chica muy testaruda.

—Sí, yo sé que te matarías si lo haces sola y es por ello que te ayudaré —le ordenó sin dar opción a replica.

Bella simplemente sintió como se levaba entre los brazos de Edward quien la cargaba al estilo de "recién casados" para llevarla al baño y después dejarla sentada en el inodoro; abrió la llave del agua caliente. Salió del baño y minutos después entró cargando una silla de plástico que puso debajo de la regadera.

—Bien —suspiró rompiendo el silencio —, ¿cómo quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó dándose su importancia.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó con miedo, su corazón latía insistentemente y a pesar de que era Edward quien estaba con ella no podía evitar sentir miedo ante tal pregunta.

—Pues entrar al agua —soltó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, es que te voy a ayudar a pasar hasta aquí pero no sé si quieres…bueno, ejem… ya sabes, desvestirte antes o después de que lo haga —trató de explicarle poniéndose nervioso—, es que no quiero incomodarte…

Bella pudo notar el ligero sonrojo de Edward a pesar del humo que comenzaba a llenar el baño y eso le causó un poco de gracias; es que por un momento él se le reveló como un pueril adolescente enamorado, como antaño.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —preguntó inocente al escuchar a Bella.

—Tu reacción —dio sin pensar —, te ves muy lindo así.

Edward esbozó una ligera sonrisa por haber logrado que Bella se sintiera más cómoda y tras ver su estado actual decidió meterla a la tibia agua sin previo aviso.

—¡Edward! ¡NO! —gritó divertida al sentirse cargada por él y después caer un chorro de agua sobre ella.

—Lo siento pero es que tardaste mucho en contestar —se disculpó en tono fingido cuando ambos estaban siendo mojados por el agua.

—¡No es cierto! —chilló ella tratando de aparentar enojo—, ahoya mi pijama esta mojada —se quejó.

—¡Que nena! —le alegó divertido Edward irguiéndose para no mojarse tanto.

—Soy una chica por si no lo habías notado —le replicó—, ahora… por esa misma razón señor Cullen, ¿le molestaría dejarme sola para desvestirme?

—¿Señor Cullen, ah? ¿Es ese mi apellido? —le inquirió juguetón—, bueno señorita Swan yo con gusto la dejaría sola pero dudo que usted pueda quitarse su pantalón sin ayuda con ese molesto yeso en su pierna impidiéndoselo.

Predeciblemente Bella se sonrojó ante la idea que Edward le planteó sin embargo cobró la compostura rápidamente.

—Está bien —dijo vencida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Que acepto su ayuda señor Cullen, tiene razón yo no puedo contra este yeso… —se hizo la víctima —, ¿me ayuda?

Edward simplemente se quedó sin aliento ante la impredecible decisión de Bella.

—Tomaré eso como una negativa a su ayuda —habló divertida por la cara que Edward tenía en ese momento.

—¡No! Para nada, yo encantado —contestó rápida e inconscientemente —, ejem, digo… por mí no hay problema —se corrigió al ver la mirada inquiridora que Bella le daba antes sus primeras palabras.

—Entonces… ¿me ayudas? —le volvió a preguntar.

—Si tú no tienes problema con ello, ya sabes por lo de tu…—fue la inconsciente respuesta que lo delató a pesar de haberse callado sin terminarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inmediatamente ella al escucharlo.

Edward simplemente tragó en seco sintiéndose descubierto, pero es que sus emociones estaban invadiendo todo su ser y por un momento se le había olvidado que fingía tener amnesia.  
>Bella sonrío ante la reacción de Edward por una sola razón; desde el momento que la había llamado por su apellido dedujo que quizá Edward recordaba más de lo que decía y lo que acaba de pasar sólo confirmaba su teoría, aunque si lo pensaba bien no sería tan mala idea seguirle la corriente a un incrédulo Edward.<p>

—¿Por tu posición? —contestó nervioso —, me pregunto si quieres que te ayude a pararte o algo así…

Bella lo pensó un momento haciéndole pasar a Edward unos angustiosos y perturbadores segundos, sin embargo al final ella accedió. Le pidió que la levantara para poder desprenderse parcialmente de su prenda y cuando él la volvió a sentar fue el turno de Edward.  
>Edward tomó lo más cuidadoso que pudo el resorte del pantalón casi tratando de no tocarla sin embargo sus dedos acariciaron suavemente la tersa piel de Bella mandando una corriente eléctrica hacia ambos cuerpos.<p>

—Lo siento—se disculpo por el accidental roce que él había prolongado.

—N-no… te preocupes —habló mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo y nerviosismo.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento y para ambos se les hizo eterno el momento en el que Edward estaba postrado ante ella quitándole la ropa literalmente. Ambos respiración cuando el acto terminó no porque les incomodara sino porque la temperatura de la habitación y sus propias emociones no les estaban ayudando, a ninguno de los dos, para reprimir por mucho tiempo lo que sentían.

—Bueno… creo que ya está—rompió el silencio Edward levantándose con la prenda en mano.

—Gracias Ed…

—Ehm… creo que ahora si te dejo —se excusó nervioso con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro… ¡oye! Antes de que te vayas, ¿me puedes pasar el champú? —le pidió.

—Seguro.

Y fue entonces que Edward se estiró en su lugar para poder alcanzar la botella del Champú. Se estaba apoyando con una mano en el azulejo y con la otra intentaba alcanzar su objetivo de tal manera que no se mojara tanto, mas, el vapor en la pared le jugó mal y, me atrevo a decir, que lo hizo al propósito para que resbalara.  
>Trató de sostenerse pero no pudo y lo único que encontró en su trayecto al suelo para fue el cuerpo de Bella que al igual suyo terminó en el piso; sobre su cuerpo.<br>Ambos cerraron los ojos por el golpe pero cuando los abrieron encontrándose con los otros se perdieron en ellos sin importarles nada más; ni el agua que caía sobre ellos ni la comprometedora posición en la que estaban. Bella fue la primera en sonreír para después juntar su frente con la de Edward acortando la distancia entre los dos.

—Edward… si me sigues cuidando así seguramente regresaré al hospital—habló divertida.

—Y a mí me regresaran por seguir sin recordar cómo debo de cuidar a alguien, así que estaremos juntos, no te preocupes —concordó con ella para después reconfortarla con sus palabras antes de levantarse un poco para besarla fugazmente.

Cuanto terminó el contacto él se alejó nuevamente poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos dos.

—Mmm… no sé—soltó pensativo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella anonada por el acto de Edward —, ¿todo bien?

—Sí… eso creo —contestó—, es solo que aun no recuerdo bien…

—Ah… vaya —fue la respuesta de Bella —, quizá esto te haga recordar un poco más —dijo antes de ser ella la que ahora posaba sus labios contra los de Edward.

Tic, tic, tic.

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la casa. Esme llevaba varios minutos caminando tan insistentemente por la sala que parecía no faltar mucho para que hiciera un hoyo en el piso.

—¿Y si les pasó algo? —insistió deteniendo su caminar.

—Mamá… estoy segura de que están bien, sino Emmett ya hubiera pedido ayuda —resopló Alice mareada de ver tan preocupada a su madre.

—Esme, están bien. Quizá sólo necesitan pasar un tiempo a solas… recuerda que el doctor dijo que Edward necesita tiempo y espacio para recordar.

—¿Pero por eso no contestan el teléfono? Tengo casi una hora marcando —debatió.

—Esme es mejor que te relajes, iremos a visitarlos en dos horas —le recordó Carlisle entrando a la habitación —, recuerda que Edward ya no es un niño.

Esme simplemente le miró suplicante sin embargo no pudo convencer a su marido de que la dejara seguir intentando contactar o a su hijo o a Bella. Toda la familia se sentó en la sala para ahora poner verdadero interés en el programa que pasaba y aunque Esme seguía golpeando el piso insistente y nerviosamente logró soportar el tiempo de incertidumbre.

Sólo Carlisle, Esme y Jasper salieron de la casa cerca de las cinco para visitar a Bella y Edward. Esperaban que no hubiera sido mala idea dejarlos bajo los cuidados de Emmett.

—¿Crees que la boda siga en pie? —preguntó Rosalie rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

—A mi me encantaría…—confesó—, pero dudo que Edward recuerde siquiera que era novio de Bella.

—¿Tú crees? —insistió Rosalie.

—Seguro Rose, Edward ha estado tan… distante con nosotros, que nos conoce desde siempre, imagínate cómo estará con Bella y Anthony —le habló posando toda su atención en la conversación.

—Sí… supongo que tienes razón —trató de concordar con ella a sabiendas de que Edward recordaba más de lo que ella les había dicho.

Pero Edward le había hecho prometer que no le diría nada a nadie ni a Alice, Emmett o Carlisle. Él necesitaba su tiempo y lo mejor sería hacer lo que le pedía, total no afectaba a nadie.

O por lo menos hasta ahorita no lo había hecho y si bien Esme estaba algo preocupada por el estado de su hijo no era algo que en verdad creara un gran problema. Tan pronto como se terminó la película ambas chicas decidieron tomar su lista de números telefónicos y cancelar a todas las personas que habían visto especializadas en las bodas. Fue algo triste sin duda ya que ellas habían estado esperando este momento casi como Edward.

—Bueno, hemos terminado —suspiró Alice colgando al fin el auricular del teléfono —, ya no queda nadie más a quien avisarle.

—Si eso parece —concordó y justo antes de que pudieran descansar el teléfono sonó —, ¿bueno?

—_¡Amor! _—se escuchó la voz de Emmett —, _¿cómo estás? Te extraño, ¿y mi hijo, como está?_

—Sí yo también te extraño bebé, él está dormido…

Comenzó Rosalie prolongando la conversación entre ellos dos por más de media hora a pesar de haber sido solo un día el que no habían estado juntos.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien por allá? —cambió de tema Rosalie.

—_Sí, perfecto. Ya casi nos vamos y Jasper se va a quedar —inició —, al parecer ambos están mejor… ya sabes a lo que me refiero._

—Es bueno escuchar eso, espero que las cosas sigan así —le regresó sabiendo a la perfección de lo que Emmett hablaba —, los esperamos para cenar entonces, diles que Alice y yo mandamos saludos — le pidió antes de concluir la llamada.

.

Emmett regresó de la cocina desde dónde había hecho la llamada. Se sentó junto a Jasper en la sala esperando que sus padres terminaran de estar con Edward y Bella.

—¿Crees que tarden mucho? —preguntó Emmett.

—Pues Esme se pasó toda la tarde desesperada porque marcaba y nadie le contestaba el teléfono —dio como dato.

—Uhm… rayos…bueno, ya tienen una hora aquí así que espero que papá la convenza de que los deje descansar —pidió al cielo.

—Y Edward…. ¿ya recuerda? —inquirió curioso.

—Bueno, ayer hablé con él y pues… yo digo que ya está mejor o por lo menos conmigo no estuvo tan hostil como en el hospital.

—Que bien —resopló animado —, y… ¿dónde dormiste?

—En la recamara de Tony; algo incomoda si me preguntas —informó—, ese niño se quedó dormido con ellos y al parecer Edward lo acepta muy bien.

—Bueno, este sofá se ve cómodo también —habló divertido.

—Emmett ya nos vamos—los interrumpió la voz de Carlisle.

—¡Genial! —gritó levantándose rápidamente —, suerte cuñado —se despidió de Jasper.

Jasper se quedó en la casa prácticamente solo tras la partida de todos y es que tanto como Edward y Anthony que gozaban de poder caminar seguían en la habitación con Bella. Subió para sólo ver que no necesitaran nada pero inesperadamente se quedó con ellos platicando amenamente por un par de horas. Justo después de la cenar y ayudado de Edward bajaron los platos hasta la cocina.

—Te ves bien Edward—se atrevió a comentarle.

—Gracias… ¿Jasper? —dijo pretendiendo recordar su nombre.

Jasper asintió en silencio y siguieron con su labor, todo iba a la perfección hasta que Edward sintió una intensa punzada en su cabeza que lo hizo marearse y soltar el vaso que tenía en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó alarmado Jasper deteniéndolo para que no fuera a caerse.

—Sí… sólo me dolió la cabeza un momento—habló lenta y suavemente —, estoy bien —trató de terminar el agarre que Jasper le proporcionaba mas la palidez de su rostro no le ayudó a que eso pasara.

—Vamos, creo que necesitas descansar —le ordenó retornando a su habitación.

La subida fue lenta y cuidadosa, cuando entraron al cuarto tanto Bella como Tony estaban nuevamente dormidos y ambos agradecieron que fuera así para no tener que darles explicaciones.

—No es nada —insistía Edward.

—No me importa eso, te tomas la pastilla o te la tomas—ordenó Jasper.

A regañadientes Edward tomó el medicamento que Aro le había dado por si una situación como esta se presentaba. La pastilla lo relajó paulatinamente hasta que lo durmió por completo sumergiéndolo en un pesado y oscuro sueño en el cual aun podía sentir esas insistentes punzadas en su cabeza.

Y después de esa noche la misma rutina se repitió durante un par de días más; alguien se quedaba con ellos por las noches por si algo necesitaban en tanto que durante el día Bella le contaba a Edward más sobre ellos. Pasaron dos semanas más sin ninguna novedad y de no ser porque Edward aparentaba recordar paulatinamente a toda la familia nada en la relación que había entre ellos parecía haber cambiado, incluso, ese fin de semana habían regresado a su costumbre de las comidas familiares aunque ahora se realizaban en la casa de Edward ya que Bella seguía sin tener mucho movimiento.

—No desesperes Bella —le pidió Carlisle cuando la estaba ayudando a sentarse en el sillón.

—Carlisle, ya no aguanto este yeso…—chilló cual niña pequeña ocasionando que todos se rieran por su expresión.

—Pequeña solo te faltan cuatro semanas más —la animó Emmett —, recuerda que tenemos una carrera pendiente cuando te quiten eso.

—Perderás Emmett —sentenció ella tras recordar el día en que Emmett la había retado para probar quien era el más veloz.

—Ya veremos…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con un juego de mímica; el equipo de los hombres tenía cierta ventaja por ser mayor en número gracias a un Tony que, a pesar de que le dijeron no debía hablar, se le escapaban varias palabras que les dieron el triunfo.

—No es justo… él les dice las cosas—se quejó Alice.

—Compréndelo, está pequeño y no sabe cómo representar bien las cosas —alegó Jasper en defensa de su sobrino.

Y aunque la misma Bella estaba inconforme por la ventaja que su hijo representaba para el equipo varonil las chicas terminaron aceptando su derrota cerca de las ocho de la noche. Anthony ya estaba dormido cuando el resto de la familia decidió marcharse; Emmett lo cargó hasta su habitación en tanto que Jasper le ayudaba a subir las escaleras. Ya no fue necesario que alguien se quedara con ellos así que Bella aprovechó el momento antes de dormir para hablar con Edward.

—Ed… —le llamó sabiendo que se lavaba los dientes —, me alegra que ya estés recordando todo.

—A mi también —concordó inmediatamente —, pero aun me falta recuperar la noche del accidente —le recordó.

—¿Enserio no has recordado nada… de lo que hablamos esa noche? —le preguntó con tono triste irguiéndose en la cama.

—Eh…—Edward dudó un poco en contestarle.

Se quedó pensando en lo que él recordaba y le dolía tanto. Quizá por ello y a pesar de que las cosas iban aparentemente bien no había querido sacar el tema con Bella, es que ese "no" ante su petición de matrimonio le dolía demasiado.

—Supongo que recuerdo lo suficiente—dijo restándole importancia al asunto terminando de asearse.

—Sí… lo supongo —suspiró entristecida —, ehm… ¿y si vas a ir a tu ceremonia de graduación? —cambió el tema con una falsa sonrisa.

—Es este viernes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ya acostado a lo que ella contestó en silencio.

Un silencio que permaneció varios minutos. Sin saber qué más decir la conversación murió en ese momento y solo fue el beso de buenas noches dado, inusualmente, en la mejilla lo que los incitó a dormir. Por primera vez ambos interpusieron un invisible muro entre ellos dos que los inundó de soledad, ambos pensando en su futuro.

Bella por más que intentó sofocar las lagrimas que sentía salir de su cuerpo no pudo retenerlas y silenciosamente comenzaron a caer por su rostro; mojando la almohada. Se sentía sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es que quizá Edward se había arrepentido de su petición, o quizá no la recordaba o tal vez lo había pensado mejor y no quería tener ningún lazo que lo atara a ella de cualquier manera. Pero las cosas eran aun mas difíciles porque durante el tiempo pasado desde el accidente Edward se seguía mostrando casi igual de atento y cariñoso con ella, casi… porque había momentos en los que la dejaba solo con Anthony o cuando ellos estaban solos de un momento a otro el Edward sonriente que conocía y volvía loca se retraía ensimismándose en quién sabe qué pensamiento. Quizá ya no la quería como antes…

O probablemente era el último recuerdo de Edward oprimiendo su corazón al saber la negativa de Bella lo que lo hacía cambiar tan radicalmente de humor, y es que era solo con ella porque con Anthony las cosas parecían igual que antes y más perfectas que nunca. Pero en esta ocasión Edward tenía el mismo miedo que de adolescente, no quería volver a preguntarle a Bella si quería ser su esposa para antes de la graduación, tal vez la estaba presionando demasiado. No quería sentirse como un tonto al intentar preguntarle si lo aceptaría como su marido y luego recibir un "no" otra vez.

—¿Edward… ya te dormiste? —se esculló el susurro temeroso de Bella dispuesta a hablar con él.

El silencio en la habitación le hizo entender a Bella que sí, el ya se había dormido como cualquier otra noche normal. Inmutado sin ningún pensamiento o sentimiento que lo acongojara como a ella.

—¿Acaso ya no recuerdas que me pediste matrimonio? —le preguntó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo —, espero que te acuerdes amor.

Edward tuvo que reprimirse para abrir sus ojos en un reflejo ante las palabras de Bella, ¿por qué le preguntaba ello si ella se había negado ante su petición?

—Edward… —volvió a hablar —, no importa lo que tenga que esperar para que recuerdes; el sí que te di esa noche durará por siempre —le confesó antes de besar su frente para disponerse a dormir.

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio con un Edward aun en vigilia que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tras las palabras de Bella.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Solo tengo una cosa que decirles; ahora sí viene lo BUENO!<p>

Solo esperen y denme un poco de tiempo; trataré de terminar la siguiente semanay yo sé que es muy poco tiempo pero si mi ma me da libres las ultimas dos semanas que me restan de vacaciones adeltaré todo lo que pueda.

Muchas gracias, ya saben que cualquier duda pueden enviarme un rr, acepto tmb reclamos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, invitaciones de conspiraciones, etc

Angie C.


	20. Chapter 20

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Chi**cas! muchas gracias por todos su comentarios y alertas y favoritos! Esto bueno espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado esta vez y que este cao les agrade... yo sé, yo sé que varias no entienden por qué Edward insiste en hacerle creer a Bella que olvidó que le pidió compromiso pero esten seguras que hay una bonita razón.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

Comunicación.

Eso era en lo que Alice y Rosalie habían concordado cuando Bella les platicó lo que sucedía con Edward.

—Pero es que parece no recordar que me pidió matrimonio—insistió ella angustiada.

—Bella, tranquilízate —comenzó Rosalie —, quizá sólo esté confundido o asustado.

—¿Asustado? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Alice.

—Sí… bueno, tu nos contaste que primero le dijiste que no de broma y luego que sí —comenzó a explicar —, quizá… y, lo digo solo como figuración porque no sé cómo funcione la mente de Edward, él… recuerde sólo el no.

Bella se quedó pensativa, sumergida en lo que Rosalie le había dicho…. ¿tendría razón?

—Rose, eso es demasiado… raro, ¿no crees? —habló Alice antes de pararse para ir por algo de comer a la cocina —, de cualquier modo Edward ha estado recuperando sus recuerdos, para mí que sólo necesita algo más de tiempo.

—Tiempo… —suspiró Bella —, pero la graduación es este viernes, en cuatro días y él… él había dicho que… —pero prefirió no seguir hablando.

—¿Qué qué? —preguntó Alice desde la cocina.

—Conociendo a Edward seguramente le dijo que estuviera casados para esa fecha —contestó sin censura Rosalie

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Seguramente oí a Edward hablar sobre ello con Carlisle un día —habló con simpleza—, pero la verdad no pensé que se animara tan… rápido.

Y siguieron hablando de ello durante el resto de la tarde. Bella insistía en sentirse olvidada por Edward y tanto Alice como Rose insistían en hacerla comprender que solo era una consecuencia más de la amnesia de Edward y que no desesperara. Tras mucho batallar lograron calmarla un poco y es que no sólo ella estaba triste porque Edward había olvidado la petición que le había hecho sino que ellas mismas también estaban un poco desilusionadas por haber tenido que cancelar los planes nupciales que ya tenían para ellos dos.

Seguramente si tanto las chicas como los chicos, que estaban en el centro comercial, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hablar sobre bodas no lo hubieran hecho más coordinadamente. Emmett y Jasper habían ido por Anthony y Edward su casa dejándole a Bella en la compañía de sus respectivas esposas. Era lunes de trabajo pero los cuatro habían decidido tomarse el día libre, la compañía no había tenido mucho trabajo durante estos días así que decidieron dejar todo en las manos de Alec, el empleado de más confianza, por sólo un día. Así que ahora estaban todos los hombres de la familia Cullen en el centro comercial vagando mientras buscaban algo que comer y videojuegos que comprar.

—¿Ropa blanca? ¿Para qué quieres ropa blanca? ¿No tienes demasiada ya con el uniforme de la univerdad? —preguntó intrigado Emmett.

—No seas metiche Emmett, total, deja que se compre lo que quiera… siempre y cuando lo pague él —habló Jasper.

—¡Yo también! —habló Tony siguiendo la conversación —, ¡quiero ropa!

—Ya ves, somos dos. Además creo que sería bueno planear un viaje con Bella a la playa; para eso es la ropa blanca —dijo con obviedad.

—Ah… ¿y nos vas a invitar? —sugirió Emmett antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Jasper.

—Emmett, no seas inoportuno —le regañó.

—Sólo pregunto… es que se me hace extraño que planee un viaje antes de su graduación… —susurró inaudiblemente.

Después de comprarse unos hot-dog y visitar un par de tiendas los chicos decidieron entrar a una tienda de Dockers en espera de que ahí si pudieran encontrar algo del agrado de Edward y Tony. Anthony fue el primero probarse su ropa; una pequeña bermuda blanca y totalmente lisa junto con una camisa blanca con tenues rayas grises fue lo que decidieron comprarle sin batallar tanto a diferencia de Edward quien, no se decidía si, al igual que su hijo también compraba unas bermudas o mejor un pantalón. Un par de minutos de indecisión después Edward se inclinó por comprar el traje del pantalón blanco junto con una playera de manga larga, un poco más informal y de tela ligeramente gruesa. Saliendo de la tienda fueron a buscar, ahora, unas sandalias que no les costó trabajo conseguir ya que estaban a finales del verano.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —chilló Emmett.

—Que desesperado —bufó divertido Edward al verlo cargar las bolsas con la ropa que habían comprado.

—Edward, no es por ser desesperado como Emmett pero creo que debemos de irnos, casi son las cinco y mañana debemos regresar a trabajar… además las Alice quiere que le ayude a revisar algunos diseños y eso, como sabes, es muy… tardado —dijo tristemente resignado por todo el trabajo que sabía le esperaba en casa.

—Bueno, pues vámonos —habló —, este chamaco también está cansado —dijo al notar que Anthony ya no se movía entre sus brazos.

—¿La playa? —se escuchó una sorprendida voz femenina.

—Sí, la playa —afirmó el sumamente seguro.

—No te creo… es algo descabellada la idea—insistió la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Créeme, enserio —insistió Jasper —, eso fue lo que me dijo y al parecer lo hará.

—¿Pero para qué rayos quiere ir a la playa si Bella tiene rota una pierna? —le preguntó esperando que le dieran respuesta.

—Puff… ni idea, ya sabes cómo es Edward —dijo restándole importancia —, ¿no te lo había comentado?

Alice negó en silencio ante lo que Jasper le estaba contando y al igual que Rosalie en su respectiva casa ella no podía creer que a Edward se le ocurriera salir de vacaciones a tan solo un par de días de su graduación. Aunque sinceramente dudaba de que Edward recordara que su graduación esta tan próxima. ¡Era una locura!

Bella seguramente tendría la misma reacción que ella tan pronto como Edward le comentara sus planes, y más que sorpresa sería desconcierto ya que todas las dudas que ella estaba sintiendo sobre el amor que Edward le profesaba aumentarían con esa decisión tan repentina que él había tomado.  
>Y Edward lo sabía, sabía que Bella no iba a reaccionar tan bien ante la idea que el le plantearía pero por ello entraría en acción Anthony…<p>

—Mami… ¿qué es la playa? —le preguntó curioso cuando un comercial salió.

—La playa hijo, es un lugar muy bonito… es dónde el mar y la tierra se unen —le explicó distraída y tiernamente —, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Eh… ¿podemos ir? —le volvió a preguntar —. En el centro comercial estaba una playa muy bonita en un dibujo… quiero ir —le explicó suplicante acurrucándose más en la cama dónde estaban.

—Sí, podemos ir… pero será hasta que me recupere amor —le recordó su incapacidad.

—¿Y por qué no podemos ir mañana? —pidió en un puchero.

—Porque sería demasiado rápido… un plan así hay que planearlo — contestó amablemente —, pero no pongas esa cara; tan pronto cómo me recupere iremos a la playa.

Anthony hizo una mueca inconforme sin poder hacer otra cosa; siguió viendo la televisión en compañía de su madre en la sala de televisión esperando que Edward subiera con la cena que había prometido mas cuando este llegó debió de llevar primero en brazos a su hijo dormido hasta su recámara antes de regresar con Bella.

—Listo, duerme cómo un angelito —anunció feliz Edward entregándole el plato de cereal a Bella.

—Gracias…, ¿qué tal te fue en la tarde? —intentó hablar un poco más con Edward.

—Bien… ya sabes; Emmett con sus bromas y Jasper molestando sutilmente. Creo que cada vez recuerdo mejor las cosas y me siento más cómodo —informó con la mirada fija en el comercial de cereales que pasaba.

—Me alegra —suspiró —, Rosalie me dijo que todos están más contentos de que no sólo me recuerdes a mí y a Tony.

—Sí, vaya, era algo raro sólo sentirme bien con ustedes dos cuando el resto de la familia trataba de integrarme y hacer convivencia —soltó en tono bromista —, y…Bella, hablando de eso, ¿cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos viviendo juntos… como… pareja? —preguntó haciéndose el apenado.

Bella se quedó petrificada por un eterno segundo, ¡ella lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Edward aún no la recordaba! O por lo menos parecía que no sentía lo mismo por ella a pesar de recordarla.

—Eh…pues… —titubeó en su respuesta—, dos meses. ¡Pero tranquilo! —habló rápidamente —, no hemos hecho más que dormir juntos… ya sabes, sin nada más en eso de lo que conlleva _"lo de pareja" _… técnicamente no tenemos compromiso que nos comprometa —finalizó melancólicamente.

—¿A no? —preguntó en verdad extrañado.

—Mmmm… no —dijo suavemente.

—Yo… esto sonará raro pero… ¿estamos comprometidos o algo? —insistió expectante de la respuesta que ella le daría; ¿le diría que sí o callaría la petición de matrimonio que le había hecho?

Bella suspiró dolosa y profundamente pero dejó de lado su plato para poder seguir con la conversación.

—¿A ti te gustaría que lo estuviéramos? —soltó sin despegar su atención de Edward.

—Supongo que sí… —fue lo primero que respondió—: adoro a Anthony y me llevo excelente con él y contigo… no creo que mi amnesia haya distorsionado tanto mí memoria como para crear tantos recuerdos agradables contigo…y lo dudo más ahora que he probado el sabor de tus labios y tu compañía.

Bella se sonrojó, se mordió el labio inferior y una sonrisa de gusto se delineó en su boca. Edward estaba ahora más cerca de ella; acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros, la estaba poniendo tan nerviosa que por un momento no supo ni en dónde estaba pero su razón la trajo de nuevo a la realidad en dónde Edward no la recordaba como su prometida y la decepción por esa realidad la hizo apartare de él antes de que pudiera terminar con la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó tiernamente al tomar su rostro para que lo viera.

Bella no respondió; tanto sus ojos como su garganta se estaban ahogando por las lagrimas que querían salir.

—Bella, somos novios… ¿cierto? —preguntó en una afirmación al notar su estado.

—¿L-lo… r-recuer…das? —contestó sumamente sorprendida y con voz llorosa.

—Nunca podría olvidar algo así —contestó simplemente.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta los labios de una nerviosa Bella. Ella temblaba de los nervios y la confusión que en ese momento sentía sin embargo cuando el cálido toque de Edward se hizo presente su mente alejó sus incertidumbres dejándose para dejarse llevar. El beso era superficial y no duró mucho; fue tierno y sin prisa… cómo esos que a ella le gustaban porque le recordaban que Edward no la presionaba en ningún sentido, le recordaban que la cuidad y que nunca la lastimaría.

—Bella… —susurró alejándose sin hacerlo.

Ambos estaban unidos por sus frentes y Edward reforzaba ese enlace tomando el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

—¿Entonces cómo pudiste olvidar… —pero el temor la interrumpió.

—¿Olvidar qué? —le cuestionó.

—No… nada —contestó arrepentida.

Bella le iba a preguntar sobre el olvido de su compromiso de matrimonio, sin embargo, eso sería demasiado egoísta, ¿no? Edward había sufrido un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo había confundido bastante, debía de comprenderlo… aunque le doliera que él no lo recordara.

—Mi graduación es el viernes… —inició de nuevo la plática—, ¿me acompañas?

Bella no contestó por un momento, dudaba de que ir con él fuera una buena idea para su propio bienestar. ¡Sólo era un pequeño sacrificio! Edward había hecho mucho más por ella en el pasado; la acompañó en todo momento que pudo para superar su violación y aunque ahora a ella le doliera la petición de matrimonio olvidada debía de seguir adelante… ¡además! Si Edward decía que la quería y las cosas continuaban así seguramente no tardaría mucho en volver a escuchar esa petición que añoraba. Sí, eso esperaba Bella.

—Pero no tengo ropa —se excusó —, digo, es un evento formal y todo lo que tengo es para el trabajo además de jeans y blusas informales —le explicó con mejor ánimo.

—¡Perfecto! Porque como buen doctor, yo iré de blanco así que nos podemos coordinar y buscar algo del mismo tono mañana en el centro comercial —sentenció antes de ponerse de pie y cargar a una distraída Bella.

—¡¿Qué haces? —dio un gritito asustada.

—Cargarte —respondió burlón—, es hora de ir a dormir que mañana será un largo día…

—Rosalie… ¿no viste dónde dejé mi tarjeta de crédito? —preguntó Emmett con la boca llena al tiempo que se enfundaba el saco dispuesto a irse.

—No lo sé Emmy, siempre dejas las cosas tiradas —habló restándole importancia con su hijo aun dormido en brazos.

—Es que estoy seguro que la tenía en mi cartera, aquí —le enseñó el vacío lugar dónde su plástico debería estar —, si la ves me avisas Rose.

—Seguro amor —contestó antes de despedirse.

Emmett salió de la casa rumbo a la empresa. Habían estado un tanto distantes de su emporio en desarrollo por el accidente de Edward y Bella, Alice había sido la más afectada en todo estoy; atrasaron un par de entregas de diseño y visitas de nuevos posibles clientes y proveedores pero por lo menos habían mantenido las ventas en el casi mes que se habían desentendido parcialmente de sus deberes. Incluso tenían a un pasante de Administración para que les ayudara en la ausencia de Bella.

—¿Qué tal te va con Jonathan? —preguntó divertido Emmett entrando en la oficina de Jasper.

—Jonathan… —suspiró él fastidiadamente divertido—, bueno, creo que la alegre y sociable personalidad de Alice lo hace ilusionarse —diagnosticó.

—¿Y por qué no has marcado tu territorio? —cuestionó a sabiendas que Jasper aun no le daba anillo de compromiso a Alice —, ¿no te dan… celitos?

Jasper le miró suspicazmente y después de dejar el tema de Jonathan, el estudiante de Administración, comenzaron a revisar un par de papeles y cuestiones que tenían pendientes. Cerca de las doce del día decidieron despejarse un rato y caminar un poco por el edificio.

—Señor Jasper… —se escuchó una insegura voz.

—¿Mande Jonathan? —respondió en automático.

—La señorita Alice desea saber si van a comer con ella —informó tratando de que los folders que cargaba no se le cayeran.

—Sí, dile que sí, la esperamos en el estacionamiento —se apresuró a responder Emmett antes de jalar a Jasper y retirarse.

Caminaron lo suficiente para perderse en el ascensor y salir al estacionamiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —insistió Jasper desorientado.

—Nada… es sólo para que tu joven rival de amor se sienta desorientado —dijo divertido.

Jasper rodó sus ojos. Se le hacía innecesario lo que Emmett hacía día con día para hacerle ver a Jonathan que era solo compañerismo lo que Alice le demostraba, sin embargo a Jasper le agradaba saber que ni aunque alguien más llegara y pretendiera al amor de su vida ella se dejaba conquistar.

—Sabes que Alice también lo hace para molestarme —le recordó.

—No me importa, ¿recuerdas cuando ella pensó que la engañabas? —habló —, tú no lo hacías para molestarla y según recuerdo a ella no le pareció tan gracioso.

—Pero ella piensa que me hace sentir celoso y digamos que… por las noches me recompensa bien —aclaró en doble sentido.

—¡Calla que no quiero saber detalles! —ordenó ofendido—, además allá viene la dueña de tus quincenas para irnos a comer —le informó entrando en su coche alistando la máquina para partir.

Después de un efusivo saludo entre una sonriente Alice y un Jasper confiado los tres decidieron ir a comer algo de en el centro comercial, en la zona de Fast-food ya que ninguno se ponía de acuerdo con el restaurante que otro proponía. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la zona de comida cada uno se dirigió a diferentes establecimientos para pedir lo que les apetecía. Emmett seguía un tanto disperso gracias a su tarjeta de crédito y el misterio de su paradero, estaba seguro que la había guardado en su cartera y que de ahí no la había sacado sin embargo en su oficina tampoco estaba.

—En efectivo por favor —respondió saliendo de su trance ante la pregunta que el empleado de McDonals le hizo.

Estaba sacando el dinero de su cartera cuando a la lejanía le pareció ver a Bella o por lo menos a una chica muy parecida a ella sentada en una banca.

—Ni siquiera puede salir de casa por sí misma con su pierna fracturada—se dijo antes de que Alice le llamara para hacerle compañía.

Y gracias a Dios que Alice interrumpió los pensamientos de Emmett en ese preciso momento porque de no haberlo hecho así él se hubiera dado cuenta de que en efecto Bella estaba en la plaza y no se encontraba sola; Edward y Anthony habían ido a pedir una carrito eléctrico para que Bella se moviera sin dificultad por la gran plaza.

—¡Listo, la conseguimos mami! —gritó feliz Anthony montado en esta.

—¿No se supone que ya no tenían? —preguntó extrañada.

—Bueno… eso solo era porque el primer encargado de servicios al cliente era un hombre difícil de coquetearle —contestó divertido Edward.

—Muy gracioso Edward —siseó Bella.

—No te pongas celosa Bella, no le puse gran atención a la chica que se la pedí sólo fue por conseguir la silla para que tu estuvieras cómoda —le informó ayudándola a sentarse en esta.

—¿Mami me cargas? —preguntó Tony sin muchas ganas de caminar.

—Claro pequeño, ven para acá —le dijo antes de que Edward lo cargara y se lo diera —, y… ¿a dónde vamos?

—A comprar ropa —soltó simplemente con una misteriosamente complacida sonrisa.

—¿Qué no era Alice la que gozaba de salir de compras? —demandó extrañada por el tono feliz que Edward había utilizado.

—Sí bueno, creo que con el golpe floreció algo de su personalidad en mí —dijo antes de emprender el paso.

No se puede decir cuántas tiendas exactamente Bella rechazó antes de poder encontrar una de su agrado y es que si de por si era una persona poco afecta a las compras su yeso no le ayudaba mucho para la ocasión.

—¿Enserio vas a ir de blanco? —le preguntó como por vigesimosegunda vez —porque ese conjunto color café está muy bonito…

—Bella, se supone que coordinemos como los novios que somos —le recordó divertido —, además no tiene por qué ser tan formal y aburrido… el blanco por otra parte se me hace más cómodo.

—¿Cómodo? —inquirió sin entender.

—Aquí tiene —llegó la señorita que les atendía con varias faldas, pantalones, blusas, sacos y vestidos blancos —, ¿gusta que le ayude?

—Muchas gracias, yo creo que sí puedo pero cualquier cosa le aviso —contestó sabiendo que ella se refería a su yeso.

Bella entró en el mostrador junto con un Tony que le ayudó a meter la ropa y que durante varios minutos le asistió para decidir qué prendas de todo le sentaban mejor.

—Mmm… no, no me agrada —opinó Edward al ver a Bella con un vestido estraple blanco sin mayor detalle que le llegaba ligeramente por arriba de la rodilla.

—A mi tampoco —soltó con alivio ella.

—Papi… tengo sed —anunció Tony saliendo del probador.

—Claro capeón, Bella en lo que te cambias vamos por algo de tomar… ¿tú quieres algo? —le dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Bella sólo pidió un poco de agua y volvió a entrar al vestido para quitarse con algo de trabajo el vestido. Se probó, ahora, un conjunto completo que hacía juego con una blusa de color azul.

—Esto no se verá bien con tenis —suspiró para sí al verse en el espejo del probador.

—¡Ya llegamos! ¿Lista? —le preguntó Edward.

—Sí, ya salgo —dijo tomando valor para salir.

Edward la miró detenidamente; era un traje blanco que resaltaba ligeramente la cintura de Bella y disimulaba sensualmente sus curvas naturales sin embargo la blusa azul no le agradaba el todo.

—Uhm… creo que desentonaríamos —consideró rápidamente.

—¿Por…? —le preguntó ella mirándose de nuevo en el espejo —, ¿algo está mal?

—No, todo está bien pero yo no llevaré nada azul y te ves más formal que yo… me opacarías —la hizo reír —, pero siendo sinceros; no te ves muy cómoda en él.

Bella rodó los ojos para meterse, con pequeños brinquitos, de nuevo al probador. Los intentos para encontrar la ropa que a los dos agradara. Anthony había estado esperando sentado y pacientemente durante la casi hora y media que estuvieron dentro de la tienda. Sí, pacientemente después de que Edward le había comprado unas papas, un helado de chocolate, un jugo y hot-dog.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Bella con tono cansado desde el probador.

—Sólo te esperamos —anunció con el mismo timbre sentado al lado de su hijo.

Bella vestía un pantalón fresco de tres cuartos; este le entallaba casi cómo una segunda piel sin llegar a ser demasiado. Una blusa suelta y con pequeños bordados en un hilo aun más blanco la resaltaban, el cuello "v" era sencillo y discreto pero a Edward le parecía perfecto para Bella.

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —preguntó ella al notar la mirada de Edward recorriéndola con cierto toque de fascinación.

—Por qué es perfecto —le dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

—¿Enserio? —Bella esbozó una sonrisa feliz estaba cansada de haberse probado tanta ropa y solo deseaba encontrar la ideal para poder terminar con este martirio —, ¿no es demasiado informal para tu graduación?

—No… está perfecto —insistió él.

* * *

><p>¡Vaya! Sí que Edward ha perdido el snetido de la moda de etiqueta para una graduación, no? bueno eso si es que le entendieron a mis descripciones de ropa jejeje espero sus comentarios, las quiero!<p>

Angie C.


	21. Chapter 21

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

Chi**cas! muchas gracias por todos su comentarios y alertas y favoritos! Lamento haberlas hecho espera un poco más esta ocasión pero además de que no encontraba el hilo a este cap la uni me quito mucho tiempo... sí ya entré a clases y es por ello que demoro mas en actualizar.**

**De cualquier modo sé que les gustará :) Por cierto ya saben dejen todos sus comentarios! **

****

* * *

><p><p>

_**Capitulo 21**_

—¿Helado? —se escuchó la suave e ilusionada voz de Anthony mientras trataba de que los vasos con helado que cargaba entre sus brazos no se le cayeran.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntaron Bella y Edward sorprendidos de ver al pequeño manchado de helado.

—Eh… como tú lo haces mamá; con la cuchara —explicó inocentemente.

—Gracias campeón, déjame ayudarte—habló Edward irguiéndose del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

—Estas todo sucio mi amor —le indicó Bella después de tomar su vaso.

Anthony se sonrojó en respuesta y desvió su mirada al piso.

—Lo siento… solo quería darles una sorpresa—se disculpó sin razón.

—No te preocupes mi amor, no pasa nada —lo cargó informándole que no estaba enojada con él —, es sólo que te pudiste haber lastimado o algo.

—No te aflijas hijo, tu mami tiene razón, pero ahora nos has demostrado que ya eres un niño independiente —le animó Edward haciendo que su pequeño sonriera un poco.

—¿Enserio papi? —cuestionó feliz.

—Enserio Tony, ya eres un niño grande pero siempre serás mi bebé —interrumpió Bella antes de abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas, segundos después Edward también se unió a la tortura del pequeño.

De no ser porque los sillones era de piel una gran macha de helado de fresa con crema se hubiera quedado impregnada en el sillón. La guerra de cosquillas continuó hasta que el celular de Edward sonó ese día en la tarde, tuvo que dejarlos solos para atender la llamada.

Bella mandó a Tony por un trapo a la cocina para medio arreglar el desastre que el helado había ocasionado sobre el sillón y sus ropas, tan pronto terminó de limpiar ambos comenzaron a ver El Rey León II, la película favorita de su hijo. Edward no regresó sino hasta avanzada la película y fue hasta entonces que la curiosidad que sentía por la llamada se disipó.

—Era Elizabeth, dice que la ceremonia es a las siete en la universidad —contestó la callada y disimulada pregunta de Bella —, así que debemos estar como a las seis y media, por lo tanto debemos de salir de aquí como …

—A las seis de la mañana —lo interrumpió con pesadez.

—Lo sé —suspiró sin muchos ánimos por la hora—, si quieres puedes llegar más tarde… digo, a las siete y así no te levantas ni levantas a Tony tan temprano —le sugirió.

—¿Tu quieres que lleguemos después? —le preguntó expectante de su respuesta.

—Por mí no te preocupes papi me puedo duermo temprano y así te acompañamos a que tu salida de la escuela—habló Tony cual adulto sin dejar de mirar su película.

—Gracias peque —contestó despeinándolo—. ¿Qué dices entonces Bella? ¿Tú también te quieres dormir temprano mañana? —le preguntó con la sonrisa que la derretía.

—Sí, me puedo dormir temprano siempre y cuando tú hagas la cena —condicionó divertida.

Edward rodó sus ojos para después esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y atraer a Bella hasta su cuerpo con un espontaneo abrazo.

—Gracias —le susurró regalándole un beso en su cabeza.

—No es nada Edward, lo hago con gusto —comentó sin atreverse a abrazarlo como se le había hecho costumbre.

A petición de Bella pidieron una pizza para cenar después de que la película se terminó, cenaron armoniosamente y cerca de las once de la noche decidieron que era hora de dormir al ver que Tony comenzaba a cabecear.

—Mejor lo alisto para dormir —mencionó Edward antes de pararse del suelo donde estaba sentado.

—¿No quieres que lo haga yo? —le preguntó apenada—, lo has estado haciendo desde que salimos del hospital —le recordó.

—No te preocupes Bella, no me cuesta nada y lo hago con gusto bien lo sabes —le recordó sonriente —, si quieres junta algo las cosas para que luego las lleve a la cocina —le sugirió ya con Anthony en brazos antes de robarle un beso.

Sólo necesitó dar siete pasos para poder llegar hasta la habitación de Tony, comenzó a ponerle la pijama ya que el pequeño estaba demasiado adormilado y muy a pesar de Edward tuvo que despertarlo para que se lavara los dientes.

—Papi… ¿mi mami ya sabe? —le preguntó recordando lo que Edward planeaba.

—No hijo, si lo supiera no tendría chiste—le aclaró terminando de limpiarle le boca —, tú no se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

—Nope —contestó inmediatamente —, ¿me cuentas un cuento? —le pidió.

—Seguro… ¿cuál quieres? —preguntó arropándolo en su cama y acostándose a un lado suyo.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Edward no se va a ningún lado —insistió Alice.

—Que sí; él nos dijo que se iba a ir —debatió Emmett.

—Emmett, si en verdad fuera cierto ya se hubiera ido y no lo ha hecho —le recordó irritada—, mañana es su graduación y él sigue metido en su casa cuidando a Bella.

—Ya no se maten —interrumpió Esme la conversación que sus hijos tenían mientras jugaban en el nuevo futbolito que Rosalie le había regalado a Emmett.

—Mamá, es que tu hijo es necio y no entiende razones —se justificó cual niña pequeña.

—No le creas, ésta loca hiperactiva que nunca puede apoyarme —negó él—, por cierto, ¿ya terminó Jasper la comida?

—No… de hecho me corrió sutilmente de la cocina —confesó con una sonrisa.

—Pues no sé qué le pasa a ese, no sabía que tenía talento culinario —confesó sonriente y burlonamente —, ¿le enseñaste a cocinar Alice?

—Para nada… pero estos días ha estado algo obsesionado con la comida mexicana —informó concentrada en el juego —, ¡GOOOL! ¡Perdiste hermanito!

—Eso es trampa —argumentó rápidamente.

—Para nada, has perdido. Con quince goles de mi parte ya te debió de haber quedado claro quién es la mejor en esto —le recordó con aires de superioridad.

—Ya dejen eso Emmett y mejor vamos a ver la tele —ordenó suavemente.

Los tres abandonaron la improvisada sala de juegos. Prendieron la televisión esperando o que Jasper terminara la comida o que Rosalie y Carlisle regresaran de la revisión mensual de Brandon. Estaban viendo un programa de comedia cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó interrumpiendo la risa que en ese momento el programa les ocasionad.

—¿Bu-bueno? —contestó entrecortadamente Alice.

—_Buena tarde, ¿se encuentra el señor Emmett Cullen? Soy Ámbar Jhons y le habló del Banco de America_ —se presentó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Emmett, es para ti! —le dijo antes de aventarle el teléfono inalámbrico.

Emmett tomó la llamada y tan pronto le dijeron que su tarjeta de crédito presentaba un uso inusual palideció.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando? —preguntó tímida y seriamente.

—_Unos cinco mil dólares_ —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—¿Hay algún seguro que lo cubra? Como le digo, yo no he hecho esas compras —preguntó afligido.

—_Posiblemente, pero primero debe de demostrar que usted no ha utilizado su plástico. Tal vez no sea problema porque según el sistema todas las compras han sido vía telefónica… ¿es posible que le hayan robado su tarjeta o la haya perdido? _—sugirió la chica.

—Ehm… sí, es posible. Desde el lunes que no la encuentro —confesó.

La llamada siguió por varios minutos después y tras reportar su tarjeta la señorita que la atendió le pidió volver a llamar el lunes para seguir con el reporte de su tarjeta. Obviamente tanto Esme como Alice lo regañaron tan pronto se enteraron lo que sucedía.

—A ver si no tienes que pagar todo —advirtió Alice.

—Sólo no le digan a Rosalie… me matará si se entera —suplicó susurrante al notar que su esposa y padre habían llegado.

—¿Cómo les fue? —saludó Esme recibiéndolos.

—Todo bien, el niño está en su peso y ya le pusieron sus vacunas—anunció orgulloso Carlisle.

—Al parecer Emmett si lo ha cuidado bien —bromeó Rosalie alegre antes de saludarlo.

—¿Y Jasper? —preguntó Carlisle al notar su ausencia.

—En la cocina, encerrado y quizá quemando todo lo que planea cocinar para comer—contestó bromistamente Alice sorprendiendo a los recién llegados.

Sí, ellos también sabían que Jasper no era de aquellos hombres que cocina; ni siquiera para sorprender a una dama así que algo raro debería de estar pasando.

—¡Listo! —avisó Jasper minutos después.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa listos a comer sin embargo se sorprendieron de que Jasper los interrumpiera.

—¿Qué sucede Jazz? —preguntó ansioso Emmett por devorar el extraño caldo que había preparado.

—Solo quiero dar un aviso que creo es importante, Emmett—respondió nervioso.

—Pues dilo y rápido por favor que esto se ve rico y muero de hambre —le aconsejó inhalando del sabroso aroma del pozole que tenía frente a él.

—Bueno, quiero decirles que conseguí que los inversionistas de México y Brasil accedieron a firmar el contrato para que podamos abrir una tienda departamental en sus naciones —soltó con orgullo.

Era de esperarse que Alice gritara entusiasmada sobre todo ahora que tenía cinco meses y medio de embarazo y las hormonas la volvían más emotiva, era sorprendente que el embarazo no hubiera podido, hasta ahora, distorsionar en lo mínimo su figura. Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie se comportaron igual de alegres por la noticia, esto era un gran paso para ellos para la consolidación de su empresa y esperaban que las cosas siguieran marchando bien. Que marcharan bien para Emmett que presentía ser víctima de un fraude crediticio, pero sobre todo que siguieran marchando bien para Edward…

.

—La clave es cinco, nueve, tres—informó Edward con voz calmada mientras jugaba con la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

—_De acuerdo señor Cullen, confirmo un cargo por trescientos dólares como pago de arreglos florales para este viernes_—confirmó la compra.

—Exactamente—respondió feliz.

—_Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por utilizar nuestro servicio de compra vía telefónica señor Cullen_—se despidió la señorita que lo atendió.

Edward apagó su celular y se quedó sin moverse aun recostado en la cama junto con su hijo que dormía plácidamente a un lado suyo.

—¿Hablabas con alguien? —preguntó Bella al salir del baño.

—Eh… nada importante, sólo que no he pagado la cuenta de mi celular —mintió magistralmente —, ¿lista para ver descansar? —le preguntó invitándola a recostarse.

—Estoy listísima, pero… ¿necesitas dinero? Porque Emmett me dijo que me seguirían depositando parte del suelo por cualquier cosa que necesitáramos— ofreció preocupada porque Edward no tuviera dinero.

—No te preocupes amor, simplemente se me olvidó pagar —le aclaró levantándose de la cama para atraerla hacia él.

Bella sintió el cálido contacto de las manos de Edward sobre las suyas e inmediatamente una corriente electica la recorrió placenteramente. Le gustaba volver a sentir los detalles cariñosos que Edward tenía con ella y es que a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a su contacto el accidente la había distanciado de esos sentimientos.

—Te quiero Bella, ¿lo sabes? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos y acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos —, y… aunque sé que el accidente me ha quitado varios recuerdos mi amor por ti nunca podría olvidarlo —le susurró perdido en el mar de sus ojos cafés antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Bella se sorprendió por el acto y aunque en un principió se quedó sin moverse prontamente respondió el suave beso probando por fin el sabor de Edward que había anhelado por, al menos, una semana. Edward llevó las manos de Bella alrededor de su cuello, él la abrazó por la cardera atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Anthony seguía dormido así que ellos dos olvidaron que le pequeño seguía en la habitación subiendo tenuemente la intensidad de su contacto. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire sin embargo Bella ya había comenzado a jugar con el cobrizo cabello de Edward despeinándolo más de lo normal en tanto que él continuaba dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás con intensiones de sentarse sobre la cama.

—Edward… ¿enserio me quieres? —le preguntó estando ahora medio acostada sobre él.

—Con toda mi vida, Bella—respondió sin dudar—, ¿tú me quieres?

—Te amo—le confesó ella.

Edward le sonrió en respuesta antes de atraer su cabeza de nuevo hacia él para iniciar otro beso.

—Bella… yo creo que no es… el mejor momento—interrumpió Edward al sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al contacto físico.

Bella lo miró expectante sin entender de todo lo que decía pero sólo cuando pudo leer la mirada de Edward pudo sentir cierta parte de la anatomía de Edward chocar contra su vientre insistentemente ocasionando que se tensara instintivamente ante su hallazgo.

—Ehm…yo… l-lo siento—fue lo mejor que atinó a decir nerviosamente.

Intentó levantarse de dónde estaba pero el suave agarre de Edward se lo impidió. Sintió su corazón acelerarse temerosamente de que quizá ella misma hubiera iniciado algo que quizá no era capaz de culminar.

—¿Por qué de disculpas? —susurró Edward tiernamente.

—Yo… siento haber dejado que las cosas avanzaran hasta este punto—contestó medio apenada media afligida.

Edward pareció entender perfectamente a lo que ella se refería y a pesar de lo que su cuerpo le demandaba Bella siempre estaría antes que nada.

—No te preocupes por trivialidades… si como dices tú ha llegado hasta este punto ha sido porque los dos lo hemos querido —le explicó acariciando su rostro—, pero recuerda que sólo tú podrás llevarlo al siguiente nivel; cuando estés lista.

Bella cortó el contacto visual que tenía con Edward sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasaba en la habitación y si bien ya se había logrado tranquilizar un poco al recordar que Edward nunca la forzaría a nada que no quisiera el sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundaba.

—Todo está bien Bella, no te aflijas que aquí no ha pasado nada —la tranquilizó rodándola en la cama para que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera recostada—, ¿qué te parece si traigo las palomitas para comenzar a ver la película?

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó tímidamente ella.

—Cien por ciento—contestó indudablemente—, Bella… he esperado por ti más de tres años, un poco más no me hará daño—le dijo con una sonrisa antes de regalarle un beso en la frente y levantarse —. Ponte cómoda en seguida regreso con las palomitas.

Y con una sonrisa sincera y un disimuladamente controlado problema en el pantalón Edward salió de la habitación dejando a Bella aun mas enamorada de él por lo comprensivo que era con ella.

—Quince… dieciocho… veintiuno… veinticuatro… —Edward seguía contando de tres en tres al bajar las escaleras recordando una buena técnica de relajamiento para su actual problema.

No era noche en realidad y el reloj de la cocina marca las siete de la tarde lo cual le recordó que debía de hablarle a Elizabeth para confirmar su cita. Tras hablar con ella y tomar el tazón de palomitas regresó totalmente calmado a su recámara.

—Edward… ¿puedes llevar a Tony a su habitación? —le preguntó Bella deseando estar solamente con él.

—No tardo—fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos.

Y no lo hizo, en menos de lo que ella esperaba Edward se encontraba poniendo el DVD en el reproductor para comenzar a ver la película. Se recostaron sólo lo suficiente para poder apreciar la película. Edward dejó el tazón de palomitas en medio de la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado al notar la mirada pérdida de Bella.

—Sí, todo bien —le contestó con una forzada sonrisa y un nudo en la garganta.

Edward ya conocía esa sonrisa y no pudo engañarlo. Cuando menos lo esperaba Edward la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla y sin palabras hacerle saber que todo estaba bien jugando con su cabello como le fascinaba hacerlo.

—Relájate Bella, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable —le susurró llamando su atención—, yo sé que me quieres y eso es suficiente para mí.

Bella no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara de los labios.

—Para mí también basta con ello… pero entiendo que, como hombre, quizá tú…

—No pienses en mí—la interrumpió—, mejor relájate y terminemos de ver la película —la animó robándole un beso.

—Eres mi sueño hecho realidad—le agradeció después del contacto.

—Lo sé…—habló con todo divertido—, ¿lista para mañana?

—Yo sí… ¿y tú? —Bella le regresó la pregunta pero él no contestó—, mañana es el gran día… ¿nervioso? —insistió refiriéndose a la graduación.

Pero si Bella hubiera sabido el peso de las palabras que acababa de decir quizá las habría evitado.

—Sinceramente… sí. Estoy demasiado ansioso porque amanezca—le confesó travieso gozando de la ignorancia que Bella tenía hacia su futuro.

No fue necesario que el despertador sonara para que despertara, él ya lo estaba desde hace poco más de veinte minutos. La seguía abrazando sin atreverse a moverse un poco por el miedo de despertarla y es que le apasionaba verla dormir; se veía más hermosa de lo que era. La débil luz de la luna madrugadora seguía filtrándose por la ventana de su habitación dándole una vista mucho mejor, le acariciaba el cabello suavemente mientras vería su pecho subir y bajar suavemente al compas de su respiración.

—Bella, ya es hora de despertar—susurró adelantándose a la alarma del reloj.

—Mmm…no—gimió quejándose cual niña pequeña.

Edward simplemente se rió por el acto tan pueril.

—Vamos Bella, prometo compensarte el que tengas que levantarte tan temprano—pidió radiante.

—¿Te vas bañar tu primero? —preguntó ella esperanzada de poder dormir un poco más.

—Nop, esa serás tú porque dentro de media hora Elizabeth llega para ayudarte a arreglarte —confesó inocentemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó totalmente extrañada.

—Bueno, pensé que sería buena idea que otra mujer te ayudara a ponerte más bella de lo que ya eres—dijo sonriente—, y pensé que quizá Alice no sería una buena opción… ya ves que con eso del embarazo se pone más intensa —argumentó inteligentemente.

—Pero creo que no le agrado a Elizabeth… es amiga tuya no mía y hoy también es su graduación —insistió ella.

—No te preocupes, de hecho fue ella la que se ofreció como agradecimiento —mintió suavemente.

—¿Agradecimiento de qué? —cuestionó interesada.

—De que le haya presentado a Robert antes de que las clases terminaran y ahora parece que las cosas funcionan bien entre ellos dos—le explicó levantándose de la cama para apurarse —, usted señorita por el momento tiene diez minutos para dormir más en lo que reviso si el calentador ya está encendido.

—Gracias—dijo y sin perder tiempo se dispuso a dormir otro poco más.

Veinte minutos fueron los que Edward la dejó dormir en tanto que el preparaba algo frío de desayunar; un licuado de vainilla acompañado de fruta y a pesar de ella a Bella aún se levantó con demasiado pesar ayudada de su caballerosa compañía que la escoltó hasta la regadera para que ella pudiera bañarse con calma. Dejó caer la cálida agua sobre su espalda tratando de que la despertara sin embargo parecía que el efecto era totalmente contrario y aunque el sueño prácticamente le impedía abrir los ojos un sentimiento de ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en su estomago.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Edward desde la habitación para ayudarla a regresar.

—¡Sí! —le avisó envuelta en una toalla.

Para fines prácticos Edward la cargó completamente despegándola del piso y depositándola en su lecho practicando para futuras ocasiones.

—Servida, si necesitas algo me dices. Voy por Tony para que nos bañemos —le avisó sonriente.

—¿Y si llega Elizabeth mientras te estás bañando? —cuestionó preocupada por su incapacidad de bajar las escaleras.

—No lo creo que llegue tan temprano, me dijo que estaba aquí a eso de las cinco y media… faltan veinte minutos —le indicó antes de salir por su hijo.

Fue demasiado gracioso el hecho de que Edward tuviera que bañar a su hijo mientras este casi seguía dormido.

—Campeón, no te duermas —le pidió mientras le enjabonaba la cabeza—, recuerda que podrás dormir en el camino.

—Pero es que tengo sueno papi… —justificó tiernamente.

—Lo sé, yo también tengo sueño pero ayúdame a enjuagarte para que no se nos haga tarde —insistió ante lo que Anthony hizo su mayor esfuerzo por despertar.

Su tiempo no podría haber estado más sincronizado ya que justo cuando Edward se estaba terminando de secar el timbre de la casa sonó indicando la llegada de su amiga. Bella estaba medio vestida y como Elizabeth la arreglaría allí mismo decidió llevar tanto a su hijo como a su ropa a la habitación del primero para arreglarse. Se puso de nuevo su pijama para poder abrirle a Elizabeth quien venía acompañada de Robert, un joven alto de tez blanca y ojos cafés claros.

—Gracias por venir—dijo a modo de saludo.

—No te preocupes… ambos te la debemos—contestó radiante Elizabeth—, ¿no es así amor?

—Seguro hermano, no te preocupes… gracias a ti estoy al lado de esta bella mujer—le recordó sonriente.

—Entonces pasen…, Bella está arriba primera puerta a la izquierda Eli —le indicó—, y tu Robert… pues puedes empezar por limpiar la cocina —bromeó antes de darle el control de la televisión y retirarse.

Edward al igual que Elizabeth y Bella se encerró en la habitación de Tony para comenzar a arreglarse. El pequeño fue el primero que quedó listo vistiendo su pequeño short y camiseta, Edward le puso crema en su suave rostro y brazos pero ante su cabello algo alborotado y rizado simplemente le puso un poco de gel para acomodarlo mejor; se veía hermoso con su nívea piel y esos ojos verdes contrastando con el café de su cabello.

—¡Listo! —le anunció feliz—, te ves muy guapo hijo…

—Es porque me parezco a ti papi, mi mami dice que eres muy guapo así que yo también lo soy —le respondió orgullosamente.

—Sí, igualito a mi—concordó Edward conmovido por las palabras del pequeño.

¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser en verdad el padre biológico de Anthony! Aunque no por eso su amor por él era menos.

Tony se quedó sentado en su cama viendo como su padre se arreglaba y terminaba de vestirse con su, también, atuendo blanco. Se esmeró lo más que pudo; trató de arreglar su cabello hasta dejarlo presentablemente alborotado como era costumbre, su camisa blanca la dejó desbotonada del primer y segundo botón dejando que su blanco y terso pecho resaltaran pero lo que mejor le sentaba era la sonrisa emocionada de su rostro.

—Edward, nosotras ya terminamos… ¿están listos? —se escuchó llamarles la voz de Elizabeth.

—¡Ya vamos! —gritó desde adentro de la habitación mientras recogía a medias el reguero que había quedado de las toallas.

—Recuerda que tienen que estar temprano… tienes que ensayar el discurso —se le ocurrió decir ante la mirada de Bella que no hacía más que observar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Listo —abrió la puerta con su hijo en brazos.

Edward tenía planeado salir rápidamente de la habitación para llegar a su cita sin embargo la sencilla forma en que Elizabeth la había arreglado lo cautivó totalmente; se notaba que Bella llevaba una ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro que afinaban sus rasgos, su cabello que normalmente solía ser lacio ahora se encontraba invadido por ondas que definitivamente de daban un aire de sensualidad y qué decir de la ropa que portaba y que el mismo había casi elegido.

—Tierra llamando a Edward…—lo despertó de su ensoñación Elizabeth —, ¡vamos!

Edward no pudo más que hacer que sonreír y ayudar a Bella a bajar las escaleras feliz de la vida. La escoltó hasta el auto dejándola a ella y Anthony dentro mientras que él se despedía de sus amigos.

—Gracias por todo—insistió apenado y emocionado.

—Tranquilo Ed—le ordenó Robert al notar lo ansioso que estaba—, todo saldrá bien… pero antes de que te vayas no olvides esto —le recordó antes de entregarle uno de esos trapitos especiales para limpiar lentes envolviendo algo.

—¡Se me estaba olvidando! —dijo riendo.

—Ahora sí galán, ya puedes irte —le indicó Elizabeth después de acomodarle el cuello de la camisa —, suerte.

Edward entró al blanco auto con una sonrisa, encendió el motor y aun con las manos sudándole de los nervios a medio camino se atrevió a preguntar;

—¿No te agrada Eli? —habló al notar lo pensativa que se encontraba durante el trayecto.

—No… sí me agrada, es sólo que desde que desperté estoy como que ansiosa y tengo sueño—confesó apenada—, ¿en dónde dices que es la ceremonia? —le cuestionó al notar que Edward daba en una esquina contraria a la dirección de la universidad.

—Eh… en la universidad—respondió casi preguntando temiendo que Bella lo hubiera descubierto.

—Ah… ¿te molesta si duermo un poco en lo que llegamos? —le preguntó.

—Para nada, trata de relajarte y esa ansiedad que tienes desaparecerá, que ya nada malo nos pasará —la tranquilizó tomando su mano y besándola.

Sí, que Bella se durmiera en el camino era lo mejor que le podría pasar. De esa forma, tanto con Bella como con Anthony dormidos dar la sorpresa sería mucho más fácil.


	22. Chapter 22

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Due Pollet**

Bueno chicas... yo sé que el cap pasado no fue tan interesante cómo otros caps o como este (que espero que en vdd les agrade, ya qe lo escribí tres veces). Eh... creo que esté es un cap muy esperado por ustedes y tmb por mi. Solo debo de advertirles que quizá el sig cap (23) pueda ser M, no estoy segura de cualquier modo pienso que no será nada eh... traumante para las pequeñas chikas que me leen... no estoy segura, necesito que me dejen sus opiniones para saber que es lo que quieten... T o M ( cualquiera de las dos que escojan les prometo será bonito).

DISFRUTEN!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

Por fin habían llegado. El momento había llegado y todo parecía estar listo.

Edward bajó silenciosa y rápidamente del coche de Bella para revisar y despedir a todas las personas que se habían esmerado por montar toda la escena que él había dirigido.

—Señor Cullen, su tarjeta no pasó por el cargo de las flores—le informó la ultima señorita a la que le agradeció.

—Ah… sí claro, ehm… deje voy por mi cartera para pagarle —se excusó pero más pronto de lo que se imagino la encargada de las flores Edward ya había regresado con el dinero en mano para saldar el servicio.

Todos se habían ido a excepción de un hombre que vestía una túnica negra y una característica biblia. Se encontraba parado en medio del lugar el cual estaba parcialmente saturado tanto por las flores blancas que él había pedido como por las propias del lugar.

Con una sonrisa Edward regresó de nuevo al auto despertando primeramente a Tony y encargándole el pequeño paquete que su amigo le había dado. Su corazón latía sumamente emocionado y no dejaba de pasar su mano por su cabello en señal del nerviosismo que sentía.

—Cuando tu mami diga que si me quiere entonces me las das—le recordó a un adormilado Tony por ser las siete de la mañana, una hora temprana para el pequeño.

—Si papi —respondió aletargado.

Edward lo llevó hasta el escenario del evento para después regresar por Bella, sentía sus manos sudarle y tener el estomago hecho un lio pero antes de acercarse a ella respiró profundo tratando de controlar sus emociones y se acomodó su camisa antes de hablarle.

—Bella… despierta cariño—habló después de regarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya voy…—gimió suavemente sin querer abrir los ojos—, ¿ya llegamos? —preguntó aun adormilada.

—Síp, y te tengo una sorpresa, cierra los ojos por favor —le pidió con tono pueril ante lo que ella obedeció con duda.

—Edward no quiero…—alegó pero antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos una mano de Edward se posó sobre ellos delicadamente.

—. Bueno… tengo que decirte que sí te gustará _esta_—confesó con una sonrisa mientras la sacaba del coche.

Edward se las ingenió para medio cargar a Bella y medio hacerla caminar desde el coche hasta su escenario nupcial.

—Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas —le recordó como hace cuatro años en el mismo lugar, el olor de las flores la golpeó suavemente tan pronto se aproximaron al prado agitando, desmesuradamente, sus latidos.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle pero no supo si fue por el miedo de no ver y sentir caerse o porque el olor de las flores y el refrescante viento que la golpeaba le gritaban que no habría graduación y una grata sonrisa se posó en sus labios al sentir tangible lo que ella ya sospechaba y su hijo le había sugerido.

—Esta te va a encantar—aseguró entusiasmadamente llegando al inició de la pequeña alfombra roja —Ya, abre los ojos —le pidió tomándola de la mano posándose a su lado derecho con una sonrisa cual niño emocionado por un gran logro suyo.

No quiso abrir los ojos en ese momento. Sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, que el estomago le explotaría gracias a las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de él y en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían por toda la adrenalina que se acumulaba en su cuerpo; Edward lo había hecho.

—Ábrelos Bella —pidió Edward con tono ansioso y Bella lo sabía ya que la mano de Edward sudaba contra la suya.

Sin embargo ella no le volvió a hacer caso; prefirió sentir un momento más la brisa del viento acariciarla y alborotar su cabello ahora ondulado. Suspiró, suspiró como no lo hacía hace tiempo tratando de menguar la emoción en su interior y después abrió sus ojos lentamente. La visión que tuvo fue suficiente para que reforzar su sonrisa emocionada, le fue imposible no sorprenderse y es que si bien había adivinado que estaban en el prado de Edward, su lugar secreto si mal no recordaba, estaban en ese prado al que la había llevado cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo tratando de ganarse más su amistad, era ese prado donde ella había decidió una tarde de invierno que quería que Edward le ayudara a ponerle nombre a su hijo, era ese prado donde sin más rodeos se había convencido de que Edward nunca la dañaría y era el mismo prado que lleno de flores violetas por la temporada, arreglos de rosas blancas, un pequeño altar, una disimulada alfombra roja con el amanecer de fondo y su pequeño hijo parado en medio que le decía a gritos que había llegado el momento de dejar todo su pasado enterrado y comenzar a ser feliz.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó expectante Edward.

—Es… hermoso —susurró anonada.

—No mas que tú—respondió él sintiendo que parte de la presión se disipaba.

Edward esperó que Bella digiera algo más sin embargo ella seguía admirando con detalle el simple escenario frente a ella; para nada era saturado y para nada era descuidado.

—Espero que no te molestes conmigo por haberme hecho el tonto y fingir que no recordaba nada de aquella noche del accidente —habló confesándose como si hubiese roto un plato—, sé que te debía haber preguntado qué tipo de boda querías o por lo menos si aun te querías casar conmigo pero…—guardó un momento silencio mirándola de frente y tomándola de ambas manos—, pero pensé que esto podría gustarte… así que, Isabella Marie Swan, si no tienes otros planes para hoy, ¿quisieras estar presente en tu boda? —dijo sin más ansioso de poder ya unir sus vidas para siempre y entonces nadie ni nada los separaría.

Un brillo en los ojos de Bella resplandeció nuevamente, su sonrisa emocionada cambió a tímida y al borde del llanto abrazó a Edward sin previo aviso. Se lanzó a sus brazos tratando de decirle sin palabras que sí, que sí quería estar allí con él y no sólo ese momento sino que para siempre; y no se lo decía con palabras porque su garganta estaba imposibilitada para emitir sonido alguno gracias a todo el sentimiento acumulado en ella.

—Gracias—susurró en su oído con voz entrecortada tan pronto como pudo.

—No Bella, gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado a pesar de todo lo que te pasó, por confiar en mí y dejarme demostrar que siempre hay hombres buenos en este mundo esperando por una princesa como tú—argumentó inhalando su dulce esencia respondiéndole el abrazo.

—Entonces, por favor no me dejes ir —pidió mirándolo a los ojos —, no me vuelvas a hacer sentir o pensar que te has olvidado de mí; no podría soportar perderte en ningún sentido —rogó gimiendo entre pequeñas lagrimillas.

—Nunca volveré a hacerlo, esta vez sólo fue para sorprenderte—aseguró firmemente limpiando su rostro con besos—, ¿vamos?

—Vamos—afirmó ella siendo ayudada de Edward para caminar con su yeso en la pierna.

Tanto Anthony como el padre que los casaría veían a los lejos la escena que ellos dos estaban actuando, el pequeño estaba emocionado aunque no comprendiera exactamente bien el significado del acto que se llevaría a cabo ya que lo único que le importaba es que sus papás estuvieran felices, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos dos para regalarle una sonrisa a su mamá.

—Ehm… sólo seremos nosotros tres y el padre—confesó titubeante Edward.

—Si consideramos que tú planeaste una boda solo y el hecho de que eres hombre creo que resulta razonable que se te hayan olvidado los invitados—le respondió divertidamente seria—, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Alice… ¿Dónde están todos ellos? ¿A qué hora llegan? —preguntó pensando que era un broma y al menos ellos estarían presentes.

— La verdad… es que nadie sabe y nadie vendrá. Pensé que con ese yeso fracturado no estarías de ánimos para tener a Alice a tu lado planeando una boda con su estilo, sé que es egoísta pero quería darte esta sorpresa y hacerlo sólo _nuestra_—argumentó llevándola hasta el altar.

—Te ves muy bonina, mami—dijo Tony estando frente a ellos.

—Gracias mi amor—le besó la mejilla.

—Y debo decirte que este pequeño también participó—habló Edward compartiendo el crédito con su hijo que ahora cargaba con un brazo.

—Estoy segura de ello—habló feliz estando ahora sí frente al padre dejando intrigado a Edward.

Aun no aclarecía completamente y es que el cielo estaba pintado en tonos azules y rojos; se veía perfecto para el momento. El padre, un hombre de recorrida edad, inició con el ritual para celebrar la boda, su monologo fue corto pero hermoso haciendo que una lagrima se le escapara a Bella, quizá fueron sus palabras o quizá era la emoción de sentir su sueño realidad.

—Muy bien, ahora debo pedirles que digan sus votos—les incitó con voz solemnemente amable.

—Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen —comenzó inmediatamente tomando las manos de Bella con su única mano libre—, te recibo a ti, Isabella Marie Swan, como esposa y aunque no puedo decirte que te entrego mi corazón porque lo tienes desde el primer momento en que te vi y estuve a tu lado, prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en tus días de alegría y tristeza, prometo estar siempre a tu lado y al de nuestro hijo para cuando necesiten un cálido apoyo, prometo… no, mejor no quiero prometerte nada y prefiero cumplirlo estando a cada instante a tu lado y demostrarte que nunca te fallaré, ni te faltaré al respeto y que siempre te amaré por todos los vías de mi vida.

Tanto el corazón de Bella como el de Edward latían desenfrenadamente ante las palabras que salían de su boca. Ella se sentía sumamente nerviosa, sus piernas seguían temblando y un sonrojo descontrolado inundaba sus mejillas, sin duda estaba al borde de un llanto emocionado pero decidió que este podría esperar hasta después de que ella dijera sus votos que también había preparado para sorprender a Edward.

—Yo… I-isabella Marie Swan —habló entrecortadamente por la emoción —, te recibo a ti, Edward Anthony Cullen, el amor de mi vida, como esposo porque te ganaste mi corazón a pulso con cada detalle y cuidado hacia mi persona demostrándome que siempre existe una luz al final del túnel. Prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Prometo apoyarte como tú lo hiciste cuando llegues cansado del trabajo o algo te preocupe, prometo dar todo de mí para que siempre seamos felices, que nunca te defraudaré o te fallaré, que serás el único hombre en mi corazón hasta que este deje de latir.

—Y yo, Anthony Cullen, les prometo quererlos mucho por siempre y portarme bien—dijo rápida y espontáneamente antes de que el silencio que había desapareciera, la única reacción que logró fue que unas risas conmovidas se escucharan suavemente por parte de sus padres.

Edward la miró con una enamorada sonrisa y con brillosos ojos emocionado perdiéndose en la mirada de su amada, la pudo haber besado y eso era lo que iba hacer acercando su rostro lentamente pero sin que esto pareciera importarle al sacerdote él los interrumpió prosiguiendo con la boda que, en ese momento, le pareció molesta a Edward por dejarlo con su intención frustrada.

—Muy bien, entonces prosiguiendo con este bendito acto procedan a colocarse las argollas —les indicó el padre.

Edward le indicó a Anthony que sacara los anillos que le había dado y con mucho cuidado el pequeño obedeció a su padre. Tenía en sus manos ambas alianzas ofreciéndoselas a Edward quien tomó la que le correspondía a Bella para después bajar a su hijo y agarrar la mano izquierda de Bella.

—Bella, con este anillo yo te desposo y me comprometo a estar siempre a tu lado sin importar lo que pase, a amarte sin importar las dificultades, a cuidarte y enamorarte cada día más. Te entregó los tesoros de mi corazón y las escasas virtudes que tengo en mi persona.

Y a Bella se le escapó una sonrisa incrédula. ¿Escasa virtudes? ¡Por favor! ¡Edward era la persona más virtuosa, talentosa y valiosa que en su vida había conocido! Era, simplemente, perfecto.

—Edward… con este anillo yo te desposo como símbolo de mi amor, de mi confianza y de mi deseo de estar siempre a tu lado y nunca dejarte ir, me entrego a ti en cuerpo y alma para poder siempre ser uno mismo.

Si no hubiera sido porque el padre había presenciado tantas misas quizá le hubiera parecido conmovedor los votos de ambos aunque en realidad si lo eran. Se aclaró la garganta por la emoción que estos dos chicos frente a él le transmitían y prosiguió con lo que le faltaba.

—En vista de que no hay nadie que se oponga a la su unión, los declaro marido y mujer —anunció regocijante.

Instintivamente los dos se miraron esperando las anheladas palabras que concluirían su unión. Les pareció que el padre lo hizo al propósito al retrasar su oración final sin embargo eso les dio tiempo suficiente para clamar sus agitadas respiraciones y el insistente latido en su corazón.

—Ahora sí—dijo tras dejar de toser—, yo los bendigo en nombre de Dios… y el novio puede besar a la novia.

Y el padre ni siquiera había terminado de decir la oración que ellos ya habían unido sus labios en un acto casi desesperado. Edward dio un pequeño paso hasta donde Bella estaba acercando más su cuerpo al de ella; tenía una paso puesta en su delicada cintura y la otra afirmando su beso en la mejilla de Bella. El contacto fue, aunque anhelado, suave y superficial pero prolongado. Se sentían tan bien los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, tan cálidos y frescos, delicados, suaves y varoniles, se sentía derretir en ese mismo momento por todos los sentimientos en su interior sin embargo no fue así y decidió continuar con el contacto, él pidió entrar dócilmente para poder probar de nuevo ese sabor tan característico de Bella que hacía días no lo hacía; sin dudarlo ella le dio entrada libre a su boca y juntos comenzaron una armoniosa danza que solo la ausencia de oxigeno los hizo parar. Se quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia cuando decidieron tomar algo de aire para recuperar sus respiraciones.

Anthony los miraba extrañados, nunca los había visto besarse _así,_ tan fervientemente y por un momento sintió miedo de sentirse olvidado por sus padres al ver lo concentrados que estaban en su acto.

—Por cierto, no fue una sorpresa—confesó Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que Edward volvía a cargar a Anthony en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó automáticamente —, ¿a qué te refieres? —insistió tras no recibir respuesta.

—Que a Tony se le olvidó que era un secreto de niños —le dio como pista.

El pequeño abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo y se encogió recordando la tarde en que le había preguntado a su mamá qué era una boda y tras la explicación que Bella le había dado al pequeño se le olvidó guardar el secreto de que Edward le dijo que iba a tener una con su mamá.

—¿En… en serio lo sabías? —habló algo desilusionado y desconcertado —, es cierto, ya tenias planeado lo que ibas a decir de votos, ¿verdad? —se hizo el indignado.

—Lo siento mi amor… pero nuestro hijo te echó de cabeza —contestó besándolo de nuevo fugazmente—, pero yo también te tengo una sorpresa—le susurró suavemente en el oído estremeciendo a Edward.

—¿E-enserio? —tragó saliva nervioso por el tono que Bella había utilizado aunque intentó no demostrarlo.

—Sí…aunque parezca inmóvil por este yeso tengo mis contactos—habló con una suficiencia fingida.

—Mi mami es muy lista—la apoyó Anthony feliz.

—Eso ni duda —concordó Edward—, ¿pero qué es? Recuerda que aún debemos ir a mi ceremonia, ¿eh?—insistió esperando saber algo más.

—Ya lo verás… —le dijo antes de acercarse de nuevo a su rostro—, un poco mas noche así que no hay problema—en voz baja le susurró tímidamente sensual ocasionando que el cuerpo Edward se congelara y abriera sus ojos sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Yo sé que el cap fue corto y quizá las haya dejado aun mas ansiosas pero ya saben que necesito su opnion (T o M) para el siguiente cap.<p>

Las quiero chicas y muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo hasta estas alturas de la vida y de la historia jejejeje :P

Angie C.


	23. Chapter 23

**Por Siempre Junto**

Hola chicas! yo se que me odian y la vdd lo merezco por haberlas hecho esperar tanto pero espero comprendan que tuve examen esta semana que pasó y bueno, las cosas se complican en la uni.

Uhm... espero les guste el cap y les informó que para el 16 van a tener su REGALOTE (para las que mexicanas) de las fiestas patrias en México. Y para las demás pues tmb! va para ustedes pero ps actualizaré el viernes 16 o por muy adelantado el 15! Espero les agrade este cap y espero sus comentarios y reclamos o sugerencias...

Ah! creo que se van a reir un pokito... o por lo menos eso espero :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 23<span>**

—Jazz… pásame los Crack Ups —susurró la voz grave de Emmett.

Un par de señoras un tanto cuarentonas que estaban en delante de ellos se voltearon para ver amenazadora y replicantemente a Emmett.

—¿Gustan? —preguntó sarcásticamente amable Jasper con una sonrisa al sentir la mirada de ambas mujeres reprobándolos.

—Niños—chilló la señora de vestido amarillo y sombrero ridículo ante lo que su compañera, quien vestía un conjunto azul metálico, rodeaba los ojos.

Jasper y Emmett rieron suavemente antes de que un bolsazo por parte de Esme los callara.

—Parece que tienen diez años… pongan atención que ya van a nombrar a Edward—ordenó Alice orgullosa de que su hermano se graduara.

—Apenas van a empezar a mencionar a los alumnos —le recordó Rosalie.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Edward? —preguntó distraído Carlisle mientras trataba de identificar a su hijo entre todos los alumnos a lo lejos.

—Se quieren tranquilizar —pidió Jasper amable —, seguro que debe de andar por ahí… con Bella —carraspeó divertido.

Todos lo voltearon a ver extrañados tratando de adivinar si lo que había dicho era literal u ocultaba algún toque de doble sentido en su tono y es que por lo que conocía de él, Jasper no acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de comentarios.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alice impetuosamente.

—A nada en realidad… simplemente que se me ocurrió que pudiera estar juntos —soltó despreocupadamente acomodándose en su asiento y pasándole los dulces a Emmett.

Tanto a Edward como a Bella se les antojaba que la ceremonia estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, solo faltaban cinco nombres antes de que mencionaran el apellido Cullen, y lo que más les había alterado después de aquel apacible desayuno que habían tomado de regreso había sido los insistentes mensajes que Elizabeth les había estado enviando cada cinco minutos desde que dieron las diez de la mañana.

—Ya llegamos… ya llegamos…—insistía Edward al llegar al estacionamiento de la universidad.

—Tranquilo Edward, según el último mensaje de Eli tenemos seis minutos para llegar —le recordó mientras bajaban del auto.

—Si estoy tranquilo… nervioso estaba en la mañana con lo de la boda —le recordó feliz.

—Papi… ¿ya sales de la escuela? —preguntó cambiando el tema Anthony.

—Sí campeón y necesitamos llegar a tiempo porque sino tus abuelitos se van a enojar sino llegamos a tiempo.

Edward cargo al pequeño y junto con Bella corrieron pretendiendo caminar para no perder la compostura ante todas las personas con vestimenta formal que estaban por toda la universidad y en especial en ese amplio jardín donde se estaba llevando la ceremonia.

—Nos enorgullece darle este título de Médico Cirujano a Cullen Edward Anthony; el alumno más joven y segundo mejor promedio de esta generación —pronunció congratulado el director de la carrera.

Sin más espera la familia Cullen sobresalió efusivamente entre todo el público presente pero al igual que el resto de las personas ellos tuvieron que esperar un par de segundos antes de que la desalineada, agitada y retardada persona de Edward hiciera acto de presencia en el estrado.

—Muchas felicidades—anunció orgulloso el director de avanzados setenta años ante Edward.

—Gracias…—susurró agitadamente con una sonrisa enorme.

Después de un cálido abrazo y una breve felicitación por parte de toda la mesa directiva presente Edward bajó para encontrarse con esposa e hijo sonriéndole orgullosamente.

—¡Felicidades papi! ¡Eres el más inteligente! —gritó entusiasmado Anthony corriendo a abrazarlo.

—Gracias peque—le regresó el abrazo.

—Felicidades señor Cullen, ahora es un médico oficialmente —habló suave y feliz Bella.

—Muchas gracias señora Cullen —contestó acercándose a ella —, pero me causa más felicidad ser su esposo oficialmente —le recordó antes de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros y besarla apaciblemente.

—Ejem… chicos —se escuchó la voz Carlisle tras un carraspeó que los sorprendió,

—Contrólense por favor —pidió Emmett —, casi se comen… ¿acaso no les hace falta el aire?

—Deja del aire Emmett, sino el ejemplo que le están dando a mi pequeño sobrino —fingió estar indignada Alice.

Edward y Bella se separaron lo menos posible entre risitas traviesas y disimuladamente ocultaron sus manos que portaban sus nuevas alianzas para que los reclamos no llegaran ese día.

—¡Felicidades! —Esme se abalanzó entusiasmada hacia su hijo—, estoy tan orgullosa de ti Edward, por fin mi pequeño se ha graduado—habló acongojada.

—Mamá…—chilló Edward abochornado antes de soltarla para después recibir un abrazo de su padre.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, ahora eres todo un médico… felicidades—dijo Carlisle con lagrimas reprimidas en los ojos.

Y así pasó el resto de la familia Cullen felicitando al reciente graduado Edward que desbordaba felicidad y no era por la graduación ni por la satisfacción de recibir su titulo.

—¿Vamos a comer? —sugirió Emmett tan pronto como la sesión de felicitaciones había terminado.

Todos aceptaron gustosos aunque Edward y Bella no tenían en realidad mucho apetito. Abandonaron la ceremonia de aun no concluía decididos a ir a un restaurante cercano para festejar el logro de Edward. No tardaron en llegar hasta el establecimiento, el primer coche en arribar fue el sedan de Bella, se bajaron del auto pero antes de entrar Edward se quitó la toga negra que llevaba puesta.

—Una mesa para ocho adultos y un niño —pidió amablemente Edward.

—En seguida señor…

—Cullen —completó.

La mujer de tez morena, baja estatura y escasos veinte años los pasó inmediatamente a su mesa llevando consigo varios manteles y un par de crayolas para entretener a Anthony. Los tres se sentaron juntos haciendo más notoria la coordinación de ropa que tenían:

—¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Por qué de blanco? —preguntó extrañada Rosalie con Brandon en brazos al verlos.

Se voltearon a ver inmediatamente dedicándose una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Nos gusta el color? —preguntó Edward divertido.

—Sí claro —bufó Rosalie incrédula —, algo se traen ustedes—les advirtió sentándose antes de que el resto de la familia llegara.

—Es sólo que Tony quería que nos vistiéramos del mismo color—sonó casual Bella al notar la distracción de su hijo debido a los dibujos que hacía.

El resto de la familia también notó la vestimenta pero no le prestaron mayor interés de lo que la casualidad pudo haber creado. Tomaron asiento y tan pronto como decidieron que comer el mesero les tomó la orden, tuvieron que esperar casi media hora por sus platillos debido a que el lugar se había llenado precipitadamente.

—¿Y porque llegaron derrapando a la ceremonia? —cuestionó sugestivo Emmett justo cuando sus platillos llegaban.

—La culpa la tiene tu sobrino que no quería despertar—contestó simpáticamente Edward.

—Pero también es tu culpa Edward, ayer insististe en ver una película hasta las doce de la noche y tú tampoco querías levantarte… —siguió el cuento Bella con naturalidad.

—Están extrañamente felices ustedes dos, ¿qué se traen? —inquirió Alice demasiado interesada.

—No es nada, solo la emoción de la graduación Alice —contestó inmediatamente Bella regalándole una mirada fugaz a Edward mientras por debajo de la mesa mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

—No… no lo creo—suspiró—, ¿tú qué opinas Rose…? ¿Yo digo que estos se traen algo?

—Se van a ir a la playa y no nos invitaron, ¿verdad Edward? —preguntó Emmett recordando lo que él les había comentado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Edward! ¡No te perdonaría que no nos hubieras invitado! —reclamó inmediatamente Alice tras probar el omelet de claras de huevo que se había pedido.

—Por lo menos déjenlos comer tranquilos —interrumpió Jasper apaciblemente —, Ed es festejado así que da mismo el color que se haya puesto —resopló divertido.

—Gracias Jazz, eres el único que me defiende —retribuyó amablemente.

La comida se pasó tranquilamente, siguieron hablando, bromeando y de vez en vez Esme o Carlisle los regañaban porque el relajo que armaban era demasiado escandaloso para el ambiente tranquilo del restaurante.

—Contrólense, por favor—pidió de nueva cuenta Carlisle levantándose de la mesa.

—¿A dónde vas papá? —preguntó Emmett.

—Por unos papeles que dejé en el consultorio, pero no tardo…—explicó brevemente ayudando a Esme de la silla—, ¿les parece si nos vemos en la casa en una hora?

—Sí, no hay problema… de cualquier modo ya casi terminamos…—comentó despreocupadamente Edward siento interrumpido por Emmett.

—¡Tiempo perfecto para ir por un helado!

—Por cierto Bella, ¿nos prestarías a Tony para ir por los papeles que Carlisle olvidó? —preguntó ilusionada Esme antes de despedirse de ella.

—Esme, sabes que no necesitas preguntarlo, él es su nieto y ustedes sus abuelos—le recordó.

—¿Hijo quieres ir al consultorio de tu abuelo? —preguntó Esme al pequeño que inmediatamente olvidó sus crayolas y se alistó al lado de su abuela.

—No digas eso Esme, me haces sentir muy viejo —pidió fingiendo indignación por las palabras de su mujer.

—Amor, yo no tengo la culpa—le recordó—, son tus hijos los que han decidido hacerte viejo, reclámales a ellos —soltó con simpleza.

Todos comenzaron a reír nuevamente gracias a las ocurrencias de Esme quien ya tenía en brazos a un ligero Tony que la abrazaba por el cuello. El trío salió del restaurante dejando tras ellos todos igual de entusiasmados de que ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó inocentemente Tony desde el asiento trasero mientras jugaba con el estetoscopio de Carlisle.

—Está jugando con tu esteto—habló Esme volteando a ver lo que el pequeño tenía en manos.

—Ah… ¿lo dejé en el choche? —preguntó distraídamente—, es para escuchar el corazón Tony, lo utilizo cuando reviso que las personas no estén enfermas —explicó brevemente.

Anthony simplemente hizo una expresión de asombro preguntándose en silencio cómo era posible qué es escuchara el corazón por esa cosas tan… rara, y aunque no tuviera la mas mínima idea de la ubicación exacta del corazón siguió jugando con el aparato.

—¿Qué se te olvidó en el consultorio, mi amor? —preguntó Esme tomándolo de la mano en uno de los altos que le tocó.

—Los boletos de avión—le recordó antes de besar la suave y delicada mano de Esme —, se me olvidaron en la bata.

Esme negó en silencio divertida por la personalidad tan olvidadiza de su marido pero agradecía que por lo menos lo hubiera recordado.

—¿A dónde los compraste? —preguntó curiosa—, ¿Europa? —sugirió esperando acertar.

—No… ya no había pero supongo que la idea de la playa les agradará más, ¿no crees?

—¿La playa…? ¿Qué playa? —preguntó Tony rápidamente—, mi papi dijo que un día me iba a llevar.

—¿Enserio hijo? —le siguió la plática Carlisle —, y de hecho la idea de la paya fue sugerencia de Jasper… ¿recuerdas la isla dónde nos fuimos en nuestra luna de miel? —preguntó Carlisle a Esme.

—¿A la que le pusiste mi nombre por cien dólares? —le recordó con una sonrisa en los labios gracias a los recuerdos de antaño.

—Esa precisamente —afirmó —, cien dólares que no importaron gastar a pesar de que no llevaba mucho dinero en ese entonces.

—¿Y vas a enviar a los tres? —cuestionó Esme con tono sugestivo.

—Yo quiero ir—se integró rápidamente Tony de nuevo a la conversación.

—Pues claro —soltó con obviedad—, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Esme volteó a ver a Tony y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de seguir con la plática.

—Bueno, es que esa isla es… un poco intima—le recordó esperando no sembrar curiosidad en su nieto.

—¿Intima? —cuestionó desorientado —, ¿a qué te ref…? ¡Ah! Eso… —Carlisle comprendió lo que Esme pretendía decirle, miró por el retrovisor a Tony—, bueno, conociendo a Edward no creo que se atreva estando Tony con ellos.

—Sé que es nuestro hijo y lo conocemos pero… no, mejor cambiemos de tema—decidió Esme al notar la dirección que la conversación tomaría si terminaba su oración.

—Sí, mejor —concordó él divertido por el sonrojo que misteriosamente Esme había adoptado—, Tony, ¿me acompañas a mi consultorio? —le preguntó al notar que solo restaban tres calles para poder llegar a su destino.

—Sip—soltó con una sonrisa y un peculiar brillo de felicidad en sus esmeraldas que Carlisle encontró extraño en él.

Tras estacionarse, Carlisle bajó cargando del coche a Tony e inmediatamente ingresaron al hospital con dirección a su consultorio en el quinto piso. El pequeño estaba muy interesado en todo lo que veía dentro de ese pulcro hospital cuestionándolo todo tan pronto como lo veía así que a Carlisle no le quedó de otra más que explicarle qué era y para qué servía las diferentes cosas que el pequeño visualizaba.

—¿Este es tu oficina? —preguntó Anthony.

—Sí… ¿te gusta? —preguntó Carlisle dejándolo en el piso al entrar.

—Es grande—comentó sorprendido por el tamaño del lugar pero aun más se sorprendió por todas las imágenes que estaban pegadas en las paredes del minimalista consultorio.

—Lo sé, un día tu papá también va a tener una de estas—le comentó buscando en su escritorio los boletos de avión.

—¿Eso es un bebé? —preguntó curioso al observar una de las imágenes mientras inclinaba su cabeza a la derecha para poder encontrarle forma.

Carlisle buscó con la mirada al pequeño que de pronto se encontraba sumamente concentrado en una de las imágenes de las primeras semanas gestación del embarazo.

—Eh… sí, uno muy pequeño—se le ocurrió decir acertadamente.

—Ah…—suspiró como si ya conociera el tema—, ¿y por qué esa señora se comió uno? —preguntó espantado al ver otra imagen.

—No se lo comió Tony —aclaró entre risas—, los bebés crecen dentro de la matr… emh, dentro de la panza de sus mamás—le explicó fácilmente.

—¿Y cómo le hace para llegar ahí? —cuestionó viendo de frente a su joven abuelo.

—¿El bebé? —respondió Carlisle nervioso, se supone que esta parte le corresponde a Edward o Bella.

—Pues sí… porque yo no me acuerdo haber estado dentro de mi mami—argumentó lógicamente.

Carlisle pensó rápidamente una explicación comprensible y no traumante para su nieto al tiempo que guardaba en su saco los boletos de avión. Se aclaró la garganta y tratando de recordar lo que hace años le había explicado a Emmett comenzó:

—Bueno Tony…—suspiró—, ¿recuerdas la foto donde el bebé está muy pequeño? —preguntó recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa —, pues bien… para que ese bebé pueda crecer y hacerse fuerte necesita que su mamá lo cuide todo el tiempo, cada minuto y segundo… y la única forma de que eso suceda es que la su mamá guarde a su bebé dentro de ella —explicó.

Después de esa explicación la habitación se quedó en un silencio un tanto incomodo para Carlisle gracias a que Tony estaba analizando y pretendiendo comprender la información que su abuelo le daba…

—¿Y cómo se hace un bebé? —soltó sintiendo que le faltaba saber esa parte del proceso para poder entender bien a Carlisle.

—¿Cómo se hace? —preguntó al notar la seriedad de Anthony—, pues… cuando dos personas se quieren…—comenzó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—Mis papis se quieren—afirmó orgulloso.

—¡Exacto pequeño! —dijo rápidamente Carlisle sintiéndose un poco más aliviado—, cuando dos personas se quieren, como tus papás, ellos deciden tener un bebé pero necesitan que cada uno…que cada uno… pues, de una pequeña parte de ellos y lo mezclan para que su bebé se pueda formar y ¡Bamb! Nace un bebé y por eso, cuando están tan guapos y grandes como tú los niños se parecen o a su mamá o a su papá —argumentó cargando de nuevo al pequeño para salir del consultorio.

—¿Y dónde lo mezclan? —preguntó inocentemente poniendo de nuevo en jaque a Carlisle quien simplemente carraspeó por la curiosidad del niño.

—Eh… ¿te parece si mejor vamos por un helado y eso se lo preguntas a tu papá? —le sugirió deseoso de que Anthony aceptara.

Para su suerte, Tony no puso objeción alguna en el plan que Carlisle le sugería. Salieron del hospital encontrándose con una Esme dispuesta a buscarlos gracias a todo el tiempo que se habían tardado.

—¿Por qué tanto tiempo? —preguntó curiosa.

—Creo que no fue buena idea llevarlo al consultorio de un ginecólogo —respondió sin más—, él… se sintió interesado sobre el cómo y dónde nacen los bebés.

Esme simplemente se rió tras ver la expresión que su esposo traía en el rostro y la confusa explicación de pequeño tratando de imitar a Carlisle.

—¡¿Brasil? —preguntaron al unisonido Edward y Bella totalmente sorprendidos.

—Así es…—afirmó Carlisle entregándole los boletos—, es tu regalo de graduación con todo pagado para los tres.

—¡No es justo papá! —chilló Alice—¸ ¡a mí solo me llevaste de compras!

—Sí… pero te gastaste más de diez mil dólares—le recordó Emmett.

—Diez mil dólares bien invertidos… pero este viaje debió de haber costado mucho más —debatió.

—Tranquila amor… no es para tanto—la tranquilizó Jasper abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando suavemente al pequeño que crecía dentro.

—¡Gracias papá!—soltó emocionado Edward seguido de una Bella que también desbordaba felicidad.

—Para mi que te lo va a cobrar hermanito—interrumpió Emmett regresando de la cocina intentando arruinar el momento.

—¿Qué no estabas con Rosalie? —le preguntó Esme al notar la ausencia de ella.

—Sí… pero fue a acostar a Brandon y a ponerse cómoda, Tony insistió en ayudarla así que está con ella —respondió con simpleza.

—No me digas que tu también estas celoso Emmett —adivinó Jasper.

—Celoso no, yo nunca lo estoy —contestó con divertido tono de suficiencia.

—Bueno, creo que se deben de dar prisa mi amor—interrumpió Esme al ver el reloj marcando las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Prisa? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella.

—La verdad es que los están corriendo sutilmente…—volvió a bromear Emmett.

—Gracias—soltó sarcásticamente Edward en respuesta.

—Prisa porque deben de hacer maletas y presentarse en el aeropuerto a las siete. El vuelo sale a al cuarto para las once —les informaron.

—¡¿Es hoy? —preguntó Edward.

—Pero ni siquiera tenemos pasaporte para Tony, antes debemos arreglar eso y mínimo tarda un mes —debatió Bella.

—No se preocupen por eso que para eso tienen al gran Emmett—habló él—, moví un par de contactos y…—se levantó de donde estaba—, aquí tienen sus pasaportes Bella, el tuyo y de Tony —le entregó los documentos.

—¿Son falsos? —preguntó en automático Edward.

—¿Falsos? ¿Por quién me tratas? —se defendió indignado—, son totalmente auténticos; un amigo cuyo padre trabaja en la embajada me debía un favor y bueno, él hizo un par de llamadas y helos aquí… aunque en la foto no se ven muy bien pero… creo que por lo demás todo está bien.

Y efectivamente, las fotos era un asco sin embargo era sorprendente las tomas que se podían conseguir de las cámaras de seguridad de los edificios. Bella subió acompañada de Alice hacia la habitación de Rosalie para despedirse.

—¿Emocionada? —le preguntó Alice con unas ferviente sonrisa.

—Nerviosa diría yo—se confesó Bella.

—Tranquila, solo respira… ¿no me digas que te dan miedo los aviones? —le preguntó divertida.

—No… los aviones no es lo que me da miedo—le contestó con un toque que a Alice se le antojó en doble sentido.

—¿Entonces…qué te da miedo? —le preguntó interesada.

—Mmmm… no sé, creo que tengo sentimientos encontrados—fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

Y es que gracias a Dios nadie había notado los anillos que ahora portaban, en parte por que Edward había mantenido su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón la mayor parte del tiempo al igual que ella.

—¿Ya sabían lo del viaje? —preguntó Alice antes de tocar a la puerta de Rosalie.

—No… en verdad todo esto es una sorpresa, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Pasen chicas—las interrumpió Rosalie al abrir la puerta gracias a que Tony estaba demasiado entretenido jugando con Brandon.

—Por tu ropa… ¿blanco? Enserio ese color los hizo utilizar mi adorado sobrino… —rodó los ojos sin creerse una palabra de la explicación que tiempo atrás les habían dado.

—Sí…es raro, pero la verdad fue solo para complacerlo—insistió.

—Bueno, supongo que fue mera coincidencia —concluyó desinteresadamente—, pero lo que no será ni coincidencia ni suerte es que podrás estar toda una semana en _La Isla Esme_ con mi hermano…

—¿Isla Esme? ¿Cómo tu mamá? —le preguntó extrañado por el nombre.

—Sí…—habló Rosalie—, cuando Carlisle y Esme se casaron su luna de miel fue en esa Isla recién descubierta…

—Todo un paraíso afrodisiaco y romántico… ¡perfecto para dos enamorados! —insistió Alice girando en su propio eje.

—¿Y cómo es que Esme y la isla se llaman igual? —insistió Bella.

—Bueno, según esto había un pequeño hotel en la isla ya que el pescador que la había descubierto se arriesgó a pedir prestado y construirlo para los visitantes que hubiera. Supongo que Carlisle vio el hotel y por lo barato lo eligió; toda una semana por cien dólares, ¿puedes creerlo? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—¿No es muy barato?

—Lo es—afirmó Alice—, pero la Isla era tan poco visitada que el pescado debía de recuperar su dinero.

—Ah… bueno, ¿y qué más pasó? —preguntó interesada.

—Pues bien, una de las noches en que Carlisle y Esme estaban allá el único hijo des pescador enfermó gravemente por una intoxicación y si no hubiera sido por Carlisle… ese niño ya estaría muerto desde hace mucho —explicó sencillamente Alice.

—Y ya sabes… en retribución la Isla lleva el nombre de Esme… isla Esme —concluyó Rosalie.

—Wow… sí que es extraño, pero una muy linda historia—confesó sorprendida.

—Lo es, y lo mejor es que Edward y tú podrán estar solos… quizá lleguen a la siguiente base—sugirió Alice divertida al ver como la cara de Bella se tornaba de color carmín.

—Alice… deja a Bella, tu comentario está fuera de lugar, en una de esas ellos ya hicieron Home run —habló Rosalie poniendo aun más roja y nerviosa a Bella.

—B-bueno… creo que mejor me voy—habló tímidamente Bella haciéndole señas a Tony para marcharse.

—No huyas Bella, sabes que ese momento llegará y es inevitable y aunque creo que Edward querrá esperar hasta que se casen eso no quita el hecho de que duermen del diario en la misma cama—siguió molestándola Alice con gracia—, la tentación está presente…

Bella rodó los ojos tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que en ella habían sembrado; y es que la habían puesto más ansiosa de lo que por sí sola estaba, cómo si ella misma no se hubiera estado recordando durante todo el día a cada diez minutos que esa noche… que esa noche no sería una más en su vida, sería, para siempre, su gran noche.

—Nos vemos chicas y déjense de…tanta locura—habló con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que para nada era un disparate lo que ellas decían, pero si Tony los iba a acompañar… entonces, en ese caso, se complicarían las cosas.

Pijama, lista. Ropa interior, lista. Ropa ligera, lista. Champú, listo. Toallas, listas. Parecía que ya todo estaba listo dentro de las maletas negras casi llenas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? —preguntó preocupada Bella.

—Tranquila amor, ya casi terminamos y aun falta una hora—le recordó acercándose hasta ella dentro de su recamara para besarla suavemente.

—Lo siento—suspiró al terminar el beso —, es sólo que estoy nerviosa —se justificó.

—¿Nerviosa? —le preguntó acariciando su rostro—, no debes de estarlo… tenemos una semana para los tres juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Solo nosotros y nadie más.

—¡Mami ya terminé! —gritó feliz Tony desde su recamara interrumpiendo el momento entre ellos dos.

—Bueno, vamos a ver qué tal le quedó la maleta a nuestro hijo—sugirió Edward sonriente antes de cerrar sus maletas y sacarlas de la recamara para ir a ayudar a su hijo con la suya.

Anthony había medio guardado las cosas en su pequeña maleta; solo su manta favorita, la pijama que esa noche había usado, dos playeras y a Eddie, que nunca podría faltar de su lado. Bella terminó de completar su maleta y después de cerrar bien la casa se encontraban con dirección al aeropuerto de la cuidad.

Tardaron solo treinta minutos en llegar a su destino y atareados por toda la burocracia del aeropuerto les dieron las diez de la noche sentados en la sala de abordaje. Anthony estaba notablemente cansado y cuando llamaron a abordar el avión Edward se vio en la necesidad de cargarlo ya que había caído dormido. Subieron al avión pero gracias a que no era época vacacional solo había otros treinta pasajeros más que ellos en el avión. Se acomodaron en sus lugares y se dispusieron a dormir las próximas diez horas que el vuelo duraría, esperaban estar descansados al llegar a su destino para poder comenzar su día.

—Llegaremos a eso de las nueve…—le informó Edward—, después tendremos que tomar un bote para llegar hasta la isla y estaremos en la casa a eso de las doce para poder descansar completamente.

—¿Casa? —preguntó extrañada—, Alice y Rosalie me habían dicho que era un hotel…

—Bueno, un hotel que fue remodelado y ahora es una casa que se renta —le aclaró—, pero no te preocupes por ello hay demasiado espacio para los tres y seguramente nos divertiremos mucho —le dijo con una tierna sonrisa antes de acunarla entre sus brazados.

Una hora y veinte minutos después tanto Edward como Bella cayeron dormidos mientras una película se proyectaba en la pantalla del avión. Bella se había quedado dormida con el pensamiento en mente de que esa noche, la que ella había decidido para enfrentar sus miedos y entregarse completamente al amor de su vida; estaba medio contenta y medio triste de que ese momento tan especial se retrasara.

—Te amo—suspiró moviéndose ligeramente durante su sueño.

—Yo también te amo—le contestó Edward que desde hacer un par de minutos había despertado—, no sabes… lo nervioso que estoy, lo nervioso que me pones Bella, no sabes… lo mucho que te amo y lo feliz que me haces al estar a mi lado.

* * *

><p>Se cuidan! Nos vemos pronto y bueno ya me debo ir a dormir q mañana me despiertan a las cinco :S y sí ya sé... es domingo :(<p>

Muchas gracias por leerme y soportar mis retrasos, lamento que este cap no fuera como tal la luna de miel pero ps ia ven, la familia se entromete un poco y modifica las cosas aunque claro... Jazz es el unico que mete la cuchara para ayudar a Bella en ciertas situaciones jejeje luego les diré porq o quizá ya se les ocurrirá alguna razón.

Angie C.


	24. Chapter 24

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>¡<span>CHICAS PEQUES! EL CAP NO TIENE ESCENAS TAAAAAN FUERTES PERO SI DESCRIBE ALGO LO QUE ES...EJEM... LA LUNA DE MIEL, LE SPROMETO QUE NO ES TRAUMANTE NI NADA POR EL ESTILO PERO EN USTEDES ESTAN SI DECIDEN LEERLO O NO<span>**

Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda! es 16 de septiembre y aquí tiene su cap! espero que en verdad les agrade; la verdad... debo de advertirse que pues puede clasificarse como M en el nivel mas bajo dentro de esta categoría...dijo, ya saben; nada vulgar ni tan explicito que las pueda dejar traumadas...jejeje bueno, yo lo escribí y creo que no hubo ninguna secuela en mi jejejeje... ehmm... espero les agrade porq sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo algo así jejeje... disculpen si no es lo que esperaban a si no soy buena describiendo escenas en ese nivel pero bueno me he esforzado y creo que les agradará :)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 24<strong>

—¿Nuestra primer parada es… un hospital? —preguntó desorientada Bella —, ¿acaso te sientes mal? —sonó preocupada desde la silla de ruedas que habían rentado.

—Tranquila Bella, yo estoy me siento magnifico—le recordó con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a su aún dormido hijo—, eres tú la que vienes aquí.

—¿Y por qué? —chilló cual niña pequeña.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que te quiten eso yeso—resopló animadamente mientras la empujaba hacia la entrada del hospital.

—¿Y el descanso? —le recordó intentando que Edward desistiera de su idea; no le gustaban los hospitales a pesar de que las circunstancias siempre la llevaban a uno.

—Dos horas, te lo prometo… —habló después de regalarle un beso en su cabeza inspirando su aroma.

Entraron al hospital ayudados de un camillero que salió a recibirlos en la entrada tan pronto como se había dado cuenta de que Edward apenas y podía con su hijo en brazos y esposa en silla de ruedas. Tuvieron que hacer papeleo de rutina mientras que a Bella la habían llegado al cuarto de Rayos X para corroborar que su pierna ya estuviera en condiciones para retirarle el yeso.

—Oye… te dejo porque Tony ya está despertando—cortó la llamada Edward al sentir como su hijo se movía entre sus brazos.

—_Perfecto, entonces nos vemos luego_—se escuchó que le dijeron animadamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿_Onde _estamos? —habló adormilado.

—En el hospital campeón, venimos a que le quitaran el yeso a tu mami—le informó bajándolo para arreglarle su ropa desalineada.

—¿Y dónde está? —sonó angustiado.

—Tranquilo hijo, ya no tarda. En un momento el doctor nos llamará para que estemos con ella—lo tranquilizó —, ¿quieres un jugo? —le ofreció el pequeño embace de juego de manzana.

Anthony tomó ansioso lo que Edward le ofrecía ya que tenía sed desde que el avión había aterrizado. Se sentó al lado de su mayor y esperó pacientemente que pasara el tiempo suficiente hasta que el traumatólogo que había revisado a su mamá se apareciera.

—¿Señor Cullen? —preguntó el bronceado doctor.

—Sí… soy yo—se presentó.

—Su… esposa ya está mejor, le quitaremos el yeso gracias a que la fractura, aunque delicada por la zona en que se dio, fue una de… ehm, las más sencillas—trató de hablar lo mejor que pudo ya que su lenguaje natal era el portugués.

—¿Entonces no hay problema? —se aseguró de preguntar.

—No, si gusta puede ir a verla —le indicó la dirección dónde ella estaba—, en unos instantes se lo quitarán y podrán irse.

Ambos ojiverdes siguieron las indicaciones del médico e inmediatamente se encontraban al lado de una Bella que aun vestía de blanco recostada esperando que le retiraran el yeso; eran cerca de las diez de la mañana para ese entonces y cuando los médicos terminaron de hacer su labor ya eran cuarto para las once.

—Mucho mejor, ¿no? —preguntó Edward después de que Bella abordara el taxi.

—Definitivamente, pero aun así me siento extraña—confesó con una risita.

—Mami… ¿ya puedes caminar? ¿No te duele?—preguntó preocupado Tony al notar cómo su mamá había caminado con algo de dificultad.

—Ya no mi amor, solo que tengo que acostumbrarme a no tener mi yeso—le habló dulcemente mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Edward.

—Nos puede llevar a esta dirección —indicó Edward extendiéndole un papel al chofer del taxi antes de acomodarse para disfrutar el viaje.

Llegaron hasta un muelle en dónde tuvieron que abordar una de las lanchas para poder llegar a su destino.

—¿Sabes manejar esta cosa? —le preguntó Bella espantada.

—Seguro, no puede ser tan complicado—habló confiando haciendo que los nervios de Bella aumentaran.

Partieron poco después de que el chofer del taxi les ayudar a pasar sus maletas hasta la lancha que ellos abordarían. El viaje comenzó y se mantuvo tranquilo durante todo el trayecto y de no ser por los nervios de Bella y el asombro de Anthony tal ver el azul mar alrededor suyo todo marchó a la normalidad durante esa media hora.

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Esme—fue el cálido saludo de la recepcionista en una pequeña casa que fungía como el lobby.

—Muchas gracias, tenemos una reservación a nombre de… Edward Cullen —informó él.

—Sí, aquí tiene la llave de la casa—habló con una sonrisa—le recuerdo que tienen la isla para ustedes solamente así que si necesitan algo solo marque este número.

Y ayudados por uno de los tres empleados que trabajaban en la isla llegaron hasta la fresca casa que los esperaba ansiosa para lo que tuviera que pasar…

—¡Mami, mi papá me está mojando! —se escuchó el gritó alegre de un Anthony que luchaba contra Edward dentro del agua.

Bella los miraba divertidos recostada desde un camastro a escasos metros del litoral de la playa; llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas en un tono rosa que habían comprado en un mercadito de Rio de Janeiro al igual que el traje de baño de Anthony; un pequeño short de tono azul marino. Edward ya llevaba previsto su traje de baño; un short poco arriba de la rodilla en un tono negro que resaltaba aun más la blancura de su piel.

—¡Bella! ¡Ven al agua! —pidió Edward con tono suplicante—, Tony intenta ahogarme.

—No puedo creerlo, parece que los dos tienen cuatro años—susurró divertida dejando la bebida que tenía en la mano.

—Ya viene mi mami a defenderme—se jactó Anthony.

—Así… pues de esta no te salva—le advirtió antes de lanzarle un poco más de agua a la cara y después atacarlo con cosquillas.

Las risas continuaron entre ellos dos y pronto se les unió Bella para seguir jugando. Jugando a que Anthony les ganaba a ambos en las guerras de agua gracias a que de vez en vez o Edward le robaba un fugaz beso a Bella o ella le regalaba un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tengo hambre…—avisó Tony dejando incompleta su labor de enterrar a Edward en la arena.

Los tres se dispusieron a entrar en la amplia casa de madera; toda era de un solo nivel lo que la hacía ver de más magnitud por la extensión de su construcción. Estaba totalmente a condicionada como cualquier otra casa pero el simple hecho de entrar en ella te condicionaba a querer quedarte a vivir ahí por siempre; el aroma del salado mar, el viento corriendo libremente y el cálido clima hacían a la Isla Esme el paraíso ideal.

Edward se encontraba en la cocina preparando una ligera comida mientras que Bella terminaba de bañar a Tony tras una infantil pelea sobre quién cocinaría.

—Se te quema el agua—argumentó Bella después de que Edward insistiera en preparar la comida.

Sin embargo ello no fue suficiente para persuadir a Edward de que no cocinara y es que se sentía confiado ya que el internet le enseñó algunas técnicas culinarias que bien podría emplear y esperaba le ayudaran.

—Te sorprenderé, tenlo por seguro—informó él con una sonrisa confiada antes de robarle otro beso y dejarla partir junto con su hijo directo al baño.

Estaba a punto de terminar de preparar los huevos a la mexicana que había visto por internet cuando tocaron a la puerta de la casa. Bien podría ser alguno de los escasos empleados a pesar de no haber solicitado ninguno de sus servicios.

—¿Quién? —preguntó extrañado.

—Cullen, soy yo—se escuchó una varonil voz amable.

Edward se extrañó al reconocer ese particular timbre de voz sin embargo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—¿Andas perdido? —le preguntó invitándolo a pasar—, ¿qué no se supone que el viaje era mi regalo?

—Lo es, es por eso que me enviaron—le dijo con una sonrisa—, Alice presintió que tú y Bella necesitarían estar a… _solas_—explicó al ver la mueca de confusión en Edward.

—Ehm… ¿e-enserio? —habló nervioso por el tono que Jasper había utilizado.

—Tranquilo hombre… sólo vengo por Tony, no preguntar que van a hacer —dijo bromista.

Edward se tensó un poco más, no por molestia sino por pena.

—¿Te quedas a comer? —le invitó —, Bella está terminando de bañar a Tony, no tardan.

—El viaje fue largo y Alice no me envío con nada más que lo que traigo puesto… así que sí—le dijo relajando el ambiente para Edward y en pocos segundos los dos ya se encontraban hablando animadamente.

—¡Tío Jazz! —gritó emocionado un Anthony con el pelo aun mojado que vestía una bermuda café y una camisa blanca interrumpiendo la plática de sus mayores.

Jasper lo recibió con un abrazo emocionado. Después de cargarlo saludó a Bella con un suave abrazo, a ella también le sorprendió que Jasper estuviera allí pero él simplemente contestó que estaba por un viaje de negocios.

—Oh… pensé que venias con Alice—sugirió.

—No, de hecho tengo el resto del día libre y mañana antes de la firma de contrato pero ya vez como son Esme y Alice de perfeccionistas; no querían que llegara tarde a la cita —resopló divertido.

—¿Entonces te quedarás con nosotros tío? —preguntó emocionado Anthony.

—Bueno, de hecho estaba pensando que… si tus papás te dan permiso podremos ir a conocer la ciudad—le incitó esperando que el pequeño aceptara.

Edward y Bella se miraron preguntándose en darle o no permiso, de cualquier modo ninguno de los dos se pudo resistir ante la mirada suplicante del pequeño que tenía la ilusión de conocer el mundo.

—Entonces nos vamos después de comer, Tony—le informó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Comieron animadamente durante casi una hora y es que la plática entre era demasiado amena. A Jasper le sorprendió lo que rico que el platillo le había quedado a Edward sin embargo insistió en que si no lo había preparado Bella lo había pedido a la recepción. Siguieron hablando y después de comer el helado de limón como postre decidieron sentar un momento en la hermosa sala que era opacada por todo un mueble que ocultaba una de las paredes repleto de películas.

Comenzaron a ver una de las tantas películas que había, en realidad a ninguno de los presentes le importaba lo que pusieran ya que solo necesitaban pasar el rato. La película era toda una comedia romántica, sine embargo cuando el reloj estaba marcando las seis de la tarde Jasper y Anthony decidieron que era hora de partir.

—No me tardo—habló Anthony como si fuera mayor.

—Se cuidan mucho—pidió Bella con una sonrisa—, ¿como a qué hora llegan? —preguntó.

—No te preocupes por ello Bella, todo lo tengo planeado—le dijo restándole importancia al asunto—, nos vemos entonces… les hablamos más tarde —se despidieron ya dentro de la lancha que los llevaría a su destino justo a la caída del crepúsculo.

—Listo, ya quedó todo recogido—informó Bella llevándole los últimos trastes a Edward para que los lavara.

—Sí… solo termino con esto —le habló sonriente—, por cierto… ¿ya viste la casa? —le preguntó curioso.

—Toda no, solo el baño y la recamara donde cambié a Tony—informó alegre recargada en la barra de la cocina—, muy bonita toda la decoración, esto es más que perfecto.

—Me alegra que le guste… señora Cullen—le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno un poco más meloso.

Bella inmediatamente reconoció el tono que Edward utilizó y no puedo reprimir que una risita se le escapara.

—Señor Cullen… creo que no sabe lavar trastes—le dijo al ver cómo Edward batallaba con el sartén en el cual había cocinado.

Edward la miró extrañado y ni tiempo le dio ella de preguntar por qué ya que Bella, aunque un poco nerviosa, se atrevió a posarse detrás de Edward y tomarlo de las manos para indicarle tímidamente cómo se hacía.

—Ya ves… así es mucho mejor—le indicó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

—Eso parece —dijo pensativo —, pero creo que yo lo hacía mejor —la retó.

Bella se indignó falsamente y aprovechando el momento decidió salpicar un poco a Edward.

—¡Hey! —se quejó antes de escapar del agarre de Bella y también mojarla un poco.

—¡No! —reprochó ella al sentir el liquido chocar contra su piel.

—Te lo buscaste—se defendió infantilmente Edward.

Bella simplemente lo miró retadoramente y segundos después ambos se encontraban en una campal lucha para ver quien ganaba. Bella le había mojado a Edward con la pequeña manguera del lavadero mientras que le se había desquitado exprimiéndole el jabón líquido en forma de arma para defenderse de ella.

—Se me va arruinar el cabello—se quejó ella al sentirse pegajosa.

—No exageres que tu empezaste—le defendió el volviéndola a mojar.

—No lo creo—y ese fue el momento en el que Bella tomó una botella de cátsup que estaba en la barra y se defendió.

Tras ensuciar completamente a Edward decidió correr al ver la mirada de Edward que le decía que no saldría limpia de esto. Comenzaron a rodear la mesa del comedor ella evitando que Edward la atrapara y él esperando alcanzar a una Bella que se le escabullía demasiado rápidamente.

—Bella… ya, detente, prometo no hacerte nada—le dijo cuando ambos estaban parados; cada uno en un extremo de la mesa.

—No te creo—dijo entre risas.

—Por favor…—suplicó antes de echarse de nuevo a la carrera para atraparla.

Dieron un par de vueltas mas entre risas, cátsup y un poco más de jabón. Solo cuando Bella flaqueó un poco gracias al ahora resbaloso piso fue que Edward pudo alcanzarla y evitar que cayera.

—Te gane—informó feliz teniendo prisionera a Bella entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón.

—Hiciste trampa—debatió ella con la misma felicidad recargando sus manos sobre el pecho agitado de Edward.

—No importa… ya te tengo—susurró mirándola detenidamente perdiéndose en esos cafés ojos que lo cautivaban.

—Pero yo gane—también susurró Bella contra los labios de Edward en un tono más bajo.

Ambos se habían perdido ya en ese mar dentro de los ojos de su amado que los enloquecía. Se les había olvidado ya que se encontraban totalmente mojados y sucios así que lentamente fueron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Se ve muy hermosa señora Cullen—le dijo acariciando sus labios antes de sellarlos con un suave beso que, sin duda, derritió a Bella.

—Me arreglé para mi esposo—informó tan pronto rompió el contacto dedicándole una sonrisa a Edward.

—¿Acaso es usted casada? —le preguntó jugando mientras se acercaba de nuevo a ella para besarla.

—Sí… ayer me casé justamente —habló aceptándolo.

—Vaya… ¿y qué tal su primer día de matrimonio? —cuestionó el.

Pero Bella no le contestó, nerviosa como ya estaba decidió acortar la distancia de nuevo entre sus rostros y colgándose un poco del cuello de Edward hizo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio cayendo sobre el sillón.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el a pesar de haber quedado sobre una Bella que simplemente se reía por lo sucedido—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… —contestó perdiéndose de nuevo en sus esmeraldas—, sabes, esto es mejor de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

—Lo sé… soy perfecto—le contestó con arrogancia fingida.

—Eres más que perfecto Edward… has hecho todo perfecto para mí; incluso lograste convertir la peor desgracia de mi vida en algo bueno… —le recordó en tono serio con un par de lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

—Bella, no quiero que llores… en este momento todo lo que importa somos nosotros dos—le recordó juntando sus frentes.

—Es que… esto, la boda… conocerte, tenerte como amigo… todo… todo lo que me has dado; no sé ni siquiera cómo recompensarte—le explicó.

—Bella… no tienes que hacer nada—le recordó dulcemente aun sobre ella.

Se quedaron otro momento en silencio y ahora fue el momento de Edward de acercarse hasta los dulces y frescos labios de Bella para besarlos; necesitaba de ellos como si fueran el aire para poder vivir. El contacto fue en un principio superficial pero no tardó mucho para que Edward pidiera permiso para explorar la boca de Bella quien, ya mas acostumbrada al contacto, aceptó inmediatamente y sin embargo el dulce sabor de Edward seguía emocionándola como si fuera la primera vez. Ambos se besaban en una danza que, al parecer, solo la muerte hubiera podido detener. Sentían un calor comenzar a recorrerlos por todo el cuerpo y sus corazones acelerarse con cada segundo que pasaba, se separaron escasos centímetros y segundos para después continuar con el beso que ahora era inevitable…

Edward fue el primero en hacer un simple movimiento para sentirse más cerca de Bella; dejó de apoyar su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos para así poder acariciar el suave rostro de Bella. Ella se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente ante el movimiento de Edward pero al recordar que era él se animó recorrer su pecho y posar sus manos en su cintura.

—Espera… —interrumpió el beso Edward al sentir a Bella intentar subir su camisa.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó preocupada.

—No amor, es sólo que quiero saber una cosa Bella —la tranquilizó mirándola a los ojos tiernamente—, ¿crees que todo hasta este momento… ha sido perfecto, como tú dices?

—Sí… claro, todo ha sido perfecto Edward; desde que te conocí hasta este momento—le recordó intentando probar de nuevo sus labios.

—Entonces hagamos este momento aun más perfecto—la animó poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a pararse—, acompáñame; tengo algo que enseñarte.

Bella lo miró expectativa tratando de imaginarse hacia dónde irían; su corazón se aceleró de tan solo imaginarlo, las manos le sudaron y una sensación de mariposas nació en su estomago: estaba algo espantada por lo que sucedería.

—Tranquila… solo quiero enseñarte una cosa y recuerda que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras—le repitió afirmando esa confianza que tanto le inspiraba Edward.

—No… no es eso—respondió nerviosa—, es que… solo estoy nerviosa y muy emocionada—confesó sonrojándose.

Edward asintió y después le tomó de la mano para guiarla hasta su habitación; la habitación que ya sabía estaría arreglada para la ocasión; él también estaba muy nervioso y ansioso a la vez, sentía temblar todo su cuerpo de la emoción.

—Cierra los ojos —le indicó a Bella antes de abrir la fina puerta de roble que los separaba de su futuro paraíso.

—Ya —indicó ante lo que Edward posó sus manos sobre sus cerrados ojos para estar seguro de que fuera una sorpresa.

—¿Lista? —pregunto emocionado.

—Lista—suspiró más emocionada todavía.

Edward abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo e incito a Bella a dar dos pasos dentro de la habitación para después permitirle abrir los ojos. Ella los abrió lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la casi escaza luz artificial que había gracias a que la luna era la que proporcionaba la mayor parte de la iluminación; en medio de la gran habitación había una cama blanca cubierta con pétalos rojos de rosa y un par de velas que esperaban por ser encendidas.

—Si te gustó… ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward tratando de descifrar el pasmado rostro de Bella.

—¡Me ha encantado! —exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente para después regalarle un beso —, gracias por hacer todo esto; te juro que no sé cómo es que te merezco.

—No es nada Bella, todo lo hago porque siempre te he querido y solo quiero que tú estés bien—le recordó—, y si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer para hacerte feliz, lo haría sin dudarlo…

—Edward… —se animó a sugerir apenada—, todavía hay algo que puedes hacer para convertir este momento tan hermoso en mi sueño ideal—le informó.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué es? —preguntó rápidamente sin recibir respuesta—, tú solo dilo Bella y yo cumpliré tus deseos —susurró suavemente al tiempo que besaba su blanco cuello con esmero.

—Hay una cosa que quiero…—habló con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de los pequeños besos que Edward le regalaba y que extrañamente le hacían seductoras cosquillas-—, y lo que quiero… es… entregarme a ti—soltó sintiendo arder sus mejillas y su corazón intentar salirse de su pecho al tiempo que la labor de Edward se congelaba.

Edward se separó un poco de ella para asegurarse de que lo que estaba oyendo no fuera solo una broma de su mente. Una sonrisa involuntaria y sincera se escapó de sus labios atinando solo a abrazar a Bella efusivamente.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento—le confesó infantilmente posando sus manos en su rostro para no perder el contacto visual.

—Espero que no haya sido mucho—dijo nerviosamente—, porque yo también he anhelado este momento por mucho tiempo…

Y después de ello simplemente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por las suaves caricias que sus labios se regalaban. Edward atrajo mas a Bella posicionando sus manos su cadera y ella se aferró de su cuello para después sincronizar sus pasos y adentrarse más en la romántica habitación, ambos sentían los latidos del otro sobre su pecho; frenéticos y emocionados.

—Adoro tu piel—declaró Edward guiando sus labios por el mentón de Bella hasta su cuello.

—Y yo tu aroma—habló enredando una de sus manos en el cabello el cobrizo cabello de su amado—, me hace sentir… tan segura—casi suspiró gracias a todas las corrientes eléctricas que los húmedos labios de Edward le proporcionaban.

Fue entonces que llegaron al piel del blanco lecho y esperando un par de segundos más entre otro beso Bella ayudada de Edward se fue recostando suavemente para al fin quedar completamente tendida con él sobre su cuerpo. Se quedaron inmóviles observándose, acostumbrándose al otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas y dedicándose ese amor tan profundo en esa inocente sonrisa que Edward le dedicaba al igual que en el tímido sonrojo que adornaba a Bella y extrañamente Edward no pudo evitar que una risa nerviosa saliera de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa curiosa.

—No nada... es sólo que me bueno, nunca había estado así y la verdad, me pones nervioso—confesó igual de nervioso que Bella.

—Edward…—ella chilló divertida—, en todo caso soy yo la que debería de temblar de nervios pero tú haces que mis miedos desaparezcan así que no es justo que digas que te pongo nervioso—explicó suavemente.

—Eso creo…—suspiró divertido—, pero si hago algo mal… que no quieras o que te lastime, por favor… dímelo—le pidió esperanzado en no errar en sus siguientes actos.

—Dudo que algún día me pudieras lastimar Edward—le tranquilizó antes posar una de sus manos en la de él para posicionarla de nuevo en su cadera —, me gusta cómo se siente—se justificó inocentemente.

Él simplemente sonrió antes de sentir cómo las manos de Bella lo acercaban lentamente para poder unir sus labios de nuevo y, esta vez, parecía que era para dejarse llevar hasta dónde su amor los llevara. El beso cambió sutilmente de uno tierno y suave o uno un poco más intenso, sus respiración si de por sí ya eran entrecortadas evolucionaron a erráticas, el calor de la habitación aumentó más haciendo que la ligera ropa que llevaban comenzara a estorbarles.

Fueron las manos de Edward las que primero se movieron dispuestas a explorar entre suaves caricias el cuerpo de Bella escabulléndose debajo de la azul blusa que ella llevaba puesta. Si él se estremeció al sentir la aterciopelada piel de Bella debajo de sus manos para Bella había sido cien veces mejor ese contacto que la hizo temblar. Sus movimientos en nada fueron desesperados y agresivos sino que se encargaron de que con cada caricia que avanzaba Bella se sintiera más segura de lo que hacía evitando con ello que sus recuerdos quisieran jugarle una mala pasada. Sin embargo, Edward detuvo sus caricias justo antes de llegar a una de las zonas íntimas de Bella, decidió descender de nuevo en su trayecto para no espantarla y aunque una parte de ella se decepcionó también agradecía que Edward no fuera tan rápido.

—Corrección… tu piel… me vuelve loco—habló con un tono algo ronco siguiendo su labor.

—Si sigues así…—suspiró—, aumentarás mi ego —bromeó agradeciendo internamente tener a Edward.

Agradecía haberlo tenido a su lado desde hace cuatro años y aun más que la ayudará a superar todo lo que había pasado y es que, en verdad, después de _eso_ se había sentido tan mal y desdichada que llegó a pensar que nunca podría gustarle a un hombre si sabía su pasado. Pero decidida a seguir disfrutando de su rezagada luna de miel comenzó a descubrir y acariciar la suave piel de Edward debajo de su playera blanca; las manos le temblaban sin duda alguna y Edward pudo notarlo, pero no se dio por vencida. Con una pizca de más seguridad siguió acariciando el firme abdomen de Edward ocasionando que él se estremeciera y soltara un inesperado y suave gemido. Lentamente comenzó a subir la camisa de Bella al tiempo que exploraba más de Edward, fue necesario que él se irguiera y luego la ayudara a hacer lo mismo para dejar que Bella lo despojara indecisamente de su camisa dejando su tórax desnudo.

—La luz de luna te hace ver más sexy—confesó sinceramente en una broma.

—No más que a ti —respondió acomodando un par de mechones que se habían desacomodado.

Bella le regresó una sonrisita y antes de que algún sentimiento de medio la detuviera decidió animarse a desabotonar su camisa enfocando su mirada en los pequeños botones.

—¿Puedo? —se alentó a preguntar Edward deteniendo la labor de Bella.

Ella lo miró perdiéndose en sus verdes ojos y tras encontrarse en la mirada de Edward asintió en silencio. Edward quitó las manos de Bella para posarlas a sus costados y después regresó dispuesto a terminar lo que ella había comenzado; batalló un poco con el tercer botón, sin embargo no desesperó y terminó de desabotonar la blusa de Bella para después ayudarla a despojarse de su prenda dejándola solo con el rosado traje de baño. Edward se la miró y tuvo que tragar saliva por la imagen que apreciaba, volvió a besarla lentamente ahora empezando por sus labios y atreviéndose a viajar lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Bella que aun escondía vanamente sus montes. Las caricias entre ellos dos comenzaron a ganar confianza y sus manos se fueron aprendiendo cada detalle del cuerpo ajeno sin embargo ello no impedía que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas se estremeciera al sentirse.

Edward inició un camino de besos desde el cuello de Bella que lentamente pasó sobre la tela de su traje de baño hacia si abdomen y que inesperadamente comenzó a descender hasta el vientre de Bella que era tapado por el pantalón blanco que llevaba. Bella se encontraba observado cada movimiento de Edward, cerraba sus ojos al sentir su respiración agitada chocar contra su piel y tan pronto como Edward elevó su vista para pedirle permiso ella aceptó emocionadamente apenada por lo que pasaría. Sintió como las manos de Edward dudaban y terminaban de desbrochar su pantalón para después intentar bajarlo; ella le ayudó elevando suavemente sus caderas para facilitarle las cosas. Los dedos de Bella le rozaban cada centímetro de piel por el cual pasaban retirando el pantalón de sus piernas y las infinitas sensaciones que ella sentía terminaron hasta que Edward se alejó de ella para regresar a besar sus labios. Sin embargo para ese momento Edward comenzaba a sentir que su pantalón le estorbaba demasiado y Bella pareció notarlo cuando él se acercó más a ella ocasionando que cierta parte viril de su anatomía chocara contra su plano vientre.

—Es mi turno—se animó a decir girándose espontáneamente tanto para ella como para Edward quedando ahora ella sobre su amado.

Edward se dejó guiar y dominar por las, igual que suyas, inexpertas caricias de Bella que lo estaban volviendo loco. Sintió como Bella se demoraba más tiempo en su abdomen aumentando su locura, sin embargo lo que sentía en ese momento no pudo compararse tan pronto notó las indecisas manos de Bella comenzar a bajar el resorte de su bermuda. Se dejó llevar por el momento disfrutando lo que sentía pero tan pronto sintió que Bella terminó decidió atraerla de nuevo hasta él para besarla y recordarle no debía de sentirse obligada a nada.

—Edward… no te preocupes, en verdad quiero esto—insistió y para demostrarle de lo convencida que estaba decidió desabrocharse ella misma la parte superior de su bikini dejando expuesta toda su anatomía superior ante las esmeraldas que la observaban con detalle.

—Eres perfecta—susurró embelesado por la imagen que Bella iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Ambos sentían que para ese momento una sensación desesperada se estaba acumulando en la parte inferior de su abdomen, una sensación que a Bella le indicaba estar lista para entregarse completamente a Edward mientras que en él era más que notorio que se moría por estar con ella.

—Edward, a pesar de que no te puedo entregar mi pureza quiero que sepas que tienes mi corazón y ahora sólo es tuyo —habló al ver como él dudaba si en seguir con su labor o darle más tiempo para que ella estuviera lista.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo al decirme eso—le dijo sonriendo y aun más agitado—, pero no digas que no me entregas tu pureza… eso sería injusto porque yo te entrego la mía y estoy seguro que, en condiciones diferentes, tu también lo haces—argumentó para después volver a unir sus labios.

Era poca la ropa que les quedaba y exacerbada la necesidad que tenía por culminar su amor así que entre caricias suavemente desesperadas y un poco más confiadas ambos recorriendo una vez más el cuerpo del otro para lentamente proceder a eliminar la última prenda que les impedía estar completamente juntos. Eran inexplicables la infinidad de emociones que explotaban dentro de ellos cada vez que su piel se encontraba con cada delicado movimiento que hacían; en momentos un ligero miedo inundaba a Bella empero era borrado por cada tierno y fresco beso que Edward le regalaba al sentirla estremecerse. Ella seguía ahí; recostada en la cama inundada de los pétalos de rosa disfrutando de cada caricia que Edward le proporcionaba y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los besos que Edward dejaba en su cuerpo le proporcionaban.

—Estoy lista—le confesó al notar cómo Edward se esmeraba en prolongar el momento para que ella estuviera completamente segura.

Edward la miró tratando de encontrar una pista en la mirada de Bella que le dijera que era verdad, que no lo decía por compromiso… pero no fue así. Esbozó una sonrisa al descubrir que el momento había llegado, un momento que tanto había esperado y que incluso había soñado.

—¿S-segura? —preguntó totalmente ronco acariciando su rostro.

—Borra mi pasado —fue su simple respuesta antes de besar a Edward incitándolo a unir sus cuerpos.

Edward gimió al sentir la pelvis de Bella rozar contra la suya pero sabiéndose aceptado por decidió acomodarse para dar el siguiente paso…se acomodó sin prisas y con toda la delicadeza que pudo decidió unir su cuerpo con el de Bella delicadamente; despacio mas la sensación de comenzar a estar dentro de ella lo hacía querer aumentar su ritmo instintivamente pero decidió esperar a que ella se lo indicara para poder seguir, Cuando por fin estuvieron unidos completamente un escalofrío los estremeció ocasionando que cerraran sus ojos y se aferraran aun más el uno al otro en un abrazo acostumbrándose a la sensación.

—Yo… te amo—susurró ella sin dudas y acostumbrada a la intromisión de Edward.

—También te amo—regresó en otro susurro antes de comenzar a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Los movimientos fueron delicados y precavidos en un principio subiendo de intensidad gradualmente. Bella se sentía derretir con cada sensación que Edward le provocaba; sus respiración era entrecortadas y lentamente unas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Bella.

—¿Q-qu-é pa-sa? —preguntó deteniéndose Edward preocupado —, ¿te las-timo?

Bella negó en silencio y tratando de controlar las emociones que sentía en ese momento decidió hablar.

—N-no… es sólo que… es-estoy muy feliz—gimió emocionada por lo que sentía física y sentimentalmente.

Después de ello fue Bella quien tuvo la iniciativa de seguir en dónde se habían quedado; todo el tiempo los movimientos fueron delicados aunque intensos y conteniéndose lo más que pudo Edward se empeño en hacer sentir a Bella tanto placer cómo él lo hacía, estaba dedicándose a borrar cualquier rastro que quedara el oscuro pasado de Bella para que ella no sufriera más. Un par de movimientos más… sólo eso bastó para que el interior de Bella se contrajera como preludio a la culminación de su amor.

—¡Edward! —gimoteó ella entre felices sollozos con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Bella! —casi gritó en un clamado que anunció que él también lo había sentido.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, chocando sus respiraciones y sintiendo sus pechos subir y bajar precipitadamente, estaban empapados en sudor y una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

—Gracias…—susurró ella.

—A ti, mi vida—besó sus labios intentando abandonar el cuerpo de Bella pero ella se lo impidió.

—Espera—le rogó—, todavía no—pidió infantilmente—. Quiero sentirte un poco más…

* * *

><p>Y... ¿qué me dicen?<p>

Espero sus comentarios,las quiere Angie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas, yo sé que las hice esperar casi un mes sino es que más pero los exámenes me secuestraron durante todo este tiempo y para colmo el miércoles que pensaba actualizar me esguince el pie izquierdo, me pasé toda la mañana en la cruz roja, después con el doctor y tratando de conseguir mulas... puff! una semana difícil.<br>El cap no es muy largo y espero que les guste... supongo que le final les robará una sonrisa o por lo menos las inquietara así que sii pueden después de leer el cap me gustaría que votaran en mi perfil...  
><strong>

**Por cierto quiero dedicar este cap a dos personitas:** Gabii Manchado y a juliana () **Chicas, se lo ganaron... :) y en general y a todas usd DISCULPEN MI RETRASO.**

**Ah! por cierto! Mmmm... ya empezaron los juegos panamericanooooooos! jejeje... a que México gana XD! jajaja bueno, que gane el mejor... ya las dejo leer felices.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25<strong>

Durante varios meses había tratado de imaginar cómo sería despertar al lado de Edward sin nada más que una delicada sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos, había tratado de suponer lo que en ese momento pudiera sentir y sólo el miedo era lo que siempre pensaba que apreciaría en aquel momento, había soñado con sentir esos brazos rodeándola al despertar y sin embargo nada de lo que pudo haber visualizado se asemejaba con lo que en su interior sentía.

Suspiró entre preocupada y nostálgica, pero no porque se arrepintiera sino porque había pensado que este momento nunca llegaría, pero ahí estaba ella; entre esos suaves brazos que le impedían huir y embriagada de la delicada fragancia que el cuerpo de un Edward aun dormido emanaba.

Y suspiró de nuevo preparándose a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —se escuchó a Edward preguntarle suavemente al sentirla acurrucarse en él.

Pensó que él seguía dormido pero sí ella le hubiese podido explicar _cómo había amanecido_ exactamente quizá Edward la tomaría por loca y exagerada y aunque sabía que él no se lo diría prefirió darle una sincera y corta respuesta.

—A tu lado y, eso, es suficiente para mí—confesó en un susurro esbozando una sonrisa tras girar entre sus brazos para poderlo ver a la cara.

Edward respondió con otra sonrisa quedando en silencio; la admiró por un rato más. Recordando cada detalle que podía y acariciando la desnuda piel de Bella que ni las blancas sabanas o los pétalos de rosa ocultaban.

—Me gusta estar así—soltó simplemente Bella cerrando nuevamente sus ojos envolviéndose en la tranquilidad que estar así le ocasionaba.

—Ya lo creo…—concordó con ella.

Bella simplemente lo miró y sin más palabras se acercó un poco olvidando su desnudez para alcanzar el rostro de Edward y regalarle un beso en los labios.

—¿Me quieres? —le cuestionó infantilmente tras despegar sus labios.

—Más que a mi propia vida—respondió él acariciando su rostro—, Bella… quiero preguntarte si… anoche… bueno, ¿estás bien? —preguntó tímido.

Fue inevitable que ella entendiera a lo que se refería y como respuesta simplemente se escondió en el cuello de Edward para después comenzar a regalare besos traviesos que lo hicieron estremecer.

—Perfecta —suspiró con un tono de acongojada felicidad—, me has hecho sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo y lo de anoche… bueno…—se sonrojó—, estuvo…b-bien—contestó entre penosa y divertida con una peculiar sonrisa.

—¿Te da pena decir que hiciste el amor con tu esposo? —preguntó curioso Edward al notar la expresión de Bella.

—N-no es eso… pero… ¡No me mires así Edward que me pones más nerviosa! —se quejó divertida al ver la insistente y profunda mirada esmeralda.

—Me gusta ponerte nerviosa—le besó fugazmente de nuevo.

Y sí, sinceramente se sentía algo cohibida al mencionar aquel asuntito pero sólo mencionarlo ya que la idea y el acto, honestamente, le parecía una experiencia maravillosa. Se rió por debajo ante sus pensamientos dejando un poco extrañado a Edward pera tan pronto como él le exigió una respuesta con esa penetradora mirada suya los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de ella.

—Sabes… creo que me puedo acostumbrar a despertar todos los día _así_ a tu lado—sugirió seductoramente acomodando los rebeldes mechones que escapaban del cabello de Bella.

—¿Enserio?—cuestionó sugestiva—, porque yo no necesito acostumbrarme—le respondió con un tono puerilmente seductor.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en los labios de Edward tan pronto escuchó las palabras de Bella, se pegó un poco más a ella para luego girarse y volver a sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo; un ligero calor insistía en apoderar de él como la noche pasada; pero quizá lo más vergonzoso sería que Bella pudiera darse cuenta de su reciente situación y pensara que no podría controlarse…

¿Y cómo no pensarlo si después de su primera entrega, y tras un momento de calma, se volvieron a demostrar su amor casi incontables veces?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada al sentirlo tensarse.

—No… no es nada—contestó mientras le acariciaba el rostro—; sólo que te sienta bien la luna de miel.

—Igual que a ti—le regresó con una sonrisa atreviéndose a besarlo con un poco más que inocencia.

Edward cerró los ojos disfrutando esa inocente iniciativa que Bella había tenido; correspondió aquel beso que asemejaba mucho a los de la noche previa y que, poco a poco, los fue llevando de nuevo a querer probar un poco más del otro. Prontamente él posó una de sus manos en esa estrecha cintura que lo volvía loco y la otra en el rostro de Bella para estrechar aún más su cercanía haciéndole saber a Bella que necesitaba de ella. Una risita sorprendida escapó de los labios de Bella al notar el estado de Edward y no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse ya que ella estaba igual, sino es que más, ansiosa que él y la idea de volver a amarse por la mañana no le parecía tan mala hasta que…

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —escucharon los gritos de un entusiasmado Anthony a lo lejos y que, sin duda, se acercaba cada vez más.

Se separaron abruptamente y trataron de recobrar la postura y ocultar sus intenciones matutinas; pero en tiempo no les favoreció y su pequeño hijo entró a la habitación antes de que ellos pudieran recuperar alguna de sus prendas perdidas.

—¿Le pusiste segu…

—¡Despierteeeeen! —interrumpió Anthony entrando efusivamente a la habitación con una gran sonrisa que se borró al notar el desorden de la habitación—, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Le dije que no los desperta… ¡Oh wow! —exclamó Jasper al darse cuenta de la situación.

—Jazz… —hablaron al unisonido una sonrojada Bella y un apenado Edward.

—Eh… emm… Tony, vamos a ver la televisión—sentenció cargándolo para salir lo más rápido posible con un confundido pequeño en brazos.

—¿Crees que haya visto algo? —preguntó preocupada Bella.

—No creo, además no estábamos haciendo nada —intentó tranquilizarla—, y por lo del desastre le podemos decir que… ¿jugamos a la guerra? —sugirió medio nervioso medio divertido.

—Te quedó muy rico el desayuno Jazz—alagó Bella al terminar de comer el omelette de quesó y champiñones.

—Muchas gracias—contestó algo incomodado—, por cierto… no quise entrar así—se disculpó.

Edward y Bella se miraron cómplices antes de que una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderara de ellos.

—Para la próxima prometo ponerle el seguro—habló con tono relajado Edward.

—Si bueno, más que por mí háganlo por Tony si es que no lo quieren dejar traumado—les recomendó.

—¿Mami, ya podemos ir a nada? —preguntó entusiasmado Anthony al regresar de su habitación con su peluche en mano—, Eddi quiere conocer el mar—pidió interrumpiendo la plática.

—Ahorita no amor, tenemos que esperar un rato porque acabamos de desayunar—le recordó cariñosamente —, pero ven, te quiero abrazar.

Y así estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando un poco de aquello y otro poco de nada, Jasper les avisó que se iría cerca de las doce y que ya no les vería porque su vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos era en la madrugada.

—¿Tony, le regresaste su juguete a tu tío Emmett? —preguntó curioso Edward desentonando en la plática.

El pequeño lo meditó un poco y tras hacer memoria negó en silencio para después deshacer el agarre de su madre e ir corriendo hacia el cuarto donde estaba una pequeña mochila que le llevaba. Regresó con el mismo frenesí con el que se fue y le entregó una tarjeta de plástico a Edward.

—¿Es una tarjeta del banco? —preguntó extrañada Bella.

—¿Robaste la tarjeta de crédito de tu hermano? —sugirió sorprendido Jasper al recordar que Emmett no la encontraba.

—Sí es una tarjeta pero no se la robamos… digamos que la tomamos prestada para cubrir un par de gastos —contestó tranquilamente—, además el tiene la culpa por dejar sus cosas regadas por donde quiera.

—¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando al niño? —le recriminó Bella.

Edward simplemente rodó los ojos divertido y siguiendo con la despedida de Jasper le pidió que le entregara el plástico a Emmett recalcando la parte del agradecimiento,.

—¿Y por qué tantas gracias? —insistió curioso Jasper.

—No te puedo decir porque es una sorpresa y deben de atar los cabos sueltos… —se hizo el misterioso.

Tras la despedida de Jasper los tres se dispusieron a seguir disfrutando de los días que le restaban en aquella isla. Disfrutaron de la clara agua del mar, del cálido sol que intentaba broncear su blanca piel y de la suave brisa que los relajaba. El día se les fue entre juegos y para eso de las siete de la tarde Anthony estaba más que muerto.

—Lo voy a llevar a su recamara—anunció Edward cargándolo.

—De acuerdo…—suspiró también cansada—, ¿quieres ver una película? —le preguntó.

—Sí… pon la que quieras—contestó con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Bella tomó una de las películas que estaban en la inmensa colección, se decidió por una de acción ya que no quería caer dormida tan temprano y aunque cuando Edward regresó ella se encontraba ocupada preparando unas palomitas de maíz él decidió interrumpir su actividad tras abrazarla por la espalda y comenzar a regalarle suaves besos en su nuca.

—Edward…—suspiró suavemente.

—¿Mmmh? —respondió entretenido en su labor.

—Tony está con nosotros—le y se recordó.

—Y duerme como una roca—argumentó con una sonrisa en sus labios ocasionando que Bella riera.

—Puede despertar… si… nos dejamos llevar, ya sabes cómo es él—le rememoró de nueva cuenta.

—No importa si despierta… de cualquier modo prometo cerrar la puerta con llave esta vez—objetó de nuevo.

Bella simplemente se rió volteándose para ver a su amado, lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

—Veamos un rato la peli que ando un poco cansada—le pidió con un tono demasiado sugestivo.

—¿Sólo un rato? —repitió él con un peculiar brillo que contagió a Bella.

—Sí… sólo un rato—afirmó ella tomando con una mano a Edward y con la otra las palomitas para guiarlo hasta la sala.

Comenzaron a ver la película pero no duraron mucho ya que el cansancio los invadió a ambos; definitivamente Anthony acababa con sus energías. Durmieron poco más de una hora y cuando despertaron se sorprendieron de que la noche hubiera caído tan precipitadamente.

—¿Quiénes ir a ver las estrellas? — preguntó Edward inocentemente antes de terminar de beber el té en su tasa—, es una bonita noche.

—Vamos—respondió animada—, ¿crees que podamos meternos al agua? —inquirió ilusionada recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

Salieron de la casa después de poner los trastes en la tarja, no se molestaron en cambiarse la ligera ropa que vestían y por último Edward llevaba una toalla para poder recostarse en la arena sin ningún problema, aunque no fue ello lo primero que hicieron.

—No tengas miedo Bella, fuiste tú la de la idea de meternos al mar—le recordó Edward extendiéndole su mano en invitación.

—Sí… pero ya me dio cosa—justificó casi con el mismo tono infantil de su hijo.

—Vamos Bella, el agua está tibia y hay una luna esplendorosa… —pidió tratando de convencerla—, ¿o vas a hacer que vaya por ti? —inquirió al ver las nulas intenciones de Bella por adentrarse al lado suyo.

—Recuerda que eso de la velocidad no se te da mucho—le retó divertida.

—Pero el gusto por alcanzarte me motiva a perseguirte…—le contestó olímpicamente.

Y para cuando ella quiso reaccionar unos brazos le estaban rodeando impidiéndole que huyera.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije… no puedes escapar de mi—le recordó.

—Nunca dije que quisiera hacerlo —contestó risueña.

Edward la guió mar adentro hasta que el nivel del agua los tapó poco arriba de la cintura, sentían el cálido liquido rodear sus cuerpos y la tranquilidad del agua equilibrar sus emociones. Permanecieron dentro del agua un par de minutos más observando la esplendorosa presencia de la noche sólo hasta que Edward decidió comenzar una guerra de agua que inevitablemente los llevó de regreso a la area.

—¡No huyas Edward! —le gritó divertida —, ¡pero te voy a alcanzar!

—¡No lo creo Bells! —la retó antes de pararse y tomar un cangrejo que en su camino se atrevesó —, Amor… ¿te agradan los cangrejos?

Ella simplemente se paró en seco a pocos metros de Edward para ahora ser ella la quien corriera seguida de Edward.

—¡No! ¡Suelto Cullen! —chilló entrecortadamente.

—¡Oblígame! —le retó a pesar de ya haber dejado el libertar al pequeño animal, ahora solo disfrutaba del miedo de Bella.

La alcanzó cuatro zancadas después ocasionando que cayeran sobre el suave piso.

—¡Quitalta! ¡Quitalta!¡Quitalta! ¡Quitalta! —exigió Bella con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó divertido mientras fingía demencia.

Bella se molestó al notar que Edward le había jugado una mala pasada pero los besos que él le proporcionaba le fueron quitando el enojo rápidamente.

—Aun así no te voy a perdonar—advirtió con un lejano tono de enojo.

—No me importa…—contestó él con simpleza siguiendo en su labor.

—Ah… ¿no? —gimió ella al sentir los labios de Edward descender por su cuello.

—No…—susurró contra su piel ensimismado en el adictivo sabor de Bella.

Bella cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto que le regalaban esos humedecidos y delicados labios, se dejó llevar de nuevo por esas excitadas mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago y con manos más seguras que la noche pasada comenzó a explorar el varonil cuerpo que yacía sobre ella y que la volvía loca, él decidió imitar la cayada acción de Bella y lentamente fue explorándola de nuevo como si pareciera que ello nunca le cansaría y mucho menos le cansaría demostrarle su amor y entregarse a ella en cualquier momento.

—Edward…—suspiró su nombre tan pronto como él se detuvo en su vientre besándolo de una manera exquisita.

Él simplemente respondió parando su labor mirándola a los ojos, él se veía más perfecto de lo que Bella pudo haber pensado y es que la luz de la luna resaltaba el brillo de sus verdes ojos. La miró pidiendo permiso para poder continuar y al ver una tenue sonrisa en el pálido rostro de Bella, Edward, la volvió a hace suya recostados sobre la arena rodeados de la salada brisa.

Los días siguientes pasaron casi iguales; habían encontrado la dosis perfecta que les permitía disfrutar todo el día a un hiperactivo Anthony y que por las noches les dejaba disfrutarse a ellos mismos. Fueron sin duda los mejores momentos que cualquiera de los tres hubiese deseado tener, tristemente, esa tarde de domingo era el final de su esplendorosa luna de miel.

—No me quiero ir papi—chilló Anthony acongojado.

—Pero debemos de regresar campeón—le insistió mientras terminaba de vestirlo en su recamara —, tu mami y yo debemos volver a trabajar y tú tienes que ir a la escuela—le recordó.

—Pero no quiero…—debatió de nuevo.

Edward se rió por la actitud que su hijo estaba tomando; igualito a su madre cuando se encaprichaba en conseguir algo. Fruncía de la misma forma sus pequeñas cejas y su actitud era la viva imagen de Bella.

—Te propongo algo—se le ocurrió.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó semimolesto interesado en lo que su papá le pudiera ofrecer.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que la boda de tu mami y yo era un secreto? —le preguntó seriamente ante lo que su hijo contestó en silencio.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó curioso después de que Edward le pusiera una gorra.

—Bueno… si tu rompieras nuestra promesa de no acusarme con tía Alice sobre que no la invité a mi boda seguramente se enojaría mucho conmigo y en un mes estaríamos tomando otras vacaciones—le aconsejó sutilmente—, pero tú decides si rompes la promesa o no, hijo.

Anthony simplemente lo miró fijamente, pensativo y analizando las palabras de su padre. Definitivamente él quería tomar otras vacaciones igual a esas; sin ir a la escuela, levantándose tarde, jugando todo el día con sus papás y comiendo todos los dulces posibles. Se mordió su pequeño labio inferior profundizando su pensamiento.

Pero primero quería saber… ¿su tía se enojaría con él por no haber le dicho antes?

—¿Por qué tienes tú mi tarjera? —preguntó extrañado Emmett con un ligero deje de alivio en su voz.

—Ehm… Edward la tenía—contestó simplemente —, y dice que gracias…muchas gracias.

Emmett simplemente lo miró confundido, tomó el plástico y lo guardó en su cartera para después regresar a sus labores.

—¿Ya revisaste los papeles de contabilidad? —le preguntó a Jasper acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio.

—Sip, todo va bien —fue su simple respuesta—, aunque falta revisar los precios con los proveedores de la tela, uno de ellos quiere subir los costos—informó jugando con una pluma.

—Sabes que no me gusta discutir precios—se quejó cual niño pequeño.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que eso no me toca a mí y mientras no lleve Bella para delegarle tu obligación esa parte te toca a ti—se burló de él.

—Muy gracioso Jazz… de seguro ya estás así porque ya se fue el niño que quería bajarte a Alice—bufó recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Y cuándo regresan los enamorados? —preguntó curioso Jasper.

—Se supone que…uhm… creo que hoy por la tarde o algo así comentó Esme—contestó pensativo—, supongo que hasta mañana van a dignarse en aparecer.

—Si supongo… oye, —le dijo antes de que Emmett se levantara de su lugar—, tengo una duda… ¿sabes para qué Edward quería tu tarjeta?

Emmett simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó en silencio.

—Neh… mientras yo no tenga que pagar lo que se gastó no tengo ningún problema, como sea ya está reportada como robada y espero que no me obliguen a liquidarla—dijo despreocupadamente sin importarle mucho el exagerado uso que Edward le había dado a su crédito.

—¿Entonces invitas el almuerzo? —preguntó Jasper animado.

Emmett simplemente asintió en silencio, salieron de la oficina y compraron algo de comida para llevar y decidieron ir a casa. Alice no se encontraba ese día en la empresa; se había quedado en casa de Esme acompañando a Rosalie a cuidar a Brandon gracias que esa mañana se había sentido un poco mal por los típicos síntomas del embarazo. Habían pasado toda la mañana sin hacer gran cosa, y es que no podían hacer demasiado ese día ya que la señora que les ayudaba a realizar las labores domesticas asistía cada lunes y esta vez no fue la excepción. Para cuando el reloj marcaba cerca de las doce del día se encontraban en la cocina mientras el pequeño bebé dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Rosalie, estaban preparando un pequeño aperitivo cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

—¡Yo abro! —se escuchó la amable voz de Luisa desde el comedor.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Alice interesada.

—Nop… ni idea, a menos que tu padre me haya enviado flores—contestó ilusionada.

—O quizá Emmett y Jasper ya regresaron de la oficina—sugirió Rosalie antes de picotear los cuadritos de queso que Esme había cortado.

Las tres siguieron suponiendo quién había tocado a la puerta sin embargo Luisa derrumbó cada una de sus hipótesis ya que en realidad había sido la correspondencia que había llegado; un par de promociones, facturas por pagar y estados de cuentas.

—Sí que tienes deudas mamá—bromeó Alice al ver que en realidad eran demasiados sobres.

—No, él que tiene deudas es Emmett, Rosalie… ¿fueron de compras? —le preguntó al ver el sobre de su hijo.

—Para nada… ¿ese es su sobre? —preguntó sorprendida pero antes de que ella pudiera siquiera pensar en revisar el estado de cuenta Alice ya lo había tomado.

—¡A ver! —gritó emocionada Alice.

—No deberías de ver lo que no es tuyo—pidió Esme rodando los ojos al notar la actitud tan infantil de su hija.

—Comida… gasolina…flores… películas…bares…supermercado…—empezó a recitar Alice—, ropa… flores… ¿sacerdote? —preguntó sumamente extrañado —, ¿para que contrató un sacerdote?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó extrañada Rosalie.

—¿Para qué quieren un sacerdote? —resopló Esme al igual que Alice.

—Para nada…—respondió Rosalie tomando todo el sobre y las hojas que Alice tenía.

Comenzó a revisarlas con mayor detenimiento a pesar de que cargaba a su hijo y tras verificar que los cargos en la tarjeta de crédito eran los mismos que Alice había mencionado comenzó a asustarse. Inspeccionó el sobre tratando de buscar alguna otra información que le diera pista alguna de lo que estaba pasando y fue ahí cuando vio la notificación.

—¿Sabían que Emmett había reportado su tarjeta cómo robada? —cuestionó —, a mí nunca me dijo nada…

—No te dijo nada Rose porque lo ibas a regañar por perderla, pero no te preocupes… Edward la tenía y ya se la regresó—fue la inesperada respuesta de Jasper entrando a la cocina con parte de la comida que habían comprado para comer ese día—, no le digan a Emmett que yo les dije.

Las tres chicas se miraron perplejas y tras un par de segundos que parecieron horas lograron ensamblar las piezas de ese rompecabezas; sacerdote, tarjeta de crédito y Edward sólo les permitía llegar a una palabra: boda.

—Por fin llegamos—susurró feliz Edward mientras abría la puerta de madera de su casa.

—Fue viaje largo—suspiró agotada Bella entrando con Tony en brazos—, lo bueno que ya se durmió.

—Volar dieciséis horas no es fácil—le recordó Edward—, imagínate cómo debió de haberse fastidiado en el avión.

—Ni que lo digas, si yo a las tres horas ya no sabía qué hacer con mi vida no quiero imaginar cómo estaba este pequeño torbellino—respondió feliz.

Pasaban pocos minutos después de las seis de la tarde así que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, Edward dejó las maletas medio acomodadas en la sala. Ambos subieron las escaleras para llegar a su anhelada recamara para descansar; Bella dejó a su pequeño de ojos verdes en su habitación y sin ánimos para ponerle la pijama simplemente lo arropó en su cama.

—¿Quieres que lo cambie? —le preguntó Edward al salir del baño vistiendo un short y una playera blanca que usada de pijama.

—No te preocupes amor, ya está dormido y lo arropé—dijo despreocupadamente amable.

—¿Segura? —insistió acercándose a ella para atraerla a su cuerpo y robarle un beso.

—Segura… además tenemos que descansar y él ya está dormido—le explicó abrazándolo por la cintura y disfrutando de su aroma.

—Bueno—suspiró él —, ¿Qué te parece si te pones cómoda mientras voy por algo de comer? —le sugirió.

—Me parece buena idea—dijo en un bostezo cansado—, ¿me puedes traer algo dulce… como unas galletas? —le preguntó

—¿Galletas? —cuestionó divertido separándose de ella—, no creo que sea una buena elección para cenar.

—Edward…—le rogó —, por favor. Se me antoja algo dulce.

—Está bien—aceptó antes de robarle otro beso.

Ambos se separaron con direcciones opuestas pero antes de que Bella pudiera entrar al baño para refrescarse un poco del viaje Edward la llamó un tanto preocupado.

—Bella, ¿te sientes bien? —no puedo evitar preguntarle desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Sé que me veo fatigada por el viaje… pero sí—le respondió con una sonrisa—, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Ehm…. Bueno, es que te noto algo pálida—fue su honesta respuesta.

Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto para tranquilizar a Edward y es que a pesar de que ella se había estado sintiendo un poco incomoda durante el vuelo de regreso decidió ignorar y no comentarle nada a Edward las extrañas nauseas que la atacaron a la mitad del vuelo; seguramente algo de lo que comió le había hecho daño.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leerme y creo que este no ha sido uno de mis mejores caps... o por lo menos siento que no me quedó tan bien, pero bueno...el dolor del pie y el de la inyección que me acaban de poner no me ayudó mucho jejeje<p>

Las quiero mucho (espero actualizar mas rápido ya que ando convaleciente por tres semanas y no puedo hacer mas que estudiar y escribir); y como no soy de esas personas que gustan de sacarle fotos a todo lo que les pasa (sarcasmo) pueden ver mi super férula en mi fb jejeje (www .facebook .com )

Se cuidan, nos vemos el prox cap. espero sus comentarios, reclamos etc jejeje


	26. Chapter 26

**Por Siempre Juntos**

**Angie de Du Pollet**

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, espero que aun se acuerden de mi... por fin actualizo :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26<strong>

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó la voz de Anthony.

Edward simplemente miró al pequeño por el espejo llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarlo escondido debajo de una espesa capa de crema para afeitar.

—Te dije que… sólo un poco campeón, así como yo —le recordó tratando de no reírse pero las ocurrencias de su pequeño eran impredecibles.

Comenzó a limpiarle su frente y nariz antes de que Bella entrara y los regañara por jugar en el baño; Edward llevaba su pijama al igual que el pequeño pero a diferencia de este último él no llevaba camisa.

—Muy bien, ahora si ya estás listo—le regaló una sonrisa —, vamos a afeitarnos— le explicó alegre ante lo que Tony respondió emocionado.

—_¡¿Ya terminaron?_ —se escuchó la voz de Bella desde la cocina —, _¡ya está el desayuno!_

—Vamos a apurarnos para que no se enfríen los Hot-cakes—le animó Edward antes de pedirle a Bella que aguardara un poco más por ellos.

Anthony seguía parado sobre la silla que lo ayudaba a verse en el espejo del baño, que si bien este era de cuerpo completo, él se empeñaba por sentirse un poco más grande.

—¿No me va a doler? —le preguntó temeroso a Edward cómo este se llevaba el rastrillo a su rostro y se rasuraba.

—Claro que no campeón, además yo te voy a enseñar… ¿quieres intentarlo en mi? —preguntó y tras ver que su hijo asentía en silenció lo cargó para que le ayudara a terminar de afeitarse...

—Qué bueno que ya bajaron… se tardaron demasiado— comenzó a hablar Bella sin verlos aún terminando de servir el desayuno —, ya iba a ir por uste… ¡wow! ¿Qué te pasó Edward? —preguntó sorprendida.

Ambos ojiverdes se miraban cómplices sin embargo los ojos del pequeño demostraban pena y su sonrojo le dio a entender a Bella qué había sido su culpa y a pesar de ello Edward lo traía cargando en brazos quizás para evitar que se sintiera menos mal y que esas pequeñas lagrimas de culpa salieran de sus ojos.

—Nada grave Bella… sólo cosas de hombres, amor, cosa de hombres, ¿verdad campeón?

Pero el pequeño no pudo ni asentir ni negar y es que las heridas en el rostro de su padre gracias a su intento de aprender a afeitar lo hacían sentir mal, no le quedó más que abrazarlo y enterrar su pueril rostro en el pecho del mayor.

—Ya veo… —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Bella antes de que una tenue carcajada se le escapara —, bueno… vamos a desayunar y luego te reviso —sugirió sin poder despegar la vista de las, mínimo, seis cortadas que Edward traía sólo en la mitad derecha de su cara.

Bella intentó cargar a Tony pero este seguía aferrado a Edward y así se mantuvo durante todo el desayuno. Con trabajos Edward lo logró convencer de comer un poco y tomar algo de juego para poder recoger la mesa y despedir a Bella quién debía ir a trabajar.

—¿Segura que tienes que ir? —le preguntó Edward mientras dejaba que Bella curara sus recientes heridas.

—Tengo que Edward… no puedo aprovecharme de que Alice y tu my mamá de dejen trabajar en su empresa, eso de tomarme permisos, llegar tarde y faltar no es lo mío—le recordó antes de ponerle un poco de mertiolate en las heridas.

—¡DUELE! —se quejó Edward logrando que Anthony, quien veía atento y de lejos la escena, brincara del susto.

—No seas exagerado… desde hace diez años el mertiolate ya no arde —le recordó con tono de regaño—, Doctor Cullen, no sea nena y deje que lo cure…—bromeó.

El nombrado simplemente la miró con desaprobación y dejó que Bella prosiguiera en su labor.

Minutos después se encontraba con varias vendoletas en el rostro y junto con Tony despedían a Bella en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Te prometo tener la comida hecho cuando regreses amor! —le gritó Edward con tono sarcástico desde su recamara—, por cierto, ¡en la tarde vamos con mis padres!

Bella simplemente negó riendo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se encaminaba para salir.

—Ahora si hijo… tenemos la casa para nosotros solos—le recordó con tono sugerente tratando de animar a su culpable hijo.

Esa mañana Bella llegó a la oficina como era la costumbre sin embargo pudo notar la extraña ausencia de Emmett y de Alice quienes casi nunca dejaban sus responsabilidades de lado…

—A menos que estén planeando algo… —susurró pensativa—, debes estar paranoica —se dijo a si misma dentro de su oficina.

Ese día todo le había parecido demasiado extraño ya que el ritmo del trabajo se fue demasiado lento sin la presencia de Emmett o las llamadas de Alice que le aligeraban el algo el trabajo que tenía pero ese día había sido diferente.

—Fani… ya me voy —anunció a la secretaria tan pronto como dieron las tres de la tarde.

—Hasta luego Bella… —se despidió—, por cierto, hace rato vino Alice y te dejó esto.

Bella sólo tomó el sobre que Estefanía le entregó con extrañeza.

—¿Te dijo si todo estaba bien? —fue lo más coherente que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

—De hecho no dijo nada… sólo que "toda la familia los espera" —citó a Alice.

La castaña asintió en silencio y le agradeció a Estefanía por haberle pasado el recado .Decidió hablarle por celular a Edward para ver si sabía algo sobre lo que Alice estaba planeando. Su celular dio tono una y otra vez y no fue hasta la tercera ocasión que llamó cuando la voz de Edward se escuchó.

—Sí… sé que no puedes vivir lejos de tu esposo y que lo adoras—contestó divertido.

—Edward, ¿acaso lees mi mente? —le contestó siguiéndole el cuento.

—Mmm…es una de mis habilidades —respondió con suficiencia —, ¿ya vienes para acá? —le preguntó interesado.

—Sí… por cierto, ¿Alice o Emmett te hablaron? —preguntó interesada.

—Nop… ¿qué pasó?

—No, nada… te cuento cuando llegue vago, ¿fuiste con tu papá al hospital? —cambió el tema.

—Anthony no me dejó —se escuchó cual niño pequeño.

—Ahora resulta que un niño de cuatro años puede más que tú —respondió sarcásticamente —, llego en quince —le dijo antes de mandarle un beso y terminar con la llamada.

—¿Y… se supone que tenemos que esperar a que ellos nos quieran decir? —cuestionó inquieto Emmett secundado por Alice.

—Así es chicos… si ellos decidieron casarse tan…uhm… repentinamente de seguro fue porque querían hacerlo un tanto íntimo —aclaró Carlisle mientras comía tranquilamente.

—¡Pero papá! —chilló Alice decepcionada.

—Alice… ¿no crees que estás un poco grande para hacer berrinches? —le recordó Rosalie quien la miraba divertida.

Alice simplemente la miró desinteresada por su comentario y aunque su notorio embarazo sugería cierto grado de madurez justo en ese momento y con dicha situación tal pareciera que Alice tuviera escasos ocho años.

—Amor… debes de tranquilizarte —habló Jasper con su sutil tono —, ya cuando vengan a decirnos podrás hacerles lo que quieras.

—¡Pero es que ni la luna de miel me dejaron organizar! —se quejó—, ¡los dos son tan… ellos que de seguro no organizaron una!

—Ellos no, pero recuerda que Carlisle les regaló un viaje a la isla y durante toda una semana estuvieron solos… seguramente, haciéndole hermanitos a Tony —sugirió Emmett relajadamente.

—¡Emmett! — todos se quejaron ante la teoría que les habían propuesto, la cual, no fue muy grata.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad… ¿o me van a decir que no? —preguntó sugestivo—, les recuerdo que todos hemos visitado esa isla y no necesariamente para practicar el turismo… así que ya sabemos a qué se va a ese lugar —dijo maduramente.

Un silencio medio incómodo se formó en la mesa seguido por un sonrojo por parte de todos los presentes.

—Ejem… pero Anthony iba con ellos —carraspeó Jasper —, y por lo que cuentan el pequeño siempre termina yéndose a dormir con ellos así que no creo que se… atrevieran a… hacerlo —tragó en seco.

—Tiene razón Jazz… —secundó Esme.

—Si bueno… ¿les parece si dejamos la vida intima de Bella y Edward y mejor terminamos de comer? —preguntó Rosalie —, además hace rato Tony llamó y dijo que iban a venir en la tarde —se acordó de avisar.

—¿Nos dirán si se casaron? —cuestionó emocionada Alice.

—Más les vale porque alguien tiene que pagar lo que se gastaron y ese no seré yo… —argumentó Emmett.

—De seguro fue porque notó su ausencia en la empresa—dedujo Carlisle antes de terminar de ensalada.

Emmett se hizo el desentendido echándole la culpa a Alice pero no tuvo resultado.

—Si fue tu idea no ir a trabajar flojo además de la carta que me hiciste dejarle a Estefanía —lo echó de cabeza.

—¡Alice! ¡te dije que no dijeras nada! —la calló inmediatamente.

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron viendo pensativamente esperando una respuesta a la callada pregunta que hacían con sus ojos.

—Emmett… ¿y ahora qué tontería hiciste? —Rosalie fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

* * *

><p>Yo sé que se merecen algo mejor por la larga espera pero espero tener de mi lado su comprensión. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, haberlas decepcionado por la espera (a todas aquellas que me lo dijeron y a las que no), mantenerlas con el alma en un hilo y demás...<p>

Angie.


	27. Chapter 27

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

**Angie de Due Pollet**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas... bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que hay tres cosas que quiero decir:<strong>

1.- MIL DISCULPAS POR MI DESAPARICION PERO ENTRE LA ESCUELA, LA OPERACIÓN DE MI MAMÀ Y LOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES NO ME DEJABAN TIEMPO PARA INSPIRARME EN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO ME PERDOMEN

2.-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMPRENSIÓN, POR TODOS LOS MP Y RR QUE ME ENVIARON APOYANDOME Y PERSISTIENDO COMO LEECTORAS EN ESTE FIC, ME DICULPO CON TODAS AQUELLAS QUE QUIZÁ YA NO RECUERDAN NI DE QUE TRATA ESTA HISTORIA

3.- NO ES ACTUALIZACIÓN FORMAL PERO SEGURO LES ENCANTARÁ, MODIFIQUE UN PAR DE COSAS Y LE AGREGUÉ OTRAS TANTAS SUBIDITAS DE TONO ASI QUE HAY UN POCO DE YA SABE... PERO NADA EXPLICITO NI GROTEZCO... ESPERO LES GUSTE

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

—¿Y estás seguro de lo que les vamos a decir? —preguntó Bella sentada en el borde de su cama mientras veía a Edward terminar de arreglarse.

—Seguro… bueno, espero que sobre todo Alice entienda que fue nuestra decisión —comentó pensativo antes de enfundarse un suéter negro.

Bella asintió en silencio pensativa; se sentía mal por no haberles dicho antes a los Cullen que ella y Edward se habían casado.

—Pero es tu familia y creo que debimos invitarlos—argumentó reflexionando.

—Y tuya también Bella…—le recordó—, pero tienen que entender que quisimos que fuera sólo para nosotros; sólo… tú, Anthony y yo, cariño —le dijo en cuclillas frente a ella —, además tenemos toda una vida juntos para repetir nuestra boda e invitarlos —le recordó.

— ¿Vamos a casarnos otra vez?—preguntó sumamente ilusionada.

—Sí, porque no creo que nos dejen de molestar , sobre todo Alice, hasta que hagamos toda una celebración—le aseguró poniéndose de pie y a ella con él —, ahora vamos a encontrar a Tony que de seguro ya se volvió a esconder —le dijo cambiando de tema antes de darle un beso.

Se encaminaron a salir pero antes de que Edward pudiera si quiera incitarla a partir de la habitación, Bella lo detuvo y le besó rápida y suavemente los labios probando de nuevo el adictivo sabor de Edward; un beso que sin duda dejó ver la necesidad que ella tenía por estar siempre con él.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó puerilmente Bella con su agitada respiración.

Edward no respondió y sin embargo una picara sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Tomó a Bella por la cintura y suave pero firmemente la besó de nuevo con un poco más intenso; el beso había dejado de ser tímido tres segundos después de haber comenzado y ahora un deje de pasión comenzaba a definirlo. Bella se dejó llevar y ya con los ojos cerrados se aferró al cuello de Edward atrayéndolo más, jugó con su dorado cabello y dejó que el tiempo pasara. Igual lo hizo él. Quizá fue la falta de aire lo que lo hizo moverse o quizá la necesidad de sentir a Bella un poco más cerca, pero de cualquier modo terminó por dar dos pequeños pasos guiando a Bella hacía la cama; para recostarla y poder untar más sus cuerpos.

—Eres tremenda —le susurró a contralabio cuando se separaron.

—Y tu irresistible para mí —se excusó ella inocentemente.

—Eres más irresistible tú que yo, pero me alegra saber que mueres por mí—contestó Edward haciendo reír a Bella.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el mágico ambiente que se había formado en su habitación, habían comenzado a sentir que ese simple beso estaba subiendo de tono de una manera que no querían evitar, la ropa si duda se estaba volviendo un estorbo y las caricias comenzaban a hacer lo suyo. Edward dejó la boca de Bella para recorrer su rostro pero en vez de dirigirse a su cuello como solía hacerlo esta ocasión comenzó a jugar con la oreja de Bella.

—Me… haces cosquillas —se quejó entre risas.

—Es divertido—le dijo en el mismo tono divertido Edward.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero jugar! —se quejó molestó Anthony en el umbral de la puerta dejando a sus padres en seco, tenias sus bracitos cruzados y les lanzaba a sus padres una mirada de desapruebo.

OoOoO

Justo segundos después de que tocaran el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando ver la alegre y amable cara de Esme.

—Pensé que no vendrían—saludó Esme—, ¿por qué esa cara mi vida? —le preguntó a Tony quien, extrañamente no era cargado por su padre.

—Estoy enojado —dijo con puchero y se metió corriendo a la casa en búsqueda de su tía Jazz.

—Eso es nuevo —exclamó asombrada Esme—, ¿qué pasó? ¿Lo regañaron? —preguntó curiosa.

—No mamá… es sólo que… nosotros estábamos _jugando_ y no lo invitamos —admitió contrabajos Edward a lo que Bella se sonrojaba.

—¡Oh! —dijo sin pensar entendiendo la oración—, bueno, para la próxima vez será mejor si cierran la puerta —les recomendó divertida.

Pasaron a la sala dónde todos se encontraban. El resto de los Cullen los miraba expectativos y ansiosos, sobre todo Alice que era la que parecía estar ligeramente molesta por su acción ya que cuando los vio entrar simplemente negó en silencio haciéndose la digna.

—¡Los recién casados! —dijo con afán de molestar Emmett para romper el silencio que se había formado en la sale pero Rose le regaló un pequeño codazo por su imprudencia—, Rose… es la verdad.

—Creo que tienen cosas que explicarnos… —aconsejó Alice después de saludarlos secamente a distancia.

—Alice, ¿enserio te enojaste? —le preguntó bromista Edward ya sentado.

—Más de lo que piensas… ¡lo que hicieron fue muy egoísta! —le reclamó tratando de controlarse.

—Amor.,.. creo que deberías dejarlos hablar antes de acusarlos —le recomendó Jasper con su calmado tono de voz.

Alice lo miró cual niña pequeña es regañada injustamente pero tras sentir la suave mano de Jasper tomar la suya logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Por dónde comenzamos? —se atrevió a preguntar Edward.

—Tal vez sea bueno que nos expliquen cómo fue que se les ocurrió la boda secreta —sugirió Rosalie.

—La idea fue de Edward —aclaró Bella —, la culpa es suya —dijo anticipadamente haciendo reír a todos los presentes por el tono que había utilizado.

—Traicionera… —le susurró divertido Edward antes de aclararse la garganta y contarles cómo fue que se le ocurrió prolongar su demencia, robar la tarjeta de crédito de Emmett y arreglar todo para que estuviera listo el día de su graduación—, lo único que me falló fue que mi pequeño hijo le contó a Bella sobre la sorpresa —concluyó divertido.

—¿Eso es cierto Tony? —preguntó animado Emmett.

—Sigo enoado —contestó sobre el regazo de su tío Emmett con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Pues qué le hicieron? —cuestionó ahora Carlisle.

—Deja de lo que le hayan hecho al niño… sino lo que el niño los vio haciendo —comentó divertidisima Esme.

Todos en la sala abrieron los ojos por el comentario de Esme sin embargo bastó que Carlisle tosiera un poco y recobrara el hilo de la conversación para que retomaran el tema.

—Y como les decía, saben que los amo a todos, son mi familia y siempre han estado conmigo en todo… apoyándome en cada momento pero en esta ocasión en realidad quería que fuera algo solo entre nosotros, no fue nada personal… ni que no quisiera que nos organizaras una boda Alice… sólo que —trataba de explicar Edward—, bueno… ya saben…

—Edward quería que todo esto fuera especial —terminó la oración Bella.

—Se supone que una boda es un acto familiar y especial—Alice quiso hablar y reclamar un poco más a pesar del argumento que le estaban dando.

—Hija, pero al fin y acabo fue _su_ boda, no la de nosotros —le recordó Carlisle comprensivamente.

—Pero yo quería ayudar—chilló de nueva cuenta.

—En verdad sentimos no haberles avisado, los extrañamos y nos hubiera encantado que todos ustedes hubiesen estado a nuestro lado en la boda… —intentó aclarar Bella con nostálgico tono al acordarse de que tampoco su padre estuvo con ella en día tan importante.

Como se lo habían imaginado no había sido cosa tan difícil hacerles entender que su decisión había sido lo mejor para ellos dos después de todo lo que habían pasado durante todos estos años. La plática continuó un poco más y aunque ya habían cambiado de tema sólo se levantaron de la cálida sala hasta el momento en el que el sol se puso.

—Alice y yo ya nos vamos —anunció Jasper aun cargando a Anthony—, pequeño, ya me voy —le avisó pero al momento en que intentó bajarlo Tony se negó y es que después de haber estado con Emmett Anthony se había aferrado a que fuera Jasper quien lo cargara.

—Hijo, tu tío ya se va—intervino Carlisle que estaba al lado de Jasper.

—No, no quiero… yo quiero ir con ellos —demandó.

—Mi vida, deja que Jasper se vaya. Tu tío debe de estar muy cansado —fue Bella la que habló esperando que a su hijo ya se le hubiera pasado el enojo de la tarde.

—¡No! —gritó aferrándose aun más a su mayor.

—No sé que los haya visto haciendo pero en verdad está molesto—habló Rosalie sorprendida por el berrinche que Tony estaba dando.

Edward y Bella se miraron cómplices y prefirieron no hablar de ello enfrente de todos; bastante pena había sido ya haberle dicho a Esme como para que ahora todos lo supieran pero tarde pensaron en ello ya que Anthony no se había quedado con las ganas de acusar a sus padres con Jasper.

—Fue porque no quisieron jugar con conmigo a las escondidas y luego estaban junando a las cosquillas —dijo con molesto tono Anthony.

—Pero no es razón para ponerse colorado hermanito… —habló sarcástico Emmett aumentando el color tanto de él como el de Bella tras las palabras del pequeño.

—Cierren la puerta para la próxima—tosió espontáneamente Carlisle divertido.

—¡Papá! —se quejó Edward.

—Nada Eddi, ¿acaso quieres traumar de por vida a este hermoso niño? —interrogó Alice—, no. No voy a permitir que perviertan a mi sobrino a tan corta Edward —declaró más divertida que enojada.

—En todo caso sería mejor que esta noche pasara con ustedes Tony… estos dos de seguro tienen algo pendiente —sugirió Rosalie con picardía.

Bella casi se atraganta por el comentario tan… perspicaz de Rosalie recordando lo pero en su interior admitió que era verdad.

—No es necesario —dijo contradiciéndose en el interior.

—Podemos manejar esto —insistió Edward ante la mirada incrédula de sus espectadores—, ¿verdad campeón? —le habló a Anthony.

El pequeño simplemente guardó silencio y con los ojos tristes habló;

—Pero es que yo quería jugar… —les recordó.

—Lo sé campeón, ¿nos perdonas por no haber invitado? Te juro que no pasara —habló Edward con tono apenado.

Anthony lo pensó de nuevo y se consideró que ya no estaba molesto pero sin duda el cocket de azúcar que su tío le había prometido le era más atractivo.

—Si los perdono… pero aun así me quiero ir con mi tío—pidió ahora.

Castaña y ojiverde siguieron insistiendo en que Anthony se fuera con ellos en vez de partir con Alice y Jasper ya que quizá los importunaría demasiado. Al final de cuentas no pudieron evitarlo y no les quedó de otra más que dejar ir a su hijo.

—Vean el lado positivo chicos; se quedan a cenar y después se van… a hacer lo que tengan que hacer —habló Emmett antes de salir huyendo a la cocina por un poco de refresco.

Todos negaron en silencio por el comentario de Emmett pero después de reírse un poco Bella se fue junto con Esme a la cocina para ayudarle a preparar la cena en tanto que Carlisle y Edward hablaban de cosas triviales y jugaban con Brandon. Rosalie se había perdido junto con Emmett en alguna parte de la casa y sinceramente nadie deseaba saber en qué y dónde se ocupaban ya que no respondieron al llamado de la cena y mucho menos llegaron ni a cenar ni a despedirse cuando los invitados se iban.

—Que tarde… —suspiró algo apenada Bella.

—Ni que lo digas —habló en el mismo tono Edward —, ¿crees que Tony supiera lo que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No lo creo… o eso espero —respondió preocupada —, ¿crees que le afecte?

—Es pequeño, seguro no recordará nada… no, no creo que pase a mayores —dijo Edward justo antes de estacionar el coche—, ¿Qué te parece si seguimos el consejo de Emmett? —le preguntó antes de besarla e impedir que bajara del coche.

—Los consejos de Emmett, ¿ah? —preguntó ella enarcando una ceja —, ¿qué te parece si en vez de seguir los consejos de Emmett hacemos lo que nosotros queramos? —le sugirió en un tono que Edward desconocía de Bella.

Pero bueno, Bella había cambiado tanto desde su noche de bodas. Y no en un mal sentido que afectara la perfecta relación que llevaban sino que la nueva actitud de Bella para con él y lo relacionado a la intimidad tal parecía que había dejado de ser un tabú para ella, pero si se ponía a meditarlo no es que lo anterior fuera lo correcto; más bien, parecía que desde su luna de miel los fantasmas de Bella se habían borrado completamente de su vida y a él le agradaba saber que había contribuido en ello.

—¿Lo que sea? —le preguntó copiando el tono de Bella continuando con el beso.

—No tanto así… primero tienes que convencerme —le dijo acercándose más a él mientras enredaba sus dedos en la cobriza cabellera de Edward.

—Mmm… esa parte me gusta —le dijo antes de comenzar a besar el blanco cuello de Bella.

Entraron a su casa en medio de la oscuridad de la noche tomados de la mano. Bella se seguía sintiendo como la primera vez; apenada y nerviosa pero sabía que con Edward estaba segura.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le preguntó Bella deteniendo a Edward cuando lo sintió avanzar por la casa escaleras arriba.

—A nuestra habitación señora Cullen —le respondió divertido tono.

—No lo creo… —negó Bella con seductor tono —, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a la sala? —le sugirió acercándose peligrosamente a él y dedicándose a desabotonar la camisa de Edward.

Edward tragó en seco ante la propuesta de Bella, ¿en verdad quería esto?

—Debes de saber que tus deseos son órdenes —le recordó Edward dejándose desvestir por ella acercándola más a su cuerpo al tomarla por la cadera.

—Entonces mañana quiero el desayuno en la cama, a primera hora… —le ordenó con un sugerente tono que a Edward divirtió—. Eres perfecto —le susurró cuando ya lo tuvo sin camisa

Edward iba a hablar pero la corriente que los dedos de Bella sobre su pecho desataron se lo impidieron logrando estremecerlo.

—Be...Bella… —gimió entrecortadamente sintiendo morirse por las caricias que le regalaba.

—¿Mmm? —le preguntó sumamente entretenida en su labor.

—Me vuelves loco—le recordó comenzando a besar su cuello suavemente ascendiendo lentamente hasta sus labios.

Edward selló sus bocas con un delicado beso que deseaba convertirse en salvaje, pero se dio su tiempo, reconociendo y probando una y otra vez que el sabor de Bella; ese sabor que lo embriagaba y le hacía perder la compostura. Tras separarse del beso para darle vida de nuevo a sus pulmones Edward se dedicó a desnudar el cuerpo de Bella para quedar en iguales condiciones.

—¿Segura que en la sala? —le preguntó contra su cuello desnudo aun sin quitar el sostén de Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió ella animada.

—No, por ningún motivo… —respondió descendiendo sus besos del cuello hasta los montes de Bella —, sólo confirmaba los deseos de su majestad.

—¿Tú quieres? —le preguntó ella.

—Yo sólo te quiero a ti, el lugar es lo de menos —le recordó mirándola a los ojos con una tenue sonrisa.

Y fue así como ambos caminaron entre tropezones desde el pie de las escaleras de su casa hasta la sala para demostrarse una vez más el amor que se sentían. Cuando toparon el sillón les fue inevitable perder el equilibrio.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió Edward sobre Bella.

—No te preocupes… gajes del oficio —le dijo en tono bromista antes de volver a besarlo con un poco más de urgencia llevando sus manos lentamente al nacimiento de su pantalón.

—Espera… aun no —le pidió Edward quien en verdad disfrutaba de recorrer con calma el cuerpo de su Diosa.

—Edward… —gimió ella en respuesta tan pronto como sintió las manos de su amada recorrerla toda una y otra vez.

—Quiero… quiero que sepas que siempre te amaré —le confesó como preámbulo.

Tomó las delicadas manos de Bella y con un tembloroso pulso las guió hasta la hebilla de su cinturón dándole una callada indicación de poder comenzar. Bella, aun más temblorosa que él decidió hacer lo que se debía de hacer en aquella situación y cuando por fin dejó a Edward sólo en ropa interior él se encomendó a hacer lo mismo con ella. Se dejaron explorar un poco más hasta que el momento que habían estado esperando se había urgido por presentarse.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó Bella sin despegar sus miradas justo antes de que entrara.

—De sobra, Bella —le respondió tomándose el tiempo para acariciar su delicado rostro en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Bella llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Edward para besarlo nuevamente fue entonces que ella chocó sus caderas con la de él incitándolo a seguir adelante y así lo hizo mientras seguían el aquel inocente beso. Se movían a un mismo ritmo, y no sólo en ese momento, sin prisas o preocupaciones, sólo dejaron correr el momento y que la luz de la luna los cobijara bajo su manto de pasión.

Tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo y como ya era su costumbre se quedaron juntos, dedicándose cortos besos por todo su ser en lo que sus respiraciones se recuperaban.

—Edward… —susurró ella tan pronto como pudo hablar —, te amo.

—Y yo a ti… —le susurró al oído.

Edward se dedicó a observarla entre los pequeños rayos de luz que la luna lograba colar por las cortinas de la casa, acomodó su cabello y la besó suavemente antes de acurrucarla sobre su pecho.

Se amanecieron en la sala ese día, fue un día algo fuera de la rutina ya que después de vestirse desayunaron y justo después se dirigieron a su habitación.

—¿Y si nos duchamos antes de ir por Anthony? —sugirió Edward abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

—Suena bien… ¿te metes tu primero en lo que arreglo nuestra ropa? —le pregunto Bella tratando de reprimir las cosquillas que los labios de Edward le provocaban en su nuca.

—No… —sentenció amable.

—¿No? —cuestionó ella —, ¿entonces?

—Que nos duchemos —volvió a repetir aun entretenido en la piel de Bella—, nosotros… juntos.

Y al escuchar las palabras de Edward un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza dejándola atónita ante la idea pero por el rubor que se había concentrado en sus mejillas parecía ser que la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

—¿Y… eso? —preguntó Bella con media voz.

—Hay que ahorrar agua —soltó con inocencia.

Bella esbozó una ligera sonrisa negando con la cabeza en silencio.

—Bueno, sólo lo hago por el bien del planeta, ¿eh? —aclaró divertida.

—Esa es la actitud Bella —habló animadamente Edward separándose inesperadamente de ella para ir a abrir la llave de la regadera —. Listo, ahora déjame ayudarte —le habló Edward volviéndose a ponerse a espaldas de Bella para ayudarla a quitarse su ropa sin prisa alguna.

Bella no tuvo ni tiempo de replicar ya que las inocentes caricias de Edward la hacían estremecer mientras él simplemente sonreía al saber el efecto que provocaba en ella.

Fueron caminando lentamente hasta el baño y ya cuando se adentraron en él ninguno de los dos portaba prenda alguna. Edward fue el primero en entrar a la regadera incitando a Bella a entrar con él; no dejaba de mirarla, admirándola y grabando en su memoria un poco más el perfecto cuerpo de Bella.

—Espero que el agua no esté muy caliente —comentó Edward divertido.

—Está perfecta —le susurró ella perdida en su mirada.

Se dejaron cubrir por la cálida agua que sobre ellos caía aumentando un poco más su ya elevada temperatura corporal, se mantuvieron por un instante abrazados debajo del chorro del agua pero un par de instantes después Edward comenzó con pequeños besos que lenta pero decididamente se tornaron más serios.

Bella profundizo uno de los exquisitos besos que Edward había iniciado enterrando sus delgados dedos en el húmedo cabello de él. Ya no podían ni siquiera estar más juntos pero ellos insistían en acercarse más.

—Te necesito… —gimió Bella cuando Edward por fin liberó sus labios.

—Aquí me tienes —le respondió entretenido en su cuello.

—Edward… —reclamó ella con tono infantil —, haz me el amor —casi le ordenó perdida de placer gracia a sus labios.

—Esperaba que lo pidieras —le dijo riéndose suavemente antes de levantar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Y sin más palabras comenzaron nuevamente con su ritual para entregarse mutuamente. Edward llevó el cuerpo de Bella contra el azulejo del vaporizado baño para poder tener un mejor apoyo. Las manos de ambos seguían recorriendo los cuerpos del otro de una inexplicable manera que parecía les daba miedo romperlos y cuando llegó momento adecuado Edward le ayudo a Bella a enrojarse en su cadera.

Se unieron lentamente y después de ello la intensidad de sus movimientos aumentó, tanto, que por más que quisieron prolongar el momento la llegada a su paraíso personal fue inevitable.

—Eres maravillosa —suspiró extasiado Edward.

—Te amo —sentenció ella antes de besar sus labios nuevamente aun siendo sostenida por Edward.

Tardaron un poco en recuperarse para ahora sí animarse a bañarse; Edward se encargó de enjabonar a Bella así como ella lo hizo con él pero en esta ocasión supieron controlar todas las emociones que los roces entre sus pieles los hacían sentir, tal parecía que nunca se cansarían de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado esta reedicion de este cap, espero sus cometarios si es que pueden dejarlos y sugerencias o reclamaciones... LAS QUIERO!<p>

Angie... las dejo porque debo irme a bañar XD


	28. Chapter 28

**POR SIEMPRE JUNTOS**

* * *

><p>Y si lo sé... no tengo perdón de Dios pero espero que de ustedes al menos merezca que me recuerden jejeje se me complicó todo con la enfermedad de mi ma, el fin de semestre, la compu se descompuso y yo tenia astacamiento de inspiración... espero les guste :D<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28<strong>

—¿Y entonces qué pedimos de comer? —preguntó Emmett ansioso de que el reloj de la pared marcara las dos.

—Ya les dije que ustedes elijan —repitió Jasper concentrado totalmente en las hojas que inspeccionaba.

—Bella… ¿se te antoja algo en especial? —cuestionó Emmett mientras seguía reclinado en su silla jugando con su pluma.

—Pues las hamburguesas de las que hablaste hace rato suenan bien pero ahora que me preguntas como que se me antoja un cóctel de camarones —respondió Bella sintiendo se le hacía agua la boca.

—¿Y conoces alguna marisquería cerca de aquí? —pregunto Emmett irónico.

—Pues podemos ir al centro comercial y ver la comida rápida —sugirió ella esperando que sus dos cuñados aceptaran su propuesta.

—Eso suena bien así cada quien come lo que quiera —la secundó animado Jasper sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

—Entonces no se diga más —decretó Emmett poniéndose de pie y enfundándose su saco azul anunciando que ya era hora de irse.

Los tres salieron de la sala de juntas donde habían estado trabajando toda la semana junto con Alice y Esme para revisar precios, diseños, cuentas por cobrar y pagar además de revisar los pedidos que faltaban por enviar. Sin embargo ese jueves Alice y Esme habían tenido una cita con un par de proveedores por lo cual no quedarse con ellos ese día.

Había pasado ya poco más de semana y media desde que Bella y Edward hablaron con toda la familia sobre su boda secreta y parecía que tanto a Emmett como a Alice, quienes eran los más indignados, ya se les había pasado lo enojado. Sobre todo a Alice quien ahora estaba mucho más concentrada con la llegada de su bebé el cual se supone que nacerá en 7 días más.

—¿Nervioso Jazz? —preguntó animada Bella regresando a la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

—Algo… pero no sé qué hacer cuando llegue el día, de seguro me desmayo de la emoción —admitió algo avergonzado jugando con su comida.

—Que nena… —se burló Emmett.

—Para nada… de seguro que tú estabas igual Emmett —recriminó Bella.

Los tres rieron y así continuaron comiendo, al terminar fueron por un helado antes de regresar a trabajar y si, de nuevo por petición de Bella. Regresaron a la oficina a eso de las tres y media para terminar su trabajo y tras haberlo concluido cada uno partió; Emmett pasó por un par de donas antes de llegar a casa, Jasper compró un peluche que vio de reojo en una tienda para regalárselo a Alice y Bella tuvo que parar el auto un momento a mitad del camino por el intenso mareo que sacudió su cabeza y que la hizo palidecer.

—Rayos… creo que fue mala idea comer esos camarones —se autorreprochó cuando se le pasó —, espero no enfermar…

Llegó a su casa veinte minutos después. Aun no llegaba Edward con Anthony, seguramente se habían ido al parque un rato o más aun al circo que recién había llegado a la ciudad pero en ese momento eso era lo de menos, lo que ella ansiaba en verdad era acostarse un momento y dejar que ese mareo y sensación de nauseas se alejara de ella. Se recostó y el sueño le proporcionó algo de alivio y fue tanto que ni las dos veces en las que su celular sonó se despertó.

—Bella… amor, despierta —le susurraba al oído Edward tratando de despertarla.

—¿Mmm-mmh? —se quejó Bella negándose a abrir los ojos.

—Bells, sé que es tarde pero no contestaste mis llamadas —le dijo tratando de explicarle suponiendo que estaba enojada por llegar cerca de las nueve a la casa —, ¿me disculpas?

—Mmm… —se quejó Bella un poco mas despierta pero sin poner mucha atención a la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

—Bella… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó ahora preocupado.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña abrió sus ojos, sintió como un fuerte dolor en la cabeza la golpeaba de nuevo y esa sensación de algo subiendo por su garganta la invadió. Ni tiempo le dio a Edward de decir algo cuando ella ya se encontraba de pie corriendo hacia el baño con sus manos tapando su boca.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué tienes? —casi gritó angustiado tan pronto reaccionó, caminó de prisa hasta su lado frente al escusado y no supo más que hacer que tomar con delicadeza su cabello y sostenerlo—, ¿Qué tienes amor? —preguntó cariñosamente.

—No… no lo sé —gimió débilmente —, creo que fue el cóctel que comí lo que me hizo daño —justifico sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Tranquila… ahorita te doy algo para las nauseas… ¿te duele el estomago? —inquirió protectoramente.

Bella negó en silencio antes de que su estomago volviera nuevamente el contenido dentro de él. Pasaron poco menos de quince minutos en el baño antes de que la castaña pudiera levantarse; estaba débil. Edward la ayudó en todo; desde sostenerla para que se lavara los dientes, a ponerle la pijama y por último a recogerle ese castaño cabello que le fascinaba.

—Ahorita te traiga un poco de agua y una pastilla, no tardo —le indicó tras arroparla y verificar que no tuviera fiebre.

—¿Y Tony? —preguntó al recordar que no había oído a su pequeño.

—Está dormido… se cansó en el parque y con el circo, se quedó dormido en el camino —le explicó antes de darle un fugaz beso en la nariz —, no tardo —le repitió.

Bella asintió en silencio y Edward se fue casi volando hasta la cocina por el agua y el medicamente. Regreso en menos de dos minutos y tras hacer que Bella se tomara el medicamento se recostó a su lado para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño mientras ella se abrazaba al cálido pecho del ojiverde.

Bella no había tardado mucho en quedarse dormida pero a Edward le gustaba sentirla cerca de él, así que se quedo un poco más en esa posición y antes de que dieran las diez de la noche tuvo que romper el contacto para alistarse a dormir; se cambió de ropa, fue por algo rápido de cenar, revisó que Anthony estuviera bien y se lavó los dientes. Cuando regresó a la cama Bella se encontraba profundamente dormida; su pecho descendía y ascendía pausadamente y con tanta tranquilidad que le hizo pensar que mañana Bella estaría recuperada.

Y así fue.

Bella había amanecido como si nada y tan radiante, a los ojos de Edward, como siempre. Incluso se había levantado diez minutos antes de lo normal, despertó a Edward con un beso que casi sube de intensidad, preparó el desayuno, se alistó y alistó a Tony para llevarlo a la guardería.

Todo había estado norma durante ese fin de semana y los siguientes dos días pero el martes por la tarde el mismo malestar que ya había atacado a Bella regresó.

—¿Te sientes mal, hija? —preguntó Esme al ver cómo, de la nada, se le iba el color a Bella.

Y ella no pudo responder solo atinó a apoyarse sobre la barra que la casa de Esme tenía en la cocina.

—¡Rose, Alice! —gritó un poco preocupada al ver el estado de Bella.

—¿Qué pasa? —habló Rose que fue la primera en llegar.

—Es que Bella se siente mal—le dijo ya estando al lado de Bella para evitar que se desmayara.

Rosalie y Esme la ayudaron a llegar hasta la sala donde una embarazada Alice se encontraba sentada y angustiada.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—No lo sabemos —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—De… de repente me mareé muy feo —explicó Bella —, el jueves pasado me pasó lo mismo después de comer mariscos —recordó.

—¿Y ya comiste? —cuestionó Rose.

Bella negó en silencio.

—Bueno hija, ahorita te traigo algo para el mareo, un poco de agua y una manzana —le avisó —, eso de que te saltes comidas no está bien —le recriminó maternalmente.

Y es que ya eran las cinco de la tarde y, efectivamente, Bella no había comido. Y no era que ella acostumbrara a saltarse las comidas pero justamente ese día, tras desayunar, nada se le había antojado para comer y muy a pesar de la hora que era no sentía hambre.

Esme se fue y regresó rápidamente, concentrándose solo en Bella al igual que Rosalie quien se encontraba al lado de la castaña un tanto preocupada por el pálido tono que persistía en su tez. Las dos estaban tan enfocadas en ella que no notaron como el semblante de Alice comenzaba a cambiar a uno de molestia debido a las repentinas contracciones que la atacaron.

—Hay Dios… —susurró Alice algo espantada pero con bajo tono de voz.

—Tienes que comer Bella —le insistió Rosalie a lo que la nombrada solo hizo un puchero y se negó a hacerlo.

—Ma…—fue el llamado ahogado de Alice cuando su respiración ya estaba agitada.

Y fue Bella quien giraba la cabeza en negación la que se dio cuenta del estado agitado de Alice.

—No es pretexto pero creo que Alice está a punto de dar a luz… —habló cual si estuviera dando un dato curioso.

Las dos dirigieron su completa atención una Alice que respiraba con dificultad y lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido. Rosalie tratando de calmarla, Esme hecha un manojo de nervios que se le había olvidado llamarle a Carlisle o Jasper o al menos una ambulancia y Bella que aun mareada había pedido una ambulancia y después, algo torpe, le había escrito un mensaje a Edward para que corriera la voz.

—¡Hay Dios, voy a ser abuela de nuevo! —gritó con voz ahogada Ese cuando vio a Alice entrar al hospital por la puerta de urgencias.

Jasper y Emmett ya estaba dentro esperándolas, el rubio parecía demasiado perturbado; estaba sudando, se notaba ansioso, caminaba de un lado al otro y las manos le temblaban. Se calmó un poco cuando vio a su esposa atravesar la puerta del hospital.

—Tranquilo hombre, cuando tengas que levantarte de madrugada a cambiarle los pañales no estarás tan entusiasmado —bufó Emmett tratando de calmar a Jasper.

—Hay Emmett, no empieces de aguado…—chilló él negando con los ojos—, que Rosalie te exploté es otra cosa —se burló dejándolo en silencio.

Instantes después Jasper se encontraba fuera del quirófano esperando ser llamado para entrar todo vestido con una pijama azul con un gorrito del mismo tono le cubría el cabello. Alice había deseado que fuera cesárea, le daba un pánico tremendo la simple idea del parto natural así que el resto de la familia se encontraba en la sala de espera anhelando que la hora, que en promedio duraría el suceso, transcurriera de prisa para poder conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen.

Todos se encontraban verdaderamente emocionados a excepción de Bella, pero no porque no sintiera alegría por su casi hermana, sino que el malestar de cabeza no le permitía demostrarlo. Edward le había dado de tomar ya dos pastillas para el dolor e incluso Anthony había pretendido darle un masaje a su mamá para que se relajara pero parecía que poco habían contribuido las dos cosas para que ella mejorara.

—Me está preocupando este malestar Bells —suspiró Edward sentado a su lado mientras le tomaba su mano —, ¿segura que sólo es el dolor de cabeza?

—Si… bueno, eso junto con los mareos y mi falta de apetito—completó jugando con el rizado cabello de su pequeño.

—Igual y fueron los camarones que comiste la semana pasada… ¿segura que fue en un lugar higiénico? —cuestionó Edward tratando de encontrar el origen del mal de Bella.

—Segura, fue dentro del centro comercial, nunca hay problema con esos lugares… creo —comentó esperanzada de que no hubiera agarrada alguna infección.

—Mmm…bueno, pues me doy —suspiró —, ¿segura que te quieres esperar? Si quieres te puedo llevar a la casa… Esme no quiere que enfermes más.

—No es necesario Edward, te juro que estoy bien —intentó sonreírle para tranquilizarlo pero fue en vano.

—Yo te puedo cuidar mami —se ofreció Tony.

—Gracias amor, pero no es necesario —correspondió con un beso en la frente del pequeño—, por cierto… ¿sabes qué nombre le pondrán al bebé?

Edward meditó un poco la pregunta tratando de encontrar o al menos recordad si sabía la respuesta pero por más que trataba de rememorar si Alice, Jasper o alguien le había dicho algo se topaba con que no, nadie había dicho nada. Así que no le quedó más que negar con la cabeza.

—Pues supongo que dependerá de si es un niño o una niña —comentó al aire Bella deseando sentirse mejor.

—Si es niño Jasper se volverá loco y si es niña… los dos estarán insoportables —comento divertido —, una niña estaría bien — suspiró con una chispa en la mirada que Bella notó.

—Seguro que sí, Alice ya tendría con quien jugar —concordó ella.

—E imagínate cuando crezca, ¡Jasper papá celoso alejando a todos los chicos de su pequeña! —comentó divertido.

Bella se quedo callada un momento, observando a Edward; la actitud y el entusiasmo con el que hablaba.

—Me parece que serás tú el tío celoso y creo que no te molestaría —comentó igualmente divertida Bella.

—Bueno, podría ayudarle a Jasper…

—Yo también, ya soy grande —interrumpió Anthony agregándose a la conversación de sus padres.

Rieron por el comentario de su hijo y seguido de ello Jasper salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que había estado sumamente nervioso; el sudor impregnado en la pijama azul lo delataba. Abrió y cerró la boca por lo menos tres veces antes de poder decir palabra alguna.

—Ya nació —lo dijo casi en un suspiro manteniendo a toda la familia en suspenso.

—¿Qué fue? —chilló Rosalie algo impacientada por la tibieza del rubio.

Y Jasper simplemente sonrió.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que pasen buena noche o que tengan bonito día dependiendo de a qué hora lo leen.<p>

Gracias por leerme,

Angie C.


End file.
